A sister's bond
by CherryKunoichiTenTen
Summary: Story goes through ALL 3 movies. Elizabeth and Alice have always had a strong sisterly bond. Even after Elizabeth found out truth about Alice. But now that there lifes are about to change thanks to Pirates will there bond stay strong or will it be broken? Rated M for sex & sex situations. Jack x OC / Elizabeth x Will [ON HITAUS]
1. Chapter 1

Pirates of the Caribbean and all of the characters belong to Disney and Walt Disney Pictures.

All i own is Alice who belongs to me.

hope you enjoy it! Please leave a review if you want! I really want to know what you think!

* * *

><p>My father said I would always cry when I was baby I never stopped. Only my mother was able to stop me from crying but... She was never there and I never knew why. People always stared and looked down upon me only my sister Elizabeth become my best friend. We made a bond to always be friends and never let anyone tear us apart no mater what. Until Father told us the truth about me... I though Elizabeth would hate me and look down upon me just like everybody else did. But it only made our bond grow stronger and it kept so over the years. That was until I turned eighteen and he showed up...<p>

...I think I should start from the beginning to when I was six years old...

The sawnners had set sell for the Caribbean on board the HMS Dauntless, accompanied by Joshamee Gibbs and Lieutenant James Norrington. Elizabeth was singing the Pirates song. "Drink up, me hearties, yo ho. We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot. Drink up, me hearties Yo ho. Yo ho, yo ho. A pirates life for me. We extort, we pilfer, we filch and sack, drink up-" When Mister Gibbs put his hand on her shoulder startling her.

Elizabeth turned around and looked at him, "Quiet, Missy! ...Cursed pirates sail these waters. Ya don't wanna bring down on us now do ya!" when Lt. Norrington appeared walking over to him. "Mr. Gibbs! That will do" "She was singin' 'bout pirates! Bad luck to be singin' 'bout pirates with us marred in this unnatural fog, mark my words."

As Gibbs walked over to him with a young Elizabeth following him. "Consider them marked. On your way." Gibbs then walked past him muttering, "Aye, Lieutenant. It's bad luck to have a woman aboard too. Even a miniature one." Norrington followed him with his eye's but didn't turn around. Gibb's then stopped taking a drink from his little brown bottle. "I think it would be rather exiting to meet a pirate"

Norrington smirked at her, "Think again Miss Swann" He then walked over to her. "Ville and dissolute creatures, the lot of them. I intend to see to it that any man who sails under a pirate flag or wears a pirate brand gets what he deserves: a short drop and sudden stop." He smirked at her while Elizabeth turned to look at Gibbs. He had a small rope around his neck turning his head sideways with his tongue sticking out.

Elizabeth gasped and turned to look at him when Father; Weatherby Swann came over to them. "Ah, N-norrington I appreciate you fervour but I'm a... I'm concerned about the effect this subject will have upon my Daughter" "Apologies Governor Swann" Norrington then walked off. "Actually I found it all fascinating!" "Yes... That's what concerns me"

Elizabeth then looked around the ship. "Father... where's Alice?" "Ah, Alice is safe in the Capitan's cabin" Weatherby then walked off leaving her alone. Elizabeth turned around and looked back out to the fog. I was in the Capitan's cabin room alone and noticed that the door was slightly open. I knew that Father had said not to leave the room but.

Just a little peek couldn't hurt write? I walked over to the door and peeked around the it. When it suddenly moved and opened all the way. I walked out of the room and looked around amazed by it all. That was the first time I had seen a ship just when I was about to move Lt. Norrington saw me. He walked over to me and looked down at me. Norrington eye's looked like they were staring into my soul.

His eye's filled with discus like I shouldn't even be here. He pushed me back inside and I fell on my butt hard. Tears slowly formed as a sharp pain shot through my body and he shut the door in my face. The door slammed hard and it echoed through the room. I was scared I didn't want to be alone and tears slowly fell from my eye's. But what made it worse is that nobody had seen it and Father would never believe me if I told him. Why...? Why did people look at me like that what had I done...?

Elizabeth stared at the water when she noticed something floating. She walked along the boat watching it and then leaned over the banister. She looked at the pale pink umbrella floating in the water. She turned her head to the left and her eye's widen in shock as she saw a young boy floating on a wooden raft. She quickly rose shouting out. "Look a boy! There's a boy in the water!"

Everybody turned and looked at Elizabeth as she pointed out towards the sea. Norrigton ran and looked out shouting. "Man over board!" He shouted out commands to the men on the ship. "Man the rope! Fetch a hook!" They threw out the rope, "Pull him aboard!" Elizabeth could only watch as the men on the ship ran about. When one had the young boy in his arms they put him on the floor.

Norrington bent down and checked the boy over. "He's still breathing" Gibbs was holding onto one rope looking out to sea. Elizabeth looked at him as he spoke aloud. "Mary, mother of god" Everyone rose and looked out to sea as a boat was split in two slowly burning away in a sea of flames. "What happened here?" "Most likely the powder magazine merchant vessels run heavily armed" "Lot a good it did them.

Everyone's thinking it, I'm just saying it" Gibb's then realized something, "Pirates!" Weatherby laughed. "Heaven's you got no prof of that... it was probably an accident" Elizabeth slowly walked over to the unconscious body. "Rouse the Captain immediately. Heave two and take in sail launch the boats!" Everybody rushed around again pulling ropes down.

Weatherby walked over to Elizabeth as one man took away the young boy. "Elizabeth... I want you to accompany the boy. He'll be in your charge... take care of him" She then ran off towards the men. While a boat filed with men rode of towards the sinking boat that was still aflame.

Elizabeth touched the boy stroking his wet dark brown hair he grabbed her wrist gasping for air. She jolted from his action. "Its okay... My name's Elizabeth Swann" The boy was still gasping heavily for air in his lungs. "W-w-will Turner" Elizabeth smiled at him gently, "I'm watching over you Will" Will then slowly closed his eye's and rested his head down going back to sleep.

She looked at the young boy before grabbing the strange golden necklace around his neck. She took it of him and looked at it closely it had a skull face grinning showing its teeth. It had a strange pattern around the edge two circles with wired symbols inside them. "Your a... Pirate!" Norrington spoke making Elizabeth jolt out of her skin and she rose from her spot.

"Has he said anything?" She spun around hiding the necklace behind her back, "H-his names William Turner. That's all I found out" "Take him below" Norrington then walked off while his men picked Will up. Elizabeth looked out to sea then looked around to see if anybody was around. She held the necklace in her left hand looking closely at it.

When she suddenly saw a black ship with black sails in a thick white fog. Her eye's widen as she looked at the flag it had a skull face with two swords underneath linking over each other. Elizabeth shut her eye's not believing what she saw it was a pirate ship!

...That was twelve years ago and it changed my sister life forever. However people still treated me the same way even after we learned the truth about me. This is our story and what I didn't know is that my was world was soon going to change... Because of him...

Elizabeth awoke from her dream startled and slowly got out of bed. She picked up the golden candle holder and walked over to the chester-drawers. She opened the top draw taking out the stuff inside. Underneath was the necklace she had kept ever since that day she stole it from Will.

She picked it up and rubbed her thumb over it. Elizabeth closed the draw and put it on admiring herself in the mirror when. ***Knock Knock*** "Elizabeth" Elizabeth gasped and ran over to her bed putting on her dressing grown. ***Knock Knock*** "Are you alright? Are you decent?" She stuffed the circle pendent inside her cleavage. "Ah! yes, YES!"

Weatherby then walked in. "Ah, still in bed at this hour?" Two maid's also walked in with him and opened the window the bright light blinding her. "Hmm, It's a beautiful day" Weatherby smiled at her, "I have a gift for you" the maids held the box as Elizabeth took of the lid. She gazed at the beautiful dress inside. It was white with a golden detailed pattern on it. "Oh, father, it's beautiful"

"Isn't it?" Elizabeth walked of before stopping and looked at Father. "Might I inquire as to the occasion?" "Does a father need an occasion to dote upon his daughter?" He then laughed and Elizabeth smiled. She walked of to try on the dress behind the brown privacy screen. "Go on" He said to the maids as they walked of to help Elizabeth dress behind the giant screen.

"Actually I err... I had hoped you might wear it to the ceremony today" "The ceremony...?" "Capitan Norringtion's Promotion ceremony" Elizabeth then popped her head round the wooden screen. "I knew it!" Weatherby grinned, "Commodore Norrington as it's about to become!"

Elizabeth gasped as the maids put on the corset. "Fine gentleman don't you think? He fancies you!" She groaned loudly as they tightened the string to hold the corset together. "Elizabeth... how's it coming?" "Its difficult to say..." "I-I'm told it's the latest fashion in London" Even the maids were having a hard time putting it on her. "Well, women in London must have learned not to breathe"

When suddenly a man came in. "My Lord, you have a visitor" He bowed and Weatherby walked off leaving Elizabeth to finish with her dress.

"AH, OW!" Alice woke up from all the loud gasps and groans coming from next door. It was Elizabeth's voice she rose and wiped her eye's. Alice got up and opened the blue curtains. She stretched and saw a white box on the chester-draws. Alice walked over to it and there was small note on the lid. 'Alice I hope you like your gift. Father...'. She opened the small white box inside was a beautiful golden hair pin. "Wow..."

It had been months since Father had got her anything unlike Elizabeth he got her something nearly everyday. It was gold and on the end it had pretty dangling pink flowers. The flowers were Cherry Blossoms Alice smiled at it and held it tightly in her hands. She got changed into a pink dress with a sliver detailed pattern on it she put it on by herself. Alice never had maids to help but she never really liked dresses.

Yet it wasn't lady like not to wear a dress as Father would say. She shorted out her hair putting up the back with her new hair clip leaving her sidelocks hanging down that came to her elbows. Alice then walk out of her room and smiled as she saw Elizabeth. Elizabeth smiled back too but she looked as if she was in pain. "Elizabeth... are you okay?" She nodded and they both walked off down the stairs. Elizabeth gasped as she heard Fathers voice as she walked down the stairs.

"Elizabeth... you look absolutely stunning" Weatherby then looked at Alice but just smiled at her. Alice sighed, _"Father never calls me stunning even when I try to look my best..."_ she held back her tears and continued to walk down the stairs. Elizabeth then shouted out, "Will! It's so good to see you!" she ran down the stairs towards William leaving Alice behind. "I had a dream about you last night"

William stood shocked by her words, "A-about me?" "Elizabeth, is that proper...?" Father tired to stop Elizabeth but it didn't work. "About the day we met do you, remember?" "How can I forget Miss Swann" "Will how many times must I ask you to call me Elizabeth?" He stopped before speaking again, "At lest once more Miss Swann... As always" Elizabeth froze hurt by Wills words. Alice noticed this and went to say something but Weatherby looked at her.

She stopped and looked away. "There. see? At least the boy has a sense of propriety. Now, we must really be going!" Father picked up the sword that was on the table. "Good day Mr. Turner" Alice froze at Elizabeth's cold words even Will was shocked. They then walked out and into the horse carriage. Will stood by the door watching them "Good day... Elizabeth"

They arrived at the ceremony people were playing music. Elizabeth stood breathing heavily waving her pink fan over herself. Alice patted her right shoulder. "Elizabeth, are you sure your okay...?" Elizabeth just smiled and nodded at her. When Norringtion walked over to Elizabeth but did nothing to Alice witch shocked her. Normally he always did something but today he didn't. "May I have a moment?"

Alice sighed and watched as the two walked of. They walked right to the edge looking over the blue sea. Elizabeth panted heavily waving her fan faster over her face. "You look lovely... Elizabeth" Elizabeth just laughed. "I err... apologize if I seem forward but I... must speak my mind..." "This... promotion throws into sharp relief that witch I have... not yet achieved..."

"A marriage to a fine women... You have become a fine women, Elizabeth" Elizabeth looked at him panting heavily trying to get air into her lungs witch were being squashed by her tight corset. Norrignton however didn't seem to notice the pain she was in. "I can't breathe!" "Yes I... I'm a bit nervous myself" When Elizabeth suddenly collapsed off the edge and fell down to the water below. Norringtion hadn't even noticed as he had turned away. "Elizabeth...?"

Alice heard a splash and turned her head towards their direction. She noticed that Elizabeth was not with him witch had only meant one thing. She had fallen of the edge of the platform. "Elizabeth!" Norringtion then looked down and shouted her name too. Everyone came running Norrington started to take of his blue jacket but his fellow men stopped him. "The rocks! Sir, it's a miracle she missed them!"

Everybody ran towards the docks were Elizabeth had already been saved. There were three men there two were in red uniform. Murtogg and Mullroy who patrol the docks while the other one was scruffy looking almost like a Pirate. Norrington pulled out his sword. He pointed it towards the scruffy looking guy who was near Elizabeth. The tip of his blade near his neck. "On your feet"

The stranger slowly rose and Father help up Elizabeth holding her tightly in his arms. "Elizabeth... are you alright?" "Yes, yes I'm fine" Alice watched as Father fumbled over her but the stranger looked familiar to her. She stood and tried to figure it out, "_The guy looks like the same guy on the books I read every night. But I couldn't be him..."_ Father wrapped his blue jacket around Elizabeth and stared at Mullroy.

He had Elizabeth's corset in his hands but he pointed at the stranger. "Shoot him!" "Father!" Elizabeth looked at Norrington, "Commodore do you really intend to kill my rescuer?" Norringtion sighed and nodded at his fellow men to put away their swords. The stranger nodded his head with a smirk on his face at Elizabeth. Norringtion put out his hand towards the stranger for a hand shake. "I believe thanks are in order"

The stranger went to shake his hand but Norrington grabbed his hand pulling on it hard. He held his right wrist pushing up his white shirt looking at his left arm. It had a capital 'P' scar. "Had a brush with the Eastern India trading company did we, Pirate?" He spat out the word. Alice froze at the word she felt her heart beating against her chest. _"Pirate...! could it be...? Could it really be him!"_

"Hang him" The Pirate looked straight at Father shocked. "Keep your guns on him. Gillette... fetch some irons!" Norrington then pushed his white shirt further up his arm. There was a tattoo of a bird flying in front of a sun with three waves underneath it. "Well, well Jack Sparrow, isn't it" Norrington then let go of his arm pushing it down harshly. Jack's sleeve went back down his arm. "Captain Jack Sparrow, if you please, sir" Alice froze as he said his name, _"Captain Jack Sparrow... it's really him"_

Please, please, please leave a review! I've been very hesitant about posting this story up. I want to continue this so what do you think? Please let me know! ^^

I hoped you enjoyed it! Chapter 2 coming soon ^^


	2. Chapter 2

pirates of the caribbean and all of the characters belong to Disney and Walt Disney Pictures.

All i own is Alice who belongs to me.

hope you enjoy it! Please leave a review if you want! I really want to know what you think!

* * *

><p>Alice froze she couldn't believe it the guy she read about every night before she went to bed. Her secret stash of books she hid from her Father. <em>"Captain Jack Sparrow... I can't believe it"<em> She let out a loud gasp louder then what she had expected. Everyone looked at her and Jack looked at the young women.

Her stared at her, _"Wow, what bright fiery red hair. You don't see many women with hair like that around"_ Alice then looked at him and there eye's locked. They both stared at each other she felt her cheeks heat up and she looked away. _"What pure bright blue eye's. Reminds me of the Caribbean sea..."_ Unlike Elizabeth, Alice had bright fiery red hair and pure bright blue eye's. She looked nothing like her Father whiles Elizabeth did.

Norrington interrupted their moment, "Well I don't see your ship... Captain" as he looked around the docks. "I'm in the market as it were" Jack smiled at him. When Mullroy spoke up, "He said he's come to commandeer one" "Told you he was telling the truth. These are his, Sir" Murtogg picked up Jack's effects and handed them to Norrington. Jack tired to get them back as Norrington handled his stuff.

Norrington picked up the black small gun first in his left hand then catched it in his right one. "No additional shot, nor powder" He then grabbed his compass and opened it taking a look inside. "A compass that doesn't point north, hmph" Norrington smirked at him while Jack kept his ground even though he was touching his belongings. Norrington then went for his sword pulling it out half way turning it around checking it out. "And I half expected it to be made of wood" Jack made a smile at him as Norrington put the sword back inside its sheath. "You are, without doubt, the worst pirate I've ever heard of!"

A smiled then appeared on Jack's face and Norrington looked at him worried by this sudden smile. Jack put his hands up his second fingers pointing upwards. While his other ones were curled around. As a way to stop Norrington from speaking and it worked. He then put them down and leaned forward towards Norrington lifting his head upwards as he spoke. "But you have heard of me" Norrington not amused by his words grabbed hold of his arm harshly.

Alice froze she had heard enough. _"First he touches Jack's belongings like it was his. Calls him the Worse Pirate ever and then grabs him like a piece of meat!"_ She walked over to Norrington and looked up at his face. He looked down at her giving her those cold eye's. But she had to say it she had to let it out. Even if it meant Father would slap her. "Touching Jack's effects like they were yours! Calling him the worse like you know him.

Then grabbing him like he's a piece of trash! Your the Worse Norring- ***SLAP***" Everyone went quite as they froze shocked by Alice words. Weatherby slapped Alice across the left cheek hard that her face had moved right. Her cheek stung but she didn't care she was used to it. She had let it all out and it felt good. "Alice! How dare you speak to Norrington like that!" Elizabeth froze as she stared at her younger sister as that was the first time she had ever seen Father slap her.

Alice held back her tears and touched her cheek even Jack was shocked. "Now apologize to Norrington" She looked up at Weatherby there eye's locked her Father eye's filled with disgust. She froze and then looked at Norrington, "I'm... sorry" she then looked at Weatherby. "Sorry... Father" Weatherby pulled on her left arm dragging her harshly out of the way. Tears fell from her eyes as she almost fell over and stood out of the way.

Jack froze as he stared at Weatherby and Alice who was wiping her eye's. _"Father? That can't be. They look nothing alike. Even Elizabeth and her don't. Hmm... there's something not quite right its like there Father is hiding something"_ Jack then looked back at Norrington. He had been staring at Alice and Jack hadn't even noticed himself doing it. Norrington had kept a grip on his right arm and pulled him along the platform.

Jack followed him along struggling to keep his balance. Elizabeth pulled away from Father and followed him. "Commodore I really must protest" She pushed of the blue coat Weatherby had put on her. "Carefully, Lieutenant" The Lieutenant put the chain cuffs on Jack's wrist whiles Elizabeth spoke to Norrington. Trying to stop him, "Pirate or not this man saved my life" "One good deed is not enough to redeem a man of a lifetime of wickedness!" "Though it seems enough to condemn him" Jack interrupted. Norrington stared at him. "Indeed"

The Lieutenant moved away as the irons were tightly on his wrist. "Finally" Before anyone had a chance to react Jack lifted his arms and put the chain around Elizabeth's neck. He held it tightly to her neck but not enough to strangle her. Weatherby froze shocked by his actions. "N-no! No, don't shoot!" Elizabeth had her head back as Jack put his face close to hers grinning. "I knew you'd warm up to me" "Commodore Norrington, my effects, please, and my hat" As Jack said 'His hat' he pointed his finger outwards towards Norrington's Navy behind him.

Alice watched as Jack held her sister captive. She ran over to them pushing through the Navy and stood by Weatherby. _"Elizabeth..."_ But even though Jack was a Pirate she felt no fear as she stood watching him. Unlike everybody else, "Commodore!" Murtogg handed Norrington Jack's effects. "Elizabeth. It is Elizabeth isn't it? "It's Miss Swann"

She spat out to him. "Miss Swann , if you'd be so kind. Come, come, dear. We don't have all day" Norrington put Jacks belongings into Elizabeth hands Jack immediately grabbed his gun. He then spun her around so she was now facing him. His right hand leaning on her right shoulder while he kept his gun pointed at her head. "Now if you'd be very kind"

Elizabeth stared at him while Jack smirked at her. She first put his hat on making sure it was on straight showing him a not very amused face. Unlike Jack was she then put on his belt getting very close to his body. Almost like they were hugging each other Jack put his head on her shoulder. He looked straight out to Norrington a big smirk on his face.

While Norrington looked away he then looked at Alice. Alice just watched when there eye's locked again pure bright blue against brown she quickly went red and looked away. Jack then pushed away Elizabeth grinning as he spoke, "Easy on the goods, darling" Elizabeth tightened the belt tightly. "Your despicable" "Sticks and stones, love. I saved your life, you save mine, we're square"

He then spun her around again so her back was against his chest. "Gentlemen, m'lady" He looked at Elizabeth and then Alice as he said that. He pointed the gun towards her head again slowly moving backwards away from everyone. "Tou will always remember this as the day that you almost caught Captain... Jack..." He then lifted the chains from her neck and pushed Elizabeth forward. "Sparrow!" Elizabeth tumbled forward into Norrington and Weatherby arms.

Jack spun around and ran grabbing the chain that was hanging down. He kicked the pedal down and the chain zoomed up pulling him along with it. However the canon on the other side of the chain came crashing downwards breaking the wooden planks. One man fell into the hole falling into the water. Alice ran past everybody looking up as she watched Jack.

Once he got to the top of the chain he grabbed the rope above it and held onto it. The rope he was holding on to however broke free from the other ropes it was tied too. The tower was now free and began to spin around Jack held on to the rope. He began to scream as he kept spinning around in a circle not knowing where to jump. Weatherby commanded his men, "Now will you shoot him!"

Norrington screamed while Elizabeth clung to him. "Open fire!" The Navy shot at him as he kept spinning around Alice panicked. "Jack..." She whispered his name as watched him. _"Jack, jump already! Jump!"_ Jack continued to scream as the tower began to spin faster but he still managed to keep his grip on the rope. He then managed to swing forward and jumped on to a beam. He tumbled forward as his feet landed and he ran to the tall beam connected to the end of it.

Norrington commander his man, "On his heels!" and they ran after him. Jack put the chain on top of the rope and side down it. The rope was long but he managed to stay on. His legs swung back and forth as he slide down it and he jumped of at the end. Jack ran as fast as he could managing to miss every single bullet the Navy shot at him. He ran over the bridge and disappeared into the tress on the other side.

Alice stood still amazed by what she had just seen. _"Jack really is the best Pirate ever"_ She felt her cheeks heat up again and heart pound against her chest. She couldn't believe she had almost touch no, talked to The Captain Jack Sparrow. Norrington spoke to Gillette. "Gillette, Mr. Sparrow has a dawn appointment with the gallows. I would hate for him to miss it" The hole entire Navy then began to search high and low for him. Alice could only pray that he would make it alive safely. The Swann family then returned home.

Later that night Elizabeth laid in her bed. Her maid put some hot coal into a small metal pot. She held the long handle and put the hot pot under her quilt. "There you go Miss. It was a difficult day for you I'm sure." Elizabeth was reading a book while the maid sorted out her quit cover tucking her in. "Hmm, I suspected Commodore Norrington would propose, but I wasn't prepared for it"

"I meant you being threatened by that Pirate. Sounds terrifying" "Oh? Yes it was terrifying" "But... the Commodore proposed... fancy that. Now that's a smart match Miss if it's not to bold to say" Elizabeth didn't know what to say, "It is a smart match... he's a fine man. He's what any woman should dream of marrying" "But that Will Turner he's a fine man too"

Elizabeth stared at the maid. "That is to bold" "Beggin' your pardon Miss. It's not my place" The maid nodded her head and left Elizabeth alone. She closed the door behind her Elizabeth's only light being from the candle flame. She grabbed her necklace that she hid in her cleavage and held the circle pendent tightly in her left hand. When suddenly the flame started to move about fiercely before it went out. Leaving Elizabeth in the dark...

Alice sat in her room brushing her long bright fiery red hair witch came just to her elbows. While her sidelocks came almost to her hips. Alice had always loved her long hair and as she brushed it Jacks face kept on appearing in her mind. She let out a low sigh and her eye's moved to her bed side cabinet. She opened the top draw on the brown chester-draws.

Inside was a fake blue diary and underneath was a small sliver key. She grabbed it and rose from the small stool she was sitting on. Alice walked over to her white bedside cabinet and pushed the key in the lock on the bottom draw. She turned the key to the right and it made a low click noise. She pulled open the draw and inside was her secret stash of books about Jack Sparrow.

She picked up the first book and looked at the front cover. The tittle was, 'Jack Sparrow: Legends of the Brethren Court' the picture showed Jack on the front. It looked exactly like him and he wore the same clothes to she giggled. _"I guess he hasn't changed much..."_ No one knew she had these books not even Elizabeth. She held the book tightly against her chest. Alice had to see him just once before they took him away to be hanged. She had heard Norrington and his men had captured him again in the black smiths.

Alice put the book back in draw and locked it once more. She then put the key back in its place and slowly walked over to her wardrobe. She opened the double white doors and went right to the back of the wardrobe. That's were she hid all her Non-Lady like clothes she took out some black trousers. A white top that had a long collar that went up the neck but had sleeves that come just past the elbows. Alice picked out a dark purple hood that wasn't attached to a jacket.

Then some long black boots that went over her knees. She put her hair up again using her golden hair pin and then put on her outfit. Alice put on the hood the ends of it was long and hung over her shoulders. She looked at her self in the mirror and felt much more comfortable in clothes. Then the dresses she had to were everyday. Alice then pulled the hood down so that it covered her face. "_Right. I'm ready..."_

She let out a low sigh and blew out the candle that was on the golden holder beside her bed. Alice opened the door and peeked around but nobody was there. She walked out and closed the door behind her slowly walking off towards the stairs. Luckily for her the heels on her boots were low plus Alice had sneaked out many times before.

She walked down the stairs and made it to the front door. Alice grabbed the handle when she heard female voices. The footsteps got closer and her hole body froze. She looked around for a hiding spot but she couldn't find one. She was just going to have to risk it. Alice opened the door and ran out. It slammed behind her but she didn't stop and just ran.

Alice ran through the streets past people and houses. She didn't stop when she arrived at the jail house to her surprise there was no guards standing there. Alice felt uneasy but she walked towards the front entrance and looked down the stairs. She took one step at a time but after a while it felt like it was never going to end.

There were three prisoners stuck in one cell stuck. They were trying to get the dog to give them the key that it had in its mouth. One held a bone in its hand, "Come here boy!" and doing cute little whistles at it but the dog didn't budge. Jack just laughed at them he was in his own cell. "You can keep doing that forever, the dog is never going to move"

Jack was leaning against the walls the front of his hat covering his eye's. The men in the other cell turned around and looked at him, "Oh, excuse us if we haven't resigned ourselves to the gallows just yet" Jack looked back at them and just smirked. When suddenly they heard footsteps coming. They all froze and everybody turned to look at the figure that stopped.

Alice looked around trying to see where Jack was. She saw him leaning against the wall he looked over to her. She froze for a bit her heart pounding. Alice walked over to him right up near the cage. "Are you... really Jack Sparrow?" Jack moved towards the bars and smiled at the figure. "The one and only" As he walked he was swaying like he was drunk almost slurring his words.

Alice stood she didn't know what to say next. What was she thinking coming here?. Jack stared at the figure when he noticed something and smirked. He reached out his hand and pushed it through the gasps in the bars. Alice noticed this and gasped in shock she went to step back but it was to late. Jack had grabbed her hood and pulled it down. She froze but yet she wasn't scared of him or what he could to her. She didn't understand why and as they both stared at each other. She felt her cheeks heat up. "What are you doin' here luv'?"

"Uh, um..." He smiled at her if you could call them words. Jack stared into her pure bright blue eye's he could not help but stare. They went so well with her bright fiery red hair that she had put up. Alice looked back as his brown ones they had black rings underneath them. From what she guessed was from sleepless nights.

His long blacky brown hair kept up at the back in a plait while the rest was just unkempt and hung down. He had different colored beads that hung from both sides of his hair. That came to his shoulders on the left side of his head he had a shin bone of a Reindeer that hug from his red Bandana. There was a small bead on top and had two plaits on his long beard. "_He really does look the same from the front cover. Jack- Captain Jack..."_

Alice went red as she spoke to him, "I... um. I've read all your books over and over..." she had a big smile on her face as she spoke. When she then went completely red as she realized what she had said to him. Jack was slightly shocked but then grinned at her words showing of his golden teeth. "Its a pleasure to meet a fan of mine" Alice blushed even more her cheeks burning and looked away. Jack noticed the purple bruise on her left cheek. "Luv'... Does your Father always hit you like that?" Alice froze on the spot.

Please, please, please leave a review! I've been very hesitant about posting this story up. I want to continue this so what do you think? Please let me know! ^^

I hoped you enjoyed it! Chapter 3 coming soon ^^


	3. Chapter 3

pirates of the caribbean and all of the characters belong to Disney and Walt Disney Pictures.

All i own is Alice who belongs to me.

hope you enjoy it! Please leave a review if you want! I really want to know what you think!

* * *

><p>Alice stared at him as he spoke. "N-no! he never-" But she stopped and looked away. "He... just slapped me cause of what I said..." Jack smirked at her words he knew something was up. "Luv' that was a hard slap for just a telling of" His hands were resting on the bars when he then reached out towards her. Alice gasped and moved back out of Jack's reach he stopped mid way.<p>

Everyman that had ever touched her was just to slap, hit or punch her. Elizabeth was the only one who never hurt her. "See luv' you even moved away from me. I can't do anythin' to you while in this cell" Alice then realized he was write Jack couldn't do anything to her. She looked at him, "So are you going to tell me, luv'?" she looked into his eye's even if she did tell him. Jack was a Pirate and was going to be hanged tomorrow. _"Hanged...?"_

She let out a gasp, _"That's right Jack's going to hanged tomorrow..."_ "Jack I'm go-" When suddenly a cannonball smashed through the wall in the other cell. Alice screamed as the cannonball smashed through the wall bricks flying all over the floor. Jack dived down on the floor to avoid them. He then rose to his feet and looked up at the other cell.

The prisoners escaped through the huge hole whiles one looked back at him. "My sympathies friend, you've no manner of luck at all" They then laughed as they escaped. Jack looked through the small hole in his cell. _"Jack..."_ Alice looked around for the dog but it was nowhere to be seen. When more cannonballs were shot down around the area.

Alice let out little screams as the explosion sounded closer. "Alice run!" She froze on the spot as Jack said her name and looked at him. Her eye's widen in shock, "N-no, what about you?" he smirked at her. "Have you forgotten, luv'?" She grabbed the bars there faces would of almost touched if the bars weren't in the way. "I'm Capitan Jack Sparrow" Alice was sure she felt his warm breath on her face it smelled of rum. "Now go, luv'"

But Alice wouldn't she couldn't leave him here to be cannon fodder. "But... Jack" Jack put his right hand through the bars and touched her left cheek. Alice winced as he rubbed his hand over the purple bruise "Unless you want another one of those, Luv'. I suggest you go back home" "I don't care..."

She shake her head tears slowly fell from her eye's. Jack froze as he felt a warm tear on his hand. "I'm used to it Jack. I've always been slapped, punched or hit since I was a little girl" Alice looked up at his face and there eye's locked. "I'll get you out of here. You can't die Jack"

Jack froze from her words. Alice then let go of the bars and looked around. He was shocked by her actions as she pushed things over trying to find anything that might be of use. But there was nothing tears slowly formed in her eye's. When suddenly an idea popped into her head. _"Those bars Will made them. So Will would be able to get him out!"_

She went back to Jack her face right up to the bars. A smile on her face, "I know how to get you out. I promise I'll be write back!" She then ran off to find Will. Jack smiled as he watched her run off up the stairs. "Of course you will, luv'. You're my biggest fan after all"

Elizabeth ran out of her room and looked out of the window. Port Royal was under attack cannon balls blasting away destroying everything. When suddenly Pirates came through the double metal gates with fire torches. Elizabeth saw them and ran off towards the stairs running down them as fast as she could. Trying to alert the guy who was about to open the door, "Don't!" but it was too late. The guy opened the door, "Hello, chum!" and a Pirate shot him in the head. Blood splashed across the floor and Elizabeth screamed running back up the stairs.

The Pirates ran off in all directions searching for gold or anything shinny. But two of them were after Elizabeth when they saw her. "Up there" She ran to her room, and a maid was in there hiding. They both screamed as they saw each other. "Miss Swann, they've come to kidnap you!" The maid held her arms while she held her's. "What?" "Your the Governor's daughter" The two Pirates banged on the door, "In here!" "Listen, they haven't seen you hide. And the first chance you get, run to the fort"

Elizabeth grabbed her hot heater pan. The two Pirates were banging on the door when it finally opened they ran over to her. Elizabeth hit the first Pirate knocking him out. The maid ran and she was just about to hit the second guy but he grabbed the handle. "Got cha. Raaa!" He kept trying to scare her making 'Raa!' sounds at her. But Elizabeth hit the switch and all the hot coal fell onto his head. He screamed as the hot coal burned his body. "No! Its hot, I'm burning!"

Elizabeth ran past him and the other Pirate woke up, "Come on!" she ran down the stairs. But the skinny one with scruffy brown hair. He had a hop earring in each ear with a little mustache and beard. Called Reggetti had the fire torch and jumped over the banister. Blocking her off from the bottom, "Grrr!" she turned to go back up but the bald one blocked her the other end. He had a bit of hair on the sides of his head with a long brown bushy beard. He was chubbier then his partner and was called Pintel.

Elizabeth was now stuck but then another Pirate came from a room holding all their jewels and gold all over him. A cannon ball came flying through the window it smashed straight through and hit the chain holding the chandelier. Everybody looked up as the golden chandelier fell down. Elizabeth pushed past Reggetti and ran the golden chandelier just missing her. She ran through the nearest door closing the doors and putting a candle holder with six holders underneath the door handles.

She jumped and grabbed the dark red shield that was above the fireplace pulling it down. Elizabeth pulled on one of the two swords but it wouldn't budge. That's when she realized that it was just for display and ran of to hide in the closet. The two Pirates then busted down the doors and looked around calling for her. "We know your here Poppet. Come out! We promise we wont hurt you" "Poppet"

Pintel then noticed that the end of the carpet was flipped up. "We'll find you Poppet. You got something of ours" They walked towards the closet, "The gold calls to us..." Elizabeth held the circle coin in her hands staring at it. Pintel peeked through the small gap, "Hello Poppet" and opened the doors. Elizabeth shouted at them. "Parley!" Pintel pointed his gun at her. "What...?" "Parley... I evoke the write of Parley"

The two Pirates just stared at her as she spoke, "According to the code of the Brethren set down by the Pirates Morgan and Bartholomew. You have to take me to your Captain." "I know the code" he spat at her. "Adversary demands Parley you can do them no harm until the Parley is complete " Reggetti wasn't happy about it. "To blazes with code!" "She wants to be taken to the Captain! And she'll go without a fuss" Pintel smiled pointing the gun at her. "We must honor the Code" Elizabeth just nodded her head.

Alice ran through the town trying to find Will dodging the fights that were going on. Everywhere she went there was a fight or people running out in front of her. She tried to get out of way as she ran through the streets and passage ways. There were dead bodies everywhere of Pirates and villagers. Alice then turned a corner when she saw a little Girl crying.

When a cannonball crashed into the pile of bricks above her. She quickly ran pushing the little girl gently out of the way. Alice managed to get the girl to safely but one of bricks hit the back of her head hard. Pain shot through her hole body like a rocket and everything went dark. Alice tired to keep her eye's open, "_No, I can't stop now. I got to find Will and save Jack. I made a promise to save... him..."_ but everything went dark.

Elizabeth got taken away by the Pirates as she ran she saw Will he looked back at her. Pintel was holding onto her arm dragging her along. "Will!" He pulled her as she looked at him. "Come on!" Will tired to save her but got blocked by a Pirate. "H-hello..." He waved at him smirking.

Will looked down at the small black bomb but the fuse went out. He looked up at him as the Pirate stood shocked. "Out of the way scum!" But Will didn't see the Pirate coming up behind him. He hit him with a metal handle on the back of the head. Will fell backwards on the floor as the Pirate laughed as he ran off.

Elizabeth sat on the small boat as the Pirates helped her aboard it. They sailed towards the giant black ship she looked up at it as they got closer. The ship was still shooting cannon balls and the Pirates aboard were cheering loudly. Elizabeth got on ship and looked around when Pintel pulled her along. When suddenly a giant tall black guy came along and looked down upon them.

He had ropes marks around his neck and was covered in scars and ritual facial. He was called Bo'sun. "I didn't know we was takin' on captives" "She's invoked the right of Parley with Captian Barbossa" Elizabeth pulled away from Pintel and looked up at him. "I'm here to-" Bo'sun slapped her across the face before she could finish. She gasped from shock, _"Now i know how it felt when Father slapped Alice"_ "You will speak when spoken to"

When Barbossa grabbed his wrist, "And ye will not lay a hand on those under the protection of Parley" "Aye, sir" he let go of his arm. "Apologizes miss" Barbossa looked at her. He was tall and wore a pirates hat like Jack did but unlike Jack's he had blue ostrich feathers on top. He had a brown beard and mustache with long shoulder length hair. He wore traditional Pirate clothes. "Captain Barbossa , I am here to negotiate the cessation of hostilities against Port Royal"

"There are a lot of long words in there, Miss; we're naught but humble pirates. What is it that you want?" "I want you to leave and never come back" All the Pirates on the ship laughed at her words. "I'm disinclined to acquiesce to your request" Elizabeth just stared at him. "Means 'no'" The little pet monkey on his shoulder then squeaked in laughter at his words. "Very well" Elizabeth not amused by his words neither. Walked over to the banister and held the chain of the necklace over the sea.

All the Pirates gasped at her actions, "I'll drop it!" "Me holds are burstin' with swag. That bit of shine matters to us? Why?" Elizabeth froze. "It's what you've been searching for. I recognized the ship. I saw it eight years ago on the crossing from England " "Did ya now?" All the Pirates just watched her. "Fine. Well, I suppose if it is worthless then there's no point in me keeping it."

Elizabeth then let go of the chain and necklace fell downward towards the water. All the Pirates moved forward, "No! ah" she smiled at them. Barbossa walked towards her laughing. Elizabeth pulled the necklace back up. "You have a name, Missy?" "Elizabeth... Turner. I'm a maid in the Governor household" Barbossa's eye's widen in shock and he turned around to his crew. "Miss Turner...?" His crew started laughing, Pintel whispered a name. "Bootstrap..."

"And how does a maid come to own a trinket such as that? Family heirloom, perhaps?" "I didn't steal it, if that's what you mean" "Very well, you hand it over and we'll put your town to our rudder and ne'er return" Elizabeth then gave Barbossa the necklace to him, and he gave it to his pet monkey who climbed away. Elizabeth watched it and then looked back at him. "Our bargain?"

Barbossa then walked off and Bo'sun spoke to the crew "Still the guns and stow 'em, Signal the men, set the flags and make good to clear port" Elizabeth chased after Barbossa, "Wait! You have to take me to shore. According to the Code of the Order of the Brethren-" Barbossa spun around and interrupted her. "First, your return to shore was not part of our negotiations nor our agreement so I 'must' do nothing. And secondly, you must be a pirate for the pirate's code to apply and you're not. And thirdly, the code is more what you'd call 'Guidelines' than actual rules. Welcome aboard the Black Pearl, Miss Turner" Barbossa walked off and the two Pirates that had captured Elizabeth grabbed both of her arms and took her away.

Alice slowly opened her eye's and rose up to her knees. She rubbed the back of her head were the brick had hit and looked at her hand. But there was no blood she got up to her feet taking a look around. Everything was destroyed houses, food stalls nothing stood. The dust had gone away but the sky still somehow managed to stay blue.

Alice brushed of her clothes from dust and walked of to find Will. She looked through the streets when she saw him running towards Norrington. She was going to join them when she saw Weatherby. She stopped and hid by the wall peeking around. _"If Father saw me like this he would definitely hit me"_ Norrington was doing calculations on a map. "They've taken her! They've taken Elizabeth"

Alice froze and held back a gasp. _"Elizabeth... they've taken sis!"_ But Norrington was having none of it. "Mr. Murtogg removed this man" Will pushed him away, "We have to hunt her down. We must save her!" Weartherby turned around and came over to him, "And where do you suppose we start? If you have any information concerning my daughter please share it" he then walked of with his hands behind his back.

When Murtogg spoke up, "That... Jack Sparrow he talked about the Black Pearl" everybody stopped when Mullroy then spoke up. "Mentioned it is more of what he did" Will joined in. "Ask him were it is! Make a deal with him he could lead us to it" "Nooo. The Pirates who invaded this port left Jack Sparrow locked in his cell, ergo they are not his allies"

Norrington wasn't budging from his decisions. He turned to speak to Weatherby. "Governor we will establish their most likely course- " When Will threw a small axe into the table. "That's not good enough!" Norrington picked up the small axe and walked around the table towards him. "Mr. Turner, your not a Military man, your not a Sailor. You are a blacksmith"

Norrington then smirked at him and grabbed his right arm harshly pulling him along with him. "This is not the moment for rash actions. Do not make the mistake of thinking you are the only man here who cares for Elizabeth"

Alice peeked around further and Norrington saw her she froze. "Alice?" Weatherby spun around and walked over to them. But Alice quickly grabbed Wills left hand and pulled him along. "Alice! You get back here right now!" Norrington put his arm out stopping him. "Commodore?" He looked at him, "Leave her be Governor Swann you can punish her later" Weatherby sighed putting a hand up to his face rubbing the temples on his forehead. "Why Alice? I brought you up to be a proper Lady like Elizabeth."

Norrington watched her run of with Will. "That vile bright fiery red hair. If you don't mind me saying Governor Swann. Alice is much like her mother in both appearance and personality" Weatherby stared at him, "I do. Never mention that Women again!" "My apologizes, Governor Swann" Weartherby patted his right shoulder. In a way of saying he had accepted his apology.

They walked off back to there map. Alice pulled Will along, "Alice were are we going?" she looked back. "I need your help to free Captain Jack Sparrow from his cell" Will stared back at her shocked as he saw the purple bruise on her left cheek. "Alice... you do know that Governor Swann is going to be really mad at you" Alice gripped his hand tighter and just smiled.

Will was the only guy Alice trusted the two had become great friends over the years. But she didn't Love him unlike Elizabeth did. Will also knew the truth about Alice. She sighed. "I know..." "_I know he's definitely going to punish me badly for this... but, i don't care. If it means i get to help Captain Jack Sparrow my hero. He's strong and-"_ "Alice!" Alice snapped out of her fought when she noticed that they were at the cellars. "Oh... sorry Will"

William opened the door and ran down the stairs. Alice followed when she saw Jack lying on the floor she froze. "Is he... dead?" Will looked at her, and she ran towards the bars holding them. "Jack...?" But he didn't answer and tears slowly formed in her eye's. "Its my fault! I promised to get him free and now he's dead..." Tears slowly fell from her eye's and Will patted her left shoulder. "Alice, he not dead" She looked up at him as tears slowly fell from her cheeks. "H-huh? But how-" Will interrupted her, "You Sparrow!" Jack looked up at him. A bright red blush matching her hair covered Alice's cheeks. As Jack looked up at her grinning.

Please, please, please leave a review! I've been very hesitant about posting this story up. I want to continue this so what do you think? Please let me know! ^^

I hoped you enjoyed it! Chapter 4 coming soon ^^


	4. Chapter 4

pirates of the caribbean and all of the characters belong to Disney and Walt Disney Pictures.

All i own is Alice who belongs to me.

hope you enjoy it! Please leave a review if you want! I really want to know what you think!

* * *

><p>Alice looked away her cheeks burning as her blush grew. Will noticed it but didn't bother to ask her. He looked back at Jack who was still lying on the floor looking up at them. "Aye?" "Your familiar with that ship 'The Black Pearl'" Jack then rested his head back down and wiggled about getting comfortable again.<p>

"I've heard of it" "Were does it make berth?" Jack head shot up to look at Will. "Were does it make berth? Have you not heard the stories?" He then rested his head back down again but kept his right hand up in the air resting it on his elbow.

As he spoke he shake it about three of his fingers looked as though they were glued together. "Captain Barbossa and his crew of miscreants sailed from the dreaded Isla de Muerta. It's an island that cannot be found except!" He then rose his head again looking up at him.

"By those who know were it is" "The ship is real enough therefore its anchorage must be a real place. Were is it?" Jack laid back down and admiring his finger nails while crossing a leg over the other. "Why ask me?" "Because your a Pirate!"

"And you want to turn Pirate yourself, is that it?" Will grabbed the bars harshly and they shake from the impact. "Never" "They took Miss Swann" "Oh, so it is that you've found a girl. I see" A smirk on Jack's face as he rose on top of his elbows.

"Well, if you're intending to brave all, hasten to her rescue and so win fair lady's heart you'll have to do it alone, mate. I see no profit in it for me" Alice went up the bars and looked at him. "Please Jack... my si-" But Will grabbed her shoulder and pushed her gently out of the way.

"I can get you of here" "How's that? The keys ran off" Will looked at the bars, "I helped build these cells. These are half-pin barred hinges" Alice stared at Will confused as did Jack. Will grabbed the wooden bench and turned it upwards so the two small feet hooked into the gap in the bars.

"With the right leverage and the proper application of strength, the door will lift free" Jack's mouth was slight open as he looked up at him. "... What's your name?" Will looked back at him as he held the bench, "Will Turner" Jack pushed himself up so he was now sat up straight slightly leaning forward.

"That would be short for William, I imagine good strong name" "No doubt the name for your father, eh?" He smiled up at him but Will just stared at him. "Yes..." "Uh-huh" Jack rose to his feet slightly struggling to get up. "Well, Mr. Turner , I've changed me mind. If you spring me from this cell I swear on pain of death I shall take you to the Black Pearl and your bonny lass. Do we have an accord?"

He stuck his hand through the gap in the bars Will stared at his hand. He hesitantly took it and the two shake hands. "Agreed" Jack copied his words. "Agreed. Get me out!" He lifted his hands in the air whiles Will grabbed the other end of the bench. He lifted the bench and the door lifted upwards.

Will grabbed it and pulled it off throwing it to the floor. "Hurry! someone would of heard that" Jack ran to his belongings that were hung on the wall. "Not without my effects!" Alice watched him put on his stuff she couldn't believe it. She was going on a journey with Captain Jack Sparrow!

The three then ran of towards the port and hid underneath a bridge watching the navy men walking past. "Were going to steal a ship?" Jack's eye's watched a particular ship and Will's eye's noticed it too. "That ship?" "Commandeer. We're going to commandeer that ship. Nautical term"

Jack pointed towards it and Alice froze at Jack's plan. _"HMS Dauntless... but that's Norrington's ship"_ "One question about your business, boy, or there's no use going. This girl – how far are you willing to go to save her" Jack turned around to face them and tilted his head to the side cockily teasing him. " I'd die for her" Will pushed his face write up to his.

Jack moved back from him. He then spun around and eyed the small boats that were upside down. "Oh, good. No worries, then" A bunch of navy men in red then ran past and they pushed the boat up. They tiptoed of towards the sea and slowly walked in. Alice was just barely able to keep her head up for air as it came to nearly her head.

She slowly panicked as it only came up to the two guy shoulders she held onto the boat tightly. Alice was in the middle of the two men as Will spoke. "This is either madness or brilliance." His voice echoed through the boat Jack looked back at him but didn't turn his head. "Its remarkable how often those two traits coincide"

When suddenly Will stepped into a wooden box he looked down. Will tried to get the box off his right foot. But in the end gave up and continued walking what they didn't know is that the box was connected to a barrel.

They finally made it to the ship and Alice slowly climb up. The two guys had beaten her but she continued to climb up. She looked up and the guys held down there hands. She grabbed Wills and Jack grabbed her other one helping her up. "T-thanks" A small blush on her face as she stood on the boat she looked around.

Will looked back at Alice and whispered to her. "Alice, stay here and keep quite" Alice nodded and crept down to hide. She watched Jack and Will sneaked over to the men. Jack slowly walked down the stairs with his gun in his hand. Will was behind him when Jack shouted out to them. "Everyone Stay clam! We are taking over the ship!"

Alice peeked round and watched as Will jumped over the banister his sword in hand. He joined Jack and pointed his sword outwards towards them shouting, "Aye! Avast!" the crew laughed at his words and so did Gillette. Alice giggled to at Will as he tried to be a Pirate. _"Nice try Will but, I think you should leave it to Jack"_

Jack looked back at him and Will just raised his eyebrows at him. Gillette spoke, "This ship cannot be crewed by two men. Tsk, you'll never make it out of the bay" Jack walked towards Gillette, "Son…I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. Savvy?" he pointed his gun at his face. All the crew then ran off on a small boat and sailed towards the port to alert Norrington.

Will ran up to Jack who was steering the ship. "Here they come" Jack looked back a smirk on his face. His little finger pointed towards his mouth whiles he held the gun in the same hand. Showing of his sliver green dragon ring with tells of his stories from the Far East. Alice rose from her spot to have a look around when she saw Norringon coming on another ship after them.

"_Oh, no! If he gets us. He'll take me back to Father!"_ The men in the small boats threw up there grappling hooks and climb up them. While others swung on ropes on to the ship in search of them. Alice froze on the spot, _"What are we going to do? I don't want to go back to Father"_ Panic rushed through her when she felt an arm go around her body.

Her hole body froze and she spun around to push the push the person of. "N-no, I don't wan-" When her eye's widen in shock and the person smirked. "J-jack..." "Hold on tight, luv'" Alice nodded and held on to his body tightly she gripped his long brown coat. Jack held on to the rope and swung onto the other boat. Alice closed her eye's as she felt the cold wind blew into her face and bright fiery red hair.

It moved in the wind and Jack took a quick glance at it. His feet hit floor and she let go of him her cheeks burning. Will followed behind them and once landed cut the ropes that connected were to the other boat. There boat now free and it sailed off.

The bridge that was connected between boats fell of and broke in half falling into the water. Some of the men even tried to swing onto the boat but it was too late and they fell into the sea. Jack looked back at them and took of his hat waving it at Norrington while steering the ship. "Thank you, Commodore, for getting us ready to make way. We'd have had a hard time of it by ourselves"

The navy then shot at them Will and Jack moved out of the way while Alice was on the lower bit below the helm. The navy gave up they were too out of reach for their cannonballs. Jack smirked as they sailed away.

Will was sharping his sword and started talking to himself. "When I was a lad living in England my mother raised me by herself. After she died I came out here looking for my father" Jack was checking all the ropes then made his way back up to the Wheel. "Is that so?"

Will stopped and followed him, "My father Will Turner" he followed Jack up the ladder and towards the Wheel. "And the jail. It was only after you learned my name you agreed to help. Since that is what I wanted I didn't press the matter. I'm not a simpleton Jack. You knew my father" All the while Jack ignored him and tied a rope around a peg.

He lifted his head up like he was looking into the sky. Slowly rose to his feet and turned to look at Will. "I knew 'im. Probably one the few who knew him as William Turner. Everyone else just called him Bootstrap or Bootstrap Bill" "Bootstrap?" Alice looked up she had been leaning on the rail looking out to sea to scared to look around. Thinking she might get told of or punished like her Father would normally do.

He then walked off again toward the Wheel and held it looking back at Will as he spoke. "Good man, good pirate. I swear you look just like him" "That's not true. He was a merchant sailor" Jack rolled his eye's and let go of the Wheel. "He was a bloody pirate, a scallywag"

Will pulled out his sword and pointed it towards Jack threatening him with it. "My father was not a pirate!" Alice gasped and ran up towards him. "W-will no" "Put it away, son. It's not worth you getting beat again" But Will didn't put away his sword. "You didn't beat me. You ignored the rules of engagement! In a fair fight, I'd kill you!"

Jack spun around his sword almost in his face, "Then that's not much incentive for me to fight fair, then, is it?" he then spun the Wheel to the right and one of the yard post hit him. Will held onto the wooden post his legs dangling in the air over the sea.

Jack pulled out his sword and walked over to him. "Now, as long as you're just hanging there, pay attention. The only rules that really matter are these – what a man can do and what a man can't do. For instance, you can accept that your father was a pirate and a good man or you can't. But pirate is in your blood, boy, so you'll have to square with that someday. Now, me, for example, I can let you drown but I can't bring this ship into Tortuga all by me onesy, savvy? So…."

Jack then walked back and pulled the Wheel to the left. The yard came back in and Will let go of it. He fell on his back and Jack put his sword up to his face. Will looked up at him, "Can you sail under the command of a pirate?" he then threw the sword up in the air and caught the blade. Alice gasped as he held the blade and it didn't cut his fingers.

Jack held the blade while the handle end pointed towards Will, "Or can you not?" Will held the handle and looked up at him. "Tortuga..." "Tortuga!" Jack smiled at him and Will got up. He looked at Alice he could tell she wanted to explore the ship. "Go on Alice"

She froze, "You... you wont get mad?" Will just smiled at her and nodded. A big smile went across her face and she explored the ship. Jack watched her as she looked at every bit of the ship even below.

Alice was amazed by the ship she was only allowed to stay in the Captains cabin when she was little. But today she was exploring every bit of it. Jack watched run about looking and gasping at everything she saw. "Mate what's up with Alice?" Will looked at him, "Alice was only ever aloud to be in the Captains cabin when they sailed on the seas"

Jack looked back at her as she ran to another spot on the ship. Alice looked at the long wooden stick on the front of she ship. She put her hand out and touched it and then looked out to sea. "Governor Swann her father would punish her if she left the cabin" Jack looked back at him smiling, "You sure no a lot about her, boy"

"Me and Alice have known each other for years. Alice is sensitive and shy cause of her Father. The way he punched, kicked and slapped her if she even said or did anything wrong made her like that" he chuckled at how Will knew so much about her. "How come she's not scared of you?" Will smiled. "Cause she trust me and we have become best friends. If you want to get to knew her better you have to show her she can trust you, Sparrow"

He then walked of to finish his sword. "_Make her trust me... heh, but she already a fan of mine"_ Jack then looked back at her, and she was looking up at him. Alice blushed as she gazed up at him the sun beating down upon him. She felt her heart beat against her chest. "Jack..."

As the sun slowly went away and Alice had already looked all over the ship. She sat down and let out a yawn Will looked over. "Alice why don't you go have a quick nap?" She looked over to him, "You sure. I don't want to leave you, guys with all the work" Will just smiled. "Its okay. I'll give you a shout when were there"

Alice nodded and deiced to go to the Captains cabin she walked over to the door. She grabbed the door handle and her heart began to pound against her chest. Alice opened the door and stepped inside. Her head began to hurt as memories of her being all alone locked away in the dark. _"Don't leave this cabin understand? Yes father..."_

As she sat crying to herself no one would come only to give her food. _"What did I say? *slap* I'm sorry... I'm sorry..."_ Tears formed in her eye's, "_Father then locked the door and the only sunlight I saw was from the windows"_ she wiped away her tears.

_"No I can't think of the past. I'm with Will and Jack. Father isn't here he can't hurt me now..."_ She looked around and there was a table with a single chair with a map on top of it. In the corner was a white hammock with a matching blanket. She climbed on top and put the blanket over her. As she laid on top she felt uneasy thinking the string might snap but as she put her head down. Her eye's suddenly felt heavy and sleep took over.

As the ship came closer to Tortuga it was pitch black. The waves heavy crashed against the rocks. Jack safely docked the ship on the port. "Where here" Will looked over the banister into the town while Jack went into the Captains cabin. He saw Alice sleeping in the hammock and walked over to her.

He was just about to wake her when he stopped and looked at her peaceful face. Her bright fiery red hair hung over her right cheek. He moved in close and felt her light breath on his face when she began to mumble, "I'm sorry... please forgive me" a single tear slowly fell from her eye.

Jack lifted his left hand and gently shake her shoulder. Alice opened her eye's and looked up a blush covering her cheeks. "Jack" She sat up pushing the blanket of her and got of the hammock. He noticed her red eye's she had been crying in her sleep. "What were you thinking about luv'?" "Oh, I... n-nothing"

She looked away but Jack knew she was lying. "Don't lie to me luv' your eye's are all red" "R-really I..." Tears slowly fell from her eye's as she tried hard to stop them. As she cried she wanted Elizabeth to hug her but she wasn't here. "Elizabeth..." Jack recognized the name and lifted her chin with his left hand. "Don't worry luv' We'll get her back"

She stared into his brown eye's and smiled she felt as though she could believe him. "Now stop crying. Where here" He wiped away her tears and her blush deepened as her body froze from his actions. Jack smiled at her and walked of. Alice felt her heart pound loudly against her chest but she shake her head. _"N-no... i can't think like that..."_ She then ran after him and followed him of the ship into the town.

As they walked through the town there was horse carriage running wild. People shooting guns in the air whiles other were just drinking to them themselves. " More importantly, it is indeed a sad life that has never breathed deep this sweet, proliferous bouquet that is Tortuga, savvy? What do you think?"

As they continued walking there was a guy lying down on the floor drinking out of two beer cups of rum. "It'll linger" Alice felt uneasy as people walked past. Drunks sat drinking all the rum in there cups guns being shot from crazy men running about. Women in revealing dresses showing of their cleavages she didn't like it here on bit.

Alice got closer to Will that there arms were almost touching. "I'll tell you mate, if every town in the world were like this one, no man would ever feel unwanted" As Jack spoke Alice noticed a women with bright red hair in a matching red and white dress. She had dark eye shadow around her eye's and lots of blusher on her cheeks. With deep red lipstick she was looking at Jack. Alice felt had a feeling that something bad was going to happen next.

Please, please, please leave a review! I've been very hesitant about posting this story up. I want to continue this so what do you think? Please let me know! ^^

I hoped you enjoyed it! Chapter 5 coming soon ^^


	5. Chapter 5

pirates of the caribbean and all of the characters belong to Disney and Walt Disney Pictures.

All i own is Alice who belongs to me.

hope you enjoy it! Please leave a review if you want! I really want to know what you think!

* * *

><p>Alice watched as the women walked towards them. Jack turned his head and looked towards were Alice was looking. "Scarlet!" He walked towards her, and she slapped his left cheek hard. Jacks head turned right from the impact and he mumbled. "Not sure I deserved that" Scarlet then walked away from him when another women appeared.<p>

She walked towards Jack too. "Giselle!" The lady had long blonde hair tied up at the back in a big bun. With a matching yellow dress and heavy dark eye shadow around her eye's. Her left hand on her hip she spoke to Jack. "Who was she?" "What?-" But she also slapped Jack across the cheek in the same place. Alice jolted from the action it remembered her when Weatherby slapped her. She touched her left cheek and then looked at Jack.

Jack mumbled his head tuned right again from the impact. "...I may have deserved that" Alice froze as she felt tingles go through her cheek. _**"*SLAP*** Now stay put! Don't leave this spot again, got that?" "*HIC* Y-yes father..."_ She shakes her head and snapped out of her thoughts. "_Why... why do I keep on remembering those times..."_ Alice looked up at Jack who was standing still watching the two females disappearing.

She walked around and faced him. Alice looked at the red mark on his left cheek. Jack looked back at her and froze as Alice touched his cheek. As she touched it she felt the burning from the ladies slaps. "Are you okay Jack?" Jack's body tingled as her soft fingers brushed over the hot spot on his cheek. But mostly he was shocked from her words no women had ever asked him if he was okay or even cared before. He grabbed her hand and Alice jolted from his action. As he held her hand a part of him didn't want her to stop touching his cheek. But he shook that fought away from his mind.

Alice froze as he held her hand gently and looked at him. Her eye's wide in fear of what he might do as he stared at her. But he let go of her hand and smiled at her showing his golden teeth. "I'm fine, luv'" Alice nodded and they all walked of following Jack to find a certain person.

As they walked through the town Alice stayed close to Will. They came to an abandoned farm house that was filled with pigs. Inside was a guy sleeping with them. His head resting on one pigs belly. Jack threw a bucket of water over him waking the man from his sleep. Along with the pigs too the guy sat up and started to shout at them. "Curse ya for breathin' ya slack-jawed idiot!"

The man then stopped shouting and looked up at them. Shocked by what he saw and pointed his finger at Jack. "Mother's love. Jack! You should know better than to wake a man when he's sleepin'. Its bad luck" Jack walked towards him. "Ah, fortunately I know how to counter it. The man who did the waking buys, the man who was sleeping, a drink. The man who was sleeping drinks it while listening to a proposition from the man who did the waking"

He bent down on his knees staring at him and moved his head slightly to left while smirking at him. The man whose name was Mr. Gibbs was a chubby guy with black hair kept back like it was geld and a white rugged beard. Gibbs stared back a lost for words as he widens his eye's. "Aye, that'll about do it"

Jack gave him a hand and helped him up when Jack moved back Will threw his bucket of water at him. "Blast! I'm already awake!" "That was for the smell" Gibbs froze and Jack looked at Will. Will looked back at him and they both looked at Gibbs he just smiled and nodded. Lost for words again when he looked at Alice. Alice stared back at him words lost in her mouth.

The four of them then walked off to a nearby shack called; The Faithful Bride. It was jam packed full of people. Inside it was loud filled with people gossiping and drinking rum. People having fights everywhere over unknown things. Will found a spot and stood in that spot with Alice beside him. She didn't like it here one bit filled with dirty men looking for women while women were looking for men.

Jack walked over to them past the men who were having a punch up by the bar. He moved up close to Will his face nearly touching his. Will looked back at him, "Keep a sharp eye" Will eye's widen and he looked away. While Jack walked off to Mr. Gibbs.

Jack sat down on a table sitting opposite him. "Now, what's the nature of this venture of your'n?" "I'm going after the Black Pearl" Gibbs choked on his rum but he managed to keep it down. He looked over to the left then back at Jack. "I know were it's going to be, and I'm going to take it"

Tilting his head up to the right as he spoke. Gibbs shake his head as he spoke, "Jack... it's a fools errand. You know better then me the tails of the Black Pearl" "That's why I know what Barbossa is up to. All I need is a crew" "Well I here Captain Barbossa is not a man to suffer fools nor strike a bargain with one" "Well, then I'd say it's a very good thing I'm not a fool then, eh?"

"Prove me wrong. What makes you think Barbossa will give up his ship to you?" Gibbs pushed his face against Jack's his eye's wide while Jack tilted his head while speaking. "Let's just say it's a matter of leverage, eh?"

Will turned his head and looked over to the two men talking then looked away. Alice did the same but couldn't stop looking at Gibbs wandering if he recognized her. "Hmm?" Gibbs just shake his head while Jack moved his head to the left in Will's direction. "mmm" "What?"

"Hmm. Hmm, MMMM!" Jack shook his head in Will's direction trying to get Gibbs to work it out. Gibbs eye's widen in shock when he understood and turned to look at Will. Will was still standing in his spot when a chubby lady came over to him. She had a rum glass in her left hand and was drunk. She laughed out loudly while tripping over herself and bumped into Will.

He moved slightly but didn't try to help the lady as her dress showed of her big cleavage. "The kid?" Jack nodded his head, "That is the child of Bootstrap Bill Turner. His only child, savvy?" Gibbs was speechless and wide eyed as Jack spoke. "Is he now?" Gibbs looked back at Will. A man covering his face with a hat then took away the lady.

Will just smiled at him and nodded. The man put his arm around her shoulder and walked of. The women just kept laughing Alice was getting worried what if a man fought she was one of those ladies too? "Leverage, says you... I think I feel a change in the wind, says I. I'll find us a crew bound to be some sailors on this rock crazy as you" "One can only hope"

Jack then raised his glass, "Take what you can!" "Give nothin' back!" Gibbs raised his and they hit making a clashing sound. Then together drinking all the rum in one gulp. They smacked there glass onto the table to show of there new partnership. Jack then looked back at Alice who was still standing with Will. Gibbs looked over to her and did indeed recognize her.

"How did you get Alice Swann, Jack?" Jack looked back at him, "How do you know her Mr. Gibbs?" Gibbs smiled at him. "I sailed with her Father Governor Swann and Lieutenant James Norrington. On board the HMS Dauntless from England. I didn't see much of the lass her father kept her in the Captains cabin while Elizabeth was aloud to roam the ship. I saw Norrington push her when she got free they were mean to the poor lass through the hole trip. I don't know why they were harsh to the lass but she hasn't changed one bit. Still got that fiery red hair and those pure blue eye's"

Jack stared at her while he spoke and just smirked. Alice looked back at him and there eye's locked. Her cheeks heated up and she looked away he chuckled. Gibbs noticed this, "Jack... don't fall for her. She's of royal blood it could never be" Jack looked back at Gibbs. "Then why do they treat her like trash then?" The words came out loud and harsh.

Gibbs was shocked by his words he had never seen Jack like this before. Gibbs went silent and looked at Alice. "All I know is that it has something to do with... her Mother" Jack eyed him slightly confused. "Her mother?" "Aye, her mother" Jack looked back at her. "_Her mother. What could her mother have done so bad that they punish Alice for it?"_

Jack and Gibbs then rose from there chairs and they returned to the ship. As they boarded the ship Alice went straight to her hammock in the Captains Cabin. As she rested her head on the small pillow she started to wonder about Elizabeth. _"Elizabeth... please be safe..."_ Tears slowly started to form in her eye's and sleep took over her. Jack walked into the cabin and heard Alice's light breathing.

He looked over and saw her sleeping form her blanket covering her small body. While her hair covered her right cheek she mumbled random things. But there was one word he noticed she said a lot 'Elizabeth'. He sighed, _"Don't worry luv'. We will get her back"_ Jack took of his coat and hat putting them on the hook beside his hammock.

But Jack kept his sword and gun slowly getting in the other hammock. Jack drifted of in a deep sleep. While Will and Gibbs took the other spear hammocks in the other cabins. Will felt uneasy about the two sharing a cabin but knew that Jack was a good man. If he were to try anything he was sure Alice would scream.

Tonight was a full moon with no clouds in sight. The blue moon shone brightly in the sky Elizabeth was in a cabin. The only light was the dozen of candles around the room. She stood alone in her white nightie and dressing gown. When Pintel and Ragetti walked into the room holding a dark red dress. "You'll be dining with the captain and he request you wear this"

"Well you may tell the Captain I'm disinclined to acquiesce his request" Pintel and Ragetti then looked at each other and then Ragetti spoke. "Hmph, He said you may say that. He also said that if that be the case your be dining with the crew... and you'll be naked" Pintel and Ragetti then started laughing while Elizabeth was speechless she grabbed the dress from Ragetti hands.

Ragetti was disappointed, "Fine!" and they left for her to get dressed. Elizabeth walked into the cabin and inside was a huge table. On top of the table it filled with all kinds of different food and wine. Elizabeth sat down and ate a bit pork using a sliver fork. Barbossa watched her, "Heh, there's no need to stand on ceremony, no call to impress anyone. You must be hungry" Elizabeth hesitated for a moment before eyeing the pigs leg.

She grabbed it and stuffed into her mouth ripping of the meat like a wild animal. Barbossa then poured some wine into a sliver glass while Elizabeth grabbed a slice of bread and began to eat that. "Try the wine" Elizabeth took the glass and drank some when Barbossa then handed her a green apple. "And the apples one of those next" Elizabeth stared at it and then looked at the monkey as it stared at her.

She dropped the bread slice and stopped. "Its poisoned" Barbossa laughed at her words. "There be no sense in killing ya Miss Turner" "Then release me, you have your trinket. I'm of no further value to you" Barbossa then pulled out the golden coin from his jacket and held the chain. "You don't know what this is, do ya?" "It's a pirate medallion..."

"This is Aztec gold. One of 882 identical pieces they delivered in a stone chest to Cortez himself. Blood money paid to stem the slaughter he wreaked upon them with his armies. But the greed of Cortez was insatiable. So the heathen gods placed upon the gold a terrible curse. Any mortal that removes but a single piece from that stone chest shall be punished for eternity"

Elizabeth sat amused by his story, "I hardly believe in ghost stories anymore, Captain Barbossa" "Aye!" Barbossa then rose from his seat and moved up to Elizabeth. He stood behind her chair and leaned beside her his face near hers as he spoke. "That's exactly what I thought when first told of the tale. Buried in the island of the dead that which cannot be found except by those who already knows where it is. Find it, we did. And there be the chest... and inside, be the gold. We took them all! Spent 'em, traded 'em and fritted 'em away, for drink and food and pleasurable company. But the more we gave them away, the more we came to realize. The drink would not satisfy, food turned to ash in our mouths, nor the company in the world would harm or slake our lust. We are cursed men, Miss Turner."

Barbossa then moved away as his pet monkey began to jump up and down from his swing. He walked over to him. "Compelled by greed, we were. But now, we are consumed by it" Elizabeth moved her eye's down and grabbed one of the sliver knifes from the table. While Barbossa stroked his pet monkey she hid the knife in her dress. "There is one way we can end our curse" Barbossa then walked of and his pet monkey jumped on his left shoulder.

He walked towards Elizabeth while his monkey held the golden coin. "All the scattered pieces of the Aztec gold must be restored and the blood repaid. Thanks to ye. We have the final piece" "And the... blood to be repaid?" "That's why there no sense to be killing you... yet" The monkey then ran off with the coin and Elizabeth watched it. She looked back up to Barbossa as he held out a green apple in his left hand. "Apple"

Elizabeth rose from her chair and hit the apple from his hand. She pulled the knife out and went to stab him but hesitated. She then ran to left and hid behind a post. But Barbossa peeked around the side. She moved to the other side and Barbossa was there again, "Argh!" she quickly moved back left and ran.

She ran past him but he grabbed her hair. She screamed and spun around stabbing him in the chest blood slowly poured from the wound. Slowly dribbling down his chest he pulled out the knife. Fresh blood dripped of the knife as he held it. "I'm curious after killing me what is it you plan on doing next?"

Elizabeth panicked shocked by what saw and ran through the door. She went onto the deck and froze as she saw all the crew was skeletons. The boat looked blue as the moon shined down on them the crew moaned as they looked at her. Elizabeth screamed at the sight and got caught between two pirates. The two pirates were moving around in a circle while holding onto the bars.

Elizabeth moved backwards with them as they went around. Some were pulling ropes other sharping their swords with hammers. Two were scrubbing the deck and they looked at her when she fell into the open hole in the floor. She fell backwards and landed on a white sheet four pirates were holding the ends. They lifted it up and she flew into the air she wiggled her arms and legs about.

Elizabeth screamed as she landed back on the sheet they lifted it again and she flew into the air higher. A pirate swinging on a rope caught her and they swing through the air. She screamed as she looked at the pirate and it moaned at her. They landed on the deck and she ran towards the helm one pirate followed her. She tried to dodge it and the pirate ended up on the other end of the wheel.

While she was the other end she pulled down on wheel and the pirate got caught on the stick handles. His neck and skull snapped backwards. A loud crack echoed as he pushed his skull back in to place. It moved his head to left making sure it was on his neck okay. Elizabeth froze as she watched the display and ran down the stairs hiding under them. She panted for air when Barbossa's pet monkey hung down it too was a skeleton.

It screeched at her still holding the golden coin in its tiny hand. She ran towards the cabin back to safely. But she was wrong as Barbossa was there and grabbed her arms. He spun her around her back pressed against his chest. "Look, the moon light shows us for what we really are" "We're not among the living so we cannot die but neither are we dead"

As Elizabeth looked his crew walked towards them stopping what they were doing. Barbossa spun her around making her look at him, "For too long I've been parched of thirst and unable to quench it. Too long I've been starving to death and haven't died. I feel nothing. Not the wind on my face nor the spray of the sea. Nor the warmth of a woman's flesh"

He let go of Elizabeth, and she moved backwards he followed her. He moved his hand out towards her, and it turned into bones she gasped at the sight. He moved out of the shade and he too turned into a skeleton like his fellow shipmates. "You best start believing in ghost stories Miss Turner. You're in one" Barbossa then popped the cord on a wine bottle and drank its contest.

His bones turning red as the liquid flowed through him. Spilling onto the deck below him. Creating a red puddle Elizabeth just stared shocked by what she saw. She ran towards the cabin and Barbossa threw the wine bottle at the closed door. The bottle smashed into tiny pieces on the impact and he slammed the door shut.

He laugh loudly to his fellow shipmates and his crew joined him. "What ya lookin' at back to work" The crew then continued there jobs while Elizabeth sat in the corner of the cabin. Holding herself as she sat. _"Will... Alice"_

Please, please, please leave a review! I've been very hesitant about posting this story up. I want to continue this so what do you think? Please let me know! ^^

I hoped you enjoyed it! Chapter 6 coming soon


	6. Chapter 6

pirates of the caribbean and all of the characters belong to Disney and Walt Disney Pictures.

All i own is Alice who belongs to me.

hope you enjoy it! Please leave a review if you want! I really want to know what you think!

* * *

><p>Alice slowly opened her eye's as the sun shone brightly in to her eye's. The bright yellow light blinding her still sleepy eye's. She slowly rose up wiping her sleepy eye's she stretched her arms outwards. Letting out a little yawn she got of the white hammock and went to put her boots on. When she had realized she still had them on. <em>"Oops!"<em>

Alice slowly walked towards the door when she heard low mumbling. She turned her head left and saw Jack lying in the other hammock. Her eye's widen and a blush appeared on her cheeks, _"J-jack... was sleeping in the same cabin as me"_ she watched as he turned on to his right side. He was hugging his sword that was still in its brown scabbard. Alice felt her heart pound against her chest and curiosity took over her. She slowly walked over to Jack trying to be as quite as possible and crouched down on her knees.

Alice looked at his peaceful looking face and held back a gasp. As she looked at his long eyelashes, _"There so long probably even longer then mine..."_ as he breathed out she could smell rum on his breath. She noticed that he still had the dark rings under his eye's even though he slept they never seemed to go. Alice kept looking at his face how his long blacky brown unkempt hair hung over his face. His beard plats still stayed in plats even after what they had gone through.

Alice's blush had gotten deeper as she kept looking, "...Rum..." she blinked at his words. "Why's the rum always gone...?" Alice held back a giggle at his words. But felt a slight pain go through her but she shock her head at it. "_Don't think like that Alice! Jack's a pirate and is only here to help us get Elizabeth back. Not to care about you or anything else..."_

But then why did it hurt Alice so when she thought about it. She slowly rose again so now she was standing back up straight again. Alice walked towards the door and grabbed the handle. She pulled open the door and walked through it gently shutting it behind her. As she stood on the ship deck the cool air hit her face. She let out a low sigh as the fresh air felt good as it blew through her hair.

Wait, through her hair? Alice touched her hair and had just noticed that her golden hair pin had gone. Her hole body began to panic, "_No, no, no! Please still be hear"_ Alice looked around the deck but couldn't see it any where. Hours went by but she couldn't find it anywhere tears slowly formed in the corner of her eye's. _"It must of came out somewhere else then..."_ Her hole body began to shake at the fought of her father knowing she had lost it. And now it was gone forever... "_Dad is going to kill me... very badly..."_

She slowly walked of the ship towards the docks. As she walked all the different ideas of her father punishing her came into her mind. She couldn't stop the tears that fell down her cheeks even if she wanted to. Her vision going blurry but she still walked forward once of the docks she walked towards the shore. Alice walked into the sea and wiped her eye's she stared out into the beautiful blue ocean. She watched the waves slowly coming in and crashed against the rocks the power that came could kill or badly damage a person.

Alice bent down and gathered some water in her hands and splashed the water on her face. The cold water woke her up and she felt refreshed for another day. The water soaked some of her hair as she splashed it against her face but she didn't care. "Alice" She turned her head and rose as she saw Mr. Gibbs walking down the docks, "Morning" he smiled and nodded at her. "I'm goin' to get us a crew. Tell Jack if you see him I'll be back later" She nodded and smiled as he walked of towards the town. Alice just stared out to sea.

Jack slowly woke up the sun light suddenly blinding him. He quickly got up and of the hammock putting on his long brown coat and faded black hat. As he walked towards the door he noticed that Alice's hammock was empty. Her blanket was neatly flooded up on the hammock. He smirked she was a Pirate now there was no need to be tidy and neat now. But she had done it for so long it was a habit she wasn't going to get out so easily.

As he walked onto the deck Will was already there looking out over the banner. Jack walked over to him but Will turned to look at him. He walked over, "Boy, where's the lass?" Will froze not quite understanding. Jack shock his head, "Alice" "Oh! She is already up?" Will got worried and looked out to the town knowing Alice she probably went to get some things for there trip. Will shake his head, "Knowing Alice she's probably in the town getting some things"

Jack walked of, "Boy, you stay here and wait for Mr. Gibbs to come back with our crew. I'll go look for the Lass" he walked of the ship and down the docks. As he walked he heard light splashing and turned his head. He walked faster down the dock and towards the shore towards the sea. Jack walked into the water, "Lass!" Alice turned around and looked towards him. As Jack walked over to her once he was near her he stopped.

Jack looked at her face as he watched the water dribble down her pale face. It dripped of her chin and slowly dribbled down her neck. Into her white top but were her white top had a long collar. Jack wasn't able to see all the water go down it. He continued to stare as some of her bright fiery red was stuck to her face and had turned a darker color. Her pink lips slightly parted while her pure bright blue eye's stared back at him. Jack's mind suddenly went of on its own.

_Alice walked over to him and giggled child-like at him. She stopped and looked innocently at him as she bent forward slightly. Her small chest going towards him putting a finger to her pink lips she spoke to him. "Hehehe, Jack" She then winked at him and licked her lips wetting them. "Jack"_

Jack had lost himself as he continued to stare at her. "Jack...?" Alice got worried as he didn't hear her and shouted at him. "Jack!" Jack shake his head snapping out of his mind fought "Bea- Savvy!" Jack couldn't believe he let himself go that far. Alice just looked back she hadn't noticed the almost miss-spoken word. "Luv' what are you doing out in the cold water?" She walked out to him as Jack stood and watched her. "I was just washing my face and getting some air"

Alice was now standing by him when she remembered Mr. Gibbs message. "Oh, Mr. Gibbs left you a message" Jack nodded, "What did he say luv'?" Alice smiled and put her left hand up while her finger next to her thumb pointing upwards. "He said to tell you that 'I'm goin' to get us a crew. Tell Jack if ye see him I'll be back later'" Jack smiled at her action. "Thanks, luv'. Now lets go back to the ship" Alice nodded her head, "Okay" and walked out of the water back to the ship with Jack.

As they walked back Will was waiting for them on aboard along with Mr. Gibbs. "I got ye a crew Jack!" Jack smirked and Gibbs walked of the boat. Will followed behind along with Alice. They followed Gibbs back to the port but to another part leaving there ship behind. The sky had suddenly become a bright blue with hardly any clouds in the sky. As they continued to walk Alice saw the new crew all lined up along the port. They stood upright and looked straight like they were in an army cadet.

Jack walked along looking at the first person Will followed him along with Alice. After the third man Alice looked down at the dwarf man. He had a bald head and had a full body set of black clothes. As they walked Gibbs spoke. "Feast your eye's Captain. All of them faithful hands before the mast. Every man worth his salt" Jack and Will then looked down too and Gibbs spoke. "And crazy to boot" Will looked at Jack. "So this... is your able-bodied crew?" Jack didn't answer his question and they moved now to the sixth man.

The man had a blue and yellow parrot on his right shoulder. Its body yellow with blue wings with a bit of green on top of its head. Alice gazed at the creature she had never seen one before. She wanted to pet or stroke it she lifted her left hand and moved it to the parrot. Jack looked and went to stop her as she raised her left hand over the parrot's head but it didn't move." Ali-". But it was too late her middle finger moved across its head on the little green patch. The parrot squawked but it didn't sound like it didn't like it. She giggled lightly as she continued to move her finger downwards over its head and then stopped. The parrot looked at her like it didn't want her to stop.

Alice looked at Jack who was looking at her she smiled at him. He then looked back at the old man he had white hair and a matching beard and mustache. A blue bandana on his head his clothes were scruffy and wore a necktie. "You, sailor!" "Cotton, sir" Jack moved closer towards him, Will moved to the left peering over Jacks right shoulder looking at him to. "Mr. Cotton … do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay true in the face of danger and almost certain death?" But Mr. Cotton didn't answer him there was a long pause. Alice got worried she went to speak but Cotton moved his head and looked at Mr. Gibbs. Jack spoke again almost shouting at the poor man. "Mr. Cotton! Answer, man!"

Gibbs quickly moved beside him and Jack. "He's a mute, sir. Poor devil had his tongue cut out, so he trained the parrot to talk for him. No one's yet figured how" Cotton then opened his mouth showing them the inside. Jack peaked inside and moved backwards sticking out his tongue as he look away. While Will squinted his eye's while still looking though Alice just froze. She looked away when he opened his mouth feeling so sorry for the old man.

Jack then turned and went to walk of when he stopped and turned to look at the parrot. "Mr. Cotton's… parrot. Same question" The parrot squawked bobbing its head up and down, "Wind in the sails. Wind in the sails" Jack just looked slightly impressed or at lest that what Alice thought. While Will was impressed Gibbs looked at Jack. "Mostly, we figure, that means 'yes.'" "O'course it does"

Jack then spun around to Will, "Satisfied?" Will moved back still not impressed with the crew. "Well you've proved there mad" Alice smiled she was just glad they had a crew her first time working with a real pirate crew. She held back as giggle when a ladies voice spoke up. "And what's the benefit for us?" Jack looked around when he walked down the platform. He walked past the rest of the crew each man had different body shapes and heights some old and young.

Jack walked towards the second to last sailor the person hid there face behind a large black fedora. As Jack walked he tried to see the person's face bending his head down as he tried to peak. He stopped in front of the person his head back looking slightly scared of the person before him. He grabbed the rim of the hat and pulled it up and there stood a dark skin women not looking happy. She wore a white long sleeve shirt and a grey wool cardigan with big matching buttons along with black trousers. Alice froze she knew what was coming next. Jack pulled the fedora of her head and smiled a wide grin at her. But she was not amused as her long black hair came down past her shoulders but kept back with a yellow bandana even Will knew what was coming next. "Anamaria."

She slapped him across the left check hard his face turning right from the impact. Will smirked at him, "And I suppose you didn't deserve that one either?" "No, that one I deserved" Anamaia nodded her head in agreement. Jack looked back at her, "You stole my boat!" Jack went to speak but only got one word out. "Actually..." She had slapped him again hard Jack didn't look happy more shocked from the impact it took.

Alice moved forward but Will grabbed her left arm to stop her. She looked up at him, and he shook his head Alice got the message Jack had to short out his own problems. "Borrrowed. Borrowed without permission. But with every intention of bringing it back to you" Anamaria thrust her face into Jack's almost touching his. Jack moved his head back scared of what she might do next. "But you didn't!" "You'll get another one" Anamaria pointed a finger at Jack nearly touching his face like she was going to poke his left eye out. "I will"

Will cut in, "A better one" and Jack copied his words grinning at her trying to make out he was the innocent one here. "A better one!" Will then pointed at there ship, "That one" Jack looked to where he was pointing. "What one?" The crew then all looked too at the ship Jack spun back at Will, "That one?" the crew then looked back at them. "Aye, that one. What say you?" Anamaria then took a moment think about it before agreeing with a 'Aye'. The crew then all shouted, "Aye!" and slowly walked of towards the ship.

Anamaia then pushed Jack but not hard enough to knock him over. Taking back her black fedora witch she put back on and walked of with the crew. Mr. Gibbs then walked around to face Jack, "No, no, no, no, it's frightful bad luck to have a woman aboard, Sir" but Jack just looked away like he was looking at the sky. "It'd be far worse not to have her" He then walked of towards the boat with a banana in his right hand. Alice sighed glad it was all over and prayed there was going to be no more women that Jack had made angry.

While Mr. Gibbs and Will looked up at the sky too trying to figure out what Jack was looking at. But couldn't make out what all three then returned to the ship to set sail for another journey out to sea.

Please, please, please leave a review! I've been very hesitant about posting this story up. I want to continue this so what do you think? Please let me know! ^^

I hoped you enjoyed it! Chapter 7 coming soon


	7. Chapter 7

pirates of the caribbean and all of the characters belong to Disney and Walt Disney Pictures.

All i own is Alice who belongs to me.

hope you enjoy it! Please leave a review if you want! I really want to know what you think!

* * *

><p>As the boat sailed of all the crew began to work. Tying ropes and sorting out the sails while others were running about like maniacs. Jack stood sailing the boat with his left hand whiles holding his compass that doesn't point North with his right. He wasn't looking were he was going as he kept looking at his compass.<p>

When suddenly dark grey colds came over Alice looked up as rain started to pour. Drops of rain hit her face she slightly closed her eye's as thunder came crashing down. The bright lights blinding her as they came more frequently water crashing on the sides. Soaking the boat making it into a mini swimming pool.

Alice pulled her purple hood up but the rain got heavier and waves began to hit the sides of the boat. Causing the boat to rock side to side as they hit. The deck now soaked with rain the wood damp making it slippery but Jack wasn't bothered by this. As the waves crashed over him he stood still steering the boat.

Alice could only stare at him when suddenly a wave crashed over the left side. She froze as cold water splashed over her hole body now soaked to the bone. Her white top was now see through showing of her white camisole witch she was glad she had decided to put on. But unlucky for Alice her nipples were now showing through. _"F-f-f-f- freezing... I'm freezing cold!_" But just when Alice was getting over it another wave crashed over and the boat tipped side ways.

The boat moved left as the wave hit the right side of the boat splashing over the unlucky crew on that side. But that didn't stop them. Alice's tried to stand her ground but her boots couldn't grip the damp slippery wood. She skidded across the wood and fell forward. Alice crashed hard against the wooden banister causing the air to be sucked out of her lungs. She gasped as she hit her ribs. Tears slowly forming in her eye's.

She leaned forward her face hung over the side as tears slowly fell from her eye's. As she tried to breath again jolts of pain shot through her ribs as she did. But luckily her breathing slowly returned to a normal rhythm and Alice sucked in the pain. _"It's okay... I just need to rest a bit. The pain will go soon its nothing I can't handle... I've been through pain plenty of times before"_

As Alice leaned over the rail another wave splashed over hitting her in the face. But Alice just smiled, _"The sea... even though I'm getting soaked. Its better then being at home"_ her hair had gotten hit as the sea water dripped of her chin. But she just continued to smile forgetting about the pain.

Will was holding on to a rope pulling it down as the water hit him. Causing him to fall over but he still held tightly to the rope not letting it go. He got up and ran pulling it down tying it to a peg. He then grabbed another rope that was tied to another peg pulling it down. Mr. Gibbs was standing their also pulling down ropes. Will shouted at him trying to make his voice heard. "How can we sail to an island that nobody can find with a compass that doesn't work?" Mr. Gibbs shouted back at him, "Aye, the compass doesn't point North but we're not trying to find North, are we?"

Gibbs then walked away from Will and up to Jack who was still eyeing his compass. As it turned its arrow to another direction and he spun the wheel around to the left. "We should drop canvas, sir" He pointed out to sea but Jack was having none of it and continued to steer. "She can hold a bit longer" "What's in your head that's put you in such a fine mood, Captain?"

Jack grinned as he steered the wheel a bolt of lighting struck down making his face lit up. "We're catching up" Alice looked up and felt her heart pound. _"Jack... thank you"_ As Jack continued to steer the storm suddenly calmed down and the grey clouds disappeared to reveal the sky. Witch was a dull grey still but at least it was better.

Elizabeth sat in her cabin crawled up in the corner looking out through the cloudy window. When she heard footsteps coming closer she turned to look, and it was Pintel and his companion Ragetti along with another two pirates. "Time to go, Poppet" Elizabeth followed them out onto deck, and they tied her wrist with a thick brown rope. Captain Barbossa pulled her long wavy light brown hair back showing of the creamy skin on her bare neck and put the medallion on. Elizabeth just stood allowing them to do this as she had no way of escaping even if she wanted to.

They then sat her down and some of the crew on a small boat and set sail to a small hidden cave. Witch was hidden by a thick white fog that covered all of the rocky cave. All his crew followed behind in there own boats leaving behind the Black Pearl.

Jack was still steering his boat not having once taken a break as he steered carefully. Trying to avoid the boats floating on the sea bits of wooden planks and half ships floating. Completely destroyed and old looking the parrot singing Dead men tell no tales as they entered the lagoon. Alice just stood as she looked on a cold chill going up her spine.

As Jack's crew looked on too Mr. Gibbs spoke, "Puts a chill in the bones how many honest sailors have been claimed by this passage" Jack looked behind him as Mr. Cotton stood to close for Jack's liking. He looked at him but Cotton looked away out to sea. Jack checked his compass before shutting it and putting it in his left pocket.

Mr. Gibbs then walked of to the other side of the boat tightening up the ropes. Will followed him, "How is it that Jack came by that compass?" Gibbs pulled down on each rope making sure they were secure. "Not a lot's known about Jack Sparrow before he showed up in Tortuga with a mind to go after the treasure of the Isla de Muerta. That was before I met him" Gibbs then walked of and took a drink from his bottle. "Back when he was Captain of the Black Pearl" Will spun around shocked by his words.

Alice smiled, "_That's right the Black Pearl once belonged to Jack. Oh, how I wanted to see it or even stand on it... Elizabeth saw it though when she was younger. Lucky her..."_ "What?" Mr. Gibbs froze holding the bottle in his right hand eye's wide having just just realized what he had said. Will looked back to Jack who was steering the ship through the tick white fog. "He failed to mention that"

Gibbs also stared at Jack, "Well, he plays things closer to the vest now. And a hard-learned lesson it was" Will then looked at Gibbs as he continued to speak. "See three days out on the venture the first mate comes to him and says everything's an equal share. That should mean the location of the treasure, too, so Jack gives up the bearings. That night there was a mutiny. They marooned Jack on an island and left him to die but not before he'd gone mad with the heat"

Alice stood near them both listing to their conversation. Both now staring at Jack Will let out a low long sigh, "Ah. So that's the reason for all the…" Will then did an impression of Jack and his movements. Leaning back with his arms almost out stretched like he was drunk. Gibbs just stared at him not very amused while Alice tried to hold back a giggle. "Reason's got nothing to do with it"

Mr. Gibbs then knelt down and Will followed as he continued his story about Jack. "Now Will, when a man is marooned he is a given a pistol with a single shot – one shot. Well it won't do much good hunting or to be rescued. But after three weeks of a starvin' belly and thirst, that pistol will start to look real friendly. But Jack – he escaped the island, and he still has that one shot. Oh, but he won't use it, though, save for one man. His mutinous first mate"

"Barbossa" "Aye" Will was now intrigued about his story. "How did Jack get off the island?" Gibbs was more then happy to continue, "Well, I'll tell ye. He waded out into the shallows and there he waited three days and three nights till all manner of sea creature 'came and acclimated to his presence. And on the fourth morning, he roped himself a couple of sea turtles, lashed 'em together and made a raft"

There was silence for a threw minutes before Will spoke again. It seemed as though Will was not believing the story anymore or was just shocked by it all. "He roped a couple of sea turtles?" Mr. Gibbs nodded his head in agreement, "Aye, sea turtles" "What did he use for rope?" Gibbs opened his mouth to speak before shutting it. Trying to remember when he turned his head to the left.

Jack then appeared from behind Gibbs and cut in on their conversation. His head held up high proud of what he was about to say. "Human hair…from my back" Mr. Gibbs nodded his head while Will just looked at him. Alice gasped as she listened, _"So... that story really was true. Jack really is amazing as the stories say"_ Jack then looked to the left and shouted out. "Let go of the anchor"

All Jack's crew shouted out to him, "Let go of the anchor, sir!" and ran to do the job. Will and Mr. Gibbs stood up as Jack let out orders. "Young Mr. Turner and I are to go-" "Ahcooo!" Alice sneezed loudly holding her body cutting of Jack's speech. She looked up as they stared at her, "S-sorry Captain Jack" Jack froze for a bit as she referred to him as 'Captain'

She wrapped her arms around herself, _"I'm still so cold... my body hasn't heated up. My clothes are still damp"_ Jack looked at her shaking body as she held herself wrapping her arms around her self tightly. Alice suddenly felt a hand on her left shoulder she jumped and stared at Jack. "Your freezing cold luv'" She could only stare at him.

"I've got a spare white top in the Captains cabin. You can borrow it" Alice felt her cheeks heat up as Jack spoke, "B-but I..." but Jack just grinned at her as Alice sneezed again. "Unless you want to die of a chill luv'" Alice wiped her noise and smiled at him, "Thank you" she walked of towards the cabin. Jack continued his orders. "Now as I was saying young Mr. Turner and I are to go ashore"

Alice walked inside and over to Jack's hammock it was messy. His blanket hanging off his hammock she looked around and finally found a white shirt on the floor. She picked it up and checked it but it wasn't dirty. Alice stared at it and felt her cheeks heat up. She looked towards the door and then sniffed it inhaling its scent. It smelled of the sea and dirt but most of all it smelled of Jack.

Alice's eye's suddenly became heavy as she got lost in it's scent, _"Jack..."_her face blushing but she didn't care. She pulled away and took of her purple hoodie. She then took of her damp white top witch was stuck to her wet skin. But Alice hesitantly went to undo her white camisole luckily her nipples weren't hard anymore but should she remove it?

She put on Jack's white top unlucky for her there was big open in the front that would normally show of a man's chest. But for Alice it revealed her camisole, _"Ack! no, no, no. I can't have that... I guess that means I'm going to have to take of my _camisole_" _Alice took of the white top and pulled her white camisole over her head putting back on the top. She smiled, "That's much better!" she was glad that she wasn't gifted.

Alice was a B-Cup so her breast didn't show of much unlike Elizabeth's. However the white top was very long on her coming over her bum. Almost to her knees while the sleeves hung over he hands. But that didn't bother her much. She then put her purple hoodie back on and put her damp camisole and white top on her hammock. _"Hopefully it will dry and I can put it back on along with my top"_ Alice then walked back out Will and Jack were talking to Gibbs.

"Captain! What if the worst should happen?" Jack paused before talking lowly. "Keep to the code" "Aye, the code" Gibbs nodded and Will and Jack got into a small boat. Alice ran over to them and Will looked at her. "Alice stay here with the crew" "But!..." She froze as she watched them about to go and shock her head shouting at them. "N-no! I'm coming too. I came to find sis and... I'm not staying behind!"

Will froze at her words shocked that Alice had stood up for herself for the first time. She got inside the boat and sat next to Will as they road out towards the cave. _"I... I did it. I finally stood up for myself!"_ Will sailed the boat until in the distance they could see the Black Pearl. Alice gasped her eye's widen in shock, _"Its the Black Pearl"_ Will stopped.

He turned around and sat next to Jack who was looking through his golden telescope. He looked out into the ship trying to find anybody on board but from what he could see it was empty. Will looked at him, "Is she there?" "No" Jack continued to stare at his ship. "Then were is she" "Its began" He then put his hand on the end of his telescope making it smaller and put it in his right pocket. Alice sighed and looked away not bothered by the ship anymore. _"Elizabeth... please be safe"_

Chapter 8 coming by end of the month!


	8. Chapter 8

pirates of the caribbean and all of the characters belong to Disney and Walt Disney Pictures.

All i own is Alice who belongs to me.

hope you enjoy it! Please leave a review if you want! I really want to know what you think!

* * *

><p>Elizabeth sat in her boat hands tied as they road inside the cold damp cave. All the Pirates got out of there boats and the Pirate sharing her boat. Grabbed the rope and pulled her out harshly almost making her fall over. "Come on" He kept pulling her along the pathway all the other Pirates moved along carrying treasure and gold. They walked along in a line till they came to a big open part of the cave.<p>

A pile of gold sat in the middle of the room each piece of gold different. From cranes to crowns, treasure boxes, necklaces anything shinny and golden. Surrounding it was a deep pond of water and on top of the gold hill was the Cursed Gold coin tomb. Captain Barbossa stood on top of it waiting for Elizabeth.

His fellow crew stood on the opposite side of the water looking at him with there fire torches. Elizabeth stood panting heavily as she watched them. The Pirates dumped all there gold onto the small plies of gold surrounding the middle pile making them bigger.

Alice, Jack and Will slowly row into the cave after them the only light was a small torch. It was connected to a long fishing rod witch Will held on to. The cave was lit up by the light of a small candle as they moved. Will looked to the right and there was two empty boats. But as the fire lit up the darkness there was a rotten old skeleton body in one. Will held back a gasp. "What Code is Gibbs to keep to if the worst should happen?"

Jack rowing the boat with two wooden oars answered back, "Pirate's Code. Any man that falls behind…is left behind" the two siting back to back with Alice squashed on Jack's side facing him. "No heroes amongst thieves, eh?" Alice looked at him, and he looked back a small faint smile on her face but Jack didn't smile back. She looked away and viewed the cave.

It was dark and damp filled with deep water. With hardly any land and boats everywhere you looked. Many men had come and either died from a curse or hunger. "You know, for having such a bleak outlook on pirates you're well on your way to becoming one. Sprung a man from jail, commandeered a ship of the Fleet, sailed with a buccaneer crew out of Tortuga"

Will looked over the edge of the boat when his eye's lit up. There was loads of gold coins at the bottom of the water Jack peered over his left shoulder and they both looked. "…and you're completely obsessed with treasure" When there boat suddenly hit land Will got out and went to tie the boat. But Jack got out and walked of Will threw the rope down and followed him.

Alice climb out and ran after them, "That's not true. I am not obsessed with treasure" they walked through the cold damp cave. Until they came to a hill Jack stood looking out when he saw Will coming. "Not all treasure is silver and gold, mate" Will and Alice climb up the damp mud hill. On top of the hill was gold coins pilled on top of each other they all looked out towards the gathering. Alice's eye's widen as she saw Elizabeth. "_Sis!... she's okay"_ Will whispered softly. "Elizabeth"

Elizabeth stood shaking and scared as Captain Barbossa spoke aloud to his crew, "Gentlemen, the time has come! Our salvation is nigh! Our torment is near at end. For ten years we've been tested and tried, and each man jack of you here has proved his mettle a hundred times over and a hundred times again!" Barbossa raised his arms and all his crew cheered with him.

When Ragetti spoke although no one answered him, "Suffered, I have" Barbossa pointed to him. "Punished, we were. The lot of us disproportionate to our crimes!" He then kicked the chest lid and it slid of falling by the side of it. Barbossa ran his hand threw the gold coins grabbing some at the same time. "Here it is …the cursed treasure of Cortez himself. Every last piece that went astray, we have returned…save for this"

He then dropped some of the coins into the chest and then pointed to the medallion on Elizabeth's neck. Will got impatient and climb up knocking over some of the coins that were pilled on top of the hill. Jack grabbed his brown jacket and pulled him down along with him. "Jack!" Alice followed them sliding down gently. "Not yet. We wait for the opportune moment" Jack then walked of and Will followed him.

He spoke to him not wanting to stand around waiting he had to save Elizabeth now! "When's that? When it's of greatest profit to you?" Jack stopped at his words his eye's wide. He spun around to face him, "May I ask you something? Have I ever given you reason not to trust me?" Jack walked up to Will his face just inches from his while his hands almost touching Will's chest. "Do us a favor – I know it's difficult for you, but please stay here and try not to do anything stupid"

Jack then walked of leaving Will and Alice behind. However Will was not going to stand around and wait for him.

Elizabeth was still standing beside Barbossa as he spoke to his crew. "And who among us has paid the blood sacrifice owed to the heathen gods?" The crew shouted there replay to him, "Us!" he then shouted back at his crew shaking his head. "And whose blood must yet be paid?" The crew then pointed to Elizabeth one even had a knife and pretend to slit his throat. Trying to scare her and it worked. "Hers!"

Elizabeth slowly moved backwards, "You know the first thing I'm goin' to do after the curse is lifted?" Barbossa and his crew then began to laugh. He grabbed her and pulled her closer to him smirking. "Eat a whole bushel of apples" Barbossa then pushed her down her face almost in the gold coins he grabbed the knife that was lying on top of the coins.

The knife was a dull yellow color whiles the blade had slits in it. It looked old but still sharp, his crew then began to cheer. "Cut!" "Begun by blood…by blood undone"

Will picked up a wooden brown oar that just happened to be lying on the floor. He nodded at Alice and she nodded back at him. "Stay here" "Okay..." She watched as Will walked of around the corner disappearing. _"Be careful Will"_ As Alice stood she rubbed her arms as the cold damp wind hit her. She looked around listing to the low voices that echoed of the walls and water dripping of the walls into the deep pools. _"I hope Will finds Jack..."_ As she stood something suddenly clicked inside her and she froze her eye's widening. "_Wait, Will doesn't need an oar he got a sword to fight... so that means-"_

She let out a gasp and ran in the direction that Will went. Alice pushed her body to its limit panting heavily going around corners trying to find him. When she saw him Will slowly lifted the oar up holding it behind him like a baseball bat. "Will stop!" He then swung the oar about to hit Jack on the back of the head hard. "Please don't! Jac-"

Jack turned as he heard screams behind him his eye's wide. ***SMACK*** The sound echoed through the caves as everything went silent. Alice panted heavily as she watched the hole display. Her eye's wide as she watched Will throw the oar to the floor. "Sorry, Jack. I'm not going to be your leverage"

Alice stood as she watched Jack fall to the floor her hands covering her mouth. Tears slowly falling down her checks as she bent down to touch Jack. "Will... why did you" But he didn't answer her as he stood shocked to see her here. _"Jack..."_ Alice hesitantly touched Jack tapping him while Will walked of. As much as he wanted to answer her question he had to save Elizabeth.

Barbossa then pulled of the medallion around Elizabeth's neck and placed it in the palm of her hand. Holding it still with his other hand he cut her hand Elizabeth screamed as he cut her flesh. The small wound stung as pain shot through her body and her warm blood slowly seeped from the open cut. Barbossa closed her hand her red blood staining the golden coin. Elizabeth looked at him, "That's it?"

Barbossa smiled at her, "Waste not" he then opened her hand and the red stained coin fell into the chest. The crew went quite as they watched it fall Barbossa let go of her hand and walked away. His eye's closed while Elizabeth checked her wound watching her blood still slowly seeped out. Barbossa opened his eye's when one of his crew spoke. "Did it work?" "I don't feel no different"

Pintel then spoke up, "How do we tell" Barbossa annoyed with his crew pulled out his gun that was held to his body by his belt. He pointed it to him and shot him blood slowly seeped through his white shirt. Slowly dribbled down showing up on his white shirt, "You're not dead" Pintel looked and pointed at his captain. "No. He shot me!"

His crew then began to shout out, "It didn't work!" "The curse it still upon us!" Barbossa not bothered by this then looked at the knife. Blood staining the blade as it dribbled down. He turned around and looked back at Elizabeth who was looking out to the crew panicking. "You, maid! Your father, what was his name?" He grabbed hold of her shoulders and began to shake her body, "Was your father William Turner?" Elizabeth smiled at him. "No" Barbossa continued to shake her. "Where's his child?"

Alice gently shake Jack hoping to wake him up but nothing worked. He was out cold she went around to check his head gently lifting him. But there was no blood she then checked his face but still no blood. Letting out a low sigh she was glad Will hadn't hit him that hard but still. She couldn't believe Will had hit him at all. Alice then bent forward and spoke in his ear, "Jack" but still nothing she moved back. Looking at his face tears slowly falling down her cheeks she grabbed his shoulders shaking them while screaming his name. "Jack, please wake up!. Jack!"

But no matter what she did he was totally out of this world her tears falling onto his face as she looked at him. "I wont go until you wake up Jack" Staring at his face she felt her heart pound against her chest his tan bringing out the black rings under his eye's. His beard and moustache never seemed to grow long always staying at the same length. Alice leaned forward and could feel a light breath hitting her face smelling of rum she just smiled. She inhaled it breathing in his scent but before she even knew what she was doing. Alice closed her eye's and kissed his left check his skin was soft and warm.

Her eye's snapped open and she quickly pulled away. She gasped realizing what she had just done. _"W-what did I... why did I just do that!"_ She looked back at him but even that didn't wake up. She moved back to his face more of her tears falling onto his face, "Please wake up Jack. I'm not going anywhere till you do" she then rested her face on his chest. Listening to his heart beat as it slowly beating a steady rhythm. _"Jack..."_

Barbossa picked up the stained medallion and showed it to her shouting at her. "The child that sailed from England eight years ago, the child in whose veins flows the blood of William Turner. Where?" But Elizabeth didn't answer his questions standing her ground. Barbossa not amused anymore slapped her hard across her left check sending Elizabeth and the medallion flying.

Elizabeth tumbled forward down the gold treasure hill and hit the bottom face first in the dirt. She laid their completely knocked out while Barbossa turned around to face his crew. Bo'sun annoyed started to shout out at Pentel and Ragetti. "You two! You brought us the wrong person!" The rest of the crew agreed with him. "No! She had the medallion. She's the proper age" "She said her name was Turner – you heard her!"

Will slowly rose from the water trying to keep quite as he moved towards Elizabeth. He placed his wet hand on her face she awoke with a startle and looked at Will. Will did a hand sign with his left hand to follow him into the water. She quietly got in grabbing the medallion as she swam away with him. The crew still arguing. "I think she lied to us"

Will and Elizabeth sunk past the crew whiles they were shouting at there captain. They ran through the passages as fast as they could Will's boots echoing of the walls. Both panting heavily trying to find Alice.

Alice rose her head as she heard loud footsteps coming towards her. Her eye's widen she began to panic as her heart began to pound against her chest. She looked at Jack who was still unconscious Alice slowly rose up to her feet. The footsteps getting louder she bent down and picked up the wooden oar. Holding it in both hands tightly ready to strike at any time Alice tightened her grip ready to swing as she listened to noise coming closer.

Alice swung the oar to the left when she saw Will and Elizabeth coming round the corner. She tried to stop herself and managed to lift it in the air. The oar hit the ceiling bouncing of it and fell to the floor with a large smack beside Jack. She looked at them both dripping wet and soaked to the bone. "Come on Alice!" Elizabeth grabbed her hand, "N-no! What about Jack" but Will wasn't planning on waiting from him to come around.

They came to the boat that they had used to get here Elizabeth climb in while Will was busy with her. Alice looked back and then went to run but Will grabbed her left arm. "N-no! What about Jack we have to save Jack!" As much as Alice was happy to see Elizabeth again Jack had helped them to find her. So they all had to come back safely they owe Jack for helping them. And now Will was planning on going off and leaving him after having knocking him out!

Will pulled her onto the boat whiles Alice tired to get away Elizabeth grabbed her into a hug. Causing Alice to scream in pain as her ribs were still bruised from her crash on the ship. Elizabeth then pulled her down making her sit on the boat. Tears slowly fell down her checks and she lowly whispered his name. "Jack..." Will looked at her shocked as he saw her red eye's and damp checks.

Elizabeth just held her but Alice had long forgotten about the pain that was still shooting through her body. As she watched them road away from the cave that disappeared into the thick white fog. Tears wouldn't stop falling from her red eye's, "_Jack, please be okay. Come back to us safely. Please... I'm so sorry for leaving you behind"_ she slowly closed them and hugged Elizabeth.

Elizabeth gently stroked her bright fiery red hair, "Alice..." as she held her tightly Will continued to row the boat. Trying to ignore Alice's cries when suddenly there boat hit Jack's ship. Elizabeth let go of Alice and climb up on to the ship as soon as her feet hit the deck. She looked up at the staring crew. "Not more pirates"

But Mr. Gibbs just smiled at her, "Welcome aboard, Miss Elizabeth" Elizabeth stared back remembering him. "Mr. Gibbs?" Alice then climb up not wanting to talk she slowly walked of. Will then hop on next, "Hey, boy, where be Jack?" Elizabeth then looked at Will shocked at the name. "Jack? Jack Sparrow?" Will held Elizabeth close to him and told his crew. "He fell behind"

He then pulled Elizabeth away and Gibbs looked at Alice she looked back. Trying to hold back more tears that wanted to fall. The crew went silent before Gibbs spoke up, "Keep to the code" Anamaria gave orders to the crew. "Weigh anchor! Hoist the sails! Make quickly, divvies" Gibbs looked out to sea along with Alice.

They then sailed of into the blue sea once again Alice watched as the thick white fog slowly disappeared. And once again they were out in the middle of no where just ridding the sea's. All the while Alice just stared out to the big open blue sea hoping that Jack would come back. "_Jack... I know you will come back. It wasn't luck that I just happened to meet you. There must of been a reason why"_

Gibbs came over to her, "Alice ye been standing there since we left" Alice just smiled. "Are ye missin' Jack?" A blush covered her cheeks and Gibbs laughed at her, "N-no I..." but Gibbs just panted her back. "Don't worry lass Jack will be back" She looked at him her blush still covering her cheeks. "Y-yeah..." As he walked off he looked back at her. "_The lass has a crush on Jack"_ Gibbs walked of laughing to himself.

Chapter 9 early September ^^


	9. Chapter 9

pirates of the caribbean and all of the characters belong to Disney and Walt Disney Pictures.

All i own is Alice who belongs to me.

hope you enjoy it! Please leave a review if you want! I really want to know what you think!

* * *

><p>Elizabeth and Will sat in a dark cabin lit up only by the flame of the candle. The light of the orange flames surrounding the room lighting up the darkness. Elizabeth tried to wrap up the deep wound on her left hand with a grey fabric. "What sort of a man trades a man's life for a ship" Will watched her as she struggled and then grabbed her hand wrapping the banged around her palm. "Pirate. Here. Let me" Elizabeth smiled and watched him. "Thank you" As Will continued wrapping the fabric around her palm he stopped and looked up at her. "You said you gave Barbossa my name as yours. Why?"<p>

There eye's locked and Elizabeth paused before replaying. "I don't know" She then gasped a cry of pain as Will tried to tie a knot in the bandage to keep it secure. Pulling her hand away Will smiled and looked down. "I'm sorry. Blacksmith's hands I know they're rough" Elizabeth smiled back as she looked at her hand blood slowly coming through were Will had pressed down on the wound.

"No…I mean yes, they are but…" Elizabeth moved her hand back towards him and Will continued to try again. This time managing to tie a tight knot he then gently placed his hands on hers holding them. "But don't stop" Elizabeth slowly looked up at him and Will did the same there eye's locking. She slowly moved forward her pink dry lips slightly parted.

Will did the same and placed his right hand on her left cheek brushing some hair out of the way. As there faces came inches form each others Elizabeth could fell his hot breath against her face. But Will quickly moved his hand from its place on her cheek to her neck stopping her. "Elizabeth" His fingers gently moved down her neck never once leaving it.

Elizabeth felt his rough working fingers brush her soft skin sending goose bumps all over her body. She shivered at his touch as his fingers continued to move downwards towards her cleavage were the golden coin medallion was. Elizabeth knew what he was after and moved her hand over his. Touching his ruff hand she grabbed the medallion from inside her red dress. She held onto brown string it hung on as the golden coin swung about showing it to him. Will grabbed it and held it in his right hand. He stared at it his brown eye's wide. "It's yours"

She pulled on the string causing it to come undone Will continued to stare at it. As memories came flooding back to him he smiled as tears slowly stared to make his eye's go glossy. "I thought I'd lost it the day they rescued me. It was a gift from my father. He sent it to me" Elizabeth watched him as he held the medallion in his right hand he then looked up at her. "Why did you take it?" Elizabeth looked away her mouth opened to speak and looked away but words couldn't form.

She looked back at him tears forming in her eye's as she held them back. "Because I was afraid that you were a pirate. That would have been awful" Will looked back at the golden coin he held tightly in his right hand. He shook his head and then looked at her, "It wasn't your blood they needed" Elizabeth looked back at him before quickly looking away.

She knew what Will was going to say but it hurt to here it from his mouth. Will continued to look at her, "It was my father's blood…my blood" he stared back at the medallion closing his hand tightly holding it in his palm. He lowered his head as he stared at his hand knowing now the truth as he fist shock. "…The blood of a pirate" Elizabeth looked at him and shake her head as she spoke to him, "Will, I'm so sorry, please forgive me" but Will slammed his hand on the table the golden medallion falling out.

The loud slam echoed through the room. Elizabeth got the message as she tried to speak her mouth opening and closing. Tears ready to fall as she shook her head her eye's moving from left to right as she tried to stop her tears. She quickly rose and left the cabin to give Will space. But Will rose his head to look at her but she was already by the door.

Will looked back at his hand as he slowly lifted it up and stared at the golden coin now alone to think through his fought.

Elizabeth slowly lifted the wooden door and climb out of the hole looking about as the pirates rushed around. She looked around for Alice who was standing watching the crew walking about she walked over to her. Alice looked over and smiled at her as Elizabeth gave her a hug and she hugged her back. "Sis!" The two sisters finally together again holding each other tightly in there arms. The two had never been apart from each other this long before they had always been together. Alice was special to her she knew the truth about her and why there father hated her. She had seen father slap Alice for the first time and promised her she would always love her till the end.

Elizabeth gently stroked her hair as Alice held her she looked up at her. Elizabeth being slightly taller then her she only came to her shoulders. "Where's Will?" Elizabeth went quite and looked away, "He needed sometime alone" Alice just nodded at her as she continued to stare at Elizabeth. Alice knew something was up as Elizabeth looked back at her she smiled. "Anyways Alice I noticed you were crying a lot about" Elizabeth paused before continuing as she found it disgusting to even say the name.

Alice continued stare at her wandering what it was she wanted to say. "Captain Jack Sparrow. Is there something you're wanting to tell me. But please don't say you like, like him. Please anything but that!" Alice blushed and looked away her cheeks heating up she tried to hide her face. "N-no! I just couldn't believe we left him... We owe him for helping us find you. Who knows what those rouge Pirates could have done to him" Elizabeth froze for a bit as she noticed Alice wouldn't even look up at her. She opened her mouth to say something when Mr. Gibbs shouted over the top of her. "Hands aloft to loose t'gallants! With this wind at her stern, she'll carry every sail we've got"

Elizabeth let go of Alice and went after him, "What's happening?" Anamaria shouted over to her as she moved the wheel to the left. "The Black Pearl, she's gaining on us" Elizabeth ran and looked over the edge of the ship. Alice followed and looked out too as Elizabeth walked up to Anamaria. She looked out as she saw The Black Pearl the black ship covered in a dark smoky fog. Alice eye's widen, _"So that's what Elizabeth saw that day... amazing"_ but then realization hit her The Black Pearl was the fastest ship on the sea. There was no way of escaping was this really the end?

Elizabeth stood as she spoke to Gibbs, "This is the fastest ship in the Caribbean" Anamaria still steering the wheel shouted back trying to get the ship moving faster. "You can tell them that after they've caught us" Elizabeth then looked away and back while walking towards her. "We're shallow on the draft, right?" "Aye" Elizabeth then pointed out to sea, "Well, then can't we lose them amongst those shoals?" Gibbs looked towards were she was pointing.

"We don't have to outrun them long, just long enough" Both then looked back at Anamaria who shouted out orders to the crew. "Lighten the ship, stem to stern!" She then turned the wheel right pulling down on the handles hard to turn the ship. Gibbs then ran to the rail and shouted out "Anything that we can afford to lose…see that it's lost" Elizabeth held onto the ropes as the ship turned while Alice held on the rails almost falling into the sea.

She held on tighter trying to keep her balance not wanting to fall into the deep sea. As Alice looked out to sea her eye's widen in shock as she saw oars on The Black Pearl. _"There catching up to us..."_ She looks up and shouts, "Elizabeth!" Elizabeth looks out and see's them too Anamaria looks back also. "It was a good plan…up 'till now" Will then came up to the wheel and spoke to Gibbs, "Gibbs! We have to make a stand. We must fight! Load the guns!" Anamaria shouted back at him. "With what?"

Gibbs stood looking away shocked by his idea and stuck between not knowing what to do. Will continued with his idea, "Anything. Everything! Anything we have left" he moved towards him. Gibbs turned around and shouted out at the crew. "Load the guns! Take shot and langrage. Nails and crushed glass! With a will The Pearl is going to luff up on our port quarter. She'll rake us without ever presenting a target"

The crew got stuff like cutlery and other assorted items into the cannons including Gibb's' canteen! Anamaria though wasn't happy but continued to steer Will looked at Elizabeth. She stared back at him Will got down and she chased after him Alice watched them. _"Elizabeth... what did you do..."_ As Gibbs continued to shout orders. Will made his way up to the wheel along with Gibbs were Anamaria was. Elizabeth and Alice both looking out towards The Black Pearl. As Elizabeth held onto a rope, "Lower the anchor on the right side. On the starboard side!" as she shouted at Anamaria who was shocked.

Gibbs looked at Will who just shook his head, "It certainly has the element of surprise" Anamaria though wasn't very happy about it. "You're daft, lady! You both are!" Gibbs though smiled at the idea, "Daft like Jack!" and shouted over the railing towards the crew. "Lower the starboard anchor! Do it, ye dogs, or it's you we'll load into the cannons!" Will jumped down to help the crew as the metal anchor was let go. It hit a giant rock that stopped it in its tracks now caught and stuck. Wooden planks broke of and went flying as the ship pulled on the rope. Everyone of the crew held onto whatever was free as the ship swung about.

Elizabeth shouted out to Anamaria, "Let go!" she let go and the wheel spun around in a fast circle likes a helicopter blade. The ship then spun around on its left side now facing The Black Pearl ready to battle. The two boats now ready to fight to the death as the crew grinned at each other behind there cannons. Elizabeth and Captain Barbossa both shouted in unison. "FIRE!"

As the battle ragged on gun fire and cannon fire exploding between the two ships to a fight to the death. Smoke fire surrounding the area while dead pirates fell of the ship and into the water below. Others were engaged in sword fights Alice could only look on as she watched. Hiding and hoping that no one would see her she didn't know how to fight. As Gibbs and Will shot from there guns Gibbs shouted out to Elizabeth. "We could use a few more ideas, lass" But she just shouted back as she pulled down on one rope. "Your turn" "We need us a devil's dowry"

Anamaria then grabbed hold of Elizabeth pointing her pistol to her head. She froze, "We'll give them her" but Will shouted at her. "She's not what they're after" Elizabeth then looked down and put her hand down her red dress. "The medallion" Will quickly rose and headed back down below deck to find it. As the battle raged on a cannon ball came flying and hit their mast post the pole snapped forward.

A loud crack sound was heard as it came crashing down onto the opposite ship. It completely missed Captain Barbossa who just stood and then shouted at a his crew who then charged onto there ship. "Raise yer colors ya bloomin' cockroaches! Hands, grapnels, at the ready. Prepare to board!. Blast all to carcasses, men! Forward clear to the powder magazine. And the rest of you, bring me the medallion!"

The crew then swung on ropes onto there ship Alice could only watch while Elizabeth helped herself to a gun and shot. As Alice hid she heard a low voice behind her. Her hole body froze and she slowly turned her head left to see a Pirate. "Hello beauty" Alice quickly rose up and ran but the pirate chased her. Alice just ran looking behind her. When her foot suddenly hit over a large bump. She screamed as she tripped over a dead body.

Falling flat on face pain shot through her body as she landed on her bruise ribs but she quickly pushed herself up. As she heard the pirates footsteps coming up behind her she looked down. Alice saw that the dead body had a sword. She quickly grabbed the golden handle sword and held it within both her hands. Her hole body shaking as the pirate stood before her. He started to laugh as he could here the metal sword clanking in her hands were she was shacking so much.

Alice stared at him as faces all those who laughed at her appeared before her. Faint faces all laughing at her like they always did whenever she said something. Always laughing at her hair and all through her school years. Alice screamed and charged at the pirate she held sword in front of her as she ran. Before the pirate had a chance to react she pushed it through the pirate. She held the handle and continued to push the sword inside him the pirate screamed as it went straight through his body.

The pirate punched her face hard as his big fist hit her left cheek making her gasp from the impact. Salvia fell and blood slowly dribbled from the side of her mouth. Alice stumbled backwards but managed to keep her footing as she looked up at the pirate. He just grinned at her and grabbed hold of the golden handle with both of his hands. He slowly pulled the sword out of his body blood poured from the wound and dripped onto the floor. Making a small puddle on the deck as he continued to pull the sword out.

Alice panted heavily as she watched the display the sword now completely out of him blood dribbling of the sword. She held both hands over her mouth as she felt her own body wanting to vomit. She could see straight through his body even if the wound was only small. Alice didn't know what to as the pirate held the other sword now having two. _"I'm going to die... I've got no weapon and he's immortal"_ As the pirate walked towards her he taunted her. "What's the matter lass? Scared? Chicken!" She panicked and ran from the pirate almost tripping over her own two feet as she pushed her body to move.

Alice ran but the pirate wasn't going to give up she ran trying to find anything to use. When her eye's saw something next to a dead body. Alice ran towards it and bent down her left hand grabbing the long metal pole. She spun on the small heels of her long black knee high boots and pointed the long gun at the pirate. She pulled the trigger and kept hitting the trigger as bullet after bullet hit the pirate.

Blood splashed from his body as the shells hit his body but he didn't stop coming for her. Instead he just laughed at her Alice couldn't believe it when suddenly one of her bullets hit his head. Blood dribbled down his face from the blast on the left side of his head as the bullet hit. It went straight through his head and the pirate froze. Alice hit the trigger but she was out of bullets. She shakes the gun when suddenly the pirate screamed and charged at her.

Alice looked up when she heard someone shout 'duck!' she looked up and quickly bent down. But the pirate didn't get a chance. As the large brown yard hit the back of his hard with a loud thud. His body now in a daze the pirate stumbled and hit the wooden banister. Alice pushed him hard on the back and his body fell forward over the side of the boat. She waved, "Bye-bye" and looked over the rail. She watched as he hit the water below making a large splash.

Alice looked over to The Black Pearl and heard a faint loud scream coming from the other boat. "Stop blowing holes in my ship!" She went to shout when she heard footsteps behind her again. She spun around and looked as she saw another pirate coming towards her. _"Not again"_ Alice ran towards him and grabbed his hands.

As she held them she swung through his legs and underneath him coming up the other side of him. Alice then pushed him over causing the pirate to fall forward face first. She heard a loud thump as she ran looking behind her. She saw him get up when she then bumped into somebody. Alice looked and her eye's went wide as she looked up at the pirate. It was Bo'sun he grinned at her showing of his white teeth as he growled. Alice froze as all she could do was smile back. _"I'm done for"_

Chapter 10 Late September ^^


	10. Chapter 10

pirates of the caribbean and all of the characters belong to Disney and Walt Disney Pictures.

All i own is Alice who belongs to me.

hope you enjoy it! Please leave a review if you want! I really want to know what you think!

* * *

><p>Alice stared at the grinning Pirate her body froze as he growled at her. She felt her body slowly moving backwards one step at a time without her even realizing it. But every time she moved Bo'sun also did to copying her movements as she stepped back again. <em>"I can't escape... What should I do?"<em> Alice gulped as she noticed his sword tied to his waist as it glistened from the sun.

She quickly spun on her heels of her boots and went run but Bo'sun was one step ahead of her. She screamed as she felt her hair being pulled. Bo'sun kept his grip as he yanked on her bright fiery red hair pulling her backwards. Alice could only scream as she panicked thinking her hair was going to be pulled out from her roots of her skull.

Bo'sun then pulled her hair harshly causing Alice to stumbled backwards. Her boots slipped on the heel and her back hit his chest. Before she even had a chance to do anything Bo'sun wrapped his arms around her. As he kept his arms around her one around her stomach the other above her chest.

Alice suddenly saw Jack he stood on The Black Pearl looking over to the other ship. A pirate then suddenly swung toward him and Jack grabbed his rope as the Pirate fell of. Jack then swung on the rope to the other ship missing all the gun fire as he missed his chance to jump off. Instead hitting a Pirate causing him to fall into the sea below. Jack then swung back his legs swinging back and forth as he tightened his grip on the rope.

_"Jack!"_ Alice went to scream his name again but Bo'sun slapped his hand over her mouth. She could see her own hair stuck in between his fingers. Bo'sun the pulled her away Alice tried to free herself from his grip but he only tightened his grip around her stomach. Causing her almost to vomit she got the message and gave in. Bo'sun dragged her to The Black Pearl were she saw some of her fellow Pirates also held captive too.

Elizabeth was still on the other ship shooting away at the enemy Pirates when one came up to her. She smacked him in the face with the end of her gun hard. With a loud thwack causing the Pirate to fall over blood splashed on the end of her gun. When another one grabbed her arm pulling her around to face him. Her eye's wide as he went to slash her with his sword. But Jack was quick to react and managed to stop him. Grabbing his wrist before he attack her with it.

"That's not very nice" As he pointed to the sword Elizabeth stared at the Pirate and then smacked him in the face. With the handle of the gun the quick attack didn't even give the Pirate a chance to counter. As he stumbled backwards in a daze from the attack and fell over the banister into the sea below. Jack then grabbed her and pulled her over to hide from the gunfire.

"Where's the medallion?" Elizabeth however went to slap him, "Wretch!" but Jack knew what she was going to do and caught her left wrist. Jack held her wrist keeping his grip as he stared at the grey bandaged. "Ah. Where's dear William?" Elizabeth froze and turned to look at the grate door as she whispered his name. "Will…"

She ran over to the grate keeping her back down to avoid the gunfire as she looked through the holes in the grate. She saw Will as he tried pushed up the wooden plank trying to keep his head above the rising water. "Will!" "Elizabeth!" Elizabeth tried her hardest to lift the fallen mast that was blocking the grate from being able to open.

"I can't move it" As she looked through the grate when suddenly two Pirates grabbed both of her arms. "Will!" They held her arms and dragged her away to The Black Pearl. While Will kept shouting out her name. "Elizabeth!"

On The Black Pearl everyone was tied up by a rope to the circle mast pole Elizabeth stood next to Gibbs with Alice next to her. Pintel held out a gun to them as he pointed it out to them threatening them as he spoke. With Raggeti following him holding a spear in his hands. "If any of you as much as thinks the word 'parley', I'll have your guts for garters"

Elizabeth lifted the two ropes that held them over her head and ran towards Barbossa. But she stopped half way and froze as there ship exploded in a huge bright fire. As it sank there ship into a grey smoke pieces of wooden planks flew in the air Elizabeth stood god smacked. "Will..." She attacked Barbossa trying to get him in a head lock but failed. "You've got to stop it! Stop it!"

Barbossa spun around and grabbed both of her arms holding her close as he spoke in her face. "Welcome back, Miss. You took advantage of our hospitality last time. It holds fair now that you return the favor" He then pushed Elizabeth into his crew as they touched her there hands roaming over her body. Alice couldn't take it as she watched her sister scream.

As the Pirates had their way with her and pulled the ropes up over her head. "Let her go!" Alice tried to pull them away but Barbossa saw her and grabbed her left arm pulling her close to him. His left hand grabbing her chin pulling her face to his he stared into her face. There eye's locked and he grinned at her Alice froze as he continued to grin. "Well, well I never thought I would see her child"

Alice eye's widen as he spoke, "Wha- what do you mean?" he then ran his left hand through her hair. "Heh, same color hair but slightly brighter eye's" He then stopped mid sentence and looked at her breasts. Alice blushed as he looked at them and froze as he grabbed hold of her white shirt. He pulled it open showing of her breast to the entire crew.

Alice froze as he laughed at her breasts her face bright red as all her body froze. "But your no were as big as her though, lass" Alice didn't know what to do as she stood with her breast on show Barbossa laughing to her. But then before she even knew what she was doing she slapped him across the face. So hard that her right hand stung and his face had moved to the side. Alice gasped as she held her hand and Barbossa looked at her still laughing with a red mark across his right cheek.

She covered herself up again with her white top, "What did you mean by her?" Barbossa eye's widen in shock. "Ye mean ye don't even though about your own mother?" Alice could only stare at him, "You... knew my mother" Barbossa laughed again. "Knew her? She once sailed with me and my crew across the sea. Ah, what a beauty she was too"

Barbossa then smirked at her and moved closer to her to whisper in her left ear. But just as he was about to speak, "Barbossa!" he then moved away and looked over to were the voice came from. Everybody then spun around to look to and Elizabeth whispered, "Will..." Will jumped from the banister and onto the deck. He then pulled out his gun and pointed it at Barobssa.

"She goes free!" Barbossa then slowly walked towards him not worried by the fact that Will had a gun pointed at him. "What's in your head, boy?" Barbossa's crew kept there grip on Elizabeth as she kept struggling to get free. "She goes free" Barbossa was now write up to him. Will's gun only inches from his head. "You've only got one shot, and we can't die"

Will looked at Jack as he had his hands together like he was praying, "Don't do anything stupid" he whispered while he bent down and spoke. Will ran back up to the banister one hand holding the ropes while he pointed the gun to his neck. He could feel the cold metal at his throat, "You can't. I can" Elizabeth jolted forward trying to go to Will.

The crew however still kept there grip on her and Jack had his hands up to his mouth. As he whispered again, "Like that" and looked down at the floor not impressed by Will's actions. Barbossa however was curious to whom this person was, "Who are you?" Jack then quickly walked over to him. Trying to cover for him hoping Will wouldn't say who he was. "No one. He's no one. A distant cousin of my aunt's nephew twice removed. Lovely singing voice, though – eunuch" As he pointed to himself.

But it was to late as Will said who he was, "My name is Will Turner. My father was Bootstrap Bill Turner. His blood runs in my veins" Jack kept his eye's to the deck floor and then walked off once Will had finished. Barbossa looked up at him now interested in him and Ragetti pointed at him. "He's the spitting image of ol' Bootstrap Bill come back to haunt us"

Elizabeth kept trying to get away even though she knew she couldn't. "On my word do as I say, or I'll pull this trigger and be lost to Davy Jones' Locker" Jack looked up at him and Barbossa nodded to his words, "Name your terms, Mr. Turner" "She goes free" Barbossa smirked. "Ah, but witch one Mr. Turner?" Will looked at Elizabeth and Alice.

He took a moment to think before speaking again, "Alice" Alice froze as he said her name. _"But what abou- Oh!, he's wanting to keep Elizabeth with him to keep her safe. I think..."_ "Anything else?" Will looked around and then saw Jack pointing to himself Will put the gun down but then quickly pointed it to himself. As he kept moving it to himself and away, "And the crew – the crew are not to be harmed"

Jack grinned hoping he was going to say him but that went as Will spoke his next request. He then stopped pointing to himself as he moved his hands down not happy at his words. Barbossa then walked up to him and grinned showing his black teeth, "Agreed" the ship then sailed of in the sea. Within a threw minutes however they stopped as they came to a Island near by.

Alice was pushed to walk a plank as she stood looking out to the crew as they pointed their swords at her. Barbossa laughing as she slowly walked backwards looking at them her. She knew there was no way back on the ship. So she turned around to walk the wooden plank till she came to the end. Alice looked down into the sea below as she felt a lump in her throat.

She gulped her eye's wide and turned to look back at ship Will pushed his way through Barbossa's crew. "Barbossa, you lying bastard! You swore she'd go free!" Barbossa turned to look at him and shouted back, "Don't dare impugn me honor, boy. I agreed she'd go free, but it was you who failed to specify when or where" his crew then gagged Will with a thick white piece of fabric.

Will shook his head trying to get the fabric out of his mouth but failed as they pulled him away. Jack looked at Alice as she stood her eye's wide with fear as she stood and looked at Elizabeth. He could only stare at her pure bright blue eye's but then looked away as Barbossa looked back at Alice. "Though it does seem a shame to lose something so fine, don't it lads?"

The crew then all cheered with him as he walked closer Alice shivered as she felt chills go up her spine. She looked at Elizabeth his crew now not holding her as she whispered 'Sis' at her. Jack looked at one of the crew members, "I always liked you" but the Pirate growled at him and Jack looked away. Alice continued to walk to the end all she had to do was step and she would be in the sea.

But she couldn't do it as she froze her body wouldn't move and the crew was getting impatient. "Come on!" Bo'sun then slammed his foot hard on the wooden plank. "Too long!" Causing it to shake and Alice hole body shook snapping her out of her froze daze. She then fell forward but quickly grabbed the wooden plank her body hanging as her legs swung back and forth.

Bo'sun growled and kept slamming his foot on the plank causing it to shake violently. Alice held on for dear life her body shaking from the force. But her hands were growing tired and in the end she let go. She screamed her body feeling lifeless as she fell through the air Elizabeth screamed out to her. "Alice!" Alice finally hit the water hard her back taking the full force.

She gasped and tried to keep her head above the water. Kicking her legs and feet Alice didn't know how to swim. But after a while her body grew tried and she wasn't even moving anywhere. She took in a deep breath and slowly let her body sink into the sea. Alice looked up as she slowly drifted deeper into the blue sea her eye's slowly closing. She smiled. "_I guess this is the end... farewell Elizabeth, Will... Jack..."_

Back on the deck Jack smiled as the crew all looked at him. Jack hands tied they pushed Jack onto the wooden plank. He quickly spun around, "I'd really rather hoped we were past all this" Barbossa put his left arm around Jack's neck as he spoke to him. "Jack…. Jack. Did ya not notice? That be the same little island that we made you Governor of on our last little trip"

Jack gracefully swung his head to left and looked out to it before looking back to Barbossa. "I did notice" Barbossa smiled at him, "Perhaps you'll be able to conjure up another miraculous escape…but I doubt it" he then pulled out his sword pointing it at him. "Off you go" Jack moved back just in time before Barbossa could catch him with it.

Jack opened his mouth but no words came out at first before he finally did speak. "Last time, you left me a pistol with one shot" He smiled and Barbossa flicked his sword. "By the powers, you're right. Were be Jack's pistol? Bring it forward" He then put his sword away and Jack looked at the sea before turning to look at Barbossa again. "Seeing as there's two of us, a gentleman…would give us a pair of pistols"

But Barbossa wasn't fooled by Jack words, "It'll be one pistol as before, and you can be the gentleman and shoot the lady and starve to death yourself" Jack could only give a quick smile at his words. As Barbossa threw his pistol and sword into the sea Jack's eye's widen. He then dived gracefully into the sea as he swim deep to recover them.

He grabbed then within his tied up hands and kicked his legs of the rocks that his items had fallen onto. Gasping as he rose back up for air and swam up to the island. As Jack finally got up to land he managed to untie his hands and threw the rope onto the pale white colored sand. Jack looked back out to sea as Barbossa sailed of. "That's the second time I've had to watch that man sail away with my ship"

He sat down on the beach when he finally noticed that Alice was no wear to be seen. "Alice..." Jack gently put his possessions on the patch of grass and scanned the area but still no wear. He then realized there was only one thing Alice was still in the sea. Jack quickly ran back out into the water. He swam back to were Barbossa had kicked them off.

Taking a deep breath he went under and looked around as he swam deeper into the blue ocean. Before finally he saw her as she lay there her eye's closed her bright fiery red hair flowing upwards. He grabbed her within his right arm holding her tightly as he used his left to swim. Jack finally managed to make it back gasping heavily for air.

But Alice didn't as he swam back for shore once back he pulled her body onto the sand and lay her down. Opening her mouth he breathed air into her body whiles pinching her nose. Jack pulled away after a couple of breaths. But Alice still didn't wake up Jack gave it a couple more tries. _"Come on, luv. Wake up!'"_ When Alice eyes snapped open and she shot up she quickly pushed Jack away.

Jack fell backwards and went to shout at her when he looked up. He saw her bringing up seawater tears slowly fell from her eye's as she coughed on the water trying to bring it all up. She then wiped her mouth and looked at Jack, "Thank you for saving me Jack" Jack just smiled at her. "What happened luv'?" Alice looked away blushing, "I can't swim..." Jack just nodded his head.

He then got up and broke some branches from the tree's and pushed them into the sand. Jack then takes of his brown boots and Alice watched as water poured out from them. He then put them on the sticks and leaves them to dry out while he rolled up his blue trousers to his knees. Alice then takes of her own long black boots and her eye's widen in shock as seawater pours from her long boots.

Making the sand go completely soggy she sighed as the hot sand touched her feet. She then slowly got up and decided to have a look around the Island Jack watched her walk of. But decides not to say anything he then checks his gun. Taking out the one single bullet and checking the gun itself. Alice slowly walked around the Island taking in the scenery the pure deep blue ocean, beautiful hot white sand. Bright blue sky with white clouds, green grass and palm trees with big coconuts.

Alice just sighed and began to wander how they were ever going to get of this Island. Before she even knew it she saw Jack again and looked at him. He looked up and smirked, "It's really not all that big, is it?" Alice looked in front of her and saw her own foot prints and shook her head. "No..." Jack then got up and walks of Alice followed him as he walked up to a palm tree.

He then hit the tree trunk several times and puts his ear to it as the trunk echoed as he hit it. Alice watched as he then lifted his leg taking huge steps. "Jack how are you going to get of this Island?" But Jack didn't answer her as he took four steps and then suddenly began to jump up and down. Alice stood in front of him, and he looked at her, "You managed to get of before, write?. So we can do it the same as you did last time"

Jack just stared at her, "Jack... Are you the pirate I've read about or not? How did you escape last time?" he then lifted up his right hand and sighed. He was going to have to tell the truth some time as he stared at her eye's. He felt an unknown pain go through his heart why did it hurt to tell her the truth?

"Last time…I was here a grand total of three days, all right?" Jack then lifted a secret cellar door and walked down into the room taking out a bottle of rum. Alice just froze as Jack came back up holding his bottle. It was a dusty white color bottle with brown liquid inside.

"So... that's it then? That's the truth behind this story? You spent three days lying on a beach, drinking rum?" Jack just stared at her as her body began to shake. Alice felt her whole world stop before her and tears slowly falling from her eye's. "So... all those stories I read of the Great infamous Captain Jack Sparrow are fakes? There all lies?" Jack just stared at her as watched her tears fall down her cheeks.

He felt slightly guilty breaking the poor girls belief in him after reading all those stories. Before she even knew what she was doing she had turned to run. Jack reached out and grabbed her right hand. Alice spun around and yanked her head away, "Don't touch me! I... I hate you!" she shouted at him. Her eye's wide as she realized what she had said.

But she didn't stop running as her tears kept coming and wouldn't stop. She left Jack standing with his rum as he stood still. An unknown pain shooting through his heart from her words. "I hate you!"

Chapter 11 - early October. with more Jack and Alice action next chapter!


	11. Chapter 11

pirates of the caribbean and all of the characters belong to Disney and Walt Disney Pictures.

All i own is Alice who belongs to me.

hope you enjoy it! Please leave a review if you want! I really want to know what you think!

* * *

><p>Alice ran tears blurring her vision as she pushed her body to run. Her body feeling weak her knees finally gave way and she slumped to the floor. Feeling the hot sand on her legs tears poured down her cheeks as crying screams left her mouth. It felt like a ton of bricks had coming crushing down on her.<p>

The only person she ever believed in was a fake. Whenever she read his books she felt like she was free. She totally forgot her world, the pain from her Father and the feeling of being not wanted. But now... it all came crashing back to her, and she hated herself even more.

Alice wiped her eyes and looked over to bright blue sea tears still slowly falling from her eyes. _"My hero is a fake, my own Father hates me. If I were to die writing now nobody would even notice there's just no point in me being alive anymore... plus Elizabeth is with Will now. The one person she loves she doesn't need me now"_

Alice pushed herself up onto her feet and slowly walked of back into the water.

Jack walked off holding his bottle of rum in his left hand. He popped the core and drank the liquid inside gulping it down as it slowly dribbled down his chin. Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand he walked of back to his spot. Slopping down on the white sand he couldn't stop thinking over Alice words.

"She was going' to find out one day so why not now" As he mumbled to himself. Hours went by as he watched the sun slowly setting down, making the blue sea go slightly orange as it reflected back. He began to wonder were Alice had gotten to as he couldn't hear her low cries anymore.

Jack pushed himself up knocking over his two bottles of rum. He slowly walked around the island in his drunken stance looking for her. But after minutes of searching he couldn't see her when her noticed footprints in the sand going towards the sea. His dark brown eyes widen as he saw Alice standing deep in the water.

Alice stood in sea the water up to her neck as small waves hit her face. She looked forward as a huge wave suddenly came towards her and closed her eyes. "Alice!" When she heard Jack screaming her name she turned her head and looked; Jack running towards her through the water. _"Why? Why is he coming for me?"_

Alice froze she didn't understand why Jack was coming to save her. Her own Father never bothered Elizabeth did but only when their Father there. She felt tears slowly falling again, "Jack..." when the wave suddenly crashed against her with the force hitting her head causing her to go under the water.

She didn't even get time to hold her breath as she went under. Jack dived under and swam towards her Alice felt his arms wrap around her body. As he brought them up to the surface she gasped as she breathed in air. Jack swam back to shore pulling Alice along the beach pushing her body down as she couched up some water. "Luv' what were you thinking?"

Alice looked up at him, "It doesn't matter no one would of noticed if I died" Jack's eyes widen in shock. "What do you mean luv'?" Alice couldn't stop the tears that started to fall. "You wouldn't understand..." As she looked away she felt hands on shoulders. "Then tell me luv'. You almost told me last time"

Alice looked up at Jack his face and was shocked by what she saw. His face was sad she felt her heart beat against her chest. She opened her mouth to speak when the sun slowly went down. Causing Jack's face and body to slowly go dark as the sun rays were hidden behind his body. Her eyes widen when she starts to panic as she looks up at his dark face.

His body hovering over hers his hands almost pinning her down it reminded her of when she was little. A similar incident a boy had pinned her down his face dark as he grinned at her. While another boy grabbed her hair calling her a freak as he pulled on it all Alice could do was shout.

"S-stop it please! Let me go!" Jack watched as Alice screamed her body shaking under him. He could feel it in his hands that were holding her shoulders. Jack gently shook her body snapping her out of her fought and she looked up him. "I'm sorry luv'. I didn't mean to scare you" Her eyes widen in shock that was the first time somebody had apologized to her.

He slowly got up and Alice followed, "Jack... I'll tell-" but he puts a finger to her lips. She froze and shivered as he moved his finger down her lips. Feeling his ruff finger glide over her soft lips sent unknown feelings through her body. He then grabbed her chin holding it gently. "Tell me when you're ready luv'"

She smiled at him, "Jack…" he lets go of her chin and she kisses his right cheek. He freezes for a bit as he remembers feeling something like that before when he was knocked out. Waking up with a wet face was it Alice that had done that? He looks at her. "Thank you Jack... I'm sorry. I promise I'll behave"

He smirks at her blush as she looks away, "I... I feel like I can trust you a bit more" Jack eyes widen and she looks up at him. He moves his left hand out and gently wraps his fingers around her small wrist. Pulling her along back to his spot was and had left his boots that were still hung on sticks.

Once back Alice sits down while Jack disappears to grab him and Alice a bottle of rum. Jack finally returns and sits down next to her as he passes her a small bottle of rum. Alice holds it noticing that hers was a different shape. She was the shape of a normal bottle of beer while Jacks was shape like an oval. Both had a light brown color and Jack popped the core on his bottle.

Already drinking his rum Alice tried to pop the core on hers but was having trouble pulling it off. Jack stopped drinking and smirked at Alice as her fingers slipped of the brown wooden core. He moved out his hand towards her and Alice looked at him as she handed him her bottle. Jack managed to pop it in one go and gave it back to her.

She sniffed the liquid it smelled of spices Cinnamon and Rosemary and fruits Tropical and Coconut. Her eyes widen as the smell made her body feel light and her eyes became heavy. "You're not goin' to drink it luv'?" She looked over to Jack and put the white smoky colored bottle to her lips.

The rim was smooth and she opened her mouth drinking the liquid. It made her body feel warm as she felt it go down her throat. This was the first time Alice had ever drank alcohol she hoped it didn't make her go crazy. Once she had drank enough she puts the bottle down and put her knees up. She wrapped her arms around her legs looking up at the night sky.

Jack had made a big fire that had warmed up there wet clothes and bodies. As she gazed up at the night sky taking in the beautiful sparkling stars, she gasped and Jack looked over at her noticing she wasn't drinking her rum. He continued to stare at her and watched as she rubbed her arms.

He suddenly put his left arm around her shoulder pulling her close. Alice wasn't expecting it and fell over her head resting on his chest. Knocking over her bottle of rum, "Jack..." she looked up at him, and he looked down at her. She could feel his fingers holding her shoulder tightly. "You looked cold luv'" Alice continued to look at him the fire reflecting of his face.

Bring out his dark brown eyes and dark tanned skin she felt herself slowly moving up to him. He moved closer to her there lips only inches from hers. She could feel his warm breath against her the smell of rum filling her nose as he breathed out. Only made her want to move closer and capture his lips.

Her body feeling warm when Jack spoke, "Sorry luv' but, I can't take your first kiss". But he leans in closer brushing his lips over hers, "Unless you want me too?" Alice's eyes widen and she slowly wraps her arms around his neck. Jack freezes for a moment wandering what she is doing.

But he moves his arms around waist and whispers in her left ear. "Wont your Fiancé be mad?" Alice giggled and Jack moved back to look at her face confused. "Me? Engaged? My father said that no man would ever want to marry me and he was right. I was to be engaged once and had never meet the man but, when the man saw me he called it off"

Jack wiped the tears that fell from her eyes and pecked her lips. Alice froze as she felt his lips on hers they were softer then what she fought. The kiss was so sweet and gentle she never knew men could kiss like that. Jack pulled away and locked eyes with her she wanted him to do that again.

"Jack..." Alice eyes slowly moved to look at his lips then back to his eyes. But she was to afraid to move Jack moved his right hand to head. He gently brushed his hand through her hair and then moved her head forward to his. Before she even knew it she felt his lips on hers again but was too scared to kiss back.

She felt Jack hands gently move over her body from her hair and gently brushed over her shoulders. Slowly down her back still brushing gently over her skin through her clothes. Before finally resting on her hips her hands were still around his neck. She looked at Jack as his eyes were closed.

She slowly closes her eyes and Alice finally plucked up the courage to kiss him back. His lips were slightly parted so Alice lips went in between his. The kiss soon turned hotter. Jack then surprised her and sucked on her bottom lip. Alice jolted from the action and he then kissed her again.

Alice deiced to try something and gently nibbled on Jacks bottom lip. Surprising Jack this time and she felt him smirk against her lips as they continued to kiss again. But Jack then licked her bottom lip but Alice didn't know what to do. So he pulls away, "Not bad luv' now"

He then gently grabs her chin pulling it down. Alice felt her lips opening and then Jack seals her lips again, pushing his tongue into her mouth and Alice onto the sand so now she was on her back. Alice could feel his tongue touch hers rubbing it mixing their saliva she shivered as he continues the action. She then pushed her tongue inside his mouth she felt Jack's body jolt upwards.

As she roamed his mouth rubbing the roof of his mouth, his teeth and then rubbed his tongue. Saliva falling from the sides of their mouths as their tongues danced. Her grip tightened as she held his white top when Jack pulled away a string of saliva connected to their tongues which broke as he pulled away. They both opened there eye's and looked at each other.

Alice blushed as she saw it and looked up at him. As they both panted heavily and Alice moved her hands from around Jacks neck. Jack wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He then wiped Alice lips as a bit of saliva fell from the corner of her lips. She shivered as his thumb lingered there longer than expected. "Are you sure this was your first time luv'?"

Alice just nodded her head and Jack smirked, "Not bad for your first time luv'" she smiled at his words. "Thank you... for being my first time Jack" She felt her cheeks burn and she looked back at his lips. Alice wanted Jack to kiss her again kiss her to her lips were swollen and bruised.

Till they turned purple and she couldn't kiss him anymore she wanted much more. As she felt an unknown burning sensation in her stomach every time Jack kissed her. She had no idea what it was but it felt nice and she wanted to feel it more. Alice looked back up to Jack's eyes as she noticed Jack staring at her.

"Jack... um. Will you..." She turned away as she couldn't finish her words her blush growing deeper on her cheeks. Jack smirked he knew what she wanted and gently grabbed her chin. Forcing her to look up at him he then licked her lips making them wet again. Her pink lips now glossy she closed her eyes.

Jack kissed her lips gently the kiss sweet and soft as she wrapped her arms back around his neck. Jack grabbed her hips and pulled her up onto his lap. Her knees on either side of his hips she felt her white top slowly slip of her shoulders. The kiss then deepened and Jack licked her lips once again.

Alice then copied his action and Jack willing opened his mouth as they pushed each other's tongues into their mouths. The kiss now fast and passionate Alice felt that burning sensation again. As Jacks hands slowly moved upwards up her stomach towards her small breast as his thumbs moved over her nipples.

Alice jolted and felt herself make an unknown noise she had never made before. Jack's eye's shot open and he tried to look down when he noticed her white shirt had fallen down, as it hung of her elbows showing of the entire top half of her body to him. Alice had yet to notice this and Jack continued to roam her body.

Alice tangled her hands into his thick heavily blacky brown hair gently pushing his head making the kiss deeper. Jacks hands then gently slid their way down her back when he felt little bumps on her back. He let his hands trace the bumps when he pulled away from the kiss Alice froze as she realized what he was doing.

"J-jack! N-no don't look!" But it was too late and he turned her around her back now facing him. His eyes widen at what he saw pink scar marks across her back. Jack moved his hand across her back gently touching the whip marks Alice jolted and let out a low sigh. "Luv' are these whip marks?"

Alice nodded her head, "Yes... there marks of a disobedient child" Jack stared at the six scars some were long gone across her back. Others were short and came to the middle of her back were her spine was. But the scars were permanent and looked like they had been there a very long time.

"Luv' what did you do to get these?" Alice jolted she could still remember it very clearly. She closed her eyes and told Jack.

Alice was fifteen years old and was fed up with her Father. He had slapped her yet again for trying to go out all she wanted to do was to get away from the house. But Weatherby would not allow it.

But Alice didn't give up and continued to try and go outside. She managed to escape and spent the whole day outside free. But she got caught as Weatherby found her went to slap her. But Alice caught his left hand stopping him from slapping her. He went mad by what she had done and pushed her to the floor.

Alice quickly rose and shouted at her Father, "I hate you Father. Stop trying to control my life. If mother was here sh- _*_**slap* **Alice froze as she felt two soldiers grab her arms**. **"You despicable child, how dare you speak to me like that. You shall be punished for this!" Before she even had a chance to move she got dragged away.

Alice got dragged down to a chamber deep within her home where no one would come down here. She was stripped of her clothes left only in her panties. They pushed a white fabric in her mouth gagging her while her hands were tied with thick wooden rope. She could feel split ends digging into her hands.

Each of her feet was cuffed with metal chains to the wall. As she sat on the cold greenly-brown titled floor the room was circle shaped and it had no windows. Alice sat waiting when the wooden door finally opened revealing Weatherby and a masked man. His face completely covered with a brown mask.

She could only see his eye's but even they were still hard to see while he wore. The traditional navy red uniform her eyes widen as she saw the black whip in his hands. It was a Cat o' nine tails whip that had nine long tails she began to shake as the masked man began to hit it against his gloved cover hand.

She twitched as she heard the loud, ***thwack* **every time the masked man hit it against his hand. "I'm sorry Alice I don't want to do this. But you must disciplined to act like a proper Lady like Elizabeth" She then felt a sting of pain hit her back ripping open her flesh as the nine tailed hit her back.

Alice screamed through the fabric that blocked her mouth tears streaming down her cheeks. She could feel blood trickling down her back as the wounds open further with every hit. Every time the masked man hit her back the noise echoed and bounced of the stone walls. Hitting her ears she could only shake which made it hurt more as the nine tailed hit.

The whip caused it to hit more of her back and more blood to dribble down her back. "Okay that enough" Weatherby then walked around and pulled the fabric out of her mouth, saliva trickling down her chin, "Now Alice. Are you going to act like a proper Lady?" Alice looked up at him.

A smile on his face she hated it when he smiled at her like that. Always comparing her to Elizabeth, Alice went to speak. When she heard the whip hit the floor. Her eyes widen and she panicked she didn't want to feel more pain like that ever again. "Y-yes... okay Father. I'll act like a Lady from now on"

Weatherby smiled and kissed her head, "Good girl" the masked man then untied her hands and feet. Weatherby then wrapped a white towel around her and Alice looked at floor. Her eyes widen in shock as she saw blood on the tiles and whip.

Alice opened her eye's tears slowly fall down her cheeks. "It hurt so much for months there was blood on the sheets and on my clothes. Some of scars healed over time but... those ones didn't. There hideous please... don't look at them, Ja-"

Alice froze as she felt a wet trail move over her back and on her scars.

* * *

><p>Chapter 12 Late October<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

Pirates of the Caribbean and all of the characters belong to Disney and Walt Disney Pictures.

All I own is Alice who belongs to me.

hope you enjoy it! Please leave a review if you want! I really want to know what you think!

* * *

><p><strong>NOTE; Light sexual scence<strong>

Alice jolted as she felt Jack's tongue move across her scars following the pink marks. Alice tried to hold back her moans as he moved his hands gently across them. She could feel his ruff hands but it didn't bother her as they only felt soft as she sighed. "Jack..." Jack continued to lick up her scars when Alice spun around.

Turning to face him witch shocked Jack as he still had his tongue hanging out. Alice captured his tongue in her lips and sucked on it. Jack grabbed her waist pulling her back up onto his lap. He then sealed their lips once more in a kiss while his hands slowly went up her body, gently brushing her soft skin as he went up.

She shivered as he continued and he could slightly feel her ribs as he went up towards her small breast, gently brushing over them with his thumbs as he moved over her pink nipples. Alice jolted as she felt his thumbs circle around the already hard nipples. Alice tried to kiss back but couldn't as Jacks actions made her mind forget what she was supposed to be doing.

Jack pulled away from the kiss a saliva trail following as he then moved away. He then went to her neck and licked it Alice held back whimpers as he licked up her neck making it wet. Before she had a chance to ask Jack sucked on her skin, "Ahh!" causing her body to jump from his action, she could feel his lips holding her skin tightly between them.

"J-jack..." She moaned while his fingers were still teasing her breasts, pinching her nipples to squeezing them in his large hands. As Jack continued Alice noticed something odd happing in her stomach something tightening. She didn't understand what but it felt nice and she didn't want it to stop no matter what.

Once finished with her neck Jack pulled away his own saliva dribbling down his chin. He smirked at his work having left a huge purple bruise on her neck that would definitely last a long while. As he stared at it he froze,_ "What am I doing? Why am I marking her as-" _when Alice grabbed his face her hands coupling his cheeks.

She kissed him hard on the lips and he kissed back he couldn't help but like her small pink lips. But he pulled away again and looked down at her small breast. Alice blushed as he starred at them, "I'm sorry I know there small..." but Jack smirked at her."There fine luv'" He then moved his face towards the left one.

Alice froze as she watched him, "J-jac-" but before she could finish his mouth had already taken in her left nipple. She could feel his mouth circling around the hard nipple. He then sucked on the nipple while sometimes nibbling it with his teeth. Alice held his shoulders gripping his white shirt as he continued. She didn't understand all these feelings going through her body.

Her body was hot like it was on fire her stomach felt like it wanted to explode. But most embarrassing of all her white bloomers were slightly wet. Had she pissed herself even her pussy was wet and that had never happened to her before what was going on? "J-ja- ahh!" Alice could only make those strange noises as he continued.

His right hand squeezing her small right breast while his thumb rubbed the hard nipple, she didn't know how much she could take any more when Jack suddenly pulled away. "J-jack?" His saliva leaving a trail from her nipple to his mouth, it broke as he pulled away. "We should stop"

"N-no I-" But Jack put a finger to her lips stopping her from talking, "Your shaking luv'" Alice then realized she was. She hadn't realized before but was it from the cold wind or was she scared from what he was doing to her? He then gently grabbed her chin making her look at him.

"I'm not going to push ye into anything you're not ready for." Alice shook her head, "But..." but Jack then kissed her lips. "We will stick to kisses for now." Alice blushed not understanding what he meant by that, what he meant by 'sticking to kisses for now?' Her blush deepened as she felt them heat up and she pulled up her white shirt covering herself once again.

Did that mean she was his girlfriend? She then looked up at him as he gulped down his rum drinking all of the liquid inside. Her eyes widen as he fell onto the sand with a loud thump. Jack had drank himself to sleep Alice moved over to him his dark rimmed eyes closed his mouth slightly opened.

She could hear his light snoring and smiled as she pulled up her purple hoodie. She lay down gently onto the sand and slowly closed her eyes. The huge flaming fire keeps her body warm as she drifted off into a deep sleep.

Hours went by and Alice slept peacefully but as cold winds slowly moved across her body she crawls up into a ball. But it didn't help she slowly opened her eyes when she noticed the fire Jack had made had gone out. As black smoke slowly drifted up and disappeared into the sky.

Alice hugged her body bringing her knees up but no matter what it didn't help her body was freezing. She looked over to Jack who was flat out on the sand his arms beside his body and his legs slightly apart. He hadn't moved once since he drank that rum Alice gulped and moved over him.

As she got over to him she looked over at his sleeping face and whispered. "Jack..." But he didn't wake up just mumbled random words which she couldn't make out. Alice gently shock his left shoulder, "Jack... I'm cold can I-" when she suddenly felt an arm go around her shoulder.

She blushed as she lowered her head and rested it on his chest. To her shock his skin was warm and she slowly closed her eyes as his scent filled her nose. His skin smelled of the sea and rum with a mix of gun powered witch didn't put her of one bit as she laid her head on his rising chest.

His arm around her shoulder holding it gently as she slowly closed her eyes drifting off. She mumbled lowly to him before sleep took her over. "Thank you Jack..."

As the rising sun hit her face Alice opened and closed her eyes. The bright sun rays hitting her face warming up her skin as it rose up from the sea. Alice slowly sat up and looked at Jack as his arm that was holding her fell down on to the warming up white sand. She smiled as he was still asleep.

As Alice watched the sun rise the cool wind blowing on her skin which helped keep her cool from hot sun beaming down. Alice looked back at him the low breeze blowing up his white shirt she noticed a mark on the top left of his chest. She felt her heart pound as she stared at his chest, _"N-no! I can't its wrong of me to... touch him without permission"_ as she looked away.

But her eye's kept darting back to that spot. Curiosity getting the better of her she spun around so her body was facing him sitting on her knees. She hesitantly moved her slightly shaking hand grabbing hold of his white shirt. Pulling the fabric over she held back a gasp as she saw two large dark brown circle shaped wounds.

Alice couldn't make them out if they were bullet wounds or maybe sword wounds. She slowly moved her hand and touched the circle wounds they were soft. Standing out from his dark tan she began to wander if he had anymore scars. Her eye's hovered of his body and she moved her hand out to his right arm.

Gently pulling up his white shirt her eyes widen and she covered her mouth with her free hand. As she saw burn scars going up his arm from his wrist to his elbow. They were two thick pink zig zag shaped like marks that blended with his skin, "Jack..." she held back tears as she continued to look.

She knew on his other arm he had the Sparrow tattoo and the 'P' tattoo she began to wander if he had anymore. As her eye's scanned his body her eyes wondered down below his hips. She blushed and slapped her cheeks. _"Alice! What are you doing? You should be thinking of a way off this Island"_

Alice slowly rose to her feet as her mind started to wonder on what to do. As much as she would love to stay on this Island with him she wanted to see Elizabeth and as much as she hated it home... An idea came into her head but a pain shot through her heart she knew Jack would hate her after this.

Just when she was getting close to him as well now she had to go and ruin it. She looked at his sleeping form, _"I'm sorry Jack." _Alice re-light the fire and ran down to his secret stash of rum. Caring the heavily large barrels of rum up, she threw them into the fire making the fire fiercer.

She ducked as the fire blazed heavier and larger even the palm trees started burning to. Alice panicked as the fire grew fiercer by the minute and moved back as her heart pounded against her chest. While Jack mouthed something he then woke up sniffing the air and quickly rose to his feet.

Running over to Alice he grabbed her shoulder spinning her around to face him. He went to shout when he noticed her shaking, "I'm sorry Jack I was just trying to get us of the Island" but Jack raised both hands up into the air. She could tell from the look on his face he was mad with her.

"You burnt all the rum!" Before he turned around and walked of leaving Alice to stand alone she watched him. Tears slowly falling down her face she knew Jack was never going to speak to her again after this. As she stood her eyes wide she then remembered something her Father would be on that ship.

Alice quickly tried to put out the flames but the fire was too strong to be put out now. As Jack walked of far away from Alice he stopped as he saw a boat far out into the sea with a small one coming towards the Island. He couldn't believe it Alice had indeed saved them even if she might have burnt all of his rum.

As the small boat came to sore Alice froze as she saw two Port Role navy soldiers stepping out. "Alice Swann your Father is on board" Alice nodded as she knew she was going to be getting punished for this and badly. Jack had returned back and Alice didn't say anything to him as she got in the boat.

As they sailed toward The Dauntless no words was said between them as Alice sat with her back to him. The soldiers helped her up on deck and she froze as Weatherby looked at her. "F-father..." Alice held her arms up to her chest as she stood while Jack stood in-between Murtogg and Mullroy both holding guns.

Alice watched as Weatherby walked up to her Alice's whole body stiffened up. When she felt his arms around her holding her in a tight hug she froze her eyes wide. Was this a dream? It had to be there no way Weatherby would ever do this to her! She then felt him gently stroking her hair.

Weatherby gently pulled her away Alice went to speak when ***SLAP* **her face turned to the left from the force of the slap. "You stupid girl! How could you let Elizabeth get taken away like that! Your own sister flesh and blood" Alice turned to look back at him and went to speak when her slapped her again.

This time on the other cheek, "Plus i found these how dare you hide these disgusting books. You despicable child" Alice turned her head to face him again her eyes wide. As Weatherby held her collection of books he then threw them over the edge of the ship. Alice ran leaning over the edge of the ship trying to catch any she could get.

But she only managed to get one as she turned around to face him once again. When Gillette walked over a smile on his face, "Alice meet your new Husband" Gillette then bent down one knee and took her left hand kissing it. Alice pulled away, "N-no Father I won't marry him!" Weatherby walked up to her.

"Yes you will Alice. You will marry him and bare his children" Jack mouth slightly open, "A wedding" he then bent down and as he rose placed a hand on Mullroy's chest. Before throwing his arms around, "I love weddings… drinks all around!" Alice froze and turned to look at him. Gillette then got up and grabbed her chin forcing her to look at him.

A smug grin on his face, "You should be grateful I'm even marrying you Alice" fear ran through her body as her mouth opened and closed. Alice pushed Gillette away and he tumbled backwards she then turned to Weatherby. "So there's going to be no Love just bearing his children...?"

Weatherby nodded and grinned at her Alice couldn't believe it, "No! I won't do it and you can't make me!" Weatherby mad with her words walked over to her. Alice saw him coming and knew what he was going to do. She grabbed his wrist stopping his slap shocked by her actions he went to slap her again with his other hand. But Alice pushed him away causing him to tumble backwards almost falling over.

However Gillette came up behind her and held her against him as he wrapped his arms underneath her breast. "Let me go" Alice wiggled her arms around but it was too late as Weartherby punched her in the stomach. The punch was hard and fierce as she coughed up salvia mixed with her blood.

Gillette let go of her and she fell to the floor her body shaking as she laid there. "Now will you do as you're told?" Alice slowly rose to her feet and Jack watched her. Shocked by her actions as she stood on shaky feet wiping her mouth, "N-no..." Weatherby was now feed up with her and went to hit her again.

But before he could do anything Gillette pushed her hard Alice didn't even get a chance to react. As she fell to the wooden deck once again hitting her head with such force. That it knocked her out her eye's slowly closing as everything went dark and their voices went all blurry.

Blood slowly dribbled down the side of her head as she laid there. Gillette picked her up and hug her body over his right shoulder taking her to the captain's cabin. Jack watched as he carried her away blood slowly dribbling down the side of her face. He then threw her body onto the nearest hammock and walked out back to Jack.

Who was still standing in front of Murtogg and Mullroy he looked up at Norrington who was standing on the stairs. His face filled with worry he put out both his arms together, "I know. "Clap him in irons," right?" Norrington then walked down towards him. "Mr. Sparrow, you will accompany these fine men to the helm and provide us with the bearing to Isla de Muerta. You will then spend the rest of the voyage contemplating all possible meanings of the phrase "silent as the grave." Do I make myself clear?"

Jack put down his arms his mouth slightly open as his body swayed slightly. "Inescapably clear" Murtogg and Mullroy then both grabbed an arm each and pulled him away.

Back on the Black Pearl Will and Elizabeth were in one cage together whiles Jack's crew were in the opposite one. Pintel and Ragetti were swabbing the floor when the Parrot squeaked, "Awwk, shiver me timbers" Gibbs smirked and translated what he says. "Cotton 'ere says you missed a bit" Pintel not amused smacked his mop on the black metal the cage causing it make a loud clang sound.

Will leaned his elbows on the bars as he spoke to Pintel and Ragetti whiles Elizabeth stood in the back watching. "You knew William Turner?" Both pirates stopped what they were doing, "Ol' Bootstrap Bill. We knew him. Never sat well with Bootstrap what we did to Jack Sparrow, the mutiny and all. He said it wasn't right with the Code. That's why he sent off a piece of the treasure to you as it were. He said we deserved to be cursed… and remain cursed"

Ragetti continued to mop while she spoke, "Stupid blighter" Pintel didn't as he slightly leaned on his mop. Gibbs spoke up and he looked at him, "Good man" he then leaned against one of the beams. "Well, as you can imagine that didn't sit too well with the Captain" Ragetti stopped moping and moved over to him as giggled and spoke.

"That didn't sit too well with the Captain, at all. Tell him what Barbossa did" Pintel then shouted at him, "I'm telling the story!" Ragetti flinched as he back of a bit as Pintel looked back at Will. "And so…what the Captain did, he strapped a cannon to Bootstraps' bootstraps" Ragetti mimicked his words, "Bootstraps' bootstraps" Wills eye's slightly widen as he spoke.

Whiles Elizabeth moved up towards him gently placing a hand on his right shoulder. But Will didn't take any notice as he continued to speak, "The last we saw of ol' Bill Turner, he was sinking to the crushing black oblivion of Davy Jones' Locker. 'Course it was only after that we learned we needed his blood to lift the curse" Ragetti looked at Pintel.

"That's what you call ironic" As he nodded to his words and they both started to laugh when they both stopped. They looked over to the stairs where Barbossa and the rest of the crew were standing. He threw his keys out towards them and Ragetti caught them. "Bring him oh, and her too"

Ragetti unlocked the door to the cage and tied rope around both of their wrist together; however, to keep Elizabeth quite they gagged her mouth with a piece of white fabric as they went up to the deck. It was already night time as a full white moon shone brightly onto the sea. They forced them both into a small boat and all the pirates sailed toward the cave once again.

Chapter 13 coming early November


	13. Chapter 13

Pirates of the Caribbean and all of the characters belong to Disney and Walt Disney Pictures.

All I own is Alice who belongs to me.

hope you enjoy it! Please leave a review if you want! I really want to know what you think!

* * *

><p>There boat finally hit the sand with a small bump and the pirates climbed out. They pulled both Will and Elizabeth out of it once Will stepped out three of the pirates held tightly on to Wills brown waistcoat, pushing him along with Elizabeth behind the pirates Barbossa in front throwing up a green apple and catching it.<p>

A large grin on his face as he walked along with Bo'sun behind holding a fire torch, the three pirates stopped and held Will in place and Pintel whispered to him. "No reason to fret. It's just a prick of the finger, a few drops of blood." Will's hair was untied as his long dark brown shoulder length hair was all tangled with his golden medallion around his neck.

"No mistakes this time. He's only half-Turner. We spill it all!" They then pushed him along Pintel and Raggeti looked at each other, "Guess there is reason to fret" and both smirked at each other. They carried on walking forward till they came to the open part of the cave. Piles of gold filled with all sorts of treasure; crowns, staffs, jewels and treasures boxes.

They all stood on shallow water and in the middle was the Aztec coin tomb. On top of the pile stood Barossa and Will with a pirate who held Will tightly as he tried to wiggle free. All of the pirates cheered as they watched Elizabeth could only stand and watch her mouth still gagged while her hands were tied up. A pirate stood besides her keeping an eye on her.

Will struggled to get free his face almost in the tomb as he was bent forward with his hands bound together. To stop him of any chance to get free as the pirate kept his grip on him. Barobssa then picked up the yellow blade knife and held his arm in the air as his fellow men continued to cheer their arms in the air too when a shadowy figure slowly crept through them.

Elizabeth eyes widen as she watched the figure walk past the pirates to interest in the ceremony to notice it. As it crept through the crowd towards Will and Barbossa but as it got closer. Jack pushed passed the pirates, "Beg your pardon." all the pirates shocked to see him. But Barobossa didn't even notice him as he started to speak.

"Begun by blood..." As Jack continued to try and get through the pirates stopped cheering as they watched him. "Excuse me" Barobossa still speaking, "…by blood un-" his eyes wide as he brought his arms down. He stopped his speech as he saw Jack his arms up in the air as he tried to get his attention. Will lifted his head and looked up.

"Jack!" Barbossa froze as he watched Jack get closer shocked to see him. As he whispered, "S'not possible…" Jack continued to walk and stopped in front of a pirate. "Not probable." Will pushed himself up forcing his body to stand up straight once again. "Where's Alice?" Jack walked slightly forward and near the bottom of the golden hill he was standing on.

"She's safe, just like I promised. She's all set to marry Gillette" Jack pointed out towards the cave entrance as he spoke. Elizabeth froze as she listened to Jack speak. _"Marry? Gillette? But Alice has never Loved any man and she doesn't even Love him unless... Father has forced her to marry him. Dad how could you!"_

As Elizabeth stood watching them while Will looked at Jack also shocked by his words too. Barossa however was annoyed by all of this talking, "Shut up! You're next" as he pointed to Jack. He moved back almost bumping in to the pirate behind him as he pointed the yellow blade at him. He ordered the pirate to push Will back down again staring into the Aztec coins tomb once again.

Barbossa moved the blade to Will's neck the sharp edge just inches from his flesh. Will could almost feel the cold metal knife against his skin as he started to get Goosebumps. His heart pounding against his chest as Barbossa held the knife when Jack spoke up. "You don't want to be doing that, mate" His head held high as he looked up at them.

Barbossa turned to look at him and nodded his head as he spoke. "No, I really think I do" Jack shrugged both of his arms and looked away as he mumbled, "Your funeral" he then held his left wrist. While waiting for him to stop Barbossa sighed and rolled his eyes as he got up. But kept his blade close to Wills neck the tip just inches from his skin. "Why don't I want to be doing it?"

As Jack stood he hadn't noticed that the pirate behind him had placed a hand on his right shoulder. As he walked forward he slapped his hand of as he spoke walking closer to Barobssa. "Well, because the HMS Dauntless, pride of the Royal Navy, is floating just offshore. Waiting for you" All the pirates began to mumble to each other.

Jack walked up the golden treasure hill and stood beside Will who had rose once again standing up straight. Elizabeth was still in the corner with a pirate beside her with her mouth still gagged and hands bound. She could only watch the display before her praying for Will's safety. Jack looked at Barbossa, "Just hear me out, mate" before turning around to look at his crew.

Both his arms held outward as he spoke, "You order your men to row out to the Dauntless. They do what they do best" Barbossa's crew laughed at his words while Elizabeth moved forward at his words. Not amused as she knew what Jack was going to say but the pirate noticed. He grabbed her right shoulder harshly making her muffle a gasp. She looked up at the pirate as he growled at her and pulled her back.

Jack turned back to look at Barbossa as he continued, "Robert's your Uncle, Fannie's your Aunt, there you are with two ships. The makings of your very own fleet. Course you'll take the grandest as your flagship, and who's to argue? But what of the Pearl? Name me Captain, I'll sail under your colors, I'll give you ten percent of me plunder and you get to introduce yourself as… Commodore Barbossa. Savvy?"

Jack face now almost touching Barbossa, his brown eyes wide. Barbossa liked his words as he grinned, "I s'pose in exchange, you want me not to kill the whelp" as he turned to look at Will. Will look back, not shocked by his words as he showed no emotion. Jack looked at Will as he pointed at him. "No, no, not at all by all means, kill the whelp. Just not yet"

Will stared at him his brown eyes wide as he showed slight fear in them. As he looked away from Jack Elizabeth however was not happy and charged forward even with her hands still bounded. As she pushed through the crowd the pirate however grabbed both of her shoulders this time harshly. Elizabeth muffled a cry of pain and Will struggled to get free.

As he saw her Jack looked back as he noticed her too but didn't say anything. As he looked at Will and he looked back as Jack said something to him through his eyes. Will cocked his head slightly and Barbossa looked at both of them as Jack looked back at Barbossa. "Wait to lift the curse until the opportune moment. For instance…"

Jack then grabbed a handful of the golden Aztec coins from the tomb, "After you've killed Norrington's men" and as he spoke each word one at a time he throws a coin into the tomb."Every… last… one" As Barbossa stares at him Will eye's moved to Jacks right hand as he notices him still hiding one. Before he did a trick and made it disappear somewhere.

Will however was not amused and tried to move towards him but the pirate still holding him wouldn't let him move. "You've been planning this from the beginning. Ever since you learned my name" His eyes wide filled with anger as Jack stared back his head held high as his eyes were wide too. "Yeah." Barbossa cut the conversation as he spoke to his crew.

"I want fifty percent of your plunder" Jack turned to look at him as he pointed a finger at him, "Fifteen" but Barbossa was having none of it. "Forty" But Jack didn't back down as he stared at him his head down as his brown eye's stared. "Twenty-five. And I'll buy you the hat. A really big one… Commodore." Jack then smirked at him and Barbossa smirked back.

As they both put out there hands and shake, "We have an accord" Jack then turned to face the crew as he shake both his arms outward. "All hand's to the boats." He then stopped as he bowed forward slightly and looked at Barbossa. "Apologies, you give the orders" Barbossa however grinned at him as Jack put both his hands together like he was praying to him.

Barbossa then looked at his crew while Jack twiddled with his fingers, "Gents… take a walk" all his crew mumbled as they walked away. Jack looked at Barbossa concern on his face, "Not to the boats?" but he just grinned at him. As the crew walked off however Bo'sun stopped Reggti and Pintel. He held a ladies white umbrella they both looked at him as he growled at them showing of his white teeth.

Moments later the cave was now empty with just four of his crew left behind with them...

Alice slowly awoke her eyes slowly opening and closing as they adjusted to the only light from the candles. That were on the walls and table as she finally opened her eye's a sting of pain shot through her head. She gaped from the jolt of pain and then lifted her right hand to touch it. When her eye' widen in shock Alice still had hold of the book she had saved she felt her eye's slowly water.

How did Weatherby found out about her secret stash of books? Nobody knew about them except her and now he had thrown them all away. The only thing that made her happy after all she had been through in her life tears slowly fell down her cheeks. As a cold shiver went over her body she looked out to the small open windows at the back of the room.

It was already night as she could see the white moons light shine down. On to the dark blue sea she wiped her cheeks as a small smile spread across her lips. She sat up and placed the book on her lap as she touched her forehead. Expecting blood but nothing appeared on her hand.

She got off the hammock rubbing her arms as her body was freezing from the open windows. She looked around the cabin and on the left wall was a dark blue Navy jacket. The coat was dark blue but had thick white folded up sleeves and cream colored lapels. It had a high collar with two gold lines pattern around the rim.

It also had gold lines on the lapels and sleeves along with buttons that went down the lapels. As she walked over to it a smirk went across her face this was a Commodore jacket she began to wander if it belonged to Norrington. Once she reached it she put it on it was slightly too big for her as it came to her knees. But Alice didn't care as she couldn't feel the cold wind anymore.

She let out a sigh as she wrapped it around herself and then walked back to the hammock. Picking up her book that had fallen on the floor, she put it in the right pocket the book fitted perfectly as it hid under the flap which had a golden pattern around the rim. ***knock knock* **Alice jumped out of her skin as she looked to the glass door.

She heard a slight knock on the glass door, it was Weartherby. He began to speak to her, "Alice you made a very good decision today excepting Gillette's proposal" Alice looked around the room she had to get out of here she had to save Elizabeth, Jack, and Will.

She knew it would mean more punishment but she didn't care. Alice looked around the room and found some cloths as she removed them from the draws of the Chester-draws. She then pulled the hammock of the wall it ripped slight as the fabric was connected to three metal circle chains. Alice continued to gather any kinds of fabric she could gather.

Once she had enough she tied the ends of each fabric together creating a long makeshift rope. Alice walked out of the back door and onto the small balcony. She then tied it to the thick wooden square poles on her side and then threw it over the banister as she watched it fall down. All the fabrics were different colors as she climb over and grabbed on tightly to it.

Her heart pounding against her chest as she held it, her feet against the wooden poles, she slowly moved down till she came to the end of the poles her hands, gripping the soft fabric tightly. She was scared she might end up splitting it in two as she knew what she had to do next. She breathed slowly to clam her heart.

Alice moved her left foot from the pole and wrapped it around the fabric. Once around it she smiled and let out a low sigh as she went to do the same with the other leg. But her foot slipped from the pole and swung back and forth in the air on its own. Her heart pounded against her chest loudly she panicked as she panted heavily. _"I'm scared! I'm going to fall" _

When suddenly she heard Weatherby's voice calling for her, tears slowly falling down her cheeks she shook her head and concentrated on moving her leg upwards. She steadied her heart beat and breathing as she managed to wrap her right foot around it crossing it over with the other leg. She smiled as she was now secure on the rope.

She slowly began to slide down and as she reached the bottom to her luck there was a small waiting boat. Once she had reached the end she let go and fell into the small boat. Letting out a low gasp as she rubbed her bum she quickly got up and grabbed the two oars as she row away.

Weatherby walked into the room as Alice didn't answer and froze. As he noticed the back door was open he walked out and grinned his teeth together as he shouted at the top of his lungs. "ALICE!" Alice jolted as she heard her name echo from the open windows she was surprised that his shout didn't crack them.

Back in the cave Elizabeth stood as she watched the three men and some of his crew. Her mouth still gagged as she tried to free her hands and she wiggled them about. The rope that was tightly around her wrist gave her a slight burn and Jack was checking through the treasure piles, picking up a golden statue of a man sitting down on a throne.

He checked it out as he looked at the bottom while Barbossa watched him, "I must admit, Jack, I thought I had ye figured. But it turns out that you're a hard man to predict" Jack looked back at him as he still held the statue in his hands. He then walked towards him and threw away the statue causing it to land on the floor and smash.

Its head broke off and slowly rolled away, "Me? I'm dishonest. And a dishonest man you can always trust to be dishonest. Honestly. It's the honest ones you want to watch out for, because you can never predict when they're going to do something incredibly… stupid" as he walked up to one of his crew. Will watched him as he knew something was up.

He then grabbed his sword and smacked the handle on the back of the pirate head. Knocking him out as he fell forward in to the water slowly sinking away, he threw it to Will. Will spun around and caught the sword between his bound hands holding it tightly. He then turned his back to the pirate and smacked his bum into him. Catching him of guard he stumbled forward and Barbossa could only watch as Jack pulled out his own sword.

He then charged for Barbossa who also pulled out his own sword and the two engaged in battle. Will himself managed to hold his sword as he tried fight of two of Barbossa crew members. As he dodged one attack he quickly spun around as one of the pirates went to slash him. Showing him his back just as the pirate went to hit him. Cutting his ropes and setting him free as he spun back around to face him.

Jack then went to slash Barbossa when he ducked and Jack cut of his peacock feather. Barbossa rose not amused by this as Jack smirked, he then charged at him slashing fury attacks at Jack who blocked every one of them. Will also blocking attacks of two pirates then spun around and came face to face with a skeleton pirate who roared at him.

But Will not afraid attacked him with his sword the pirate blocked but didn't see the oncoming attack. As Will punched him in the face causing his head to spin around, Jack and Barbossa were still attacking and blocking. As Jack ducked another slash from Barbossa when they both spun around each other and their swords clashed, both getting stuck behind each other's, Barbossa pushed forward his face almost touching Jack's as he spoke.

"You're off the edge of the map, mate. Here there be monsters" Jack moved his face back not taunted by his words as he grabbed Jack and spun him around. As Jack spun around his back to him he pushed him causing him to stumble forwards.

Alice was still rowing her boat when she noticed the Black Pearl in the distance, _"Wait! Isn't Jack's crew still on there" _So she sailed off to the boat. After a few minutes she was right by the boat as she stood up. She grabbed for the nearest bit she could grip and pulled herself up climbing slowly. She steady her feet as she reached the wooden banister and looked through the gasps making sure it was clear.

Alice nodded her head and climbed over one leg at a time. Once on the deck she jumped out of her skin as she heard a loud screech behind her. She let out a scream as she spun around and saw a skeleton monkey. The monkey looked at her as Alice frowned at him not amused by its game. The monkey its self froze as she went to grab it and it quickly swung from the ropes. But missed guided its swing and fell over the side of the boat.

Alice watched as the monkey fell and landed on one of the cannons two pirates looked as they watched the monkey. Slowly slide of it and into the water below, they peeked their heads out of the windows and looked up. They saw Alice she gasped and quickly ran towards the nearest stairs to the deck below. As she ran down the stairs trying to keep her footing she stopped as she saw a thick square pole and hide behind it.

She put a hand over her mouth to cover her breathing as she heard the pirates run up the next flight of stairs. Shouting loudly for her as they held their swords she peeked out as she watched them run past. Her eyes widen as she watched them turn into skeletons before her eye's and then back to human again. Once they were completely gone she continued to run down the stairs to the below deck.

As she reached the bottom step her eyes widen as she saw Jack's crew held in a metal black cage. Gibbs saw her and shouted, "It's Alice!" she ran towards them.

Chapter 14 mid -to- end November


	14. Chapter 14

Pirates of the Caribbean and all of the characters belong to Disney and Walt Disney Pictures.

All I own is Alice who belongs to me.

hope you enjoy it! Please leave a review if you want! I really want to know what you think!

* * *

><p>Alice walked towards the metal black cage all of the pirates were sitting on the floor. Gibbs stood up as Alice got closer to them, "Alice the key! It's on the wall" she spun on her heel and looked at the wooden wall. There on the small rusty hook was a big metal circle with a single key.<p>

Alice quickly walked over and tried to reach up but she was just inches to short. So she stood on the tips of her boots hoping that might help but still she was just too short. A blush covering her face as she tried to reach Alice jumped up pushing all her strength into her legs as she pushed on her feet.

Her fingers touched the cold metal as she grabbed the circle hoop. She pushed it upwards of the hook the key coming free but as she landed she miss-footed her feet and landed on her bum. With a loud bang, "Ouch..." letting out a low cry Alice sat on the floor. She pushed herself up rubbing her bum.

"Alice, quickly before the guards come back!" She pushed her body and ran towards the cage she grabbed the metal lock. The lock was black with green rust and mold. It had no pattern as Alice pushed in the single key and turned it to the right making a loud click noise. Alice pulled open the door for them.

It squeaked as she pulled it open and pirates walked out finally free. They all ran back up towards the deck Alice in front she peeked out watching the pirates. The moon shining down on them, revealing their skeleton form as they looked about the deck trying to find her. Alice nodded her head.

As the fellow pirates got in place one of the pirates was holding a small hammer while the other had a crossbow. Alice didn't want to get in a fight with them she made a signal at Mr. Cotton and his parrot made a squawk noise. The pirate with the crossbow pointed towards sea and the other nodded his head.

They walked over to the edge and looked over into the sea below as they bent over. Alice waved her hands and the other pirates let go of the ropes. A small wooden dinghy boat went zooming towards them, yet the pirates didn't even get a chance to react as the boat crashed into them knocking the two pirates over the edge.

Both pirates flipped over backwards and fell into the sea below with a loud splash. Alice giggled and walked out towards the others as they re- grouped in the middle of the deck. Alice quickly ran towards the boat and called out to the others as she tried to pull it to the edge.

But when she got no help she stopped and looked at them, "Please, I need your help! We got to save Jack, Will and Elizabeth!" but they just looked at her. "Please..." When the parrot spoke, "Any port in the storm" Alice just stared at it still finding it hard to understand. Gibbs nodded his head at the parrot. "Cotton's right, we've got the Pearl."

Alice just stood not understanding anything, "But Jack's your captain, write? So you got to help him!" but Gibbs shock his head. "We must stick to the code" Alice sighed and they looked at floor, tears wanting to fall. But she shook her head and looked up at them, "The Code? You're pirates. There more like guidelines anyways" Gibbs slowly walked over to her.

He gently put his left hand on her right shoulder and Alice looked at him. He smiled at her and she smiled back, "Don't cry lass ye a Pirate remember" Alice nodded her head and wiped her eyes. Gibbs then handed Alice his sword but she didn't take it from him, "Alice ye gonn' need it to help Jack" he then put it in her left hand. Alice gently gripped the handle.

"But I can't fight I don't even know how to use a sword" Gibbs shock his head at her, "Ye mother was a excellent sword fighter. Her blood goes through your veins believe in ye self lass and it will come to ye" Alice nodded her head and sighed she walked towards the dinghy boat and pushed it to the edge.

None of the pirates helped her as she managed to get it over the side and into the sea below. She said her goodbyes to the pirates as she climbed over the wooden rail. Alice slowly climbed down the side of the Black Pearl and into the small boat. But this time she landed on her feet as she sat down and row away towards the cave.

Back in the cave Elizabeth stood she was still trying to get the rope of her wrist. But where she had wiggled her hands so much, her wrists were now burning and red. Bright red marks showing as she continued Elizabeth wasn't going to give up.

Jack and Barbossa were still fighting as they ducked and attacked while going up a hill. Jack was moving backwards as he blocked Barbossa furry sword attacks. When Barbossa slashed a fast attack at him Jack blocked but the force caused him to slip up. But Jack quickly managed to get up, blocking Barbossa's attack just in time as he went to stab him in the leg with his sword. Barbossa then kicked him in the stomach Jack didn't get a chance to block or move in time and fell backwards on his left side. He quickly looked up flicking his blackly-brown curls out of his face.

Barbossa stood and throw his sword to the ground and moved his hands outwards, "You can't beat me, Jack" but Jack quickly got to his feet. As he stood he stepped forward and impales him with his sword while Barbossa looked at the sword inside him. Blood slowly dribbled down the sword and droplets fell on to the rocks. He sighed and looked away not shocked or bothered by it while Jack just stood.

Alice row to the caves and as she got closer she held back her fears. Once inside it was completely pitch black darkness all around her she let her own instincts take over. She kept rowing till her boat shock as it hit the sand she let go of the oars and stepped out. Alice slowly walked forward.

She knew where she had to go and ran through the cold damp pathways till she came to the middle of the cave. She stopped and looked around and saw Elizabeth standing in the corner. Alice ran towards her and Elizabeth froze as she heard footsteps coming towards her she looked and screamed.

But it was muffled by her gag Alice smiled and untied the not's in the ropes. She saw the deep red marks on her wrist, _"Elizabeth..." _as she pulled on the ropes. "Almost just one left" Alice pulled on the last not and the rope came free falling to the floor Elizabeth took out her gag.

Alice then looked around as she saw Will fighting Barbossa crew, "Where's Jack..." she then looked to the left. Her eyes widen as she saw Barbossa holding a sword getting ready to attack a defenseless Jack. Jack just stood still wobbling slightly as he looked at Barbossa but he wasn't quick.

As Barbossa pulled out the sword that was impaled inside him and thrust it inside Jack, the sword impaled deep inside him and his brown eyes widen as he stood. Alice froze as she had watched the display she opened her mouth to shout but words wouldn't come out, her body still taking in what had just happened.

Elizabeth grabbed her shoulders and held her tightly, "Jack..." Jack stumbled backwards, blood slowly dribbling down the sword. Leaving a blood trail as he moved, Barbossa grinned, his head held high as he watched him. Jack finally stopped as he stood in the bright white light in the crack in the cave.

Alice eyes widen as she watched him change into a skeleton, "He's one of them too...?" she then looked at Elizabeth she too was shocked. But she then shrugged her shoulders, "More importantly witch side is he on?" Alice pulled away from her. "He's on our side of course. He helped save you Sis."

Elizabeth nodded and they both looked back at him Babossa was shocked too by this. As he froze watching Jack stand as he raised his left hand into the air. Admiring his form, "That's interesting" Will still fighting Barbossa's crew dogged an attack from the pirate. As he moved away he quickly picked up a golden helmet from the treasure pile nearby and put it onto the pirates head.

The helmet now covering his entire head so he now couldn't see Will smacked it. With the handle of his sword, causing it to make a loud clang sound, it was now stuck on his head. The pirate wobbled about and Will pushed him to the floor he looked up to see Jack. Jack raised his other hand and revealed a golden medallion coin.

He then moved it between his fingers back and forth causing it to make a little tune. He then stopped and smirked at Barbossa, "I couldn't resist, mate" Barbossa then spat and picked up his sword from the floor. Whiles Jack pulled out the sword that was still inside him Barbossa then chucked some golden coins at him.

Jack put up his arm and covered his face as he then ran away from him while Barbossa gave chase. Will stopped watching and turned around just in time to block an attack from a pirate. Jack and Barbossa attacked and blocked as they continued to move up the hill once again. When Barbossa went to slash him Jack blocked his oncoming attack and pushed his sword away.

Jack punched him hard his fist slamming into his left cheek causing Barbossa to tumble backwards. He slipped on the step and fell to the floor. Barbossa rolled down the hill back to the bottom and Jack ran after him. Barbossa pushed himself once he reached the end and just in time to block Jack's attack as he went to slash him. Will was still attacking the same pirate as another suddenly came up behind him.

As he blocked his attacks the other went to impale him Will dodged his attack. Just in time as the pirate behind him went to attack and the pirate impaled his friend instead. The other pirate then went to punch him but Will jumped out of the way just in time feeling the breeze from the punch. He then went to slash him but Will and pirate both ducked at the same time.

The pirate then impaled the other pirate thinking he could get Will but the sword missed. Will rose and moved away as he watched the two pirates stare at each other. They then looked at Will and pulled the swords out of their bodies and chased after Will as he ran away while the other pirate was still trying to get the golden helmet of his head.

Will continued to run till the two pirates managed to catch up to him Will quickly raised him sword and blocked there attack. Jack blocked another of Barbossa attacks pulling his sword up. As his arm went up he pushed him and Barbossa tumbled forward and banged into the wall.

As he hit the wall with his head with a loud thud he spun around dazed. Jack ran of shouting out at Barbossa. "Sorry!" However Barbossa still gave chase and the two continued to fight. Both ducking and attacking till Jack slashed him Barbossa jumped back and fell onto the rock behind him, the moon shinning down on him through the giant hole in the cave.

Barbossa sighed as he laid back looking up at him as Jack stood. "So what now, Jack Sparrow? Will it be it two immortals locked in an epic battle until Judgment Day and trumpets sound? Hmm?" Jack slightly bowed forward putting out his right arm as he spoke, "Or you could surrender" as he slashed at him. Barbossa quickly moved just missing it.

As Jack's sword scratched the rock the sound echoed through the cave he then jumped on to it. Barbossa quickly spun around and started to attack him while Jack jumped back. Jumping back at every attack he did, he then jumped left and attacked Barbossa once again. Jack blocked every attack but Barbossa then pushed upwards on Jack's sword.

As Jack stumbled backward from the force Barbossa spun around and then punched Jack in the left cheek. The punch was hard causing Jack to fall to the floor instantly as the smack echoed. Alice gasped as she watched him fall she wanted to help him but at the same time what could she do? She would probably only get in the way.

As Barbossa stood he let out a loud shout, "Arr!" his mouth wide as Jack quickly got up. He then ran off his arms outward waving about as he ran Barbossa laughed as he gave chase. They once again stopped and engaged in battle in the moon light blocking each other's attack in an immortal battle. Will was still fighting two pirates as he blocked one attack but couldn't block the other as he got smacked in the face with the handle of a sword. He fell backwards into the swallow pool the pirate came after him holding out his sword. "I'm gonna teach you the meaning of pain" Elizabeth ran towards him and picked up a long golden staff that was nearby on the pile of gold. Alice watched as she ran off.

_"Elizabeth... she's so brave. Much braver then me..." _Elizabeth shouted out, "Do you like pain?" he went to look at her but she smacked him in the back of the head. Knocking him out with a loud thwack he fell into the pool. "Try wearing a corset" She then lowered the end of the staff and Will grabbed it helping himself up. The two then both looked at each other.

There eyes locked and they both smiled Alice just watched. _"Just kiss already!" _They both then looked away at Jack and Barbossa fight as Jack blocked another attack. Barbossa then spun around showing him his back but Jack pushing him forward. He then slashed his back and Barbossa let out a loud cry that echoed in the cave.

He then spun around and attacked Jack again. Elizabeth and Will then ran off to fight the two pirates that were standing still. Elizabeth charged holding her golden staff and smacked one of them in the face. Knocking him down to the floor the other went to attack but she blocked just in time. Will just stood amazed by her.

Jack and Barbossa still engaged in battle had now moved to another stop away from the moon light. Attacking each other as their swords clashed sparks flying as they got caught behind each others. Both then spun around pulling away their swords freeing them and attacked once again.

As Alice stood watching everybody fight she didn't noticed the pirate coming up behind her. Till she heard laughing she turned around and watched as the pirate pulled the golden helmet of his head. He then throw it to the floor and charged at her Alice panicked and ran away but the pirate gave chance.

She knew she couldn't fight even if what Gibbs said was true Alice couldn't fight an immortal pirate. As she continued to run she suddenly slipped up on a golden cup. Falling face first into the dirt she quickly spun around and got up as the pirate went to slash her. Alice reached for her sword that Gibbs had given him.

Her arm moved out and she blocked his attack the pirate growled at her. "Not bad lass but let's see what else ye can do" Alice froze as the pirate then slashed low she jumped just in time. As the sword moved under her feet but just when she had landed the pirate attacked again. Alice quickly ducked her head.

As she rose she watched as her hair fell down she touched her sidelocks. They were now the same length as her hair she frowned at the pirate. "Do you know how long it took me to grow them?" Alice attacked the pirate slashing at him not caring at her own safety. But the pirate blocked every attack.

As Alice went to strike again the pirate blocked her attack pushing against her sword. She stumbled backwards but just when she regained her balance the pirate kicked her. Knocking the air out of her lungs as pain shot through her body as he kicked her bruise, she fell to the floor on to her back in the sloppy mud.

Alice gasped for air as she tried to breathe the pirate laughed at her as he walked over. "Tsk, I was hoping for a better fight then that" As he got closer Alice quickly stabbed his foot the pirate yelped as Alice quickly rose to her feet. "I'm not done yet" The pirate roared at her as Alice wiped her mouth.

From the blood that slowly dribbled down her mouth. _"I'm ready. I can do this... I just got to believe I can" _The pirate then charged at her and Alice stood her ground as he slashed at her. She blocked his attack as he continued to strike as she moved in time she felt her body move on its own.

Everything felt natural to her like she was born to do this. Jack had noticed her battle as he took a quick glance at her dogging and attacks. _"The lass is a natural" _The pirate then went to punch her but she quickly moved away but as she moved back she missed his true attack.

As he moved forward he went to slash her Alice quickly dogged left. She felt the tip of his sword but she wasn't sure if he had got her or not. As she didn't feel any pain in her body as she missed his attack. Alice quickly slashed him across the back the pirate screamed as her sword hit her then quickly pushed him.

The pirate fell to the floor face first into the mud. He quickly rose to his feet, "Ye bitch!" His eyes were filled with rage. Alice gulped as she was now worried for her life as the pirate charged at her. Will attacked the two pirates with the golden staff Elizabeth had given him.

As he smacked the first pirate causing him to bend forward as he did Will smacked it upwards, the blow causing the pirate to fall backwards. The other pirate then charged at him, Will wacked him and the pirate froze still in place from the blow Elizabeth then joined in and kicked him.

As the pirate stumbled backwards Elizabeth held the staff with Will and the two charged at the pirate. They impaled the staff straight through him and the other pirate got caught too. Both screamed in pain as there cries echoed through the cave they both tired to get the staff out. But all they did was just pulled it backwards and forwards.

The staff was too long to pull it out either way as the pirates fight over it. Will and Elizabeth just giggled and chuckled as they watched them fight over it.

Chapter 15 Mid - Decmember


	15. Chapter 15

Pirates of the Caribbean and all of the characters belong to Disney and Walt Disney Pictures.

All I own is Alice who belongs to me.

hope you enjoy it! Please leave a review if you want! I really want to know what you think!

* * *

><p>As the pirates continued to fight over the golden pole inside them one tried to slash Will. But he quickly moved back Will then grabbed a black grenade that just happened to be nearby. Lighting it up as sparks flew from the fuse he held it tightly in his right hand and thrust it inside the pirate closes to him.<p>

Inside his rib cage as the bones held it tightly within and the pirate tired to reach for it and pull it out. But before he had a chance Will and Elizabeth pushed both pirates out of the moon light now returning to human once again. Both then stepped backwards away from them as the pirate still tried to get it.

As he ripped at his flesh causing it to bleed as he tried to get the bomb out from him. The pole was still stuck inside him and his fellow pirate. Both looked at each other in shock as they knew what was coming next and looked at them. "No fair…" Their bodies exploded into a thousand pieces of flesh and clothing.

Flying through the air and blood stained the walls and rocks Elizabeth covered her eyes from the display. While Will ran off towards the golden Aztec tomb Elizabeth went to follow him when she heard a clang of metal echo. She turned to look and saw Alice fighting another pirate in battle.

As she ducked another slash that went over her head cutting a few strands of her hair. She didn't know how much longer she could fight the pirate after making him mad. The pirate knew how to handle a sword while she did not it was just luck that she was still alive now.

As Alice went to rise the pirate quickly spun around her and slashed her back. Elizabeth screamed as his sword went down her back cutting her blue coat. Alice wasn't sure if he had gotten her as she heard the ripping off her clothes but she quickly turned around and went to attack.

Slashing the pirate write down ripping his clothes he growled at her attack and smirked at her Alice frowned at his smirk. She impaled him with her sword and then punched him in the face. The blow from her fist caused his skull to spin around and Alice herself let out a loud squeal as she held her right hand.

Her hand throbbing in pain from the impact as she held it tears forming in her eyes._"Ow, ow, ow! That was a stupid move" _Alice gritted her teeth to stop herself from screaming as she also tried to stop herself from crying. She didn't want the pirate to know she was in pain but she knew he probably already knew.

She turned to look at the pirate as he grabbed his skull stopping it from spinning around. He then turned it around causing it to make a loud crack sound as he faced her. "Ye a feisty one lass. But that move was a **big** mistake!" Alice let go of her throbbing red hand and tried to grab her sword.

That was still impaled inside the pirate but she was too slow as the pirate then slapped her across the cheek with the handle on his sword. Alice stumbled backwards from the blow but managed to maintain her footing. Blood slowly dribbling down the side of her mouth but she didn't give up.

The pirate smirked as she tried to reach again for the sword and he kicked her in the stomach sending her flying. Alice landed on her back hard her breath sucked out of her. She gasped as she tried to breathe again wrapping her arms around her as her bruise throbbed. Tears streaming from her eyes as she struggled to breathe.

The pirate just laughed at her, "Get up lass! I want to finish this battle" Alice slowly pushed herself up onto her feet. Wobbling as she got up stumbling slightly as she looked at him. The pirate pulled the impaled sword out of his body and threw it at her as the sword landed in front of her feet.

She looked at the sword, "Pick it up lass! Lets finish this one final blow who ever strikes first wins" Alice looked up at him eye's wide. She knew what he meant as he smirked at her shocked face. "What's the matter chicken?" She frowned at him and slowly bent down to pick it up grabbing the muddy covered handle.

Elizabeth could only watch as she too knew what was going to happen she turned to Will but he had run off. Turning around, she watched as Jack and Barbossa were still in battle themselves. Jack ran off with Barbossa, giving chase after him as Jack quickly spun around blocking Barbossa's attacks.

The pirate then charged at her screaming, and as he ran Alice herself gulped and then ran towards him, she too screaming. "_Can I really win this? He's more skilled them me... he's probably done this many times before..." _As Alice got closer she bent her right arm towards her body that was holding the sword.

The pirate chuckled at her action as they got closer to each other Elizabeth eyes widen as Alice moved. "ALICE!" Jack and Barbossa looked over at her as her scream echoed throughout the cave. Barbossa slashed at him but then turned to look and so did Jack his eyes wide he quickly glanced at Barbossa.

While he was distracted with Elizabeth screams he pulled out the hidden Aztec coin he had stolen. Placing it in the palm of his left hand he put his sword also in the same hand the blade upwards. Jack closed his hand around the blade and pulled the blade out cutting his hand he clenched his teeth as the sharp blade ripped open his flesh.

He pulled his sword out the sliver blade covered in his red blood as it dribbled down it. Jack's warm blood slowly poured down his hand and dripped down to the floor, letting out a sigh as he covered the Aztec coin in his red blood. Will ran up the treasure pile that held the Aztec gold tomb on top standing behind it.

Elizabeth looked back at Alice she was now inches away from him as she moved her sword towards him. Alice would not win unless the curse was lifted she felt a lump in her throat as she watched. Tears slowly falling down her cheeks she turned to Will and screamed his name. Will looked back at her as she screamed.

Jack slashed at Barbossa as he blocked his attacks he then pushed his blade upwards against Barbossa. Causing him to stumbled and turns his back to Jack. Jack then threw his blood stained coin at Will. Who caught it in his out stretched hand Barbossa looked at him.

While Jack smiled at him Barbossa in turn pulled out his black pistol holding it tightly in his right hand. Pointing it at Elizabeth who froze on the spot her eyes widen in fear. Barbossa smirked as he turned to look at her as a gunshot echoed through the quite sudden cave.

Elizabeth froze shaking slowly as she panted heavily her eye's still wide she felt her whole entire body go cold. She felt no pain anywhere on her body as she went pale slightly did she get shot, or not? If she did then why could she still stand?

Barbossa suddenly looked left as smoke slowly disappeared from Jack's black pistol which he held in his left hand. A smirk on his face as it slowly went to a serious look the smoke now completely gone. Barbossa suddenly spoke up, "Ten years you carry that pistol, and now you waste your shot" he too smirks back at Jack.

Will then spoke up, "He didn't waste it" Barbossa spins around and looks up at Will as he stands. Holding out his right arm his hand closed Barbossa looks at the blood covered knife in his left hand. Fresh red blood slowly dribbling of the end of the dull yellow blade he watches as two blood covered coins fall into the tomb below. Elizabeth gasps and smiles as she looks at Will.

Barbossa turns back to Jack who is still pointing the pistol at him he looks down at himself whiles dropping his sword, opening up his long dark blue coat showing of his white shirt underneath. Blood poured from his open wound showing through on his white shirt as it left trails down on his shirt as it continued to flow like a never ending stream.

Barbossa slowly started to go a white pale as he looked back up at Jack. Barbossa smiled showing of his yellow and black teeth Jack lowered his arm. Barbossa tried to speak talking slowly just barley managing to get his words out. "I feel… cold" He slowly fell backwards onto the cold damp cave floor a green apple falling from his right hand and rolled on the floor to Jacks feet.

Elizabeth stared at his still body till she quickly spun around and looked back at Alice who in turn stood still as did the pirate when a sharp pain shot through her body like a rocket letting out a loud gasp. She dropped her sword and fell to her knees into the shallow pool of water below as she held her right side and a continuous throbbing pain went through her body.

She felt a light trickle go down her skin, _"Did... did he get me?" _as she panted heavily the pirate turned around and looked at her. He laughed manically at her when he stopped. "Alice!" Alice tried to move but as she did it only made the pain worsen and she screamed when she suddenly heard a loud splash behind her.

Alice froze her body wouldn't move her eyes widening as sweat slowly trickled down her face. Her body slowly shaking she tried to reach for her sword when she felt hands grab her shoulders. She screamed and shook her body, "Alice, it's okay it's me!" she stopped and looked up at the smiling Elizabeth.

Elizabeth gently pulled her up on to her feet as she let out another hiss of pain. "Alice, are you okay?" but before she could answer Elizabeth opened her blue coat seeing red blood staining her white top. Elizabeth eyes widen, "Alice your hurt" as her blood kept coming through her shirt.

Elizabeth ripped her red dress and asked Alice to hold up her white shirt while she struggled to stand on her feet. Tying the fabric tightly against the open wound as Elizabeth tied the knot Alice gasped. Losing her footing she fell forward against her and Elizabeth held her tightly in her arms.

Alice looked over her shoulder at the dead pirate as he lied in the shallow water. The water around him had turned almost red now covering the small shallow pound. As his sword was still in his left hand his eye's still open causing her to shiver as she looked at him. His ripped clothes were completely soaked as his white top had a hint of red.

As Elizabeth held her Alice looked left seeing Will coming over to them. Alice knew they need some time alone and pushed herself away from her. Elizabeth let go of her and Alice nodded as she slowly walked away pushing her body to move, feeling her soaking wet black trousers sticking to her hairless legs.

Elizabeth just stood looking at the golden treasure pile as she heard Will's footsteps coming closer. She turned her head moving her body at the same time to face him a smile on her face. As Will returned it they slowly moved closer Elizabeth could feel his hot breath on her face.

Breathing in his breath her body going hot and numb she wanted to feel his lips upon hers. As goose bumps covered her skin as they continued to get closer, ***CRASH* **they both woke up from there loved dazed as Elizabeth looked over at Jack who was searching through the piles of treasure.

Alice standing almost near him her body not crouching over she looked better than before. As Jack throw a golden cup trophy over his head picking up a golden drinking cup next holding it in his hands. Elizabeth looked at the floor as Will looked over at him they then both looked at each other.

Elizabeth then smiled gently at him, "We should return to the Dauntless" however Will didn't return it as he didn't speak. His eye's still searching hers hoping for another moment. But it never happened; "Your fiancée will be wanting to know you're safe" Elizabeth held back her tears hoping that Will wouldn't mention that and walked off.

Leaving him behind as Jack swaggered over to him wearing a golden crown with different colored jewels on the tops and necklaces, holding a dinking cup in his right hand and a small treasure chest under his left arm. "If you were waiting for the opportune moment… that was it. Now, if you'll be so kind, I'd be much obliged if you'd drop me off my ship"

Will and Alice followed after them and got into the small wooden dingy boat with Will rowing it. Elizabeth sat next to him while Alice sat next to Jack as Elizabeth spoke up. "I'm sorry, Jack."

"They had done what's right by them. Can't expect more than that" Alice looked at him feeling a pain go through her heart as she continued to look at him.

She opened her mouth to speak but no words would come out. Once they returned to the Dauntless Jack was taken below into one of the metal cages while Elizabeth and Alice were taken away to rest.

Once they had returned home back to Port Royal Alice was treated for her open wound unfortunately she needed stitches. Meaning she was going to be left with a scar but a smile crossed her face. _"At lest it will be a memory of how brave I was" _As Alice sat on the bed with Elizabeth beside her, "Alice how did you escape that final blow" Alice reached into her right pocket on her blue coat.

Pulling out the only book she was able to save, "My book saved me" showing of her book that was almost completely destroyed. Some of the pages survived but the rest were split in two from the blow. "I guess Jack Sparrow saved you" Alice giggled at her words as a blush covered her cheeks looking at his face on the front cover. _"Jack..." _Once done the girls returned home but on their way.

Alice decided to make a little visit Elizabeth slightly worried at her knew that no matter what she said Alice would still go. "Okay, but be quick" Alice nodded her head and walked off towards the Black Smith work shop.

She knocked on the wooden door and Will answered. "Alice? What are you doing here?" "I need to talk to you" Will let her in and they both stood, "Will please you got to help me" Will tilted his head slightly left. "With what?" Alice wrapped her left her arm around her body, "To save Jack..." his eyes widen at her words.

"We got to rescue him before he gets executed tomorrow!" But Will shook his head, "I'm sorry but I can't!" Alice eyes widen at his words. Before she knew it she shouted at him, "Why not? Please Will, Jack doesn't deserve to die!" she let out a little scream and held her right side. Still recovering from her stitches as she arched forward Will noticed it and helped her stand up.

He placed a hand on her left shoulder, "I'm sorry Alice. But I can't help you" Tears slowly fell down her cheeks. "Okay... I guess I'll just have to do it by myself" Will's eyes widen and he grabbed her shoulders as Alice walked away. "Alice I won't help you... because I got my own plan"

Alice spun around a huge smile on her face, "I knew it! You do have a plan. Can I help?" Will shook his head. "Sorry Alice this is something only I can do. But don't worry, Jack will be saved. I promise" Alice nodded her head, "Okay... I trust you Will" she then walked out and returned home. Taking a nice hot relaxing bath in so long and getting ready for the next day of Jack's execution.

A row of men in red uniform started playing drums in a small tune Alice stood next to Elizabeth in a white dress. With a pink pattern of swirls on it she kept looking about for Will. Jack stood on top of a high wooden platform with a thick wooden rope in front of him his hands tied with rope. He looked down with a slight sad look on his face a man in black read out a long list of things Jack has done.

"Jack Sparrow, be it known that you have…" Jack looked at the man letting out a long sigh tilting his head back. "Captain, Captain Jack Sparrow" The guy continued. "For your willful commission of crimes against the crown, said crimes being numerous in quantity and sinister in nature, the most egregious of these to be cited herewith – piracy, smuggling..."

As Alice looked around she noticed a guy covering his face with a grey fedora with a white feather on top, wearing a white shirt and a brown top covering it with matching trousers and a red cape. The mysterious guy then stopped Elizabeth however had yet to notice him. She was wearing a cream colored dress with golden swirls on it showing of her cleavage.

Her hair tied up into a bun with a single strand of hair hung down on her left side wearing a hat with pink flowers. Elizabeth suddenly spoke up, "This is wrong" Weatherby looked away from her towards Jack. "Commodore Norrington is bound by the law. As are we all" The guy in black was still continuing, "…impersonating an officer of the Spanish Royal Navy, impersonating a cleric of the Church of England…", Jack smirked and starting laughing.

His head tilted back, "Ah, yes" he then looked at the executioner who glared at him. When a parrot suddenly flew over to Murtogg and Mulroy's flag they were holding. The parrot then poop on Mulroy's shoulder leaving a white mess on his red uniform he tried to 'shoo' it away but it wasn't budging. The mystery guy then walked off towards Elizabeth. "Governor Swann. Commodore. Alice."

As he said each name he bowed his head till he came to Elizabeth she looked at him, "Elizabeth. I should have told you every day from the moment I met you. I love you" Weatherby and Norrington looked at her while Alice smiled. Will then walked back of as the guy continued to read the last bit. "…sailing under false colors, arson, kidnapping, looting, poaching, brigandage, pilfering, depravity, depredation, and general lawlessness, and for these crimes you have been sentenced to be, on this day, hung by the neck until dead. May God have mercy on your soul".

The drummers then started to strum there drums as the noose was put around Jack's neck. Alice froze as she watched, "Jack..." Elizabeth looked at her when she noticed Mr. Cottons parrot fly off into the air. As Will pushed through the crowd Elizabeth then collapsed, "I can't breathe" Weatherby and Norrington quickly walked over and tried to help her. "Elizabeth!"

Will continue to push his way through the crowd, "Move!" they all move out of the way. As the executioner pulled the leaver and the small trap door opened downwards beneath his feet. Elizabeth suddenly sat up as Will throws his sword at the wooden door making a foothold for Jack to stand on. Alice can only watch as Jack struggles to stand on the tips of his boots while slipping off the sword.

As Jack tried to breathe Will ran up the stairs towards the gallows were the executioner was. Will pulled out his sword and fights him. Whiles Jack just slowly swung around in a circle waiting for Will to set him free. Will blocked every one of the executioner's attacks as he used a giant sliver axe. But he then swung his axe knocking Will's sword out of his hands to the floor.

Will moved back as the executioner swung his axe again. This time it got caught in the wooden beam cutting the ropes that held Jack. The ropes came loose as they went around the square beam. Jack then slipped of the sword and onto his bottom. Norrington shouted out at the executioner and he looked at him.

With his back facing Will, he charged at him and pushed the bloke of the gallows onto the floor bellow. A huge dust of smoke filled the air as he landed knocking him out as hit the floor face first. Jack rose up to his feet and took a quick look around.

Raising his hands he used the sword that was stuck in the wood to cut his hands free. While Will did a forward jump roll flip onto the floor below, Jack held the rope that was used to bound his hands and ran out throwing the other end to Will. They both held onto the rope and charged towards the navy men as they charged at them they pulled the rope up.

The navy men got caught as the rope that went in front of their necks Will and Jack pulled on it. As they pulled against it chocking them the navy men slipped up and fell to the floor gasping for air. Will and Jack continued to run up a small flight of stairs as another two guards came they held out the rope.

This time low and as they ran they pulled on the rope tripping them up. The two men fell down the stairs face first to the bottom. Will and Jack then swapped places; so now Jack was on the left and Will was right. Jack ran past the next two guards while Will punched one in the face stopping him from moving.

They then stood behind the brick square wall at the top of the stairs. They pulled on the rope causing the two guards to tumble backward smacking their heads on the bricks hard knocking them out. The two guards then slowly slipped down onto their bums as they let go of the rope. Two more guards snuck past Jack punched the right one in the face hard.

The guard and he fell to the floor with a bleeding nose. As another two came charging the two did a forward roll to avoid there attacks and they ran to the wall in front. They then put their backs to the wall and nodded at each other. The two same guards still gave chase Will and Jack quickly moved out of the way.

As they got close Will and Jack spun around so now they were behind them, they pushed them hard and the two guards stumbled forward towards the wall. Smacking there face head first into the brick wall both knocking themselves out. Falling to the floor Will and Jack ran out from under the little arch way into the open.

As another guard went to attack with his sword, but Will quickly grabbed his arm and he smacked his elbow with his hand causing him to let go of it and Will took it. But the two were now surrounded and the guards circled them. Will and Jack put their backs to each other and moved in a circle facing all of them.

But stopped half way as they moved closer pointing their swords at them. Jack tired to look up but Will's white feather got in his face and he blew at it. He then moved around and peeked over Will's shoulder; Will being slightly taller than Jack. As Norrington spoke, "I thought we might have to endure some manner of ill-conceived escape attempt but not from you"

Norrington moved his sword to Wills neck the sharp side just inches to his neck. Will could feel the cold metal against his skin giving him goose bumps as Weatherby came forward, "On our return to Port Royal, I granted you clemency. And this is how you thank me? By throwing in your lot with him? He's a pirate!"

Elizabeth and Alice then came forward. But Will was having none of their words. "And a good man" Jack then pointed to himself as he looked at the guards and proudly mouthed at them 'That's me'. "If all I have achieved here is that the hangman will earn two pairs of boots instead of one, so be it. At least my conscience will be clear"

Norrington not amused by Will's words moved closer to him his face nearly touching his. "You forget your place, Turner" But Will was not taunted by his words or evil eye's, "It's right here… between you and Jack" Elizabeth then walked forward and stood next to Will grabbing his hand, "As is mine" as did Alice next to Jack. "And mine"

Weatherby shocked by their actions told him men to lower their weapons but they did not at first. "Elizabeth! Alice! Lower your weapons. For goodness' sake put them down!" Norrington lowered his sword from Will's neck as did Will as Norrington stood shocked and hurt.

"So this is where your heart truly lies, then?" Elizabeth nodded her head slightly upset to see his hurt face. "It is" Jack still peeking between Elizabeth and Will shoulders. His eye's looking at the floor as he rose them up to look at him.

When he noticed Mr. Cottons parrot he then walked around and stood beside Elizabeth, "Well! I'm actually feeling rather good about this" He then moved right up to Weatherby pushing his face in his as he moved back to avoid his smell. "Think we've all arrived at a very special place, eh? Spiritually… Ecumenically… Grammatically?"

Jack then swaggered over to Norrington, "I want you to know that I was rooting for you, mate. Know that" as he pointed his second fingers at him as he spoke. Jack then walked backwards back to Elizabeth. He stopped and looked at her she too looked at him, "Elizabeth… it would never have worked between us, darling. I'm sorry" she froze a confused look on her face.

He then shook his head a slight sad look on his face as he continued to walk of towards the wall when he stopped. Turning back to look at Will, "Will… nice hat" Will just smirked. Alice stood waiting for him to say something to her but he never did so she walked up to him. Jack looked back at her and they locked eyes, "Jack... just... promise me one thing. That you will come back"

But Jack just smirked and licked her lips with his tongue she froze from his action, "Sorry Luv'... But I'm a pirate. Pirates don't ke-" Alice looked away and tried to hold back her tears. But it didn't work as tears slowly went down her cheeks. She nodded her head in understanding, "I know... I'm sorry" Jack then gently grabbed her face and turned her to face him.

He wiped away her tears and gave her a quick peck on the lips. Alice felt her cheeks burn from his action while Jack took a quick glance behind them before kissing her. Alice froze shocked but she couldn't stop herself and kissed him back. She had missed feeling his soft lips on hers feeling her body burn from there kisses.

But after a few minutes Jack slowly pulled away leaving Alice panting heavily for breath. He then quickly licked her lips again and smiled Alice returned the smile. As she stood her heart pounding against her chest she didn't want him to go. As she watched him slowly walk off up the small flight of stairs.

Jack then turned around facing them and walked backwards not looking wear he was going. "Friends!" The guards and Norrington quickly followed him and he jumped back. Alice opened her mouth to speak but wasn't able to get a word in. "This is the day that you will always remember as the day that–" Jack then bumped into the wall waving his arms and fell over it backwards.

Jack fell doing a back flip in the air as he flew through the air and into the water below. With a loud splash Alice rushed forward and looked into the water her heart pounding as she searched. "Jack!" Everyone else then joined her and they looked. Gilette smirked and Alice fronwed at him.

As they continued to look at the deep blue water below Gillette spoke up. "Idiot. He has nowhere to go but back to the noose" Jack then rose up taking in a deep breath. Alice gasped and smiled as he looked up at everybody who was looking down at him. When somebody shouted at him, "Sail ho!" Jack looked behind him a smirk on his face as he swam over to his Black Pearl.

Gillette watched him and spoke to Norrington, "What's your plan of action? Sir?" however he didn't replay back to him. Weatherby looked at him and smiled, "Perhaps on the rare occasion pursuing the right course demands an act of piracy, piracy itself can be the right course?" Norrington smiled at his words. "Mr. Turner"

Will spun around to look at him and went to walk off but Elizabeth stopped him. He looked back at her, "I will accept the consequences of my actions" she let go of his hand and he stood in front of Norrington. Norrington lifted up his sword and put it in front of Will's face, "This is a beautiful sword. I would expect the man who made it to show the same care and devotion in every aspect of his life"

Norrington then walked off, "Thank you" but Gillette shouted at him. "Commodore! What about Sparrow?" Norrington stopped and looked back at him, "Well, I think we can afford to give him one day's head start" they then all leave with him. Elizabeth then leaned in to kiss Will when Weatherby spoke, "So, this is the path you've chosen, is it? After all… he is a blacksmith"

But Elizabeth smiled and took of his grey hat, "No. He's a pirate" Weatherby then walked of his hands behind his back. Elizabeth then slowly leaned in and Will copied as their lips finally touch. Will put his right hand behind her neck pulling her closer locking their lips, bringing more force into the kiss while she placed her hand onto his left cheek. Electric sparks went off in her head as his soft lips touched hers she felt her whole body become numb with goose bumps.

On the Black Pearl Mr. Cotton throw out a rope into the sea and Jack grabbed it as his crew members pulled on it pulling Jack up on to the deck. He then let go and landed on his bum as he sat his arms up slightly in the air. He looked up at Gibbs at he walked over to him, "I thought you were supposed to keep to the Code" As Jack continued to sit.

Gibbs spoke up and some of the crew came up to him, "We figured they were more actual… guidelines" Gibbs then gave Jack a hand up to his feet and Mr. Cotton handed Jack his black hat, "Thank you" Anamaria stood leaning on the wheel, "Captain Sparrow… the Black Pearl is yours" As she put his long brown coat on his shoulders.

Jack then walked over to the wheel and grabbed one of the handles on it stroking it gently up and down. He then stroked the wheel and stops as he then grabs the same handle again. Jack then looks around as he notices his crew still behind him. "On deck, you scabrous dogs! Man the braces! Let down and haul to run free"

His crew then run down and start to work as he then stares out to sea, "Now… bring me that horizon" he then pulls out his compass and starts to hum. "And really bad eggs..." Jack stares at it and pulls up on the handles on the wheel as smirks. "Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho"

Alice stood on the right side of bell tower; while Elizabeth and Will were on the left making out, looking out into sea watching The Black Pearl sail of into the sunset. A single tear fell down her cheek, "Jack..." Alice knew she would probably never see him again it was just a once in a life time chance. But still why did her heart hurt like this? Was she truly in Love with him... in Love with a pirate?

* * *

><p>Chapter 16, Movie 2, after Christmas<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

Pirates of the Caribbean and all of the characters belong to Disney and Walt Disney Pictures.

All i own is Alice who belongs to me.

hope you enjoy it! Please leave a review if you want! I really want to know what you think!

* * *

><p><strong>NOTE; mild sexual scence<strong>

Days had pasted since Jack had left Port Royal and everyday Alice stood in that very same place, looking out to sea hoping that Jack would return. Although she knew that Jack would not Alice still hoped and continued to stare out into the blue open sea. "Jack..."

As the days turned to months Alice had changed and her Father; Weatherby approved of her new look. Her bright fiery red hair now nearly came to her hips. While her side locks came past her shoulders and she now had a frontal fringe. Alice had also grown slightly taller now the same height as Elizabeth.

Even Gillette her future husband approved of her look and Weatherby made her go with him were ever he went. Alice not having much of a choice did and was forced to kiss him on the cheek and hold hands. She felt sick to her stomach but with nothing going on with her life what else could she do?

After another long day with Gillette he walked her to her front door and Alice kissed him goodbye. She watched him walk off and let out a long sigh as she opened her door. _" ***sigh*** ... How much longer is my life going to be like this?"_ As Alice stepped inside she stopped as she saw Will coming down the half spiral shaped stairs.

Alice smirked as she noticed his white shirt was and brown waist coat were slightly undone. "I guess they just had a good time" Will stop as he saw Alice; "Hi" Will smile and nodded his head. "Good evening, Alice" He then walked past her and out of the door smiling once again whiles waving goodbye.

Alice then deicing to turn in early walked up the stairs and towards her room. Her mind wandering, _"Elizabeth has grown up so much. She got a fiancée and is... is... doing it with him. While I've got nothing..."_ Alice pushed open her door and closed it behind her walking into her room.

She removed her blue dress along with her white bloomers and camisole leaving them on the floor. Alice then walked into her bathroom and started the water. After a few minutes Alice stepped in sighing as the warm water relaxed her tried muscles. She washed her body and hair.

Stepping out she dried her body and put on a clean pair of short yellow bloomers. That had little black ribbons on the ends were the legs were. She then put of a long sleeved pink nightie and climbed into bed falling into a deep sleep. As the night went on Alice began to stir as she heard a loud bang on her door.

She slowly opened her eye's struggling to keep them awake as she pushed herself up. Sitting up she looked towards the door and let out a low yawn. _"Who could that be? Is it Elizabeth?"_ Alice reached for the top draw of her bedside cabinet and pulled out a matchbox. She took out one of the matches.

Moving the match head across the rigged side lighting the match, the small bright fire burned brightly she moved it slowly to her golden candle holder. Lighting up all three candles it brightened up the dark room from darkness. Alice watched the small flames move like they were in a dance.

She smiled and then pushed her red quilt cover of herself walking towards her door. She grabbed the handle and pulled the door towards her. Alice froze when she saw who it was, "G-Gillette?" he smiled at her and let himself into her room pushing past her. "W-what are you doing he-"

But before she even had a chance to finish Gillette grabbed her shoulders harshly his fingers digging into her skin, Alice gasped and tried to push him of her slamming her fist into his chest. But it did nothing as he pushed her backwards while still holding her shoulders. Alice felt the back of her legs hitting the cold bar of her bed.

Gillette then shoved her onto the bed causing her to squeal from his action. But once she hit the bed Alice quickly rolled to her right side and tried to get away. But Gillette grabbed both of her legs stopping her for getting away she looked up at him. Fear in her eye's Gillette had never been this ruff before.

Why was he being like this now? What had Alice done to anger him so? He then let go of her legs and quickly climbed on top of her pulling her back so now she was facing him. Alice could only look up at him feeling like a prey that was now caught and was going to be killed for lunch.

"G-Gillette, why are y-" But before she could finish he slammed his lips on to hers Alice pushed against his shoulders trying to get him of. But he only crushed her more with his hands on her shoulders pinning her down. Alice tried to move her head from side to side to get him of but even that was useless.

As Gillette continued to kiss her Alice felt hands slowly going up her body moving slowly over her body causing her to shiver as they continued upwards towards her small breast. Alice tried to stop him by slamming her fists on his chest but Gillette wasn't stopping when he suddenly pulled away from her lips.

Alice panted heavily as she tried to get air back in her lungs from his air crushing kiss. Whiles Gillette only smirked at her, "You vile girl not evening wearing a camisole" but Alice just punched him in the face. Gillette's face moved to the right from the force of the blow.

But Alice then felt a strong impact on her left check as Gillette slapped her. Alice could only freeze but she quickly snapped out of it as she felt one of his hands move underneath her bloomers. His hand slowly moved over her hairs patch towards her pussy. "I've waited long enough for this Alice"

Her eyes widen as he moved his hand over her labia lips slowly moving up and down. Tears slowly began to form as Gillette touched her in the one place no man had ever touched. Even Alice herself had not gone there only to wash herself but she had never touched herself sexually to pleasure herself.

"G-Gillette please stop this" But Gillette chuckled at her words as he parted her labia lips with his fingers. While he used his other hand to push open her legs so he could get better access. Alice felt one of fingers move over her clit but was she wasn't aroused, it only caused her pain.

As she let out a cry Gillette didn't stop as he continued to rub her clit. But after a while he moved his finger down towards her vagina and circled the hole. His finger getting wet from her natural lubrication Alice could only shake but not from pleasure in fear of what he was planning on doing.

His finger now wet he began to circle her pearl once again and Alice tried once again to push him of her. This time however Gillette shook backwards but he didn't come completely of her. But Gillette wasn't amused by her actions and slapped her other cheek this time. "You are to bear me children. This was the agreement for me to marry you. Now you will be that"

He then grabbed her chin forcing her to look at him, "Otherwise I'll beat you. Now I do not want to do that to you my sweet Alice. But if you continue I will have no other choice" Alice could only listen to his harsh words and knew he was not joking. The look in his eye's only made her tears come faster.

As they fell from her eye's and slowly down the side of her face. Gillette smirked and continued to rub her erect clit while his other hand squeezed her left breast. Alice however didn't moan once during this entire like Gillette was hoping for as her body continued to shake.

Gillette however took this as a sign that she was enjoying herself as he touched her. Alice just laid there; "Now that's a good girl, Alice" she was waiting for the opportune moment to escape. But as Gillette continued she felt herself shamelessly getting wetter or was it just her body natural lubricant.

That was what Alice was hoping for as she suddenly felt the hand that was touching her chin move. She then looked down as she watched Gillette trying to pull down his breeches with one hand. Alice quickly using all her strength in this one move pushed against his chest. Using all the force she could muster.

As she pushed against the palms of her hands causing Gillette to fall backwards letting out a loud scream as he fell of the bed and onto the floor below. He hit the back of his head with a hard smack Alice quickly jumped of her bed and ran, running through her open door that she forgot to shut.

She ran towards Elizabeth's room hoping that she had not locked it. As she grabbed the door handle to push it open it didn't move, _"No"_ she then banged on her door. Causing the door to shake as she hit it panic rushed through her body as she panted heavily, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Her body shaking as she kept looking back towards her door when her whole body froze. As Gillette came out of her room and looked towards her. _"Oh no! What should I do? He's going to take me back"_ He then walked towards her when Elizabeth's door open and Alice quickly walked in.

"Alice!" She hid behind her when Gillette came up to Elizabeth, "Give me Alice" Elizabeth could feel Alice's shaking body against her back. As she gripped tightly to the back of her nightie, "No" Gillette froze from Elizabeth's words as she said it strong and harsh. "Now get out of here before I call the guards"

Gillette stood for a bit before he let out a loud huff and walked off. Elizabeth then closed her door and Alice let go out her nightie when Elizabeth hugged her. "Alice what happened?" Alice tightened her grip as Elizabeth gently stroked her hair. "Gillette he... he tried to have... s-sex with me"

Elizabeth stopped and held her tightly in her arms, "He what? In the morning we will tell Father right away what he did!" Alice nodded her head against her chest. As she pulls away Elizabeth notices the bruise on each of her cheeks but decided not to say anything. She gently pulled on her hand.

Bringing her over to her bed as they climbed in Alice smiled, "Just like old times..." Elizabeth smiled back at her. "So how come Will isn't with you tonight?" Elizabeth eyes widen at her words she didn't expect her to know about her and Will. Elizabeth had been secretly letting Will in late at night.

He would then go in the early mornings, "I... hear you sometimes at night. Does that mean that... you have... done it with him?" Elizabeth giggled at Alice's blush it was almost the same color as her hair. "No we haven't. I'm still a Virgin were not going to have sex till we get married"

Alice froze at her words slightly confused, "But... then how come I hear you at nighttime's... making wired noises?" this time it was Elizabeth time to freeze. "Y-you hear us?" Alice nodded her head and Elizabeth hugged her. "I'm sorry I never knew you could hear us, Alice"

But Alice just shook her head, "It's okay. I fall asleep anyways" Elizabeth smirked at her words. "Oh, really? Dreaming about you and Jack Sparrow?" Alice blushed even deeper and Elizabeth giggled at her. "Alice I think it's about time we had a girl talk" Alice just looked at her confused.

That night Alice learned things she never knew about and now understood the feelings she felt that night on the Island with Jack. After their conversation Alice and Elizabeth fell asleep.

The next morning Alice awoke in Elizabeth's bed with her light snoring in her ear. She slowly sat up and wiped her tried eye's climbing out of her bed. Alice went to her room and got changed for a new day wearing a cream colored dress with blue spiral patterns as she walked out of her room.

Elizabeth was just walking out herself the two of them walked down the half spiral stair case. In too the main hall where Weatherby was just walking in from the living room. "Alice!" Alice froze on the spot as he shouted her name, "What have you done? Gillette has called the wedding of!"

Elizabeth pulled Alice close to her as she held her left arm, "Father, Gillette attacked Alice last night. He forced himself on her and attacked her!" Weatherby stopped as he noticed the bruises on her cheeks. Letting out a sigh he shook his head, "Alice I'm very disappointed. This is your second failed engagement"

He then walked up towards them and grabbed her chin harshly, "I fear that you may never marry. So start sorting yourself out" he then let go of her chin and walked off. Elizabeth let go of Alice's arm and hugged her, "Don't worry Alice. You'll find someone soon. You just got to wait for him"

Alice just smiled at her, "Now come on lets got pick out a wedding dress!" they then walked off to pick out Elizabeth's dress.

Alice also found out that she wasn't the only girl that Gillette had forced himself on. There were six other girls and Gillette was put in jail for seven months. Although it wasn't much Alice was happy but most shocking of all Norrington wasn't happy about his fellow companion actions. Saying he was going to have a very long talk with him when he gets out.

**One Year Later**

Elizabeth was all set for getting married in her light golden dress which had a strip of white in the front. Her dress had a flower decoration on the front and he had a long white vile on top of her head. That was pinned up in her hair by a white flower clip it had pearls on the back that held the vile. She was holding a bouquet of white flowers Alice walked behind her in her own dress.

Witch was a plan white dress her bright fiery red was put up. As they got closer towards the reception nobody was around, "_W-where is everybody...?"_ Elizabeth however continued to walk down the aisle. As she continued to walk down the stone pathway past all the benches were family and friends were to be seated. It begun to rain running her beautiful dress but she didn't care.

But once she reached the end Elizabeth fell to her knees, still holding her bouquet of flowers as the rain poured on her. Socking her skin and dress as her hair stuck to her face Alice could only watch her sister. _"Elizabeth... why did this have to happen to her..."_

Alice was amazed by her sister as she didn't cry once. As her dark brown eyes stared at the floor slowly rising up Alice herself tried to held back tears. When a solider came up behind them Alice turned around while Elizabeth quickly stood up, dropping her bouquet of flowers to the floor.

The beautiful white flowers now soaked as petals slowly floated away in the puddle. Alice watched as Elizabeth ran past her leaving her behind as she held her dress up to allow her to ran faster. But Alice gave chase and ran after as fast as she could to keep up as they got closer they found Will.

His wrist clasped in Irons surrounded by East India Trading company soldiers Will could only stare at Elizabeth. "Why is this happening?" Elizabeth stood beside him while Alice had just finally made it to her. Will continued, "I don't know" Alice stopped and bent forward holding her chest.

Panting heavily her cheeks red she slowly rose up trying to get air back in her lungs. _"Have I suddenly become un-fit?"_ Will then looked at Elizabeth from top to bottom his cheeks slowly going slightly red, "You look beautiful" her cheeks lit up as she took in Will.

He was wearing light grey trousers with a light cream waist coat that had floral design on it. He had a long dark blue coat with a white long tie that had a frilly pattern on the end along with a black pirate hat. Wills hair was tied up into a bow at the back by a blue ribbon.

Elizabeth held back her tears as she touched Will jacket pretending to strengthen it out, "I think it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding" As they continued to stand a loud shouting voice came up behind them it was Weatherby but he was stopped by two navy men in red, as they put out there spears crossing them over to make a 'X' shape.

"Make way. Let me through!" But Weatherby continued to shout at the man now had his back to them, "How dare you! Stand your men down at once! Do you hear me?" They man then slowly turned around finally showing his face as one of his men took of his long black coat. "Governor Weatherby Swann, it's been too long" A slight smirk on his face.

How Weatherby was amused instead confused to see the man before him, "Cutler Beckett?" Beckett moved forward slightly his hands on his hips. "It's Lord now. Actually" The two navy men moved there spears and allowed Weatherby to move forward towards him. "Lord or not, you have no reason and no authority to arrest this man"

Beckett continued to smirk at Weatherby as one of his men brought forward a wooden box, "In fact, I do. Mr. Mercer?" Beckett then opens the box and inside was a piece of paper. "The warrant for the arrest of one William Turner" He then hands it over to Weatherby who looks at it Will. Will raises his head and looks at Beckett.

While Elizabeth holds onto Will's arm tighter and grips his bounded hands he looks at her. Showing a small smile Alice herself steps forward but Will shakes his head at her. Alice freezes her movements and looks away Weatherby looks at the paper handed to him and then looks up at Beckett. Double checking the paper he looks again and then at Elizabeth and Alice.

Before once again looking at the paper shocked by what he was seeing and looked at Beckett, "This warrant is for Elizabeth and Alice Swann!" Elizabeth looked at him. "Oh, is it? That's annoying, my mistake..." Beckett flipped the paper that Mercer was holding; "Arrest them" Alice gulped and froze on the spot her heart pounding against her chest. _"A-arrest me...? But for what?... W-what did I do?"_

Chapter 17 early - mid January


	17. Chapter 17

Pirates of the Caribbean and all of the characters belong to Disney and Walt Disney Pictures.

All I own is Alice who belongs to me.

hope you enjoy it! Please leave a review if you want! I really want to know what you think!

* * *

><p>Alice eye's wide in shock she shook her head slowly from side to side. Before she had a chance to do anything two soldiers grabbed her shoulders. Each put a hand on them one on left the other on right Alice freaked out and started to shout. "Let me go. Please no" She had still not yet gotten over the Gillette situation.<p>

As tears slowly fell from her eye's she started to move her arms about. She struggled to get free from there death grips Alice ended up elbowing them in the stomach. Both men moved backwards from the blow holding their stomachs as saliva slowly dribbled from their mouths.

She quickly moved forward but another two men grabbed each wrist in a tight grip. Alice gasped as they tightened their grips breaking of the circulation of blood flow. Her wrist going numb her couldn't feel anything in them while another two held her shoulders. Their fingers digging into her skin.

Alice let out a loud cry whiles Beckett smirked at Alice's attacks. "He, Feisty one isn't she?" As she still struggled to get free scared from there touches. Weatherby watched as it finally took six soldiers to hold her and finally put the Irons on her wrist. Alice shivered as the cold metal Irons sent shivers up her spine and tears slowly fell from her eyes.

The two soldiers that were standing beside Elizabeth grabbed her one behind grabbed her wrist. Holding them tightly as she shook her arms as the other one put on the metal Irons. Elizabeth still tried to struggle but the other held her tightly pulling her away from Will. Elizabeth shouted at Beckett as she got pulled away. "On what charges?"

Will charged forward towards him but another solider grabbed his shoulders and pulled him back. Shouting at him, "No!" Beckett then handed Weatherby another piece of paper, "Aha, here's the one for William Turner" Weatherby could only look in disbelief. "And I have another one for a Mr. James Norrington. Is he present?"

Beckett moved forward holding the paper high in his left hand as he circled around shouting. Elizabeth shouted at him, "What are the charges?" Beckett stopped and stared at her a smug grin on his face Weatherby looked up at him. "Commodore Norrington resigned his commission some months ago"

Beckett stood still his head held high, "I don't believe that was the answer to the question I asked" Weatherby then looked down back at the paper. As he turned to look at him whiles he looked back at him. Still keeping his head down Will shouted at him, "Lord Beckett, in the category of questions not answered-" but stopped half way.

As Elizabeth interrupted him two guards still holding her one on each arm. "We are under the jurisdiction of the King's governor of Port Royal and you will tell us what we are charged with" Weatherby looked up at her and spoke out what was written on the paper. "The charge… is conspiring to set free a man convicted of crimes against the Crown and Empire and condemned to death for which the…"

But he stopped half way unable to read the rest so Beckett continued for him. "For which the punishment, regrettably, is also death" As he walked up to Will a slight smirk on his face, "Perhaps you remember a certain pirate named Jack Sparrow" both Will and Elizabeth shouted out in chorus forcefully. "Captain!" Alice lifted her head her tears had stopped.

She stared into his face as she spoke out, "Captain Jack Sparrow" Beckett looked at her. As his smirk grew wider on his face, "Captain Jack Sparrow. Yes, I thought you might" Elizabeth then got taken away into the jail house whiles Alice and Will stand still. Alice could only watch as she got taken away, "Sis!" Elizabeth looked back.

As Alice tried to go after her but a guard touched her shoulder and she jolted. "Don't worry I'll be okay" Beckett smiled at her and two guards grabbed her shoulders. Alice's body stiffened at their touches as they pushed her along following Beckett and Will towards his office. Inside the room an elderly guy wearing a white wig with small circle glasses.

That were half way down his nose was panting on the wall delicately with a small paint brush adding to the map. That went along the back wall the guards pulled them into the room as Beckett was speaking to a soldier. As the guard in red spoke up, "Lord Beckett, the prisoners as ordered, sir" he looked over and pointed his left hand at the solider. "Those won't be necessary"

The solider nodded his head and removed the Irons from both of their wrist. Alice rubbed them with her hands both hot and sore she would defiantly be left with red marks for a while. But she let out a low sigh that the extra heavy weight was now gone Beckett walked over and started to pour a drink. Into the small wine glass which had a diamond pattern.

The liquid a dark brown color Alice couldn't tell if it was wine, beer or even better rum. Ever since the Island incident Alice had taken a liking to rum but Beckett was ignoring her as he spoke to Will. Alice was beginning to wonder why she was even here was she even needed? "The East India Trading Company has need of your services"

Beckett then handed Will one of the glasses but Will just looked at it than him. Beckett got the message and put it back down, "We wish for you to act as our agent in a business transaction with our mutual friend – Captain Sparrow" Alice froze at the name and looked at him. _"What does he want with Jack? Does he want us to bring him back and hang him again?"_

Beckett then walked over to the fire place still holding his wine glass. "More acquaintance than friend. How do you know him?" Beckett then reached down and grabbed a black long pole. Holding it in his free hand he lifted it up and on the end was a 'P' shape Alice gasped and Will looked at her. As did Beckett a small smirk on his face.

"We've had dealings in the past" As the 'P' on the end burned a bright orange, "And we've each left our mark on the other" Will looked back he recognized the mark as well. As the metal cooled down he placed it back down by the fire place. "What mark did he leave on you?" But Beckett did not answer his question as he turned around and walked back to Will.

Standing in front of a small wooden square shaped table with Will opposite facing him."By your efforts, Jack Sparrow was set free. I would like you to go to him and recover a certain property in his possession" Beckett took a drink from his glass as Will talks to him, "Recover. At the point of a sword?" he places his drink down. "Bargain"

Beckett then walks off towards a table in the corner of the room and opens a black wooden box. It had East India Trading Company insignia on top and inside was a black leather case. It was tightly secure with a rope wrapped around it three times Beckett held it in his left hand. Holding it tightly as he smirks to himself as he speaks.

Will and Alice just looked on or at least Will was as Alice looks around the room. Taking in the sight of the map on the wall, "Letters of Marque" Beckett then opens the case and inside was a letter."You will offer what amounts to a full pardon – Jack will be free, a privateer in the employ of England." Will slightly smiled as he raised his eyebrows and answered back.

"Somehow I doubt Jack will consider employment the same as being free" Beckett scoffs softly, "Freedom" he puts the leather case back in the box and walked onto the balcony. Will and Alice followed him as he spoke, "Jack Sparrow is a dying breed. The world is shrinking. The blank edges of the map filled in. Jack must find his place in the New World or perish. Not unlike you, Mr. Turner. You and your fiancée and her half sister face the hangman's noose"

Alice froze as he mentioned it and tried her best not to seem so shocked. As she took in the view looking out as ships were moving across the water and solders marched across the bridge crossing over the sea. There were a couple of stools with fruit and vegetables being sold whiles a clock without numbers was being lifted up by a metal chain.

To fit into the new clock whiles a fisherman threw a net into the water to get fish. Alice couldn't believe the view as she let out a low gasp Will looked at Beckett. "So you get both Jack and the Black Pearl" Beckett turned around putting his back to the wooden banister, "The Black Pearl?" he turned slightly to his side resting his arm on the banister now.

Will turned to face him better, "The property you want that he possesses" Beckett raises his eyebrows at him. "A ship? Hardly. The item in question is considerably smaller and far more valuable. Something Sparrow keeps on his person at all times: a compass?" Will looked away and Beckett smirked at him. "Ah, you know it. Bring back that compass-"

Beckett walked closer to him almost touching faces as he looked up at him. Will looked back, "or there's no deal" he then looked at Alice. A smug grin on his face as he touched her right cheek Alice flinched at his touch and moved back. "Plus I'm pretty sure Elizabeth's half sister would want to see her sister safe. Am I right?" Alice could only stand shocked by his words.

How did he know about that? Nobody knew only Will. Beckett walked off and Alice watched him. She then looked back at Will, "Will... what we are going to do...?" he looked back at her. "We must get Jack's compass" Alice slightly nodded her head and they both walked out of Beckets office. The two spent the night at Weatherby house.

The next morning Alice got ready putting on whatever she could grab. A long sleeved white blouse and a dark blue wool cardigan that went pass her hips. Brown trousers with knee high black boots Alice decided to keep her hair down and not bother with a hat. As she ran out of her door towards the Smiths workshop to find Will.

He was just coming out of the door when he saw Alice he was wearing a different outfit then last time. Wearing a white shirt the ends poked out of his coat and a long cream waits coat that came to his knees. It had a spiral flower pattern with black trousers and knee high boots. Along with a long black coat the sleeves were turned up and had circle metal buttons up the side.

Also on the coat as well however in the sunlight it looked like a dull blue he also wore his hair up in a pigtail. Alice followed him as he ran down to the prison cells and he pushed past a guard. "You're not… you can't be here" Weatherby followed the two and put out his hand as the solider went to attack him. "I think you'll find he can"

The solider stopped and put down his staff, "Mr. Swann" Weatherby watched Will run over to Elizabeth who was sitting down on the floor. She looked up at him as she tried to put her hands through the gasps in the black metal cell bars. The only light coming through the single window behind her. "Governor Swann, still. Do you think I wear this wig to keep my head warm?"

Weatherby looked back at him as Alice stood beside him giving Will and Elizabeth privacy. As Will spoke to Elizabeth, "Jack's compass? What does Beckett want with that?" The solider then walked off. Elizabeth and Will held hands through the gasps her cold soft fingers on top of his warm ones. Sent shivers up her spine. "Doesn't matter. I'm to find Jack and convince him to return to Port Royal and in exchange the charges against us will be dropped"

But Weatherby interrupted them and Will looked at him, "No, we must find our own avenue to secure your freedom" Elizabeth still looking at Will. Her pink lips slightly parted as she griped his warm fingers tighter. "Is that a lack of faith in Jack… or in me?" Weatherby continued as Alice slightly walked over towards them. "You would risk your life to save Sparrow's does not mean that he would do the same for anyone else"

Elizabeth looked away towards the floor as Weatherby looked around whistling for the dog. " Now, where's that dog with the keys?"" Will looked back at her and they locked eye's once more, "I have faith in you. Both of you. Where will you find him?" she managed to push her small right hand through the gap. Touching Will's face brushing her fingers over his chin.

She then brushed her fingers over his right cheek Will leaned into the touch a small smile on his face. As her cold fingers made his face go tingly and he looked up at her brown eyes. "Tortuga. I'll start there and I won't stop searching 'till I find him. And then I intend to return here to marry you" A big smile went across Elizabeth face as he said those words.

Alice smiled too as she looked away at Weatherby who had walked off to look for the dog. Will return the smile, "Properly?" as she continued to brush her fingers over his face. This time across his bottom lip, "With your leave, if you'll still have me" Elizabeth leaned in her face almost touching the bars. "If it weren't for these bars, I'd have you already"

Alice eyes widen and she felt her cheeks heat up at her words. Her cheeks burning as images start going through her mind she looks away. _"Elizabeth is so brave. I could never say that in front of father" _whiles Weatherby had his back to them. His right hand touching one of the wall sconces he snaps it and Weatherby almost falls to the floor.

Losing his balance but he managed to keep on his feet he quickly looks around and throws it into the dark corner. The two stop talking and Elizabeth looks up at him along with Will she then looks back at him. "I'll wait for you" Weatherby looks away. Folding his arms trying to make out he didn't do anything as Will looks back at her.

He slowly moves closer to her his face almost touching the bars Elizabeth could feel his warm breath on hers. As she moves closer too their lips just inches from each other, "Keep a weather eye on the horizon" but he tears himself away and runs off. Elizabeth looks at the floor her heart broken as she holds back tears that want to fall.

Holding onto the bars with both of her hands Will walks past Weatherby as Alice tries to keep up with him. She holds back her own tears, _"I never got a chance to talk to Elizabeth..." _Weatherby watches them disappear up the stone stairs and onto their journey to find Jack. Will quickly walks off as Alice try's to catch up with him. "Will... wait"

But Will did not stop and Alice ran after him, "Where are we going to start?" but Will did not answer. As he too didn't know as they walked towards the port and talked to an elderly sailor. He stood still and answered his question as he cut a potato with a small knife. "Captain Jack Sparrow? Hadn't been thought about, heard he was dead"

Alice froze at his words while Will just nodded thanks and walked off. Alice then ran after him as they went to their next destination also in Port Royal down in the sea. Will then spoke to a fisherman sailor his boat in the sand although he had no fish. As the waves hit against their legs. "Singapore, that's what I heard. Drunk, with a smile. Sure as a tide, Jack Sparrow, turned up in Singapore"

They next went to Tortuga were they meet up with Giselle and Scarlet. Alice kept back she did not like those girls they gave her the creeps. As they got closer Giselle smiled at him her hands on her hips as she swayed them. "Jack Sparrow?" Scarlet then smiled as she looked at her friend then back at Will. "I haven't seen him in a month"

Giselle then walked over to him, "When you find him, you give 'imp a message" Alice went to take a step forward but was too late. As she slapped him on the left cheek Will's head turned right from the impact. Leaving him with a pink hand mark as the two girls walked off Will however was slightly shocked. He was not expecting that.

They then head to Tortuga port when they spoke to a dark Asian man who was making a net. Sowing it up himself his dark hair was braded up he was wearing white breeches and a grey shirt. That was left open. "Can't say about Jack Sparrow, but this island just south of the straits where I trade spice for… delicious, long pork. Cannot say about Jack. But you'll find that ship there. A ship with black sails"

As they got on the boat it only took a few hours to get to their destination. The sailor looked through his telescope and in the distant he could see the Black Pearl beached on the Island. He looked over at them; "My brother will take you ashore" they climbed into the small wooden boat and rowed off. But half way the guy looked back and stopped. "What's wrong, the beach is right there?"

But he spoke in a language they could not make out, "Ne bougeais pas, c'set beaucoup trop dangereaux" Alice just sat confused. "What?" But Will had enough and rose up from his seat, "Je ne pois, c'est trop dangereaux, j'avais le dit" Alice slowly rose herself and he dived into the water. Since the day on Island Alice had slightly teach herself to swim.

Although she still had much to learn as she held her breath and jumped in. The guy watched on, "Bon voyage" as he rode back to his boat.

Chapter 18 End of Januray


	18. Chapter 18

Pirates of the Caribbean and all of the characters belong to Disney and Walt Disney Pictures.

All I own is Alice who belongs to me.

hope you enjoy it! Please leave a review if you want! I really want to know what you think!

* * *

><p>Alice swam towards the shore with Will miles in front of her as she tried to keep up. Trying to keep her breathing steady whiles keeping her head above water. But her dark blue wool cardigan wasn't helping as it slowed her down due to where it had soaked up the water making it heavy on her body.<p>

But Alice didn't give up as she pushed her body to move and finally made it to shore. As her feet touched the wet sloppy dull yellow colored sand she walked slowly. Panting heavily tears slowly falling down her cheeks as she struggled to get her breath back, she fell to her knees as the waves crashed against her body.

Alice looked up trying to find Will as he walked off towards the Black Pearl. He looked up and started to shout up at the ship putting his hands up to his mouth. "Jack! Jack Sparrow!" He walked closer to ship and continued. "Marty! Cotton!" The ship had been tied down by ropes with wooden pegs on the ends stuck deeply in to the sand.

Will slowly walked past the ship and stopped shouting, "Anybody?" as he walked towards the lush green forest. Alice quickly pushed herself up onto her feet almost losing her footing from the force. She ran after Will as he suddenly stopped walking Alice managed to stop herself just in time as a Parrot squawked at them. It landed on top of a half broken wooden plank.

"Ah, a familiar face" Alice gasped and started stroking the parrots head when it spoke at them, "Awk, don't eat me" Alice stopped. "Eat... you? But-?" The parrot squawked again as it continued to repeat itself its wings open like it was going to fly off. Will shock his head confused at its words, "I'm not going to eat you" but the parrot just continued to talk.

"Don't eat me. Don't eat me. Awk" Alice stopped stroking its head and looked at Will who just sighed and walked off. The two walked through the tropical green forest filled with beautiful palm trees short and tall. Will chopped of leaves that got in his way when he noticed something hanging on a twig. Alice walked over and hesitantly reached out.

Grabbing the brown canteen bottle, "This belongs to Mr. Gibbs..." as she held it in both of her hands. She looked at Will who then reached out and pulled of the rope that was tied to the top of the bottle. Alice put Gibbs bottle into her left pocket on her cardigan and followed Will as he moved along with the rope as he came to the end of the rope.

He held it in his hand when suddenly a guy who had camouflaged himself as a tree roared at him. Will screamed back when the guy pulled on a rope hidden beneath him tied its self tightly around Will's left ankle. He flew quickly into the air lightly swinging back and forth he looked around as a group of men surrounded him, Will begin to swing his sword.

"Come on! Let's go! Come on, who wants it? I can do this all day!" The Cannibal's put down their weapons and looked at each other as Will continued to shout. Fed up by his words one pulled a blow dart and shoot a poisoned dart at the wildly swinging Will at his neck. The poison instantly worked and Will drop his sword and his eyes slowly closed.

Alice eyes widen at the display as she hid behind a tree, _"Will..." _she stood still as quietly as she could. But the Cannibal's turned their heads towards her area Alice froze as she heard footsteps coming her way. She slapped a hand over her mouth to try and cover her breathing as her heart pounded heavily against her chest.

She could hear it in her ears and turned to look right when she jolted. Her eyes wide as the guy spoke to her in a language she did not understand. But she knew there was no chance of her wining and moved her hand away from her mouth. She held out both hands and the guy smiled at her she felt a chill go down her spine at the smile.

As he wrapped the thick brown rope around her wrist he brushed his hands over her hands. His soft fingers brushing her creamy skin sent shivers of fear through her body. What was he going to do with her and what did he want with her? Alice's wrist was now tightly secure in rope as she followed the Cannibal's through the forest.

Will was tied to a long wooden pole like he was a side of meat his hand and feet tied up. He still had his eyes closed but Alice got a good look at the place they were going to. She took a look around at the people and place was filled with dark skin people they had markings on their skin and wore leafs or pieces of cloth for clothes.

Leaving the top of half bare and had little leaves or bones in their hair each carried a spear or sword in their hands. They had a little village their houses made of sticks and leaves but it was only small as they were soon walking across a long bridge to another part of the village. Alice took a quick look down and held back a gasp.

They were on top of the mountain and before she knew it they had stopped and one of the men called out. To the person sitting on the throne with what it look like his eyes were open. But Alice couldn't tell, "Kali kali ten dah dah" the person opened there eye's and Alice looked away. She didn't know why she couldn't look at him as she felt her cheeks heat up.

Everyone rose to their feet at his words as they guy sat with one leg crossed over the other. Will finally opened his eyes as he closed and opened them before finally managing to keep them open, tilting his head up to get a better view of him, "Jack? Jack Sparrow. I can honestly say I'm glad to see you" as he started to laugh at him. But Alice wasn't sure if it was at what he was wearing or if Will was generally happy to see him.

Jack however looked at him then quickly away. Raising his eyebrows at his words it was like he was ignoring him like Jack did not know Will. Alice finally looked at him his face was painted he had three blue eyes on each cheek followed by a black line that went from under each eye to his nose that had a green, yellow and blue caterpillar.

By the eye's they had wiggly black lines and a yellow line painted down the side of face. With yellow lines painted on his chest and collar bone he also had a toe necklace. Witch had about twenty toes they all looked old, severed and worn whiles the necklace was made out of strong twine. Alice could only continue to stare at him more.

Jack also had blue eyes painted on each eye lid he was also wearing two yellow snakes wrapped around a red fabric on top of his red bandana. With an old grey skull with no jaw on top that a dark snake coming out of its nose. It had brown and red feathers around it. On the side were a lizard ribcage and a leg bone that hung losing on the right side. Along with some bones that looked like 'fins'.

Jack was also holding a feather scepter that had loads of black feathers with a fox skull near the handle. Whiles the handle was wrapped with leather straps with beaded ornaments dangling from it. He rose up and walked over to Will holding his specter in his left hand. Once there he poked Will's left shoulder while Will tried to get Jack to listen. "Jack, it's me, Will Turner!"

Jack stopped and looked at the Pelegosto people as they watched him. He walked around Will and spoke to the crowed, "Pah se ko?" the people listened. "Teen dada, eeseetis" They nodded their heads in agreement. "Eeseetis" Will continue to shout at him, "Tell them to let me down" but Jack ignored him as he spoke to them. "Kele lam. Nom piki piki, nom minsi winsi"

He then walked over to Will's backside and mimicked scissors, "Lam seisei, eunichi. Snip snip" Alice then shouted. "Jack, please" Will however just look worried at Jacks movements as the crowed, 'ahh' with understanding. "Eunichi"

He then walked off and Will eyes widen as he noticed Jack's compass. That hung on his thick brown belt on his right side by his red and white sash. It swung lightly as he walked off. "Jack, the compass, it's all I need. Elizabeth is in danger. We were arrested for trying to help you"

Jack stopped his head held high as he listened, "She faces the gallows!" his eyes widen at those words. Alice tried to help but knew it was no point, "Jack... please help us" he looked at her and there eye's locked. She froze as his eye's looked over her but as he continued to stare she felt as though he didn't recognize her. Jack spun around his right hand held high.

He walked back towards the Pelegosto people. "Seiserom shup shup sha smame mame shuku, savvy? Maliki liki" Will tries to look having to move his head as he walked. When Jack moves his hands at Will and waves them the crowed cheers as they raise there arms. "Maliki liki! Maliki liki!" The Pelegosto people then carried Will away.

Jack quickly moved to Will's face and mouthed out a 'Save me' as they chanted out. "Boom shoukoo" Will continued to shout out. "Jack, what did you tell them? No! What about Elizabeth?" But ignored him and went back to his throne Alice could only watch as Will disappeared over the bridge his screams echoing. "Jaaack!" She held back her tears.

As she sat on the floor her hands tied behind her back Jack looked at her and points. She looks up and just looks at him with confusion on her face as she doesn't understand. Two men pull her up harshly as she struggled to her feet. Slipping as they pull her along and then throw her at his feet she looks up at him. As he bends down and brushes his fingers over her left cheek.

He then leans in his lips just inches from hers she could still smell the rum on his breath. She parts her pink lips and mouths to him, 'It's me, Alice' she watches as his eyes slightly widen. She smiles at his reaction and before she knew it he pecks her lips she freezes from his action. As he moves his hand behind her head and pulls her face closer to his.

Her eyes widen as he kisses her feeling his lips on hers she panics. She manages to turn her head away and using all her strength pulls herself from him leaving a shocked Jack. He could only watch as tears slowly fall from her eye's she knew it was Jack kissing her. But in her eye's she could only see Gillette when will she get over it? Will she ever? Jack watched her shaking body as she looked away.

He felt a slight guilt go through his body as he watched her tears slowly falling down her cheeks. Her body shaking like it was never going to stop when he gets a chance he was going to ask her what happened. But knowing Alice that may not take a while she was not very good at hiding things from him. Jack sat back up in his throne and pointed at two of the men.

They nodded and lifted Alice up she squealed and started to kick her feet. Jack could only watch as she screamed and cried as they placed her down on his lap. She looked up at Jack as he went to touch her but she flinched. He stopped and wrapped an arm around her waist holding her so she wouldn't fall of. She jolted and looked up at the grin on his face.

She then looked away towards the area they took Will. _"I hope Will is okay..."_

Back at Port Royal it was already night time as Elizabeth sat on the floor of her prison cell. Her back leaning against the cold stone wall in the cell next door three prisoners tried to get her attention. But she ignored it as they waved their hands at her she felt sick to her stomach as they whistled 'Good boy, closer' when a guard in red came over.

He unlocked her cell door and pulled it open when Weatherby came behind him. "Come quickly" Elizabeth rose from her warm spot and followed. The prisoners calling out to her, "Where are ye goin'?" they walked down the long stone corridor. The only light coming from the candles on the walls prison cells on each side of the walls. "You've got to tell me what's happening"

Weatherby continued to walk at a fast pace as Elizabeth struggled to keep up holding her dress up. Just to keep up with him, "I may still have some standing in the keep. I've arranged passage to England. The Captain is a friend of mine" but she stopped outraged by his words. "No! Will and Alice have gone to find Jack!" Weatherby how ever didn't stop walking.

"We cannot count on William Turner or Alice. Come!" He stopped and walked back to her. Weatherby sighed and reached out pulling Elizabeth by her left arm gently. "He's a better man than you give him credit for. As for Alice your own daughter you should have faith in her, father" Weatherby just ignored her and continued to pull her along as he spoke.

"Of course, this is no time for innocence. Beckett has offered one pardon only. One! And that is promised to Jack Sparrow. Even if Will succeeds…" They finally made it out of the corridor and stopped just outside as he still held her arm. He turned her to face him. "You're not asking me to endure the sight of my daughters walking to the gallows. Do not"

He then pulled her along to the black carriage waiting for her and helped her inside, "Perhaps, I can ensure a fair trial for Will, if he returns" he held the door open. "A fair trial for Will ends in a hanging" Weatherby frowned at her, "Then there is nothing left for you here" and slams the door shut. He then climbed up to the front and rides the carriage.

Hitting the reins on the two brown horses they finally stop at the docks. He shouts to Elizabeth inside, "Wait inside" and walks towards the anchor where he spots two men. "Captain?" He gets closer and stops. "Captain!" As the Captain gets impaled in the chest by the other bloke, the attack was quick as the Captain slowly falls to the floor. A red blood puddle slowly surrounding him Weatherby stops.

As he recognizes the other guy a smirk on his face it was Mr. Mercer as he wiped his small sliver sword. With a white cloth as fresh red blood slowly dribbled down the blade. Blood droplets falling on to the floor creating a bigger blood puddle the Captain was dead Weatherby just froze. "Oh...!" Mercer looked up at him not bothered that Weatherby had just seen it all. "Evening, Gov'ner. Shame, huh?"

He then lifted his right hand wearing a black leather glove and in-between two fingers was a leather case, "He was carrying this. It's a letter to the King. It's from you" Weatherby nervously walked back panting heavily. "Ah..." He quickly turned around and ran back to the carriage but was too late as Navy men in red surrounded it.

"Elizabeth. Oh!" But a solider stoped him putting out his sword. "What are you doing?" Mr. Mercer drops the leather case and casually walks over to the carriage opening the right door. "Where is she?" He looks at Weatherby. "Who?" Mercer grabs hold of his black jacket pinning him to the carriage forcefully. It looks as though Mercer is going to beat the answer out of him.

In Becketts room he slowly walked into his study holding a small lantern in his left hand while a book in his other not looking where he was going as he read the book. He places the lantern down onto the table near him and stops. Putting down the book he notices that the chest carrying pardon papers had been disturbed he opens it.

Taking a look inside and sees that the pardon letter is gone he looks up into the darkness and speaks out. "No doubt you've discovered that loyalty is no longer the currency of the realm as your father believes" Elizabeth then slowly walked out of the dark room and into the light behind him, "Then what is?" Beckett turned around to face her.

"I'm afraid currency is the currency of the realm" Elizabeth slowly walked towards him speaking, "I expect then that we can come to some sort of understanding. I'm here to negotiate" Beckett copy's and walks towards her. "I'm listening" But as he got closer. Elizabeth pulls out a sliver pistol holding it at his head she pushed force into it.

Hitting Becketts head, making herself clear that she wasn't playing games, "I'm listening intently" She pulls out her other hand from behind her back and holds up The Letters Marque. "These Letters of Marque, they are signed by the King?" A slight smirk appeared on Becketts face as he spoke. "Yes, and they're not valid until they bear my signature and my seal"

Elizabeth slowly lowered her gun from his head as she held the paper at her chest. "Or else I would not still be here. You sent Will and Alice to get you the compass and buy Jack Sparrow, it will do you no good" She slowly moved toward Beckett, "Do explain" pointing the pistol now at his heart. Elizabeth moved forward pushing it against his chest.

Beckett could feel it as he slightly moved back. "I have been to the Isla de Muerta, I have seen the treasure myself. There is something you need to know" Beckett begins to smirk at her. "Aah, I see. You think the compass leads only to the Isla de Muerta and so you hope to save me from an evil fate. But you mustn't worry" He moves away from her and walks towards the map on the wall.

Keeping his back to her, "I care not for cursed Aztec gold; my desires are not so provincial. There's more than one chest of value in these waters. So perhaps you may wish to enhance your offer" Beckett then turns around and walks back towards her. Elizabeth laughs slightly and puts the muzzle of her pistol under his neck pushing against it.

Beckett could feel the cold metal against his neck pushing against his Adams apple. Causing him to shiver slightly Elizabeth smiled as she saw this. "Consider it in your calculations that you robbed me of my wedding night" The two begin to walk with her still holding the gun at his neck they go to the table. "So I did" Elizabeth shoves the papers into his chest roughly and removes her pistol as Beckett unfolds the papers.

"A marriage interrupted" He signs them with black ink and picks up a red stick beside the ink bottle. "Or fate intervenes" He melts the end in a bright candle flame and hot wax drops on to the paper he stamps the wax with his signet ring. "You're making great efforts to ensure Jack Sparrow's freedom" Elizabeth quickly points her pistol back at him, "These are not going to Jack" as Beckett folds the letters back up.

"Oh, really, to insure Mr. Turner's freedom? I'll still want that compass" He then hesitantly hands them back to her but Elizabeth grabs the end roughly as she tries to pull it from him. Beckett stares at her his eye's locking with hers as he finishes. "Consider that in your calculations" He finally loosen his grip and she yanks it from his hand.

Elizabeth then cautiously walks away keeping the pistol pointed at him once out of reach. She runs out of the room leaving Beckett alone.

I hope you enjoyed chaper 18. Chapter 19 early Febuary.


	19. Chapter 19

Pirates of the Caribbean and all of the characters belong to Disney and Walt Disney Pictures.

All I own is Alice who belongs to me.

hope you enjoy it! Please leave a review if you want! I really want to know what you think!

* * *

><p>Alice sat down beside Jack's feet on his left side as the Pelegosto people started dancing. They had body paint on their bodies as they got ready for the ritual playing there drums rhythmically. Two of the villagers came up and placed a necklace around his neck it was a single big toe. He bent forward slightly to help them as they tied the ends together.<p>

Jack nodded his head and smiled at them; "Thank you" they walked of and Jack picked up the toe and studied it. He slowly brought the battered old wore toe to his mouth. He sniffed it but just shrugged his shoulders and bite of a bit of the black rotten nail. Alice stuck out her tongue as she heard the loud crunch as he chewed on the rotten nail.

Her whole body shivered in discuss as she watched him Jack then spat out the nail. Alice looked back at the dancing villagers she could only hope that Will had managed to get away.

But Will had not as he, Gibbs and the rest of Jack's crew were stuck in a circle wooden cage tided together with rope. The cages were suspended in the air between two cliffs, "Why would he do this to us? If Jack is the chief-" "Aye" Will grabbed hold of the wooden sticks or at least that what he fought they were and shook them but they were holding their ground. "The Pelegostos have made Jack their chief. But he only remains chief as long as he acts like a chief"

Will looked at Gibbs as he tried to break the wooden sticks in half, "So he had no choice. He's a captive there as much as the rest of us" Gibbs looked right at Will staring him dead in the eyes. "Worse, as it turns out. You see, the Pelegostos believe that Jack is a god in human form. And they intend to do 'im the honor of releasing him from his fleshy prison"

Mr. Cotton the grabbed hold of Gibbs ruff right hand and bite two of his fingers with his teeth giving Will an example. Gibbs yelled and pulled his hand away as he held his hand; now having deep red teeth marks. Plus wet from Mr. Cotton's saliva, "They'll roast him and eat him" Marty then looked up at him as he tried to steady himself and tried not to fall in the gasps. "Where's the rest of the Crew?"

Gibbs looked back at Will as he wiped his hand on Cotton's white shirt. Drying his hand from his saliva, "These cages we're in weren't built 'till after we got here" Will eyes widen and he pulled his hand away in alarm as he looked at it. Slowly closing and opening it he wiped his hand on his cream waistcoat this time grabbing a wooden stick.

Gibbs looked out in to the blue sea as he spoke, "The feast is about to begin. Jack's life will end… when the drums stop" Will look around trying to figure out a plan to escape. "Well, we can't just sit here and wait then, can we?"

As Jack sat in his throne chair watching them build a pyre as they throw more wood on the circle. Jack quickly rose to his feet, "No! No. Oi, no no! More wood. Big fire. Big fire! I am chief, want big fire! C'mon then. Oi" as he raised his hands up into the air. The Pelegosto people started to cheer at his words and danced as Jack pointed at the guy standing by his throne.

He waved his hand at him, "More wood" the guy moved towards the people and helped as Jack watched them continue to pile the wood. He smirked and slowly walked over to Alice she looked up at him and gently smiled. He grabbed the rope that bounded her wrist behind her back. Helping her up on to her feet Jack then ran with Alice close behind him as she tries to run whiles her hands are tied.

They run across a rickety bridge witch wobbled as they ran across as Jack waved his hands in the air. They then went down a muddy slop and Jack grabbed one of the three thin trees as he went down and turned a corner whiles Alice skidded. Trying to keep her balance she almost fell face first in the mud but managed to land on her knees and pushed herself back up on to her feet.

She hissed as she forced her muscles to move her body up but continued to run after Jack. They went past some huts made out of bamboo and Jack stopped slightly to look at the fruit. He did a little turn before continuing and jumped onto the stone wall. But stopped Alice tried to stop as she pushed her small heels into the ground coming to a halt but this time she landed on her butt.

A slight blush covering her face as she sat on the floor Jack almost fell forward his hands in the air as he lightly screamed. But managed to stop himself from falling as he leaned backwards he looked down at the fall. Fog covering the bottom making it unable to tell how far down it was although Jack could make out two bridges.

He twitched his fingers and spun back around looking for Alice who he could not see, "...Down here" he looked down and smirked at her. He jumped of the wall and gently grabbed her arms pulling her back onto her feet she smiled and nodded at him. Jack then bent down and picked up a long thick yellow colored bamboo stick. He held it within both of his hands and smiled as he looked over the wall.

Alice froze as she realized what he was thinking she shook her head at his idea, _"Oh no... there's no way that going to work Jack..." _but Jack's smiled disappeared as he looked back and he let go of it. The bamboo fell onto the grass with a low clunk and Alice sighed in relief as he walked towards one of the three huts. He pushed aside the white beads that were hung in front of the door.

Alice followed inside and looked around gasping, "Wow... are these pirate things?" but Jack didn't answer at he continued to look. Inside was a small table with a sliver teapot and cups along the back was white plates, treasure chest with gold hanging out. More sliver cutlery and fancy clothing that was worn by rich people. Alice couldn't believe how much had been stolen if it was.

Jack however ignored it all grabing a thick brown rope and put it on his right shoulder he then headed out but stopped. As he took a quick look back and picked up a sliver can he turned it around. In white writing it said 'paprika' he turns it upside to look at the base and it had the East India Trading Company logo. Alice looked at him his brown eyes wide as he kept it.

He slowly stepped out and froze, "Oh, bugger" to find his subjects all waiting for him holding there sharp bladed spears. Alice followed him and freezes as they all grin at them and a bright red blush covered her cheeks matching her hair. She knew what they were thinking, "N-no. It's nothing like that really" but they couldn't understand her.

Jack then to realizes what they were thinking and grabs her face gently turning her to face him. Her pure bright blue eyes wide as he kissed her gently on the lips. Alice froze and tried to pull away but couldn't as he held her face but she couldn't stop herself and kissed him back.

Feeling his soft lips on hers once again it had been over a year since she last felt like this. His black mustache tickling her lips made her shiver in delight as her heart pounding against her chest. She could hear it in her ears as her knees suddenly felt weak her body melting into the kiss. She felt Jack's tongue lick her bottom lip she wanted to touch him too but her hands were tied.

She went to open her mouth to allow him entry but the Pelegosto people were getting impatient and stamped there spears into the ground. Jack pulled away leaving her breathless as Alice felt her cheeks burning her heart hadn't yet stopped pounding as he held her face and smiled at her. "Jack..."

He stroked his thumb against her pink parted lips and let go. Alice could still feel the warmth his hands had left on her face as Jack turned to look at them. He smirked at them as he drops the rope on the ground and uncaps the paprika can. He then sprinkles the brown powder underneath his armpits, "A little seasoning, aye?" and throws away the can.

The people just look at each other as Jack then waves his right hand up and smells him. But the Pelegosto people weren't amused by this and tied him to a long bamboo stick for roasting. His feet, body and wrist tied securely with rope whiles Alice was pushed to ground by this throne chair.

Her head smacked against the arm rest and she gasped as pain shot through her body but she could only watch the display before her. As they placed him over the kindling a few more branches were added. Jack praised them, "Well done" as the people began to cheer out and start the ritual.

Will, Gibbs and the rest of Jack's crew where trying to swing the cages as they tried to grab the side of the cliff in front of them. All of them screaming as the cage moved back and forth faster each time. As they leaned back for the third time the cage swinging fiercely back.

They all leaned forward their heads pocking through the holes in the cage as they stretched out there arms to grab the thick green vines on the cliff in front. The people in the other cage were also copying them and they too managed to get a vine. As Jack's crew held the vines tightly in their hands.

Gibbs started to shout out commands, "Put your legs through! Start the climb!" they did what he said and climbed up the unsteady rocky cliff. Bits of grey rock crumbling as they took a step at a time. Will spoke up hoping to give them in encouragement, "Come on men, it'll take all of us to crew the Black Pearl!" but the pirates in the other cage mocked them.

"Actually, you wouldn't need everyone. About six would do" They all looked at each other exchanging a tense look, "Oooh, dear" they all stopped and Will looks at Gibbs. "Hurry!" Gibbs and all the rest of the crew nod their heads and they try to outdo each other in the climb to the top. As the crew continue to climb Marty who wasn't doing any work.

Tries to cheer on his fellow pirates, "Heave! Is that all you've got?" as they get half way Will's brown eyes widen as he notices one of the villagers. As he walks across the bridge to their left. "Stop, stop" Will whispers to the other pirates in the cage, "Stop!" and they stop too. As the young villager had yet to notice them but the other crew continue to move.

"Shh" As they try to move quietly up the cliff Will shouts quietly, "Stop" but they ignore him. As they start to laugh and smirk at them when one of the pirates shouts. As he holds an orange poisonous snake that has black and white strips across it. The snake hissed at them as he holds it, "Snake! Aaaaaa!" as they continue to scream the snake gets scared by their yells.

He bites the man that's holding him and sinks his long sharp fangs deeply into his hand. Blood dribbles from the wounds as its poison goes into his veins and he lets go of the snake. At the same time his crew let go of their vines and there cage falls down Jack's crew felt a strong gush of wind as they went past. The thick rope holding there cage snaps from the force.

Due to their cage pulling on it and they fall tumbling down in to the ravine below screaming. Will's eyes widen as he watched them waving their hands for help as they disappeared into the thick white fog below. After a few minutes there screams could no longer be heard and Cotton closed his eyes. Gibbs looked away the young villager however heard it all as he titled his head. His mouth open Will shout at then men, "Move!" and continued to climb as fast as they could.

Alice watched as one of the Pelegostos held a torch in his right hand the fire burning fiercely. She tried to move but the person standing beside growled at her and she stopped closing her eyes. The villager holding the touch shouted at his fellow friends, "Aii, fai fai!" as they shouted with him. He bent down to light the fire under Jack when the young villager came in shouting.

"La esta so, la pelesa so. Eva kaka seisei" Everybody stopped confused by his words and they all turned to look at Jack. Jack's eyes widen at his words and he looked back at them, "Well, go on, and go get them! Helalla!" as he shakes his head in the direction the young boy came from. The villagers all shouted together and ran off. "Helalla!"

But the one holding the torch dropped it next to the kindling and the fire starts to burn. "No no, oi! No no. Not good" Jack shouts at them but they were all too busy cheering to hear his screams. He blows on the spreading embers hoping to put it out but they fall onto the sticks and it sets alight. The fire gets stronger as he starts to blow faster but to no use the fire wouldn't die out.

Will and Jack's crew had finally made it to the top of the cliff as they rolled onto the grass. Marty pushing against them as they pulled on the vines they all stopped for breath when Will shouted at them. "Pull it loose, find a rock" The crew looked around the area.

Jack was still on the spit as he bounced himself up and down the bamboo stick jumping with him. As he tried to dislodge it when finally it came loose and he lands next to the fire rolling across the dirt. Wiggling his legs causing the rope binding them to go lose and free him gets up to his knees. Pushing himself up the stick on his back however didn't come lose but it doesn't bother Jack as he stands.

Alice eye's wide with shock as she had seen the whole display she manages to push herself up onto her feet. Forcing her body muscles once again and runs over to Jack who looks back at her. "Luv' I'll go me way and you go yours" Alice froze at his words and shakes her head. "No, Jack. Please... what if you get taken away again an-"

Jack leans forward and kisses her on the lips and slowly pulled away. "Luv' you're forgettin' one very important thin'. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, Savvy?" Alice smiled Jack always got her on that she nodded her head. "Okay... but please be safe Jack" Jack then ran off leaving Alice alone she looked around not sure which way she should go.

When it came to her, _"I should go the way they brought me... I think" _she then ran off and across the rickety wooden bridge. Past the bamboo huts and little village towards the next set of plank bridges.

Will and the crew were searching the lush green grass moving aside leaves and the vines in hopes of finding a rock. But to no luck when they heard loud cheering they all looked up and there eyes widen. Will shouts "Roll the cage!" and they all push against it and the cage starts to get faster. Until they come to the edge of a hill and roll down it.

They all start to scream as they let the cage roll down the hill bouncing a couple of times as they went through the green lush tropical forest. All of the crew slapping their hands over their mouths to stop themselves from vomiting as the cage didn't stop rolling. Till finally they hit a tree but somehow they went up the curved white trunk right to the top of the green palm leaves.

Hitting the brown coconuts at the top when the cage went back down again and finally stopped. The crew laid there for a while there eye's spinning around along with their heads. When they heard the villagers cheering once again Will quickly rose and shouted, "Lift the cage!" the rest of the crew quickly followed. "Hurry!" They grabbed the bottom of the cage as Gibbs spoke.

"Lift it high like a lady's skirt" Holding it tightly in their hands and run off into the forest with Marty legs swinging. As they hold it like a skirt the Cannibals still behind them as they look back.

Jack was still running from the Cannibals as he ran across a plank bridge his back hunched over because of the bamboo pole on his back. He makes it back to the huts once again and runs across the grey stone wall wiggling hands free. The rope binding his hands comes lose and he frees his hands. Jack tries to pull on the rope across his chest and stomach.

He growled lightly as he tugged on it and stopped as he looked up. He spots a young child holding a sliver knife and fork. He tilt's his head to the side as he watches Jack struggle. Jack jumps down from the wall and quickly sidles up to him holding out his right arm to take the knife he grabs it and the child runs away from him. Jack holds the knife and try's to cut the thick rope.

But the knife does little damage to it as he slowly looks up his eyes wide as he see two women staring at him. Both holding tropical fruit and vegetables on a plate he drops the knife and screams at them. But they don't move so he charges pointing the bamboo stick at them they both move just in time but Jack wasn't looking where he was going.

As he comes to a stop his stick stuck in a pile of coconuts the milk inside pouring out onto the others. He slowly lifts himself up one of the coconuts stuck on the tip and gets a bright idea as he looks left. He spins around and launches it at one of the females but she stops the coconut from hitting her face without great difficulty and holds it in her hands.

She brings the coconut down slowly showing her face to him as the milk slowly dribbled down her face. She growls at him showing of her black teeth as she breaks the coconut in two halves the milk inside pouring onto the grass.

Will and the crew were still running for her lives as they ran through the forest screaming. The Cannibals screaming at them as they couldn't see where they were going. They fall down a crag hitting the rocks as they fall into the blue water below. The blow of the crash caused the cage to smashed in half the crew push it open now free, "This way lads" as they followed Gibbs.

They swim for cover as they throw spears and shot arrows at them just missing them as they cut their clothes. Whiles Jack was getting attacked by the females with various fruits as he waved his hands about. Trying to block them as they flew past him almost hitting his face he could fell the breeze from the force of the throw.

Jack's crew was still swimming to avoid the spears and arrows as they dive down into the water holding their breath. The blades just missing them as the Cannibals cheer and scream. Jack was still trying to block the fruits as they flew past him hitting the stone walls juice splashing him as they exploded on contact. Jack turned to face one of the females but she missed him and the fruit hit the pole and it slide down towards his face.

The pink juice splashed across his face and hair he closed his eyes as he waved his hands. Will and the crew finally made it to the end all tired from the swimming and hid under the cove. Will grabbed Marty and pulled him close as they hid from their attacks. All of the fruit that was still being thrown at Jack was now strung up on the ends of the bamboo stick. But one hit Jack's face and it turned left from the impact.

Jack had enough and shouted at the top of his lungs. "Stop it!" The two ladies stop and stare at him there fruits neatly strung on each end of the pole. The Cannibals however didn't give up and found Jack's crew once again as they held there spears high. Whiles the other held the arrows and string ready to release Will put out his arms panting heavily.

His eyes wide when the young child from before appeared and shouted at them. They all stopped and looked at him as he pointed towards the village, "Manka! Ma estoto. Ma estoto" they gave up on them and ran off. The crew let out a low sigh of relief as they disappeared. Jack let out a loud yell and ran towards the cliff his back hunched forward.

The front of the pole lodged its self into the ground and Jack pushed forward against it. The bamboo bends forward in a backward 'C' and Jack flips forward into the air doing forward flips. He landed on the other side upright waving his arms to balance himself as he freezes and looks shocked. Amazed by his work a slight smirk on his face.

But the fruit on the end of his stick falls downward causing the stick to pull him back. While the fruit on top falls on to his face he starts to let out a low cry as his body falls backwards over the edge.

Chapter 20 mid to late Febuary


	20. Chapter 20

Pirates of the Caribbean and all of the characters belong to Disney and Walt Disney Pictures.

All I own is Alice who belongs to me.

hope you enjoy it! Please leave a review if you want! I really want to know what you think!

* * *

><p>Alice ran across the top plank bridge panting heavily as she pushed her body to move. Due to her hands being tied it wasn't making her running any easier as she turned a corner and past some more huts. Running towards the next bridge she only had one more left to go until she made it back towards the forest.<p>

As she ran across the final bridge almost slipping up as her foot almost fell through a hole in the wood. Alice heard a loud screaming coming above her and she stopped to look up. Jack, falling backwards, his arms and legs waving about as he fell, the bamboo sticks getting stuck between the two cliffs.

But Jack continued to fall the rope tied on his body coming undone as he spins around in the air. Till he stops the rope saving his life as he hangs by his left boot. Slightly swinging when suddenly the bamboo stick starts to slip down the rocks dislodging itself he looks up. "Bugger" As the bamboo comes free and Jack falls once again.

His back hitting a plank bridge taking the full impact as the wood pieces went flying in the air. Jack however continued to scream as he falls hitting another two bridges but the blows were slowing down his fall. Alice flinched as she watched him fall through the bridge above her, "Ooh" back up on the top bridge all the fruit that was strung onto the bamboo came lose.

Alice followed him as Jack hit the last bridge she was standing on, "Ah" causing it shake violently. She lost her balance falling to her knees and crawled over to other side on her knees taking it slowly. As the bridge was still vibrating from Jacks blow as he lay in the long green grass looking up as the bamboo stick fell beside his head.

Jack felt the breeze as it hit the ground hitting the Earth digging its self into the mud the fruit not far behind as they fell all round him. Alice finally made it to the other side and pushed her body up on to her feet letting out a low cry. As pain shot through her body but she ignored it as she felt a breeze went past her face. She slowly turned her head and looked behind her.

Her eyes wide as she saw a group of Pelegosto people on the other side of the bridge she ran as fast as her legs could take her. Running through the thick grass and around the palm trees but she could still hear the sound of strings being pulled. Alice wasn't sure what it was but she didn't want to know as she felt a sharp sting go through her right arm.

But she ignored it and continued to run remembering where she was as she and Will walked through when they got captured. She smiled as she saw the entrance where they had met Cotton's parrot. "I'm nearly there" When suddenly the sound of arrows stopped she slowed down as turned to looked behind her when a arrow went past her face. She felt the wind go past as it flew past and hit the palm tree behind her.

Alice just froze as she felt liquid slowly dribbled down her right cheek her heart pounding when she heard a loud sound behind her. She turned back around and her eyes widen as she saw a dog, "You... you're the Prison Dog" but it just barked at her. She smiled and walked over to him she went to pet him but her hands were still tied up. She then looked around and noticed that the Cannibals had gone. "They must of found Jack... Jack!"

Alice eyes widen and she looked back at the dog, "Hey, do you think you can help?" she got on her knees. She turned around to show the dog the rope and she felt it tug on thick string. As the dog continued to pull digging its sharp white teeth into the thick brown string she wiggled her hands free and finally got them out. Alice quickly turned around to face the dog and hugged him, "Thank you" as she pulled away and kissed him on the head.

She ruffled up his black fur on it body and smiled at him. She slowly pulled away and looked at the red marks on her wrist gently rubbing her hands on them when the dog whimpered. Alice looked at him as its pink tongue suddenly licked her wrist she shivered as his long ruff wet tongue moved across her skin. The dog stopped and sat down showing her his big brown eyes.

But she just smiled and got a good look at him his body was black whiles on the bottom of its legs it had white. On his face was a mix of white and light brow its ears were black also with the tips light brown with a black nose and dark brown eyes. Alice searched for a collar but it had none, "You haven't got a home to go to?" the dog whined at her words as she stroked behind its left ear. "Do you... want to come with me...?"

The dog barked loudly and Alice giggled when she felt liquid slowly dribbled down the side of her neck. She slowly moved her hand up and touched it looking at her hand as she felt her heart start to pound faster. As her fresh red blood slowly dribbled down her fingers her eyes moving left to right when she heard a loud sound.

She snapped out of her trance and looked at the dog as he titled his head to the left and put his right paw on her right knee. She smiled at him and stroked his head, "Thank you" she rose to her feet and looked down at him. "Come on lets go" A they ran towards the Black Pearl she noticed Will and Jack's crew running towards it too she shouted at them.

"Hey!" They all looked at her as she waved her hands in the air Will shouted back at her as they got closer, "Alice!" with Marty behind them. They finally got to the Black Pearl with Pintel shouting up at the ship holding one of the thick wet ropes. The blue waves hitting him, "Pull loose the mooring line. The mooring line!" when Ragetti popped his head up.

As he pointed towards his right black eye socket Alice covered her mouth as she looked at his empty socket. "It's got me eye. It won't give it back" Cotton's parrot sitting on one of the cannons squawking lowly. Pintel shouted up at him, "Well, how'd you get it back last time?" when Gibbs hit him on the back in thanks. "Excellent! Our work's half done!"

Pintel smiled showing of his rotten black teeth as he pointed his finger up at him, "We done it for you! Knew you'd be coming back for it" Gibbs looked back. "Make ready to sail, boys!" As he spoke to the crew but Will stood still not moving, "What about Jack? I won't leave without him" Alice looked at him shocked as much as she wanted Jack's compass to save Elizabeth.

She wasn't planning on stay on this Island any longer everybody then all looked out towards the other side of the beach as they saw a shadowy figure coming around. Its arms waving about as it ran Alice eyes widen as the figure came towards them shouting, "Oi!" the Cannibals not far behind him. Will tilted his head slightly right as he looked on.

He then stood still as he saw the Cannibals were coming at them he spoke in a slight squeaky voice. "Time to go" All the crew then ran towards the boat with Gibbs shouting, "Cast off those lines!" with Ragetti following in his lead. "Make ready to cast off!" Alice went to climb the net with the dog following her Gibbs looked down at her. As he climbs up the net she picked the dog up in her arms he was much lighter then she fought as Gibbs reached down and took him.

He then handed him up to Pintel and he placed him on to the deck. She then climbed up lifting her leg over the rail and finally onto the deck. Jack was still running from the Cannibals shouting out, "Oi!" towards his crew as they sailed off. Waving his arms about as he kept looking back at them screaming loudly at the top of his lungs as he went towards the water.

Jack jumped through the waves towards his ship and grabbed the brown net looking out towards the Pelegosto people. As they sighed and moaned at their lost Jack smiled and waved, "Alas, my children, this is the day you shall always remember as the day that you almost-" but a giant wave splashed over him. Soaking him from head to toe but he still continued half heartedly.

"...Captain Jack Sparrow" As he continued up the net towards the banister Alice walked to the back of the ship where the Ship's wheel was and looked out towards the people. As they walked of moaning into the tropical forest Jack finally climbed onto the deck as Gibbs walked over to him. "Let's put some distance between us and this island and head out to open sea" Jack stood still listening. "Yes to the first, yes to the second, but only as so far as we keep to the shallows as much as possible"

When Ragetti and Pentel appeared and placed Jacks long brown coat on his shoulders both brush of the dust from the both shoulders. When Pintel saluted him and he stared at them both, "Now, that seems a bit contradictory, Captain" but he continued slightly swaying side to side. "I have every faith in your reconciliatory navigational skills, Master Gibbs. Now, where is that monkey? I want to shoot something"

As if on cue Ragetti's wooden eye dropped in front of them and he bent down picking it up. Spiting on it to get rid of the monkey's saliva as he places it back into his empty socket, Will then walked over to them, "Jack" whiles Jack was looking up watching the monkey up above them. He looks back down at Will, "Ah" and starts to walk off. "Elizabeth is in danger"

But Jack continued to walk keeping an eye on the monkey, "Have you considered keeping a more watchful eye on her. Maybe just lock her up somewhere?" Will followed him closely behind. "She is locked up in a prison, bound to hang for helping you" They walk towards the stairs towards the Ship's wheel Jack going up first. "There comes a time when one must take responsibility for one's mistakes"

Will finally reached the top and snatched a sword from the nearby pirate. He pointed it at Jack and brings it to his throat the sharp blade just inches from his brown tanned skin. Jack felt a shiver go up his spine as he felt the cold blade throw his black hair when they stopped as they heard a dog bark. They both looked over at Alice who was on her knees stroking the dog head.

She giggled at him and Jack continued to watch as Alice smiled at the animal feeling, something go through his heart. Will watched him and then spoke up, "I need that compass of yours, Jack. I must trade it for her freedom" he looked back at Will and grabbed the blade in between two fingers. He moved it to his right shoulder and shouted out. "Mr. Gibbs?"

Gibbs looked over at him as he steered the wheel, "Captain?" Jack walked away from Will and spoke to him. "We have a need to travel upriver" His eyes widen in shock at Jack's words, "By need, do you, mean a trifling need, fleeting, as in, say, a passing fancy?" Jack froze at Gibbs words slightly. "No, a resolute and unyielding need"

He walked off towards the banister in front of Gibbs, "What we need to do is make sail for Port Royal with all haste" Will followed him and stood beside him annoyed with Jack. As he didn't listen to his pleas for help, "William… I shall trade you the compass, if you will help me…" Jack went into his right pocket that was inside his coat.

Taking out a piece of cloth that had a drawing of a key, "...to find this" he held it in both hands showing it to Will. Will moved closer and took a better look at it, "You want me to find this" as he pointed at the drawing. Jack titled his head back and smirked at him as he moved his brown eye's to look at him. "No. You want you to find this. Because the finding of this, finds you incapacitorially finding and/or locating in you're discovering the detecting of a way to save your dolly belle ol' what's her face. Savvy?"

Will just looked at Jack not understanding him at all and snatched the cloth from his hands. "This is going to save Elizabeth" Jack closed his eyes and opened those looking Will dead in the eyes. "How much do you know about Davy Jones?" Will froze and slightly shook his head slightly from left to right. "Not much" Jack smiled and pointed at the cloth in Will's hands and then looked out to sea. "Yeah, it's going to save Elizabeth"

Alice rose from her spot and walked over to Gibbs he looked at her, "What's t' matter Alice?" she dug her hand into her left pocket on her dark blue wool cardigan. Taking out Gibbs brown canteen bottle and showed it to him. "This belongs to you right...?" His eyes widen, "Oh, thank ye Alice. I thought I'll never see it again" she smiled at him as he took it and put it in the pocket of his blue waist coat.

Jack then spun around and looked at the dog beside Alice, "Luv' how long be that mutt gonin' t' stay?" she froze at his words. "Jack, that poor dog was going to be eaten by those people. I had to save him" Ragetti noticed him as he walked by, "Poochie!" Alice looked up and saw him call out but he dog didn't move. She got to her knees and ruffled up the fur on his face.

"Poochie...? Is that your name?" The dog barked at her and she giggled as she hugged him Jack just stood as he watched her hug the dog. She pulled back and kissed its head his eyes widen at her action. Whiles the dog got down on all fours and looked up at her with big eyes. Will how ever noticed something of her face, "Alice" she turned to look at him as he got closer he bent down.

Gently grabbing her face his brown eyes wide as he saw blood slowly dribbling from the small cut on her left cheek, he also noticed dried blood on her neck, "Your bleeding" Jack came over and his eyes widen slightly as he watched the blood go down her cheek. He called out to his crew to bring clean water and take it to the Captain's cabin as he grabbed Alice's right hand pulling her up on to her feet.

Gently pushing her into the cabin when she heard a knock and opened the door, a pirate nodded and brought in a small circle bucket of water along with a square bar of white soap and a grey cloth. Alice thanked the guy as he walked out and closed the door she stared at the small bucket. "If this is for having a bath with then no wonder they don't clean very often..."

She took of her wool cardigan and her long sleeved white blouse leaving herself only in her white camisole. She got onto her knees and grabbed the grey cloth smelling it but it did not have a scent so she dipped it into the water soaking it. She then reached out and held the soap smelling it to her shock it had a slight scent not manly or feminine but a nice smell.

Alice pushed her bright fiery red hair behind her shoulders so it wouldn't get wet and lathered the cloth in soap. She washed her neck feeling the warm water on her neck as the water slowly dribbled down her chest. Letting out low sigh she washed her cheek next and then dipped the cloth into the water to wash away the soap on her skin.

Once done she then looked at her right arm her pure bright blue eyes widen as she saw dried up blood going down to her elbow. The wound half way up on the top of her arm she could still fresh blood dribbling down. Alice didn't know the wound was that bad as she reached for the cloth and soap leathering it up once again. She washed her arm coming up to the small gash but didn't wash over it.

But some of the soap managed to get in and she screamed tears slowly falling from her eyes. Was the wound that deep? She couldn't tell but she dipped the cloth back into the water and washed away the soap. Once done she looked around for a towel but they hadn't given her one she looked around the room and found some clothes dumped onto the floor.

She got to her feet and walked over to the thick white shirt and sniffed it there was a hint of sea water on it. But that was okay to her as she dried her neck, face and gently tapped her wound on her arm dry. But blood was still slowly pouring out she needed something to banged it up as she looked around she found a ripped up white shirt.

She grabbed the shirt and held it within both hands as she ripped of a long piece of fabric. Alice put on end into her mouth and wrapped the other around her wound she then let go of it. Pushing her arm tightly to her body and using both hands tied it into a knot luckily both ends were long enough for her to use both hands she let out a low cry.

As the banged pressed against her wound and blood was already slowly showing on it. But Alice just smiled to herself, "I can't slow everybody down with my wound. When we need to save Elizabeth" as she looked down at her left side of her body were her scar was. The scar was long as it went along her side it started almost near her navel.

Then ended near her back the scar was now a pink color but it still showed up and it felt smooth too. She shivered as she ran her fingers along it imaging Jack's ruff fingers go across it lightly moaning. A low moan escaped her lips, "...Jack" when she shook her head. "N-no... I can't think like that..." She walked back to her clothes and noticed blood on her right sleeve.

She washed her white blouse and cardigan free of her blood and put them back on. Alice then picked up the bucket and opened one of the many windows along the back wall. Throwing the blood stained water out into the blue sea. She put the bucket down and walked to the door as she opened it Poochie came running she looked up at the sky.

As the white clouds came over the bright sun went behind them as the sky slowly became dark. As night came Alice slept in the white hammock whiles Poochie slept below her.

Back in Port Royal a ship was setting out to sail as one of the crew members was mopping the deck he stops. Putting the mop aside he notices a golden wedding gown stashed on the side. Before he knew it another crew member came over and they started bickering over it. When the Captain a chubby middle aged man pushed through the crew and shouted out. "What's all this? If you both fancy the dress, you'll just have to share and wear it one after the other"

The crew laughed at them when one of the young pirates spoke up, "It's not like that, sir. This ship is haunted" the Captain nodded his head at him. "Is it now?" As pointed towards the older one, "There is a female presence amongst us here, sir. All the men, they can feel it" the crew agreed with him. One of the other older crew members moved forward and spoke up.

"Belongs to a lady widowed before her marriage, I figure it. Searching for her husband lost the sea" As another younger crew stepped forward, "Virgin, too, likely as not" the same one beside him spoke up. "And that bodes ill by all accounts" Elizabeth stood out of the way and took a quick peek over her left shoulder as she was lacquering the ship's railing. Her hair braided up as she wore a yellow straw hat.

Along with a white blouse and a black waist coast which had black and white strips on the back along with black trousers and matching boots. The same older pirate standing beside him stanched the wedding dress out of his hands, "I say that we throw the dress overboard and we hope the spirit follows it" but the other young pirate grabbed it stopping him.

"No! That will just anger this spirit, sir. What we need to do is to find out what the spirit needs and then just get it back to her-" The two started bickering once again over the dress the Captain shouted out. "Enough! Enough! You're a pair of superstitious goats and it's got the best of ye" As he takes the dress from them and holds it in his hands.

"Now this appears to be as no more that we have a stowaway on board; a young woman, by the look of it. I want you to search the ship and find her. Oh, and, eh, she's probably naked" The crew perked up as they hear the last part all big dirty grins on their faces Elizabeth gasps in discuss at them as she feels sick to the stomach at their grins.

She quickly puts the paint brush in the pot and lets go of it pulls her hat down and joins the search as the crew rush about trying to find this naked women on their ship.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter was the late feburay one; unfornatly my internet went out. I'll post early March A.S.A.P. (i'm very sorry for the delay!)<br>**


	21. Chapter 21

Pirates of the Caribbean and all of the characters belong to Disney and Walt Disney Pictures.

All I own is Alice who belongs to me.

hope you enjoy it! Please leave a review if you want! I really want to know what you think!

* * *

><p>Alice woke up as the bright light came through the windows letting out a groan as she sat up. She rubbed her eyes and got out of hammock stretching out her arms Poochie let out a low yawn. As she looked down and smiled, "Morning Poochie" the dog wagged its tail fast and got up.<p>

She walked towards the door and opened it as she watched the crew get the wooden dinghy boats ready. As they lowered them into the water Will saw Alice coming over to them. "Alice was heading out" She nodded her head and walked over to banister to climb over when the dog sat.

"Sorry Poochie but you got to stay here" The dog whined but Alice kissed its head and ruffled up its fur, "Don't worry I'll be back okay" as she climb over the rail. Slowly going down the net and into one of the two boats below she sat down and they row of. The Black Pearl was safe as they had lowered its anchor as they rowed up river towards an overgrown gloomy swamp.

Alice looked about as they got inside sitting on a rock was a dark figure she couldn't make it out. But it had the body shape of a female. Maybe it was a mermaid but Alice couldn't tell as vines and tree branches hung down. The water itself was green instead of the pure blue ocean the sun blocked by the over grown trees and palm branches covering them.

Alice felt a shiver go up her spine as they got deeper into the swamp. Jack sat at the front of the first dinghy boat. His brown eyes wide as he kept looking left and right Mr. Cotton parrot behind him on Cotton's back as he rowed the boat, with another pirate in front of him whiles Will, Alice, Gibbs, Marty and Pintel and Ragetti sat in another.

Will finally spoke up breaking the silence as he looks at Gibbs, "What is it that has Jack spooked?" he looks back smirking at him his head titled slightly. "Jack has run afoul of none other than Davy Jones himself. Thinks he's only safe on land. If he goes out to open water, he'll be taken" As he looks out into water.

Will followed his gaze; "Taken" Gibbs nodded his head at him. "Aye" But Will just smiling humorously at him, "...Taken" Gibbs didn't react to his smile as he spoke again nodding his head creepily at him. "Aye" Alice hugged herself slightly creep out Will stared at him as he said its name. "By Davy Jones" Gibbs nodded his head at the name and moved slightly closer to Will.

"Well, I'll tell ye. If you believe such things, there's a beast that does the bidding of Davy Jones. Fearful creatures with giant tentacles that'll suction your face CLEAN OFF" Ragetti touched his face nervously like he had been sucked off as Gibbs moved his hand outward like a tentacle Gibbs continued. "And drag a ship down to the crushing darkness. The Kraken"

Alice gasped she had heard of that name but always thought it was a myth logical creature. Weatherby used to tell her at night times before she went to bed to scare her Will looked at Alice. As her pure bright blue eyes were wide as she continued to listen to Gibbs words even Will was shocked by the name. Pintel and Ragetti looked at each other.

Whiles Marty turned around still holding his pistol in his hands, "They say the stench of its breath is like..." he shudders as he imagined it but continued."Imagine, the last thing you know on God's green earth is the ROAR of the Kraken and the reeking odor of a thousand rotting corpses" Alice hugged herself. _"So it really is real..."_

Ragetti gulped as he listened but Gibbs just smiled and nodded at Will. Jokily reassuring them, "If you believe such things" Will sit confused as he raised his right eyebrow at him. Gibbs looked up at him, "Never thought Jack the type to be afraid of dying" but he just smiled at him. "Aye, but with Jones, it ain't about the dying. It's about the punishment"

He then stopped and took a deep breath, "Think of the worst fate you can conjure for yourself, stretching on and on forever. Well...that awaits you in Davy Jones' Locker" Alice just looked at him, _"Jack can't die... not yet" _as she looked over at him his back turned to her. Will nodded his head slightly at his words. "And the key can save him from that?"

Gibbs titled his head, "Well, that's the very question Jack wants answered. Bad enough even to go visit...her" but Will just raises both his eyebrow at him. "... Her?" Gibbs very creepily and firmly replied, "Aye!" Alice rubs her arms at his voice as a bird suddenly squawks very loudly somewhere and flutters away. Alice looks out and sees a feather slowly coming down.

She reaches out and manages to catch it in her hand holding it but when she opens her hand it's not there. She freezes and looks around to see if maybe she had dropped it but it wasn't there whiles everyone looks nervously about at the sound but Will simply props up the rifle he's holding. Glancing at Gibbs he looks back and nods as he looks away. "...Aye"

After a few hours they finally make it to a little wooden house it was dark and little yellow lights moved about in the sky. Alice watched them as she tried to reach out and touch one but they moved. As she continued to look it felt like eyes were watching her little lamps floating on the water lit up the way to the pier. Jacks boat got there first as he steps onto the landing.

He stopped and looked out at the small hut, "No worries, mates. Tia Dalma and I go way back, thick as thieves. Nigh inseparable we are" but stopped and looked out towards his men. "Were" He then looked away his eyes closed, "Have been" before finally looking at Alice who was looking back at him. She felt her heart sink as she listened.

But then why should she care? Jack and her weren't together sure they had kissed but that was it. So then why did it pain her that Jack wasn't hers and that he had been with this Tia Dalma? She slowly looked away as Jack spoke, "Before" as Gibbs walked over to him. "I'll watch your back" Jack didn't looked at him. "It's me front I'm worried about"

Gibbs nodded and looked at Will who was behind him, "Mind the boat" but Will turned and spoke to Raggetti. "Mind the boat" All in turn they all said the same thing to each other till they got to Cotton and his parrot. The Parrot spoke to him and flew off he sat back down holding the wooden oar, "Mind the boat" Alice looked at him. But Cotton just smiled and nodded in their direction.

She froze, "Are you sure...?" but he just nodded again she got up and followed them into the hut. Jack cautiously creeps into Tia Dalma's house slowly pushing open the door. She looked up spotting him from her table where she was sitting at as she looking into the future everybody followed him. Alice stepped in and got a good look at the place it was full of candles everywhere lighting up the place.

There was a white snake in the corner slowly moving about inside the shack was a clutter of mysterious and magical objects; jars of herbs and spices, caged animals and bones. Potions made from ground, dried plants hung from the roof, and at least one jar was known to hold a lock of Sirens' hair, while another, iron-bound jar was filled with eyeballs.

In the center of the room was a small table on which she divined the future through her crab claws. Alice got a good look at her she had brown eyes and long black hair. She black teeth and had a dress that was made out of different kinds of fabric and patterns. The dress came to her elbows were it had a frilly pattern that hung down.

She had from what Alice could make out a dark red corset were the sleeves came up to her shoulders. On the shoulders there were little grey balls on her waist was a dark red belt that held the corset to her. It had little white feathers and beads stuck to it she wore flat brown shoes and had two necklaces one that came to her stomach.

The other came just to her breast witch looked like a crab/heart shaped locket but she couldn't make out what they were but they went with her outfit. Her skin was brown and she had little black dots across her cheeks. Her lips were also black and she spoke in a thick West Indian accent while her language was Jamaican Patois.

To Alice she was beautiful so no wonder her and Jack had a history together as she continued to look around she noticed Jars hanging from the ceiling. That had things inside which she could not make out along with Voodoo dolls and much more. Jack walked over to her arms out to hug her, "Tia Dalma" not looking where he was going.

Almost knocking his head into his head against a hanging jar full of eyeballs he stopped and stared at them. As Tia talked, "I always knew the wind was going to blow you back to me one day" she slowly got up and walked over to him. Her left hand held up whiles her other held her dress she walked flirty over to him a grin on her face.

She giggled as Jack to grinned back when she stopped and noticed Will, "You. You have a touch a' destiny about you. William. Turner" she pointed her left hand at him. Will froze as she pointed and came closer to him he titled his head, "You know me?" Jacks grin went as she spoke to him completely ignoring Jack. She leans closer as Will moved back.

"You want to know me" Jack looked back jealously taking over and put his head out to stop her getting any closer. She turned to look at Jack, "There'll be no knowing here" placing his left hand on her right shoulder he looks at Will and looked at him, "We've come for help and we're not leaving without it" as he pulls her away.

He looks back at Will, "I thought I knew you" Alice could only watch him. She slowly walked away towards the white snake as it looked at her. As they walked back to the back of the shack, "Not so well as I'd hoped. Come," Jack shouted at Will. "Come" He followed him and Jack moved his arm towards the chair which Will took.

He sat down and Tia moved towards him gently caressing his face Will just looked up at her, "What service may I do ya?" as she grinned at him. She then looked up at Jack, "You know I demand payment" saying it forcefully at him her head titled to the right. Jack put up his hands smiling, "I brought payment" he whistles at Gibbs to bring him the cage.

Gibbs holds it and Jack removed the brown cloth covering it revealing Jack the monkey inside. He takes it and holds it in his right hand whiles holding his pistol in left; "Look..." he pulls the trigger and shoots it. Smoke comes out of the pistol to prove it to her as the monkey squeals at him. But it doesn't die as it tries to hide in the corner looking up at him. "An undead monkey. Top that!

He places it on the table head held high as they all look at it Tia holds the top and stares it. The Monkey continues to make a high pitch noise like it was crying and she opens the get to let him go. Gibbs shouts and winces, "No" as he watches the monkey run off into the back by a low table. "You've no idea how long it took us to catch that"

Alice watches the white snake as it moves slowly back and forth like it was dancing at her. She just stands and looks into its black eyes as its small tongue moved about. It didn't show any fear as it moved its long body towards her Alice tried not to show any fear as it moved to her waist, trying to keep her breathing under control to not scare it.

Tia grabbed the cage and placed it down by the table, "The payment is fair" as Will put his hand into the pocket on the inside of his dark blue coat. Taking out the piece of cloth Jack had given him and lays it out on the table. Jacks looks around and notices a black chest as he goes to grab it, "We're looking for this" he looks up at her. "And what it goes to"

She takes one glance at it and looks straight at Jack. "The compass you bartered from me, it cannot lead you to this?" Jack looks at her holding the chest in his hands and slightly shakes it. "Maybe, why?" He stops and looks at her Tia smirks at him as she sits down, "Aah." as she sits she lifts herself up to short out her dress and giggles as she speaks.

"Jack Sparrow does not know what he wants. Or do you know but are loath to claim it as your own" Will looks at her as Jack puts the chest back down and touches the grey swing lamp shaped like a oval. He pushes it and it swing back and forth, "Your key go to a chest. And it is what lay inside the chest you seek. Don't it?"

Gibbs speaks up, "What is inside?" Pintel follows him. "Gold? Jewels? Unclaimed properties of valuable nature?" Ragetti looks at her, "Nothing bad, I hope" but she just grins at them. "You know of Davy Jones, yes?" Everybody nods at her as they get slowly closer their hopes high. "A man of the sea. A great Sailor. Until he ran afoul of that which vex all men"

She rose from her chair while she spoke Jack looks out as everybody was watching her and takes something putting it into his pocket. Jack grins as nobody notices whiles Tia sits back down Will looks at her, "What vexes all men?" she looks at him and moves out her head gently and teasingly creases his right hand. "What indeed"

As she giggles at them Gibbs nodded at her, "The Sea?" Pintel pushed forward. "Sums" Ragetti focuses and speaks, "The dichotomy of good and evil" Gibbs ad Pintel look at him strangely at his words. Jack sighs as he holds a rope and looks at them, "A woman!" Tia swayed her head. "A woman. He fell in love" But Gibbs shook his head at her.

Whiles pointing his left hand at her Will gave her a quick glance before looking away, "No no no no, I heard it was the sea he fell in love with" Tia sat back in her chair and waved her left hand at him and pointed. "Same story, different version and all are true. See it was a woman as changing, and harsh and untamable as the sea."

She rose in her chair a grin on her face as she looked at them whiles speaking, "He never stopped loving her. But the pain it caused him was too much to live with. But not enough to cause him to die" Will look down slightly annoyed with all the riddles she spoke in and looked up at her. "What exactly did he put into the chest?" Tia leaned over at him and placed her hand onto her breast. "Him heart"

Ragetti stood confused by her words, "Literally or figuratively?" Pintel looked over and shouted at him. "He couldn't live, putting his heart in a chest" But he stopped halfway and looked at her and raised his right eyebrow confused too. "Could he?" Tia looked at him, "It was not worth feeling what small, fleeting joy life brings."

As she spoke she squeezed her hand into a fist like she was holding a dagger and slammed it against her breast. "And so, him carved out him heart, lock it down in a chest, and hide the chest from the world. The key he keep with him at all times" As she spoke, Ragetti, Gibbs and Pintel all shook scared as she looked at the piece of cloth.

Will just stared at it and then looked up at Jack as he rose from his chair, "You knew this" but Jack just looked back at him. Shaking his head, "I did not. I didn't know where the key was. But now we do"

Will looked away from him annoyed with his words as Jack waved his right hand. "So, all that's left is to climb aboard the Flying Dutchman, grab the key, you go back to Port Royal and save your bonnie lass, aye?" Jack then turned around to walk.

Alice stood keeping her breathing under control as the white snake had circled around her body and was now face to face with her, its tail still in its place so it wouldn't fall to the floor. Alice could only smile as it moved its head side to side its tongue out and shaking. "W-what do you want...?" Although she the snake couldn't answer her back.

As she hesitantly moved out her left hand and moved it across its pure white skin. She could fell little smooth dents across its skin were it made it pattern but the snake wasn't bothered by her hand. As it stayed its place its long body not squeezing her like she knew it could or even worse kill her with its teeth or poison. But she stood her ground and kept looking at it.

Jack continued to walk but Tia rose from her chair once more and shouted at him, "Let me see your hand" as she moved out right hand towards him. Everyone looked at him as he slowly turned around to face her and moved out his right hand. The one that wasn't marked a big grin on his face but as he looked at her a frown upon her face.

Jack more than anyone else knew that it was a good idea and he knew better. He stops and thinks about it before finally giving in and moves out his left hand the one bandaged up in white fabric. Placing it gently in her hand she locks her fingers around his and then moves her hands as she unties the fabric. Jack looks away not wanting to see it.

As his crew looks on getting closer it takes a while to get rid of the makeshift bandages but finally they fall to the ground. Everyone see the black spot in the palm of Jacks hand covering it. Only his fingers and thumb were not covered Gibbs gasps, "The black spot!" he dusts himself off and spins around spitting on the ground once he's made a circle.

Pintel and Ragetti watch him along with Will and Tia as he sits on the ground in his 'circle'. Pintel and Ragetti follow his ritual shouting out; "Black spot" Jack watches them. Shouting at them, "My eyesight's as good as ever, just so you know" as they sit down he waves his left hand and turning his head to look at Tia with a smile on his face.

But Tia frowned at them and walked off Will looking at him but he looks away at them his smile gone. Tia had gone and there was a loud crashing and banging as she rummages around in the back of her hut. Talking to herself whiles Jack steals another trinket from her that was beside a sliver locket. It had a long chain the locket was in the shape of a crab heart.

Alice was still standing and living as the Snake moved closer to her and slowly moved toward her face her eyes widen as it did. But the snake didn't stop as it moved to her neck sliding its body slowly across her skin. Alice shivered its soft and smooth touched her own hot skin. It's cold skin causing her to shiver as she sigh creating pleasurable friction.

She watched it appeared before her she looked it back in the eyes as it moved closer to her face its tongue touching her skin. The tips of it touching her just briefly and quickly as it flickered out. Alice had no idea what it wanted with her did it think she was a mate for him or was it just playing with her. But she didn't mind as long as it didn't harm her but that seemed very unlikely now that it had her trapped with its body.

Everybody looked on as she continued to make loud noise behind the black beads curtain talking to herself like it was a chant. But she returns with a circle glass jar in her arms it had a black circle lid. It was fogged up with white sand almost filling it. Everybody watched her coming closer talking, "Davy Jones cannot make port. Cannot step on land but once every ten years. Land is where you will be safe, Jack Sparrow, and so you will carry land with you"

Will looked at him and Jack twitched his fingers at him he looks back at her as she says his name. He takes the dirt jar hesitating for a moment frowning at it holds it, "Dirt" Jack pauses and looks back at her and then the jar. "This is a jar of dirt" She nods at him, "Yes" he blinks and stares at her. "Is the… jar of dirt going to help?"

Tia frowned at him and nodded, "If you don't want it, give it back" but Jack frowned back at her as he holds it to his chest tightly. Hugging the jar protectively, "No" she smiled at him nodding once again. "Then it helps" Everyone looked at Jack as he held the jar tightly like it were his child Will looked at Tia, "It seems… we have a need to find the Flying Dutchman"

Tia smiled at him as she sat back down in her chair and began to mutter words, "A touch…" she picked up random items she uses to scary holding them in her hands as she shake them. Everyone leaned in and watched her as she drops them on a table with something resembling a map drawn on it. "Of destiny..." Once done Tia told them were they had to go.

As they headed out of her hut Will froze as he saw Alice, "Alice!" she turned to look at him smiling. Jack just froze at what he saw, "Luv' I let you keep the mutt but not a snake to" she looked at him. Her mouth slightly parted as the snakes tongue tickled her face causing pleasure to rush through her body. Tia came over and grinned.

"It seems as though my pet likes you" As she giggled at her Tia walked over and the white snake went onto her Alice gasped and fell to floor on her knees. All the burning and pleasure sensations now gone as she breathed. Tia could only smirk at her knowing what the snake had done to her as she gave her a hand up to her feet.

Alice looked at her as Tia leaned forward and whispered into her left ear, "On this journey you will find out where you heart truly lies" as she pulled away Alice looked at her with confusion. Will grabbed her left hand and pulled her away out of the hut and back to their boats. Where Cotton had been waiting patiently for them.

They once again sailed back through the overgrown gloomy swap and back to the Black Pearl. As they climbed up rain began to hit hard as they sailed off to find the Flying Dutchman.

**Chapter 22 mid - late MARCH**


	22. Chapter 22

Pirates of the Caribbean and all of the characters belong to Disney and Walt Disney Pictures.

All I own is Alice who belongs to me.

hope you enjoy it! Please leave a review if you want! I really want to know what you think!

* * *

><p>Alice stood on the deck rain pouring onto her skin soaking her bright fiery red hair sticking to her face and neck. Her white blouse becoming see through her dark blue wool cardigan becoming heavy as it soaked up the rain. Alice looked down her bright blue eyes widening as she could see her white camisole she wrapped her cardigan around herself to hide it.<p>

Poochie sitting beside her its fur soaking wet as water droplets dripped of the ends but it didn't seem to bother it. Alice looked out in to the sea they had been sailing for what seemed like hours till they stopped. She looked out around the area huge stones surrounding them as the strong powerful waves crashed against them. She put her left hand up in front of her eyes.

Shielding them from the heavy rain looking out into the dark heavy clouds she could see a ship that had been broken in half. Nobody was on board or from what she could make out Will looked at Jack and Gibbs. "That's the Flying Dutchman?" Gibbs nodded at him whiles Jack had his left hand on his chin like he was scratching it a worried look on his face.

He stopped and looked at his hand when Thunder suddenly started to roar. A bright blinding light came shooting down from the sky, ***Bang* **Alice squealed and covered her ears with both hands. Will look at her as she began to shake slightly when Gibbs spoke up, "She doesn't look like much" Jack elbow him in the arm? "Neither do you… do not underestimate it"

As he walked towards Will who was standing next to the banister, "Must've run afoul of the reef" Jack titled his head upwards towards Will. "What's your plan?" Will looked at Jack but he was looking at Alice. "I row over, search the ship until I find your bloody key" Jack looked back at him, "And if there are Crewmen?" Will frown at him.

"I cut down anyone in my path" He then walked off and Jack nodded his head, "I like it. Simple, easy to remember" Alice slowly opened her eyes not hearing anymore thunder or lighting. She looked up at Will who was slowly walking off towards the dinghy boats getting ready to go. "Will" She after him Jack watched her ran off her wet hair still sticking to her face causing water to dribble down her face and neck..

He turned around to look at her, "Please be careful..." he smiled at her and nodded. Lifting his left hand and ruffled up her hair she closed her eyes as the cold water from her hair hit her face. But she just smiled back and slowly opened her eyes as Pintel and Ragetti lowered the boat and ladder for him. Will climbed over the banister as Pintel watched him. "Your chariot awaits you. Ahahaha!"

Jack walked over to them and shouted out to him, "Oi! If you do have to get captured, just say Jack Sparrow sent you to settle his debt. Might save your life" She watched him row off as Gibbs watched him too. Ragetti just smirked at him, "Move on out, ahahaha!" whiles Alice could only watch him. _"Be careful Will come back safe..."_

Jack looked at Alice a very worried look on her face he placed his right hand on her left shoulder. She looked at him as he gently moved his thumb back and forth he smiled at her. She quickly smiled back at him but then looked back out at Will how had now made it to the ship. Jack slightly frowned as she looked away and moved closer to her.

She felt another hand of her other shoulder and looked at it but before she had a chance to do anything. She felt her body being pulled backwards and her head hit a wet firm wall. She looked up at whatever had yanked her and froze as she saw Jack's chin he didn't look at her. Jack moved his left hand and wrapped it around her body holding her close to his own.

Alice still not used to close contact after the incident with Gillette tried to push her away. Jack felt her struggles but was not letting go when ***CRASH* **her eyes widen at the sound. She screams and wraps her arms around Jack who in turn freezes himself shocked from the action. But smirks as he feels her shacking body against his.

Jack had no idea Alice was afraid of thunder and lightning but then again he didn't know anything about her. As he continued to hold her he shouted out to his fellow crew mates, "Douse the lamps" everyone one of the crew licked one of their fingers or blew out the hot flame. Putting it out as smoke came from the candles sticks. While Will hand finally made it to the ship.

He climbed the abandoned ship looking around holding his lamp in his right hand as he continues to walk. Pushing a swinging rope out of the way all he finds is dead bodies every where the rain had washed away the blood. One throat was slit whiles the other had a deep stab wound at the heart each sailor had been attacked differently he looked away to see a man pulling down on a rope frantically trying to raise sail.

Muttering to himself about Davy Jones Will shouted at him, "Sailor. Sailor! There's no use, you've run aground" but the sailor did not listen. It looked as though he was in a trance his eyes were almost in the back of his head. When he stopped holding onto the rope with both hands he looked at Will his body shaking from the cold. "No, many of us, without a prayer"

There was suddenly a loud thump as a body fell from the mast and into the shallow water below the guy crawls along. Will walked over shouting, "Hey! Hey!" he hangs his lamp on a hook on the nearby pole. The guy still struggling in the water when he suddenly lies still his body not moving Will struggles to turn him over. But finally manages and lays him on his back.

But the man's face is unrecognizable it has loads of circles on his face no eyes, nose or mouth. As the circles moved in and out like he was breathing Will jolted backwards in shock when the boat shock violently. A huge splash came from the sea as a black ship rear up from the water Will run up to the banister and looked out at the ship.

It was the Flying Dutchman as it sailed towards the broken ship Sailors suddenly came out of the wood. That had been materializing with it as they searched for the ones alive one grabbed hold of a sailor. Holding his clothes by the scruff of the neck he whimpers at him begging him not to harm him. Will still looking out to sea suddenly hear clanking?

He turns his head to see pirates behind him holding four chain and metal balls in his hands, "Go on your whereabouts and pray" the pirate charges at him. But Will jumps and grabs the ropes above him holding up his legs as the chain swings below him. As the balls follow Will swings his legs and let's go landing on the deck quickly turns around.

Pulling out his sword just in time to block an oncoming attack he slices his sword at the pirate. Then trips him up as he falls to the floor the same pirates from before charges at him once again. Swinging his chains Will bends down missing them and slices him liquid splashes across but Will wasn't sure if it was blood or not. But continued to attack as another came after him.

Will pushes up his sword causing the pirates to fall sideways he then quickly sliced his sword all the way down the front of his body. Doing a little twirl as he pulled his sword away and dipped it into a brawl of oil. As he pulled it out his slice the pirate once again at he went to attack and breaks his latten that was still on its peg.

Will's sword suddenly lit up the flame bright and fierce as it lit up the night the undead pirates backward away he swung it about. But the flame stayed strong as he continued, "Get back! Back!" pointing at the pirates. As they kept coming at him Will suddenly sliced open one of pirates belly cutting the flesh open fish comes splashing out of the open wound.

As it fell onto the deck in orange water the fish flapping about along with guts Will stood distracted. His mouth slightly open as he moved back he didn't see the on coming attack. As he turned his head to the side the pirate behind him smacked him on the back of the head with a loud thwack. The blow knocking him out and he fainted onto the deck.

All of the survivors were lined up in a row one of them shacking another praying as he mumbled. They heard loud footsteps coming towards them Will looked left towards the sound as the man himself Davy Jones appeared. He had an Octopus face with a "beard" of forty-six tentacles hanging from his mottled, green-skinned face.

A prominent sac also bulged from the back of Jones' head, which was nestled underneath a hat covered with barnacles. A siphon was located on the left side of his face, making up for his lack of a human nose. He had a crustacean-style claw for his left arm and a long tentacle-like index finger on his right hand. His right leg resembled that of a crab, which in turn resembled a peg leg, which gave Jones an awkward gait.

His clothing consisted of a coat which was originally light blue with thin golden brims on the cuffs and around the buttonholes, but later faded, a light grey one-breasted waistcoat and dark grey breeches. Like the crab leg and the claw hand, the clothes were covered with barnacles on his left leg, which remained human-like, he wore a leather boot.

A dark red sash and a leather belt with a paginated buckle completed this suit. His hat he wore was a triton which had the same light blue color as his coat and a similar thin golden brim along the edge. Its front corn was bigger than the other two and divided, so that its silhouette resembled the devil's horns, likely as a reference to his nickname "Devil of the Seas".

As he spoke he had a strong Scottish accent and was proud, cruel, and hateful, Jones was a creature of malice. He stopped as he came to his fellow crew mate how was known as Hammer-head shark, "Five men still alive, the rest have moved on" He continued walking towards the men lined up looking at each of them. The tentacles on his face slowly swaying from side to side.

Davy Jones stopped and crouched in front of the Sailor whimpering with fright and lights his pipe. Blowing the smoke into his face, "Do you fear death? Do you fear that dark abyss?" the sailor nods his head. Still shaking violently not looking him in the eyes. "All your deeds lay bare. All your sins punished. I can offer you an escape"

The sailor finally looks at him as another shout out, "Don't listen to him!" Davy Jones looks over at him so quickly he almost snapped his neck. The guy jolts upwards as they lock eyes and he looks away. The sailor was holding a wooden crucifix in his hands, which are shaking badly. Davy Jones frowns at him and raises slowly walking over to him.

He grabs his neck with his clawed hand tightly slowly closing it causing blood to slowly dribble down his neck. As the sharp edges dig into his skin he could easily crush his neck but decided not to just yet. As he blew out another puff of smoke from his pipe, "Do you not fear death?" as he put the pipe back into his mouth staring him in the eyes.

"I'll take my chances, sir" Davy Jones let go of the sailor and nods his head at the pirates behind him. He harshly grabbed his black hair yanking his head back covering his mouth with his left hand. He pulled up his sword and sliced open his throat slowly the moving the blade across his skin. Blood poured from the deep open wound like a fountain and splashed across the deck.

Coating it in fresh red blood everybody looked away as they throw his body overboard into the sea below. The sailor sat next to him shouted, "Cold blood!" Davy Jones looked at him. He started to shout shaking his head as he spoke, "Life is cruel. Why should the afterlife be any different? I offer you a choice. Join my Crew and postpone the judgment. One hundred years before the mast"

He moved to the man next to him as he looked up at him, "Will ye serve?" the sailor nodded his head his body still shaking with fear. "I-I-I will serve" Davy Jones smirked at him as he laughed, "That-a" he walked slowly towards Will staring at him in slight shock. "You are neither dead nor dying. What is your purpose here?" As he looks at his fellow pirate the Hammer-head shark.

Will cringes before replying deciding to say it; "Jack Sparrow sent me to settle his debt" Davy Jones froze for a minute frowning at him. Before repeating himself, "What is your purpose here?" Will looked up at him. "Jack Sparrow… sent me to settle his debt" Will looked away from his fierce gaze as Davy Jones started to laugh.

"Ha. Did he now? I'm sorely tempted to accept that offer" As he nods his head at him.

Jack Sparrow had let go of Alice as she stood beside him Jack was looking through his golden telescope at the ship. He could see Davy Jones talking to Will when he slowly turned around. Looking back at him his upper lip twitching as he smirked at him Jack lowered his telescope. When the whole crew gasps in fright Davy Jones was standing right in front of him.

The hole crew back away from him frightened for their very souls but they didn't get very far as Davy Jones crew seized them holding them tightly within their grips. Some clasping their hands over their mouths whiles other held their bodies, arms and heads. Alice stood still in her spot to afraid to move even if she could her body would respond to her.

Jack looked around only him and Alice were the only ones who were not being seized he looked around smirking, "Oh" before turning to face Davy Jones. He slowly walked towards him limping on his stick, "You have a debt to pay" but Jack back away slowly from him. "You've been Captain of the Black Pearl for thirteen years. That was our agreement"

Jack stopped moving knowing there was no point in trying to get away as Davy Jones stood right in front of him. His tentacles on his face almost touching him, "Technically, I was only Captain for two years, then I was viciously mutinied upon" but Jones shouted at him not listening. "Then you were a poor Captain, but a Captain nonetheless"

Jones walked past him using his stick to walk as he shouted to his crew, "Have you not introduced yourself all these years as 'Captain Jack Sparrow'?" his crew started to laugh loudly at his words. Jones turned around to look at Jack as he lightly smiled to himself before spinning around to face him. "Yeah, I gave you payment. One soul to serve on your ship is already over there"

Jack walked towards him pointing out towards his ship the Flying Dutchman at Will. Alice gasped, "Jack...!" he looked at her as well as Jones who slightly frowned. The two looked back at each other as Jones shake his head at him, "One soul is not equal to another" Jack put up his left hand his second finger pointing upwards as he opened his mouth to speak.

"Aha! So we've establish my proposal is sound in principle, now we're just haggling over price" Jack smiled a huge grin at him as he slightly bent down after finishing Davy Jones stopped for a minute staring at him not sure about what Jack had said. Before finally speaking again saying the world slowly causing his bottom lip to pop. "Price?"

Jack held his head high as he raised his eyebrows and grinned at him, "Just how many souls, do you think, my soul is worth?" Jones looked away spitting out some water before he spoke. "One hundred souls. Three days." Jack turned around and started to walk off but was stopped by Hammer-head shark Pirate as he got in his way.

"You're a darling, mate. Send me back the boy; I'll get started right off." They two look at each other as Jones shouted at him, "I keep the boy, a good, faith payment. That leaves you only ninety-nine to go. Haha, haha" all the crew slightly joined in with him. Jack quickly spun around on his heel to look back at Davy Jones.

"Have you not met Will Turner? He's noble, heroic, a terrific soprano. Worth at least four, maybe three and a half. And did I happen to mention… he's in love. With a girl. Due to be married. Betrothed. Dividing him from her and her from him would only be half as cruel as actually allowing them to be joined in holy matrimony. Aye?"

Jack walked back up to him as he spoke slowly circling him stopping beside him; on his right side his face right up close to him. Alice stared at Jones as he paused listening to Jacks words she felt her heart feel for him. It would seem as though maybe there was still a human side to him somewhere in that cold-less body of his. His heart was broken by Love and Love could be a cruel thing when you're truly in Love with a person although Alice herself wouldn't know.

As his fierce and cruel features softened his eyes going soft his eyebrows rising. But he quickly snapped out of it and spun around shouting at Jack. "I keep the boy. Ninety-nine souls-ah. But I wonder, Sparrow… can you live with this? Can you condemn an innocent man – a friend – to a lifetime of servitude in your name while you roam free?"

Jack stands thinking for a second as he listened to his words looking away from his stare. He slowly looks back at him and nods smiling, "Yep. I'm good with it. Shall we seal it in blood; I mean, uh, ink?" Alice could only listen to his words. Slowly shaking her head from side to side, "No..." she had no idea what they were talking about but they couldn't leave Will with him that much was for certain. She ran towards Jack as they were about to shake hands.

Grabbing both of his shoulders she shook him, "Jack how could you?" he just looked at her as she shook his body. "What about Will? How do you know he won't betray you and kill Will?" Davy Jones stared at Alice as she stood and grabbed her right arm with his claw hand Alice gasped as she felt the cold claw on her hot skin. As he pulled on it and turned her to look at him.

He closed the claw around her arm she screamed as she felt the sharp points dig into her skin. She did the first thing that came into her mind before she could stop herself and slapped him across the face the impact causing his face to turn left. As her skin made contact with his skin her hand began to throb in pain and tears slowly fell from her eyes.

Jack froze shocked from her actions along with everybody else on the ship as they looked at their Captain. Davy Jones quickly looked back at her glaring his eyes furious. He pushed against her arm slamming her against the deck Alice gasped as she hit the wooden floor almost crushing her left side. She began to panic as he continued to use force against her small body.

But before she had a chance to recover from it he grabbed her neck pulling her up her feet leaving the ground. She looked up at him there eyes locking once again he titled his head left slightly. "Isabella Meadows?" Alice just looked up at him confused, _"Who... who is Isabella Meadows? My mum name was Isabella" _she kept looking at him.

Jones frowned at her, "Isabella Meadows! Fiery red beauty of the sea as ye known as!" but Alice just kept staring at him. "Who...? I'm not that person you're talking about" Davy Jones pulled her closer to his face his slimy tentacles touching her face she closed her eyes. At the feel of them the cold skin touching her warm flesh she could feel slim moving across her cheeks.

Or at least that what Alice hoped it was as they moved he shook her and she opened her eyes once again. He stared into her eyes before slightly pulling her away and chuckled, "No you're not her your her daughter Alice Swann - Meadows!" she froze at the name. Nobody knew about her two last surnames only Weatherby and Elizabeth but they never mentioned it.

Alice only used 'Swann' her father never talked or wanted it to be mentioned. But what confused Alice more was this 'Fiery red beauty of the sea' Weatherby never spoke about that was that her mother alias name? As she continued to think Jones lifted her up and moved his hand left Alice felt her body move. But before she had a chance to react she got swung right.

Her body moving at light speed as he let go of her, her body flew through the air she felt the wind brush against her skin. As her body finally stopped her head collided with the mast pole with a loud thwack. The sound echoed throughout the ship as they all stayed silent the impact knocking her out. As the air was knocked out of her lungs she coughed up blood.

It slowly dribbled down the side of her mouth her body fell to the floor with a loud thump face first. Jack cringed as she landed but she didn't move or wake up Jones looked back at Jack as he moved out his right hand his tentacle one to 'shake' hands.

Chapter 23 Earily Aprill


	23. Chapter 23

Pirates of the Caribbean and all of the characters belong to Disney and Walt Disney Pictures.

All I own is Alice who belongs to me.

hope you enjoy it! Please leave a review if you want! I really want to know what you think!

* * *

><p><strong>NOTE: Strong Sexual Scence<strong>

Davy Jones grabbed Jack's left hand feeling his cold tentacle one move across his warm hand, "Ah" he shakes it. Jones frowned at him, "Three days-ah" as he pulls his hand away. His slime sticks his and Jack's hand together as he struggles to pull away Jack just stands there watching. Jones finally managed to pull away stumbling backwards slightly.

Turning his back on Jack and walks away all of his crew let go of Jack's crew who were still whimpering there swords still at there necks. Just inches from there skin grinning as they mumble out at them, "Three days" and disappeared into the thick white fog. Jack lifts up his hand frowning as he stares at it the black spot covering his palm slowly disappearing.

But the clear sticky slimily stayed as it dripped of his knuckles and slowly dribbled down his fingers and arm. He called out to Gibbs, "Uh, Mr. Gibbs?" Gibbs came over along with his crew but Jack eyes never left his hand. "Aye" Jack finally looked up slightly rocking back and forth as he stared out into nothingness.

"I feel sullied and unusual" His dark brown eyes went back to his hand as Gibbs spoke out, "And how do we intend to harvest these ninety-nine souls in three days?" he slightly smiled as his eyes went back up again.

"Fortunately, he was mum as the condition in which these souls need be" Jack moved his left hand towards Gibbs and slowly wiped his hand across his blue waist coat. "Aah, Tortuga" When Gibbs looked down as he watched Jack move his hand seeing the wet sticky slime across his clean coat.

Jack smiled to himself, "Tortuga" as Gibbs ran to the wooden wheel and began to steer the rest scattered about. Pulling on the ropes to move the black sails Jack looked over at Alice who was still lying on the wooden deck. Her face covered by her bright fiery red hair he walked over and bent down onto his knees the rain soaking through his light black trousers.

He gently turned her around on her back she was out cold Poochie sitting beside her whimpering he frowned at the dog. "Oi! Shoo ye mutt" The dog ran off as Jack picked her up in his arms holding her bridle style as he walked towards the Captains cabin. He grabbed hold of the black handle with right hand that was holding her legs.

He pulled it open and quickly put his right foot behind it to keep it open as he moved his foot forward. When he kicked it open with the heel of brown knee length boots as they door swung open Jack quickly walked in. As he got in Jack gently placed Alice on the floor and looked around the cabin for a towel to dry her. He found one in the corner amongst other clothing.

That Jack had dumped there he picked up the dry grey towel that once used to be white and went back to Alice. As he looked at her he knew he was going to have to remove her clothing to dry her completely. His hands froze at the fought why did it bother him? He had scene Alice naked above the waist and other women before when he went to brothels to satisfy his pleasure.

But for some reason he couldn't do it with Alice but why? He sighed it was because Alice was different she was innocent she wasn't one of those prostitute in the brothels. He nodded his head knowing what he had to do he was going to cover his eyes and not look at her. But first he was going to have to remove her clothing as he first went for her dark blue wool cardigan.

Feeling the heavy damp wool in his hands soaking his fingers he pushed it of her shoulders and down her arms. Pulling her hands out and gently lifting her up of the wooden deck as he pulled the cardigan away. He rose to his feet and looked around the cabin for a rope seeing one in the corner on the other side of the cabin he walked over.

Picking it up he tied one end to the metal circle shaped chains holding up Alice's hammock whiles the other to a sliver rusty hook on the wall opposite. Creating a line to hang up her clothes he walked back over and picked up her cardigan. Squeezing it in his hands as he twirled it around trying to get every bit of water out of it as it dripped down his fingers.

He then hung it on the rope and went to take of the next bit of clothing her long sleeved white blouse. Getting on his knees again he grabbed the ends that were by her hips and slowly lifted it upwards having to lift her body up to continue pulling it up. He pulled her arms upwards so he could remove it of her body and then left it by his side as he went for her white camisole.

He grabbed the bottom and pulled it upwards his fingers gently brushing her skin. It sent Goosebumps through out his body as his ruff fingers touched her soft skin it felt like silk to him as he continued to pull it up. Having to repeat the himself like last time as he pulled it over her head he picked them up and squeezed them trying to get every bit of water out.

Rising to his feet he then hung them on the line as he got to his knees once again he looked at her body. Her small breast rising up and down as she breathed slowly her pink nipples slightly hard he quickly looked away. Not allowing himself to let his temptation get the better of him as he looked at her brown trousers next. His fingers reached out and grabbed the rim holding it tightly within his hands.

He then moved his left hand towards his red bandana and pulled it down covering his eyes as he pulled her trousers down. Feeling her soft and smooth hairless legs against his ruff fingers witch shocked him slightly. Being out at sea for so long he fought her legs would be slightly hairy how did she keep them hairless without him or his crew seeing her shave?

But Jack shook his head of his fought and continued to pull her trousers down till he felt her knee high boots. He stopped and pulled of her boots from her feet with ease and placed them by her hammock. Jack continued to pull down her trousers feeling her legs against his fingers he shivered in pleasure but kept himself under control. As he pulled them off her small feet compared to his own ones.

Next he hesitantly reached out and touched her white bloomers gently tapping them hoping they weren't wet. But they were damp and like her trousers pulled them down feeling her hip bones as his fingers brushed her skin. He pulled them down and off her feet as he felt around for her trousers that were beside him. He picked them up and went back to the line.

Squeezing out what ever he could get he put them on the line and walked over to his side of the cabin. Swaying as the ship rocket against the waves he lifted his bandana from his eyes so he could see again as he bent down to the pile of clothes. Jack searched for a spare white blouse after minutes of searching through out his clothes that were on a pile on the floor.

He found a clean white blouse he pulled back down his bandana once again to cover his eyes as he rose and walked back over to Alice. Taking it a step at a time to try and not kick her till he felt her body against the rim of his boot. He bent down on his knees as he grabbed the towel that was beside him and reached out feeling her body.

Her damp skin against his fingers sent of a shock of fire throughout his body he shook his head. As he held the towel in his left hand and gently started with her shoulders. Slowly drying down her left arm to her fingers and back up to her right arm copying. He went down to her breast feeling the hard nipple as he moved over he dried around the small mound and over the other one. Then down to her stomach brushing over the small hill.

Alice wasn't skinny but she wasn't big either to Jack she was a normal size that was just like any other female he has met and seen. He circled her small bell button towards the one place he had never touched her before that no man has never been. Jack nodded his head and pulled open her legs deciding to start with her feet and legs first.

As he wiped her left foot drying each toe and copying with the other as he then went up her leg. Feeling his hand almost wrap around it as he went up towards her thigh wiping the inside towards her pussy. But stopped before he could reach it and dried the other side copying with the other leg till he now knew what the other areas were left.

Jack took a deep breath and dried her pussy wiping it as quickly as he could. Not wanting his mind to take control as he rolled her other onto her stomach to dry her back. Wiping downwards feeling the curve as he went down towards her bum her wiped over the small humps. Alice was now dry as he turned her back over onto her back he felt around for his blouse.

His hands touching the soft fabric he pulled it over her head and slowly down her body lifting her up so he could pull it down. Making sure it covered her body when it was finally on he pulled up his bandana finally seeing once again. As he blinked a couple of times Jack looked down at Alice as she just laid there still unconscious He sighed and picked her up bridle style once again.

As he gently placed her in her white hammock he finished of by drying her hair till it was almost dry as he could get it. As Jack looked at her hair he hadn't noticed how long it had gotten why had she let it grown? He kind of liked it short before but he also liked it long to it made her look more mature once dried. Jack threw the towel across the cabin to his side.

He pulled up her blue blanket covering her body and brushed a stand of hair from her face. Feeling her light breath tickling his fingers as he moved it across her soft lips. He smirked, "Sweet dreams Alice" as he walked towards the door and pushed it open. As he walked out he noticed Poochie siting by the door he looked at its dark browns eyes.

They were big and wide filled with worry he sighed, "She fine just needs some sleep" the dog however still sat there. As Jack walked of towards Mr. Gibbs the heavy rain had stopped and they should reach Tortuga by tomorrow night.

Alice slowly woke up her pure bright blue eyes slowly opening and closing as her body woke up from its slumber. Her eyes finally opened and she pushed herself up looking around. _"I'm in the Captains cabin but how did I get in here...?" _As she continued to look she suddenly felt lighter.

Alice looked down and her eyes widen her clothes had gone she was only in a white blouse. As she pushed her blanket of her and got of her hammock on to her feet feeling the soft wood on her skin. She looked right seeing her clothes hanging on a rope tied up to her hammock.

_"Who did this...?"_ She grabbed the blouse in her left hand and lifted it up to her nose sniffing the fabric. Her eyes closed as the scent went up her nose breathing in its smell. Of sea water, gun powder and sweat but most of all Jack she smiled to herself. _"Its Jack blouse did he do this to me...?"_

As she continued to smell the blouse her body getting warm and tingly she suddenly felt wet a slight wetness in that same area as before. When she was on the beach with Jack, _"I'm getting that feeling again..." _she hesitantly moved her right hand down. Parting her legs as she moved her hand in-between her legs.

She moved her middle finger between her Labia folds feeling wetness on her finger she gasped. As she moved her hand away and looked at it her finger shinning from her own fluids. _"Elizabeth said it natural and that its okay to feel like this. And that its okay to touch myself..."_

Alice hesitantly touched her pussy again searching for that one spot as her finger ran over it. She gasped loudly as she moved back to her clit that was already covered in sticky juices. _"Oh, that felt so good... should I continue...?" _Alice continued to circle the small pearl as pleasure shot through her tiny body like a rocket.

She had never felt like this before and it felt good to her as she rubbed her clit up and down. The pearl getting bigger as she felt her own liquid slowly soak her fingers. _"I should stop before I get caught. But-" _But Alice's finger wouldn't stop it was like it hand a mind of her own as moans left her mouth.

As her middle finger circled her erected clit getting faster and faster. Moans and gasps escaping her mouth witch she quickly covered with her left hand that was still holding the blouse. Alice suddenly felt her legs getting weaker as they began too shake total pleasure had taken over her body. _"It feels so good. To good!" _

Alice suddenly felt all her muscles getting tighter as she rubbed as fast as her finger would let her. _"Don't stop please do-" _As her juices slowly dribbled down her legs her breathing getting faster. When all of her muscles suddenly tensed up as a shot of powerful pleasure went through her. She bit down on the blouse to hold back her scream as liquid dribbled down her legs.

She collapsed onto her knees and let go of the blouse as saliva fell down the left side of her mouth. Panting heavily her heart pounding loudly she could hear it ringing in her ears, _"What was that?... Was it an orgasm that Elizabeth talked about...?" _she began to blush. _"I came so quickly... is that good?" _When she suddenly heard loud footsteps coming towards the door she froze.

As she heard Jack's voice her heart began to get quicker as she felt it slam against her chest. _"Oh, no! Not good what should I do?" _She pushed herself up onto her feet and went to the line grabbing her white bloomers. She quickly put them on and went to get back into her hammock.

When the door swung open she froze her eyes wide, "J-.. Jack" as he looked at her. Jack stared at her, her cheeks bright red almost matching her hair whiles she panted heavily. Her chest moving in and out fast as Jack stood a smell hitting his nose. The strong smell of arousal and sweat going up his nose he closed the door behind him and Alice's hole body stiffened.

As he walked over to her Alice hole body wouldn't move she was afraid. Although she knew Jack wouldn't hurt her she still felt uneasy about men after Gillette actions. Jack stopped the scent now stronger as it went up his nose breathing it in causing his body hot like he was on fire.

Alice just panted trying to get her breathing into a normal rhythm as Jack smirked at her. He moved his left hand out towards her face but Alice flinched and moved back. Jack stopped, "Alice what happened Luv'?" she looked at him as she wrapped her arms around herself like a protective shield.

"Nothing Jack. Nothing happened I'm just still tried" But Jack didn't believe her he knew something had happened to her over the year he had left her. As he got closer to her almost pinning her to the wall behind her, "Don't lie to me Luv'" Alice stepped backwards when she came to a stop.

Her back hitting the wall she gasped as her head hit the hard wood, "I'm not lying Jack" Jack got closer and put his hands on either side of her head. Her eyes widen as he moved his face closer it reminded her of the way Gillette pinned her on the bed. She panicked her eyes moving left to right fast.

She reached up and pushed her hands on his chest using all the strength she could muster. Jack tumbled backwards and gasped as his body almost fell onto the floor but managed to finally stop himself. Looking up at Alice as she cried holding herself her body shaking with fear Jack went to move when she shouted at him.

"Just stay away..." But Jack was having none of it and continued to move towards her she stiffened once again. "Why are ye so afraid of me Alice?" She could only look at him as he got closer to her. Her body still against the wall liked a trapped fly she felt weak against his presence.

"Why...? Why do you care Sparrow?" Jack froze at the name Alice had never referred to him as his last name before. He frowned at her and walks towards her gently pining her to the wall with his body. Holding both of her wrist with his large hands. "I care because your part of me crew"

Tears slowly falling from her red eyes he felt her body shake in his hands he hated it. "Who did this to you? Norrington? Will?" But Alice didn't answer him as she tried to ignore him as she kept saying names. "Gillette?" Jack felt her body flinch and her eyes widen as he said the name.

He frowned, "What did he do to you Luv'?" but she didn't answer him and looked away. She didn't know why she couldn't say anything but most of all why did Jack care so much about what he did. "Alice! What did he do?" As she felt him gently shake her body more tears fell from her eyes.

She felt her body grow weak, "Why? Why do you care about what happened. I'm nothing to you... so... why...?" as she slowly fell to her knees her tears never stopping. Jack followed her and let go of her wrists using his left hand to grab her chin holding it he turned her face to look at him.

There eyes locked, "Were did he touch ye Alice? Let me make what he did to you go away" Alice's eyes could only widen at his words as her heart began to pound. Before she knew it she hugged him wrapping her arms around his neck as she cried her heart out her tears never ending.

He gently grabbed her arms and pulled her away causing them to lock eyes again he smirked at her face. Her eyes all red her cheeks bright pink as some of her hair stuck to her face. He gently moved the strands away with his hands, "Gillette... kissed me.. and touched me..." Jack nodded his head.

He gently grabbed her face and kissed her lips peeking them Alice kissed him back. Closing her eyes as the kiss got more fiercer as Jack nibbled on her bottom lip whiles Alice parted them. Jack pushed his tongue inside and roamed her mouth as there tongues danced he felt Alice jolt as his tongue brushed over hers.

Alice copied him and rubbed the upper part of his mouth as saliva fell from the side of her mouth. Jack gently pulled away and looked at her as she panted heavily. "Where did he touch you?" She opened her eyes and hesitantly moved her hand out towards his right one as her soft fingers touch his brown tanned skin.

Jack felt her soft gentle fingers and grabbed his right hand moving it towards her body slowly. He watched as her blush got darker and darker he smirked to himself but froze as she placed his hand of her left breast. He could feel her hard nipple through the fabric of the blouse.

But most of all he could feel her heart as it pounded against the palm of his hand. Alice held his hand there whiles she grabbed his other hand holding it gently. As she moved it towards her legs and her bloomers Jack felt the soft fabric. As she placed his hand under the rim.

He held back a groan as he felt her soft silk skin and then her soft curls against ruff fingers. But his eyes widen when he felt her wet pussy she was completely soaked. His fingers already drenched in her juices he looked at her, her pink lips parted whiles she panted heavily. Jack didn't think he could hold himself back anymore.

Chapter 24 MID - LATE Aprill


	24. Chapter 24

Pirates of the Caribbean and all of the characters belong to Disney and Walt Disney Pictures.

All I own is Alice who belongs to me.

hope you enjoy it! Please leave a review if you want! I really want to know what you think!

* * *

><p><strong>NOTE: Strong Sexual Scence<strong>

Alice continued to sit on the deck her heavy panting never ending as she held Jack hands tightly. But he could still feel her hands slightly shaking he didn't know if it was from fear or excitement. Alice stared at him she wanted to feel his lips on hers and taste that rum breath mixing with her own.

She slowly moved forward towards his body but before she could do anything Jack pulled his hands away. Alice squealed as he grabbed her hips and placed her on his lap. Jack moved her legs around his waist so now her legs on either side of his body her pure bright blue eyes wide she stared at his brown ones.

He smirked and gently grabbed her face holding it within his hands pulling her close he pecked her lips. Alice smiled and kissed him gently he lightly growled at her action not expecting that. He always fought she was shy and timid when it came to this or maybe she was just in heat.

Either way Jack liked it as they continued to kiss as he nibbled her bottom lip Alice wrapped her arms around his neck. Her left hand tangled its self into his long black locks as Jack let go of her face. Slowly brushing his hands down her body Alice shivered at his touch.

Feeling his thick mustache and beard rubbing against her skin causing a tingling pleasure through out her body. Jack felt her body shake against his own and grinned as his hands finally stopped at her hips. Holding them gently within his large palms Jack decided to step it up a notch and licked his tongue against her pink lips.

Making them glisten but Alice didn't open her mouth she still wanted more kisses. Before they got to that she sucked on Jacks bottom lip tasting rum. His breath a mix of random furits she lightly moaned as she pulled away and kissed his right cheek down to his neck. Jack froze from her actions but then grinned as he moved his hands down her legs that were still on either side of his hips.

Gently brushing his hands down her soft smooth legs Alice shivered in pleasure against his touch feeling his ruff hands go back up her legs. His hands went under her white blouse that she was wearing slowly gliding over her white soaked bloomers to her stomach. Alice tried her hardest to keep kissing him.

But his touches kept stopping her as they continued to go up towards her breast. Alice then realized were he was heading and was just about to say something but it was too late. As Jack squeezed both of her small breast within his large hands causing Alice to moan against his neck.

He felt her hard nipples against the palm of his hands as he kept squeezing them causing more moans to leave her mouth. Jack chuckled as he stopped squeezing them and ran his ruff large thumb across her stiff pink nipples. Circling the hard sore nipple Alice tried her hardest not to moan.

As her grip tightened in his hair causing Jack let out a hiss but he didn't stop. As he pinched them causing her to jolt in his lap and moan loudly he did it again. "Ah! J-Jack don't!" But he just chuckled and squeezed her left breast whiles pinching her right nipple he could feel her heart pounding against his hand like a drum.

Alice panted heavily against his neck trying her hardest not to moan too loudly in case anyone of Jacks crew could hear her. Or even worse walk in and see them Jack sighed as he felt her hot breath against his neck. Causing his body to grow hot and sweaty as his trousers where suddenly feeling tighter below.

But Jack wanted more as he called her, "Alice look at me luv'" Alice moved from his neck and looked at him. She moved her face towards his as he moved towards hers. There noses hit but that didn't stop them as they kissed there lips rubbing against each other. Alice felt Jack move his hands anyways from her breast.

She let out a low moan from the loss of his hands she wanted him to her touch more so much more. As all the pleasure slowly went away she felt her blouse being moved up as the soft cloth left her hot body. Causing the cold air to hit her sweating body made shivers go down her spine but not in a bad way.

Jack then pulled away he looked at her as she moved her arms up into the air so Jack could take of her blouse. Throwing it onto the floor Alice returned her hands on to Jack as she moved to kiss him but he moved straight to her left breast. Sucking on her nipple whiles he squeezed her right one Alice moaned loudly from shock.

The last time he did this was over a year ago when they were stuck on the Island together. She didn't understand what was happing then as strong pleasure went through her body. But now she did as she felt his wet tongue circle around her hard sore nipple she felt as if in might never go soft again.

She lowly whimpered his name as he swapped over to her right breast giving it the same treatment. When she suddenly felt herself squirt as her grip tightened on his long brown coat. _"Did I just get a orgasm from my breast?" _Alice did not know but she wanted Jack to touch her else were now.

She was just about to say when Jack stopped and licked his tongue between her breast tasting her sweat. As he kissed down to her belly she felt Jack slowly push her onto the wooden floor below. Her eyes widen as she felt the floor on her hot back she gasped as she felt the cold wood.

But her mind forgot as she giggled when she felt Jack's wet tongue flick over her belly button. Kissing lower down her body Alice sighed as his hands followed softly brushing her skin. To the rim of her bloomers she froze and went to reach out to him. As much as she wanted Jack to touch her there she did not want him to see that area she wasn't ready for that.

Jack felt her froze as he body stiffened under him and he stopped himself he wasn't going to push her or force her. He went back up and kissed her on the lips his long black hair hovering over them like a curtain. He kept himself up by leaning on his hands and knees trying not to squash Alice.

But his hips were in-between Alice legs she had still yet to notice this as they kissed. As they kissed Jack started to take of his rings the first a silver skull ring set with a single green emerald which Jack wore on the index finger of his right hand. Alice heard the low clang as he removed the second ring.

A silver and jade oriental dragon ring which he obtained during an adventure in the Far East witch he used ware on his left index finger. Witch he now wore on his left thumb his third ring a gold and amethyst Greco-Roman ring from Tia Dalma his final ring a gold onyx Spanish flower ring which he stole from a wealthy Spanish widow.

Alice tried to look but Jack stopped her as he continued to kiss her licking her lips every now and then begging for entrance. But Alice never granted it until she felt something brush her clit causing her to moan loudly. Her mouth wide open she looked at Jack who grinned at her as he continued to circle her wet clit feeling her sticky juices from her little play earlier.

Alice tried her hardest to control her moans as Jack's finger played with her erect pearl he knew what he was doing. But then again Alice wasn't surprised as he was a ladies man and had his fun with women in brothels. But still his finger felt so good as she moved her head from side to side saliva falling from the side of her mouth as she panted heavily.

Her face bright red matching her bright firey red hair she kept looking away. Not wanting Jack to look at her face as her moans left her mouth she raised her hands. Covering her face with them but after a while it began to get hard to breathe as she panted heavily. Jack grabbed her hands pulling them away.

He smirked at her red face pleasure showing all over it. Her long hair circling her head almost like a halo he didn't understand why Alice had let it grow long. Although it did make her look mature but her round face and button nose along with alomst heart shaped lips hadn't changed.

But as pleasure continued to shoot through her like a rocket she suddenly felt something thick trying to enter her. She gasped in pain as it kept trying to intrude her body cry's of pain left her mouth and Jack stopped. As tears left her eyes he kissed her Alice knew what he was trying to do as she felt his finger circle her vagina causing her to mewl.

As Jack kept distracting her with kisses whiles rubbing her clit up and down sealing her loud moans. He tried once again his finger wet from her liquid as he pushed his finger inside her. But Alice pulled away from the kiss tears falling from her eyes as pain shot through her body fast and hard. It felt like he was trying to spilt her in two as he stopped.

Jack pulled his right hand away and wiped her tears he couldn't believe how tight she was. He couldn't even get hardly any of his finger inside but then again his finger was much thicker then her tiny ones. But worse if a guy was to enter her she was going to be in a LOT of pain a slight guilt left his heart but he decided to try again one more time.

Jack gently smiled at her as low moans left her mouth his middle finger still rubbing her pearl. "J-Jack" He froze slightly as she said his name, "F-faster, ah" he smirked at her words and rubbed faster. Circling the hole pearl with all of his finger as her sticky fluids coated it Alice knew she should be discussed with this a pirate touching her.

She should be keeping herself un-touched for her future husband not a dirty pirate but she didn't care. She loved it and wanted more as Jack kissed her lips once again as they kissed Jack gently ran his hand back down her body. His finger tips brushing her skin causing her to gasp against his lips as he went back to her bloomers towards her pussy.

His middle finger circled her entrance once again Alice jolted as she felt his finger Jack noticed and tried to take her mind of it. As he ran his tongue over lips trying to ask for entrance in side her mouth but Alice wouldn't. So Jack pinched her clit gently Alice moaned loudly from the shock of pleasure her eyes wide as her back arched from the floor causing her to squirt.

Jack smirked from the action and pushed his tongue inside her mouth Alice felt his tongue as it explored her mouth. Gently rubbing her upper mouth and teeth Alice moaned as she copied him there tongues rubbing against each others. Saliva slowly drooled down the side of her mouth and she wrapped her arms around his neck as he legs slowly opened wider.

On there own Jack felt this maybe that was the reason why it hurt her so much either way Jack tried again. Slowly pushing his middle finger inside her again Alice felt his finger as it forced itself inside her she began to shake. Her body just wasn't ready for that yet as Jack continued to push Alice let out a cry inside his mouth he felt it against his lips.

Deciding to stop and not force her body anymore he pulled his finger out Alice let out a cry. Jack looked at her, "Sorry luv'" she smiled at him as she tried to look tears blurring her vision. "Its okay" As he kissed her again and started circling her clit once again Alice was sure she felt a bulged against her was it Jack was he aroused too.

She wanted to please him too so she slowly removed her left hand from his neck and down towards his belts. She first pulled the leather black strap out of the sliver buckle and copied the same with the brown belt witch was much more bigger. Alice smirked at her success as she went to his light grey trousers but was stopped by his knotted red and white stripped sash.

Letting out a low annoyed sigh she undid his sash and ran her hands up to his waist coat. As she pushed the buttons through the holes on his faded blue waist coat she was finally able to slip her hands under his trousers. As she felt around touching his hot skin she felt some hair but as she continued to go down she felt Jack hand grab her own stopping her.

Jack pulled her hand away and stopped kissing as he looked at her Alice stared at him, "I just, ah!, wanted to pleasure, ah!, you too" Jack froze at her words. Shocked by what she had said no women has ever wanted to please him he always had to find ways to pleasure himself. But still he couldn't allow Alice to touch him she could only touch her future man.

Jack knew he was aroused and had to find a way to pleasure himself whiles still pleasuring Alice. He reached into his trousers and grabbed his cock feeling the hot wet skin in the palm of his hands. As he rubbed his right hand up and down his length whiles rubbing Alice's clit with his left hand trying to balance himself on his knees trying his hardest to stop himself from squashing Alice.

Alice looked up at him his eyes closed his mouth open as low grunts escaped his mouth. It some how brought more pleasure to her as she watched him. As they continued to moan and grunt Alice felt her body starting to get stiff as her muscles tightened. Whiles Jack kept stroking himself faster.

Alice watched his hand move up and down his cock so fast she couldn't even trace his hand movements. His grunts getting loader and loader Alice could only stare as he got lost in a world of his own. As his hand that was pleasuring her slowly stopped and her pleasure that was building up slowly disappeared.

When his hand stopped completely touching her clit Jack had totally forgotten about Alice as he stroked himself. Lost in a world of his own pleasure his grunts now louder then before as saliva fell down the side of his mouth. Alice just laid there watching him as her breathing returned to a normal rhythm.

When suddenly he let out a loud moan screaming at the top of his lungs as he orgasm. His head shooting upwards like he was screaming to the heavens as his body stiffened. His thick white hot sperm shooting out Alice could only watch the display as he fell forward onto his right hand.

Panting heavily as he steadied himself on his hand a low blush on his cheeks realizing he had come so quickly. He hadn't had pleasure in a long while so he couldn't control himself this time. Alice watched him his face covered by his long black locks her body screaming for release she reached down and grabbed his hand that was still in her bloomers.

Slowly touching herself with it moving his middle finger across her clit. She moaned as she continued totally forgetting about Jack being here she suddenly felt her pussy twitch. All the pleasure from before slowly building up again she wanted more as she rubbed faster her moans getting louder.

She never stopped as she was getting closer when Jack rose his head , "Naughty girl luv'" she froze as he grinned at her. "J-Jack I, AH!" Jack took control of his hand as he rubbed her erect clit. Alice felt her muscles spasm and tighten when she screamed loudly closing her eyes as she orgasm her thick hot white juices poured out of her.

Jack watched as her back arched upward and slowly fell back down tears slowly falling from her eyes. He slowly pulled his hand out of her bloomers as she slowly opened her eyes and watched as he licked his hand from her juices. Her blush went even redder then her bright fiery red hair.

Alice looked at him her heart pounding she wanted to touch him for some unknown reason. But before she realized it she slowly reached out to him and gently brushed his cheeks with her hands. Slowly moving her left hand across his black moustache and beard that still had the little plats Jack sighed against her soft touches as she moved her right hand to his chest.

Slowly brushing her right hand against his brown circle scars that looked like bullet marks she leaned up and kissed them. Jack froze as he felt her soft lips as she moved back down onto the floor gently circling them with her fingers. "Jack how did you get these?" As she brushed her hand against his right arm that had the pink Zigzag mark from his elbow to his wrist.

She looked to the left and saw his four rings still on the floor reaching out she held one. Within both of her hands looking at the silver and jade oriental dragon ring the front had a beautiful green jade stone. With a sliver dragon over the top its mouth and wigs open like it was about to take of.

On both sides there was smaller dragons with there mouth open showing a side view of them. Alice smiled at its beauty Jack watched her as she slowly turned it around admiring it._ "The lass defiantly has an eye for treasure" _As she put the ring back down on the floor she went to get another.

But Jack was already put the rings back on his fingers and thumbs Alice slowly pushed herself back up. Siting up straight she stared at him there was so much about Jack she did not know. Before she knew it words were already leaving her mouth. "Jack I want to know more about you"

Jack froze and stared at her, "There's so much about you I don't know your past, adventures, journeys and your future dreams. I want to know everything about you" he watched her cheeks go bright red as she sat there. He slowly reached out and brushed his hand against her hair tucking it behind her right ear.

As he sat there he felt his own heart pound hard against his chest he froze he had never felt his own heart beat that fast before. As he stared at her bare neck he could see his purple mark he had left although it had slightly disappeared. As he moved his fingers against the mark Alice shivered.

Totally forgetting she was still topless Jack gently grabbed her shoulders pulling her towards him. As he slightly moved forward he whispered into her right ear, "I'll tell you one day Luv'" Alice smiled. "You promise?" Although Alice already knew the answer to her question she wanted to here him say it.

But as she waited for a answer she gasped as she felt Jack's tongue lick up her neck. Making it slick with his saliva, "J-Jack what are you- ah!" as his lips suddenly began to suck on her skin. Capturing her skin with his lips like he was a vampire having his meal Alice grabbed his white blouse.

Holding it tightly within her grip as Jack sucked making his mark once again but this time bigger and more clearer for everyone to see. That she was his and no one else although he knew he would never say that or tell her. Although he didn't understand why he thought this as he could still here his heart pounding in his ears as he sucked harder.

Alice gasped her grip tightening as her kunkcles turned white Jack finally pulled away. A string of saliva from her neck to his mouth witch broke as he pulled away. He wiped his mouth and kissed her on the lips her lips sore and bruised from all of the kisses from before.

Alice wrapped her arms around his neck her left hand once again in his hair. As she slowly moved her hand through his tangled hair her fingers gently brushing his scalp he groaned in the kiss. Before finally playing with a lock of his hair slowly twirling it around. Jack slowly moved his hands down her arms gently brushing her skin.

Causing pleasurable shivers thought out her body she lowly moaned in the kiss. His hands finally resting on her back his left hand on her upper back were her shoulder blades were. His right hand slightly below his left Alice tried to kiss him back her puffy and swolen pink lips kissing his ones in a slow passionate kiss.

Jacks mind only thinking about Alice and nothing else but he didn't understand why but as he continued to kiss her he slowly realized why.

Chapter 25 Earliy MAY


	25. Chapter 25

Pirates of the Caribbean and all of the characters belong to Disney and Walt Disney Pictures.

All I own is Alice who belongs to me.

hope you enjoy it! Please leave a review if you want! I really want to know what you think!

* * *

><p>As there lips continued to touch there kiss be coming more faster and passionate Alice gripped his long back hair tighter. Whiles Jack pushed her closer to him there noses touching. Alice felt his tongue push against her pink lips asking for entrance her lips already bruised and puffy from there kisses.<p>

She couldn't take anymore so she opened up her mouth for him as she felt his wet slippery tongue touch hers. Alice gasped as his tongue roamed her mouth rubbing the roof and teeth. Alice pushed her inside his copying him mimicking his actions when they rubbed there tongues against each others.

There tongues dancing saliva falling down the side of her mouth the kiss got more faster and Alice was finding it harder to breathe. As she moved her left hand from his hair and started to pat his left shoulder. Jack pulled away from her mouth and went to speak when he noticed her heavy panting.

Her cheeks red as she gasped for air he stared at her as he felt his heart beat. His heart had never pounded like this for a person only ever treasure or gold. But as he looked at her he remembered her words from before Alice wanted to know more about **him** she didn't want him for sexual pleasure.

Alice cared about him and talked to him like a normal person not as a dirty good for nothing pirate. She was different compared too all the other women he had ever meet or known. But he didn't know if she was special to him or if he felt anything more for her like Love.

Love was something different and a strong emotion he had never felt before. As he continued to think Alice had finally got her breathing into a normal rhythm she looked at Jack. As he sat in a world of his own thinking she waved her hand in front of his face. "J-Jack...?"

But she got no reaction for him when he blinked his eyes and grinned at her. Alice jolted from his grin when he opened his mouth to say something but, ***knock knock* **"Cap'n be ye still in here? We need ye" it was Gibbs. Jack looked at the cabin door. "I got to be off Luv'" Alice nodded her head and got of him sitting down on the deck as Jack rose from his spot.

Standing up Alice followed him, "Jack I need bath could you get me the tub?" Jack froze raising his black eyebrows at her. Alice just stared at his reaction as he started to chuckle at her. "Luv' ye a scurvy pirate now"

Alice frowned at him. "Just cause I'm a pirate doesn't mean I have to smell like one" Jack chuckled at her words before finally heading for the door. He looked back at her as she stood there her cheeks going even redder as she looked away lowly mumbling. "Plus I was hoping that maybe... we could... take a bath together"

Jack froze from her words his brown eyes wide Alice looked back up at him. Her left hand closed and just under her lips whiles her right hand was below her left. She then let out a low giggle at him. "Just kidding" Jack chuckled back at her as he walked over to her Alice watched him as he stopped just in front of her.

He then leaned forward and whispered into her left ear his voice slightly husky. "Who knows Alice I might 'o considered it" Alice felt her heart pound against her chest at his words. As she froze her cheeks now matching her bright fiery red hair Jack pulled away from her ear. As he looked at her face he grinned and slowly walked away towards the door.

Picking up his red and white striped sash along with long brown coat as he made his way there. He shorted out his two belts the top small black one and the thick brown one underneath. Along with his faded blue waist coat pushing the buttons through the holes he pulled on the wooden handle and looked back at her. "I'll get someone t' brin' ye th' tub"

Alice slowly nodded her head at him as he closed the door and feel to her knees. Grabbing her face she shook her head, _"Alice what were you thinking saying that!" _she wanted to slap herself for saying that. But at least Jack didn't hate her for saying at it as she continued to sat there was a low knock on the door.

She rose from her spot and walked towards it when she realized she was still topless. She quickly looked around for the white blouse that was still of the floor at the back of the cabin she ran over to it shouting out the person. "I'll be right there. Hold on!" The knocking stopped and Alice grabbed the blouse.

Quickly putting it on she walked back over to the door and opened it to reveal one of the crew. It was Pintel and Ragetti as they both stood holding a wooden tub filled with clean water. Pintel smiled at her, "Here ye be off, Poppet" the two walked in and gently placed the tub onto the deck.

Ragetti started to laugh as he put down the grey towel and soap bar along a grey cloth. Alice watched them as they back walked back out of the cabin she smiled at them. "Thank you" But they didn't say anything back to her as she closed the door she looked for a lock but the door didn't have one.

Letting out a sigh she could only hope that nobody walked in on her as she bathed. Alice removed her white blouse and matching bloomers leaving them on the floor. She stepped into the tub although there wasn't much water witch she knew important to keep as they needed to survive at sea.

As she sat down the water rose up to her elbows and the temperature was just right. But the tub itself wasn't very big as she had to raise her knees up slightly. As she sat the warm water relaxed her muscles and her mind went blank as she totally forgot everything that had happened.

Alice moved back slightly lowering her head as it hit the water her greasy hair swaying at it moved it the water. She wetted her hair and then rose up her damp hair hitting her back she shivered as she felt water trickling down her back. She reached for the soap bar and rubbed it against her hands.

Leathering her hands with it till they were covered she gently rubbed her hands through her hair. To the tips rubbing her scalp gently getting rib of the dirt till her hair was covered in soap. She slowly laid back down and rinsed her hair in the water brushing her hands through her hair she could hear it squeak.

She smiled and rose back up to a siting position wiping her eyes. Alice looked over the side of the tub and grabbed the grey cloth putting in the water soaking it. She grabbed the soap and rubbed it with in the cloth leathering it with foam she gently rubbed her body cleaning it.

Covering her hole body she washed herself from head to toe and then wiped it of. Feeling refresh and clean she stepped out and grabbed the grey towel feeling the soft fabric within her hands. She un-folded it and wrapped it around her small frame but the towel wasn't very long.

Coming up above her knees she blushed with the upper up just covering her breasts. She walked over to her clothes that were still hanging on the line and grabbed them. Taking them over to the tub she put them in and washed them with the soap cleaning them although the soap didn't have much of a scent.

It wasn't feminine nor muscling or of flowers or perfume there was no smell. Once they were clean she took them out and squeezed them as tightly as she could. Twisting them around getting out as much water as she could and walked back to the line hanging them up. Alice returned to the tub and grabbed her bloomers pushing them into the water.

She felt her cheeks heat up as images of what happened from before with Jack came into her mind. Alice scrubbed them clean making sure they dirt free she pulled them out her fingers all red. Squeezing out all of the water she hung them up and wiped her hands on the towel she was still wearing.

Alice stood looking around the cabin it was very spacious compared to the crew's quarters. The captain used their quarters to dine, hold private conversations, and navigate. It could also have been used as a surgery area or even gun deck, if needed. Looking around there was a huge table in the middle of the room.

With loads of different maps and a small hourglass along with empty rum bottles. Lamps hung from the roof along with many smaller single candle holders to light up the room when it became night. Alice and Jacks hammock hung on opposite sides of the room many random treasures from his adventures surrounded around the room.

From gold and sliver jewelry and different color jewels too many different beautiful artifacts. Small cabinets were along the back wall below the many windows on Jacks side of the cabin were piles of cloths. Mostly likely dirty although Alice didn't know as she smiled she loved it in here.

As she continued to look around amongst the items something caught her eyes as it shone. The sun shining down on it from the windows she walked over to it her bright blue eyes widen. It was an a Ocarina made of pearl the different colors shined beautifully ranging from pink, green, yellow and many more.

Alice reached out and picked it up holding it with both hands letting out a squeal. The Ocarina was freezing cold she smiled, _"I wonder if I still know how to play"_ holding her breath she closed her lips around the mouthpiece. Blowing inside the Ocarina had seven holes as she covered some with her fingers.

She played a tune that she knew very well that a women who she did not know very well taught her. The unknown women taught her how to play along with other songs she met her everyday. She loved seeing her but one day she disappeared and never returned Alice was heartbroken.

The mystery women had bright red hair just like herself but had emerald green eyes and pale skin. She wore a dark purple cloak that had a hood to cover her face and a long green dress. The women never told her who she was or were she came from but Alice was grateful to her.

As the song came to an end Alice let out a long sigh and smiled she still knew how to play. Alice removed her towel and dried her body from head to toe along with her hair. As she dried she looked down at her left hip there was a small tattoo of a butterfly that had both of its wigs open.

With a long lines with curves on the end behind it the wings were a fiery bright red color like her hair. Its body and antennas was black Alice had no idea how she got it one day she woke up. With her hip being in pain no body knows she had it not even Elizabeth witch she still feels bad for.

As her and Elizabeth told each other everything even there secrets. Alice walked over to her clothes gently touching them they were now dry she put them on along with her boots. They only thing she didn't have was a comb to brush her hair witch was now going to be tangled.

Alice looked around the cabin maybe Jack had a comb or a brush around here. She looked around and found a beautiful comb it was a long metal one. The color was emerald green with a pink cherry blossom on the left end she held it and took a look. There was no hair in-between the teeth so it looked like it didn't belong to no one.

But Alice was still hesitant that it could of belong to some one but she needed to brush her hair. Letting out a sigh Alice used the comb feeling the cold metal teeth against her still slightly damp tangled hair. Sent slightly shivers down her spine she let out a loud hiss as she brushed out the tangles.

Once done Alice took the comb and placed it by her hammock she walked back to the smaller tables by the windows. Taking the Ocarina with her placing it in her left pocket she walked out of the cabin. Past the crew that were walking about shorting out the sails and singing amongst themselves.

Alice went towards the three main poles the rigging of the Black Pearl had three masts: the fore, the mizzen, and the main. The fore and main masts were rigged with a topsail, a course, and a topgallant while the mizzen only had a topsail and a topmast stay-sail. Alice went towards the first pole the Fore.

Alice reached for the netting and slowly climbed up steadying herself as she moved one foot at a time. She finally reached the first course and made it up to the small rectangle platform. Grabbing the wood she pulled herself up using all the strength she could muster her feet pushing on the rope.

Alice finally managed to get up slightly out of breath she sat down letting her legs hang of the edge. She looked up seeing another two sails above her she smiled Black Pearl's most obvious and infamous features were her tattered black sails and soot colored hull. Alice looked to the side seeing the beautiful view of the blue colored sea below.

She slowly swung her legs back and forth digging her left hand into her pocket grabbing the Ocarina. Another song came into her mind and she played it hoping that nobody would hear her all the way up here. But she was wrong as Jack steered the ship with Gibbs beside him they heard the sound.

All of the crew stopped singing and stood still listening to the beautiful music. Jack looked at Gibbs, "Whar's that sound comin' from Mr. Gibbs?" Gibbs just shook his head as he looked around but couldn't see it. "I don't be knowin' cap'n" Jack let go of the wheel and patted Gibbs to take over.

Gibbs nodded and took control as Jack looked around for the sound he looked up at the sails. When he noticed something swinging back and forth his eyes widen. He knew those black knee high boots anywhere Jack reached for the net and climbed the rope to the top seeing red hair swaying in the wind.

Once he got to the top he saw Alice sitting there playing the Ocarina he had found on one of his adventures. Jack slowly walked over to her and gently reached out to her grabbing her soft smaller hands. He didn't want to startle her causing her to fall to her death Alice jumped from her spot her startled.

She stopped playing feeling ruff larger hands touching hers she turned her head to see Jack who was grinning at her. Almost resting his head on her right shoulder his body pressing against her back. "That was a lovely nose ye were makin' luv'" She blushed at him Alice was slowly starting to understand Pirate talk although there was still some words she didn't understand.

"I'm sorry Jack... I took this from your cabin" Jack just smiled at her, "Its okay ye can have it I don't use it" Alice eyes widen at his words.

"R-Really? Thank you Jack" He nodded his head at her when he felt her soft lips touch his left cheek he froze slightly but then grinned. Alice gently smiled back at him she went to speak but Jack got there first. "Come on Luv' we'll almost be at Tortuga soon" She nodded her head at him Jack let go of her hands and climbed down first Alice sighed the feeling of his hands on hers gone.

When ever he touched her skin it made her body feel like it was on fire even if it was just by accident. Or a mere brush Jack's touch made her feel alive Alice rose from her spot and walked over to the edge. Turning her back to the edge she got on her knees and lowered her left foot over the side touching the rope.

She copied with her other leg and slowly lowered herself down. Alice climbed down the net grabbing tightly to the rope as she made it to the bottom when. ***Woof Woof* **She turned around to the sound circling when she saw Poochie coming towards her Alice squealed in joy and opened her arms. "Where have you been?"

She knew the dog wouldn't answer her but she didn't care as Poochie ran over to her and sat. She ruffed up his mixed colored fur of black, grey with a bit of brown. Its brown eyes wide Alice smiled and kissed its head the dog just barked at her. Before she knew it they were finally in Tortuga and it was already dark as they docked.

Elizabeth was still sailing with the men on the ship disguised as a man she was hiding up above on the rafts. She was controlling her golden wedding dress like a puppet as she held the sticks moving it like a ghost. She slowly moved it in front of the Captains windows back and forth quickly.

Before she knew it the Captain and two men came rushing up from the cabin and froze. As the dress hangs in mid air one of the sailor speaks, "She wants you to do something" the Captain nods at him. "She's trying to give a sign" As the dress whooshes out over the sea then back at them it tips over the lantern that was on a barrel onto the deck where it breaks.

A small fierce fire starts the crew ducks as the dress fly's over there heads the Captain rise and points out, "Over there! Onto the side!" they rush to the other side of the ship. Elizabeth sighs in exasperation and she drops the dress as one of the crew points out to sea again, "Look, there! There it is! There's the sign" Elizabeth jumps to a nearby rope and slides down from her perch in the mast.

All of the crew continue to look out completely oblivious as Elizabeth continues to slide down, "I seen it" as another one points out. "So we can be saved. Looks like entrails"

The Captain looks at them, "That'd be a bad sign" as Elizabeth lets go of her rope and plops down on an upright barrel. She shouts out to them trying her best to make her voice sound manly, "What's that over there?" the Crew moves towards her as she turns slightly hiding her face with her small straw hat. A big grin on her face as they look at the fire which has the fire spelt out 'Tortuga'.

All of the crew stood god smacked by the words the Captain shouted out to his crew. As they rushed about to make sail for Tortuga.

Alice and Jack's crew had already made it there as the crew lowered the wooden board to be able to walk onto the port. As soon as it hit Poochie ran off Alice watched as it ran screaming, "Poochie!" she ran after it. Jack shouted at her as she ran after the dog disappearing into the town but she didn't stop. Chasing after it as fast as her legs would go.

But unfortunately for her she lost it and had lost Jack and his crew as she circled around trying to figure out where she had gone. Alice slowly walked through the town filled with drunks and prostitutes as the population is as disorderly and loud as before. As men shoot from there guns for no reason and drank from there rum bottles.

Alice slowly began to panic her heart racing and her breathing heavy as she tried to find her way back to the port. Men slowly walking past her singing whiles other were hooked up to a women as they giggled luring them into there brothels. She began to wander if she was going to see Scarlett and Giselle again like last time when she came with Will.

But Alice continued to walk as the sound of music and singing got louder. Loud screaming and voices from the pubs as she walked down another fun filled street of drunken men and ladies calling out to men for fun. When suddenly somebody grabbed her left arm she stopped and turned to look hoping it was Jack, Gibbs or one of his crew.

But it wasn't as an man held her arm the smell of alcohol came of him strongly as he smirked at her. He looked about in his late twenties with his black hair in a pigtail along with a bread. Fairly tall and medium built, "Lost be we lass? Alice just stared at him as his grip on her arm got tighter he drank from his rum bottle and through it. The bottle flew through the air and smashed as it hit the floor glass shattering everywhere. "I'll help ye fer a price lass"

Alice gulped this guy wasn't planning on letting her go, "N-No thank you I can find my own way" as she pulled on her arm trying to free herself. But the guy didn't let her go as he grabbed her face holding it roughly in his left hand. Dirt underneath his finger nails as he squeezed tighter causing her cheeks to puff upwards her eyes wide in fear.

As she felt his other hand wrap around her neck his ruff fingers touching her soft skin she felt his fingers dig into her skin. Almost cutting of her air supply tears slowly falling from her eyes as she felt her body slowly becoming weak. As she tried to gasp for any air she could get Alice did the first thing that came to mind and kicked him in-between the legs her knee hitting his cock.

The guy instantly let go of her crying out in pain as he held his balls and penis. Alice clenched her right hand into a fist and punched his face hard her hand hitting his left cheek hard. Pain shot through her hand as it came in contact with his face as the blow knocked him too the floor. Tears fell down her cheeks as her hand throb in pain.

But Alice shook it out of her head pushing her body to its limit as she ran down the streets hoping she would find Jack and his crew soon

Chapter 26 MID - LATE may


	26. Chapter 26

Pirates of the Caribbean and all of the characters belong to Disney and Walt Disney Pictures.

All I own is Alice who belongs to me.

hope you enjoy it!, please, please, please leave a review if you want!

* * *

><p>Alice continued to run her right arm throbbing in pain although it had started to heal now. The wound still caused her pain when she moved it a lot she was surprised that Jack hadn't scene it. But then again she had removed the bandage as it wasn't bleeding anymore. She continued to run through the streets hoping that the guy wasn't following her.<p>

Her right hand still hurt even though she had punched him ages ago her fingers a bright pink. Her neck also hurt too although she was glad that she was able to breath fresh air in again. But the air here wasn't all that good the smell of gun powered and alcohol mixed in the air.

Alice however didn't care as she searched frankly for Jack and his crew turning corners never once stopping. Her heart pounding against her chest hard as she gasped for air. Trying to get as much air in her lungs as possible to keep her body going as her heart beat ringed in her ears.

As she turned another corner she suddenly felt a hand grab her right arm she screamed loudly. As she turned around to face the person her pure bright blue eyes wide with fear. She clenched her left hand into a fist to punch the person but stopped as she saw there face. "Luv' don't ye ever do that again"

Tears came as she saw Jack she wanted to hug him but stopped herself not wanting to make a scene. "I'm sorry Jack..." But he just grinned and patted her head as he let go of her arm. He then turned around and started to walk of, "Come on lets go everyone's waiting for us" she nodded and followed him.

As they came to the doors of the Faithful Bride Alice gulped she remembered it last time. When she came here with Will one of men started to hit on her thinking she was for sell. Although he left her alone in the end when another women came over. She still felt uneasy about it.

The Faithful Bride appeared, from the outside to be little more than an oversized shack and was constructed from the timbers of wrecked boats. It was said that the tavern smelled of tar, salt, seaweed and fish. The roof was noticeably too weak to keep rain from dripping inside the tavern. The sign above the door was a politically-incorrect painting of a smiling bride holding a bouquet in her manacled hands.

As they walked through the doors Jack wandered of to a chair in the left corner as Gibbs sat a table. A line of men in front of him whiles Jack's small crew started to drink and rum and sang to themselves merrily. Some even got themselves a bit of fun Alice slowly wandered around.

Gibbs interviewed the first man his hands crossed as he rested his arms on the wooden table. Trying to find ninety-nine souls willing to sail on the Black Pearl. "And what makes you think you're worthy to Crew the Black Pearl?" The first sailor looked hopeful he was a scruffy old man with torn dirty cloths and long hair holding a long wooden staff in his right hand.

"Truth be told, I never sailed a day in me life. I figure I should get out and see the world while I'm still young" Jack sat in his chair his feet up on the table as he shock his compass about in the air. Getting frustrated with it as he stopped and opened it once more but nothing, "You'll do. Make your mark" as he pointed to the roster sheet beside him.

Gibbs then shouted out, "Next!" the next sailor was also hopeful too. Another old guy he wore a small little hat on his head with short scruffy hair along with a fancy coat and shirt. Along with an untied cravat and breeches, "My wife run off with my dog, and I'm drunk for a month, and I don't give an ass rat's if I live or die." Gibbs smiled at his words.

"Perfect! Next!" As he nodded at the roster sheet Alice looked over at Jack as he held the compass and muttered to himself 'I know what I want, I know what I want, I know what I want'. He opened it once again grinning but it still won't show him his bearing he frowned at it. The next was a middle aged Asian man he had a black sailors hat on his head.

Along with a brown colored jacket, a belt that went across his chest and dark breeches, "Me have one arm and a bum leg" Gibbs smiled at him. "It's the crow's nest for you" Jack closed his eyes trying again, 'I know what I want' he then opened then grinning showing of his gold teeth and opened it but still nothing as his grin went Alice sighed. _"What are we even doing..."_

Gibbs shouted out once again causing Alice to jump, "Next!" and again another old man with a bald head. He had tangled hair and a thick beard around the back with a white blouse and a blue waist coat. Along with matching breeches, "Ever since I was little, I've always wanted to sail the seas. Forever" Gibbs smiled at his words and moved his right hand towards the roster.

"Sooner than you think. Sign the roster" The guy froze a little before nodding his head, "Thanks very much" as he walked over to sign. Jack shouted out to Gibbs as he held his compass the lid closed he didn't even look at him as he spoke.

"How are we going?" He then opened the lid taking a look, "Including those four? That gives us… four" as Gibbs looked at him Jack closes the lid on his compass. Mad at his compass Jack shakes it vigorously as another hopeful comes up to the table. Gibbs looks back at him a smile on his face.

"And what's your story?" When his smile goes as he stares at the man, "My story?" Alice froze at the voice her eyes wide as she turns to look at the man. His brown hair all frizzy and stuck up his dark blue frock coat had mud and dirt covering ends were torn and ripped the cream-colored lapels were just hanging and had lost there color.

His waist coat was now tattered and dull all brown, grey with a through buttons still intact. He had a cream colored blouse underneath along with a small brown buckle belt across his waist. Another with a thick brown belt across his chest with a thick buckle his breeches too were a dull black color and he had brown knee high boots.

On his head he still had his white wig although that too was all unruly and sticking out. But he still somehow managed too keep his blue tricorn hat on Alice could only stare she thought he was dead everyone else did. As he spoke, "It's exactly the same as your story, just one chapter behind. I chased a man across the seven seas" Jack froze as he head the voice looking over at them.

His left hand high in the air as he held his compass he lowered his arm and looked around for a spot to hide in. As Norrington continued, "The pursuit cost me my Crew, my commission, and my life" he grabs the rum bottle down off the table and takes a swig Alice could only look at him he was scruffy, dirty, and very much unlike himself.

Gibbs just sits his mouth open in shock, "Commodore?" Norrington shouted at him angrily. "No, not anymore, weren't you listening?" He moves back feeling uncomfortable as Norrington moves in closer to him pointing at him. Alice slowly walks over to them but as she got closer she wasn't sure on what she was going to say to him.

"I nearly had you all off Tripoli. I would've, if not for the hurricane" Jack looks over as he grabs a green leafy plant and hides behind it hoping he wont notice him. "Lord. You didn't try to sail through it?" Gibbs frowns at him shocked as Jack slowly walks past them Norrington puts the bottle on the table and grabs the ends with both hands.

"So do I make your Crew or not? You haven't said where you're going. Somewhere nice!" Gibbs looks away at the papers as Norrington frowns and upturns the table causing Gibbs falls off his stool everything falling to the floor as he falls on his left side. The candles just missing him as Norrington starts strutting around the tavern.

Both arms outwards still holding his rum bottle in his left hand as he shouts making himself heard as the hole cabin goes quite as they look at him. "So am I worthy to serve under Captain Jack Sparrow?" As he looks around the cabin Jack tries to inconspicuously walk away with the plant clutched in front but unfortunately Norrington spots him anyway.

As he walks past one of the wooden circler poles he points his pistol at him, "Or should I just kill you now?" Jacks peeks out from the top of the plant. Norington frowns at him as he looks away when he moves left. Beside the wooden pole Norrington follows him as he goes back and forth, "You're hired" and finally stops smirking at him.

But Norington just smiles back, "Sorry. Old habits and all that" he gets ready to shoot when two pirates raise his pistol hand to the ceiling. "Easy Sailor!" His pistol fires and the bullet ricochets off the lights and breaks someone's bottle causing a brawl to break out. Everyone starts to fight and the music band starts to play again Norrington pushes of the two men holding him.

But they charge back at him and he kicks one away causing him to stumble backwards into the other one. Jack walks over to a plant pot and put the leaf into it shouting out to Gibbs, "Time to go" he gets up from his place. "Aye" And they carefully make their way upstairs managing to miss all the attacks and fights Alice looked around the cabin.

As a guy stood on a table pinning a man against it as he punched his face fresh red blood on his knuckles. Blood slowly dribbling down his face as he took the blows breaking his nose when he finally kicked him off but the guy didn't give up. As two maids held each other by there shoulders the top one pushed her too the floor hard. Her back smacking against the stone floor but she kept trying to push her off.

As she heard a scream she looked up as a man pushed another guy of the baloney above she watched as the guy fell. Her eyes wide but the man managed too catch the wooden chandler and held on. Swinging back and forth as another fell again and landed front first on a wooden table the table broke his fall breaking in half. As it fell to the floor as blood slowly dribbled down the sides of his mouth.

Nobody seemed to want to fight her when Elizabeth slowly opened the doors she spots Norrington. Fighting back his attackers with his sword she runs over to help him as he ducks an attack. Running across the floor he leans against a pole and starts to drink from his bottle. Jack slowly walked up the stairs as a hat fell to the floor.

He picked it up tried it on more hats kept falling his way as he tried on another but not one seems to suit him well enough. He takes of the hat and puts it on another mans head whiles Elizabeth and Norrington fight below. Alice decided to help out but she didn't have a sword she sighed she really was useless wasn't she. As a guy came up to her.

She freaked out and shoved against his chest causing the guy to tumbled backwards and smack his head against the wooden pole. The blow knocked him out and he slowly slide down it Norrington looked at him taking his rum bottle for himself. Jack finally made it to the top swaying slightly as he looked at the guy at the top taking his hat.

The pirate didn't seem to mind but Jack quickly changed his mind and took it back, "Thanks, mate" he gently touches the pirate's shoulder and the man falls off his perch on the railing. "Ooh" Jack and Gibbs watched him he cringed slightly but continued walking he stops as two men held a guy. Jack stopped in front of them and puts the hat he took off the previous pirates onto his head.

He steps aside, "Carry on" and pirate being carried was thrown of the second floor they watched the display then continued walking. Elizabeth ducked and dogged attacks till she was corned by two men. Alice eyes widen as she saw her she was wearing a black pirates hat her hair put up in a bun hidden underneath it. Along with a white blouse and deep red waist coat with brown circle buttons.

A burgundy long coat with light brown buttons and black breeches with matching boots. To her she looked pretty she wouldn't of noticed her at first, "Sis!" Elizabeth looked over shocked. But then smiled and nodded her head Alice nodded back as Elizabeth walked backwards till she hit the pole. Norrington on the other side shouting threats.

Even though he was surrounded by unfriendly swords, Elizabeth at his back. "Come on, then! Who wants some? For my lordly line, I'll have you one by one. Come on, who's first?" She sighs and grabs the bottle in his right hand smashing it over his head the glass breaking on impact. The blow knocking him out Alice gasped as she watches him fall to the floor.

She runs over to him as the pirates freeze and look at Elizabeth, "I just wanted the pleasure of doing that myself" but they just cheer at her. Raising there cups at her as she leans against the pole catching her breath. The pirates grabbed him holding each limb as they heave him out into the pig pen. Alice tried to stop them but the pirates her back.

As they throw him into the mud face first muck splashes over him and his body now covered in fresh mud. The pirates leave cheerfully as Mr. Mercer, Beckett's man is standing in the doorway watching them. Nobody notices him as they let go of Alice she runs over skidding over the slippery mud but manages to keep her balance as she bends down.

Trying to keep herself from falling into it she gently grabs the tops of his arms. Pulling him up he looks at her blinking as mud slowly drips of his white wig and is all over his face. They both stared at each other there eyes locking she smiles at him, "Hi Norrington" but he doesn't say anything as he looks into her eyes slightly shocked by how kind she was being.

After all of the things he had done to her in the past Elizabeth herself just watched shocked by her actions too. Alice slowly pulled him up to his knees Norrington to drunk to be able to stand as they finally managed to help him up to his feet. He stood on wobbly feet swaying from side to side slightly the rum still getting to his head as she held onto his right arm as they slowly walked out of the pig pen.

Elizabeth watched as they got closer and walked off towards the docks she lowly mumbled to herself. "James Norrington. ***sigh* **What has the world done to you?" She quickly caught up to them walking in front as she shouted out to Jack, "Captain Sparrow?" he looked behind him as he walked along with Gibbs. As he his crew started to pack food, rum and other useful items onto the ship.

"Come to join me Crew, lad? Welcome aboard" Both men slowly stopped walking as Elizabeth sped up her pace, "I'm here to find the man I love" Gibbs stops in front of Jack as he looks at her. Both men not recognize the person as Jack looked at Gibbs eyes wide at bit worried by her words.

"I'm deeply flattered, son, but my first and only love is the sea" Alice froze as she heard his words she knew form the very begging that she was nothing to Jack. But still it hurt her heart to know it was true even after there little moment yesterday and all the kisses. What did they all mean? Did they mean nothing to him at all cause to her they did.

Her first kiss was supposed to be special and he took that away from her she held back her tears. As Norrington looked down at her he noticed the pained look in her eyes. As she looked away Jack kept his back to her looking alarmed and raises his left arm. Pointing to her and away to indicate to Gibbs to get the 'lad' away from them. When suddenly Norrington pulls away from Alice leaning over the rope he throws up into the bay.

Elizabeth frowns at there rude actions, "Meaning William Turner, Captain Sparrow" Jack finally turns all the way around doing a quick spin. "Elizabeth?" He freezes shocked to see her eyes wide and quickly turns to Gibbs.

"Hide the rum" He points to the bottle in his right hand as Gibbs looks down at it. He quickly takes the bottle from his hand and runs onto the ship. "You know these clothes do not flatter you at all. It should be a dress or nothing. I happen to have no dress in my cabin"

As he points to his ship, "Jack..." Elizabeth stops holding back her tears as she looks down to hide her face with her hat. She manages to stop herself and looks back up to Jack her eyes darting back and forth he watches her.

"I know Will and Alice came to find you but, where is Will?" Jack stops as he looks at Alice as she gently rubbed up and down on Norrington's back trying to help him. As he continued to bring up the rum Elizabeth looked over. She was glad to know her sister was safe but she wanted Will she missed him so much she wanted to feel his embrace and soft gentle kisses once again.

Jack walked over to her standing beside her, "Darling, I am truly unhappy to have to tell you this, but through an unfortunate and entirely unforeseeable series of circumstances that had nothing whatsoever to do with me, poor Will has been press-ganged into Davy Jones's Crew" Elizabeth frowned at him not knowing whether to believe him or not.

As he had lied to her before, "Davy Jones?" Jack shake his head up and down fast trying to have a serious look on his face. Norrington still throwing up the rum spoke up, "Oh, please. The Captain of the Flying Dutchman?" as he pushed himself up leaning his left arm on the rope. Alice stopped rubbing his back as she looked at Jack.

"You look bloody awful, what are you doing here?" As he shake his head at him leaning back slightly, "You hired me. I can't help it, if your standards are lax" Norrington then suddenly lost his balance and fell forward. Alice quickly moved in front of him and just managed catch him putting her hands on his chest to push him up there faces just inches form each other.

She felt her face get hot as her cheeks went red as she stared at Norrington's hazel eyes he looked at her shocked by her red face. She could smell the rum on his breath mixed fruits it wasn't a bad smell. As it hit her in the face she was used it to with Jack drinking it all the time she could taste it on his lips and tongue every time they kissed. But she didn't understand why she was getting flustered around Norrington.

Jack froze at Alice's actions as she pushed him back onto his feet Norrington nodded his head in thanks. As she turned back around to face them he froze as he saw her flushed face. He frowned and leaned forward, "You smell funny" pulling a silly face. Elizabeth shouted at him, "Jack!" he quickly turned around to look at her a worried look on his face like he had just been told of by his mother.

"Hmm" They continued to look at each other as her face softened, "All I want is to find Will" he looked away from her before turning back to face her a serious look on his face.

"Are you certain? Is that what you really want most?" Jack stared into her eyes looking straight at them his brown eyes raising as he spoke. He lifted his head slightly as she stared back at him. "Of course"

Chapter 27 Early June


	27. Chapter 27

Pirates of the Caribbean and all of the characters belong to Disney and Walt Disney Pictures.

All I own is Alice who belongs to me.

hope you enjoy it! please leave a review if you want!

* * *

><p>Elizabeth frowned at Jack if she didn't want Will she wouldn't of come all the way out here dressed as a boy. The two slowly walked off to the ship as Jack put a hand on her back leading her away. "Because I would think, you'd want to find a way to save Will most" Elizabeth smirked at him she knew something was up and that she was going to have to help him in return of finding Will. "And you'd have a way of doing that?"<p>

Norrington slowly walked of following them Alice walking beside him ready to help as he walked on wobbly feet. "Well, there is a chest" He stopped beside them leaning on a circle shaped wooden barrel, "Oh, dear" Jack looked at him as he twitched and played with his fingers before continuing.

"A chest of unknown size and origin" Pintel and Ragetti then walked past both of them carrying a wooden chest in there hands, "What contains the still beating heart of Davy Jones" Ragetti imitates a still beating heart after it has been torn out moving his fingers back and forth whiles making a noise of a heart beat.

Elizabeth watched them as they walked past as Jack continued to speak. She shook her head and opened her mouth to speak as looked back at him but Jack was still talking. "And whoever possesses that chest, possesses the leverage to command Jones to do whatever it is he or she wants. Including saving brave William from his grim fate"

Norrington pushed himself of the barrel and walked over to them standing in front of them. As Jack and Elizabeth stood sideways facing each other Alice followed standing beside Elizabeth she looked at her and they both smiled at each other. Norrington spoke up swaying from side to side the rum still taking effect on him. "You don't actually believe him, do you?"

All of them looked up at him as Jack slowly turned to look back at Elizabeth a serious look on his face. As he stared deep into her brown eyes as she slowly looked back at him before averting her eyes away. It appears that she did believe him, "How do we find it?" Norrington shook his head at her shocked by her words. As Jack went to his red and white striped sash and pulled of his compass.

"With this. My compass… is unique" Jack held his compass in his right hand and opened up the lid before closing it again. Elizabeth looked at it not to sure by his words as she looked at him again. Norrington just shook his head, "Unique, here, having the meaning of broken" Jack and Alice looked at him as he suddenly turned to walk off.

Jack looked back at Elizabeth and nodded his head, "True enough" as Norington walked of to side to throw up some more. Alice went to follow but Elizabeth grabbed her right hand to stop she looked back at her. She didn't understand why she was stopping her Norrington was an old friend of there's who need help. Jack leaned in close to her.

"This compass does not point north" Elizabeth shook her head at him not understanding, "Where does it point?" Jack held the compass tightly within his hands and stares at her. Smirking slightly as his eyes turned serious Alice froze slightly at his gaze she had never seen him like that before.

"It points to the thing you want most in this world" Elizabeth just shakes her head again at him smiling, "Jack. Are you telling the truth?" Jack nodded his head at her raising his face upwards slightly.

"Every word, luv'. And what you want most in this world… is to find the chest of Davy Jones, is it not?" As he gently grabs her right hand pulling it upwards and places his compass on the palm of her hand. Holding her hand in his own she brings up her other hand to hold the compass and looks at his hands as he holds them. "To save Will"

As she looks up at him as he nods his head, "By finding the chest of Davy Jones" he then opens the lid and briskly steps away the needle spins before finally stopping resolutely. Elizabeth and Alice watches it as Elizabeth holds back a gasp Jack peers up cautiously to get the coordinates from the compass. "Mr. Gibbs!"

Gibbs quickly spins around to look at him, "Cap'n?" he then jumps down to the port as he looks at the compass. "We have our heading" Alice looks at Jack holding back a giggle at the way he was still peeking at it. His body bent whiles his head was the level of the compass as Norrington slowly sways over to them he stops beside Alice as she looks up at him and smiles.

Jack finally rose up as Elizabeth never once kept her eyes of the compass. Gibbs shouted out the orders to Jack's crew, "Finally! Cast off those lines, weigh anchor, and trough that canvas!" as Jack walked out in front of them and stopped. With a sweep of his right arm he gracefully invites Elizabeth and Alice on board, "Miss. Swann's" Elizabeth not very amused by it walks on board. Alice starts to walk but stops as she looks back.

Norrington swaying follows them but gets stopped by Pintel who shoves a goat into his arms. The goat had white and brown patterns across its body with a rope tie loosely around its neck. It started to cry as it was shoved into his arms, "Welcome to the Crew, former Commodore" he tumbles backwards but regains his balance and continues to walk aboard the ship.

On the ship Elizabeth and Alice walked to the middle of the ship when Elizabeth handed the compass to Alice, "Here you try it" she looks up at her. "You sure...?" But Elizabeth nodded her head Alice held it carefully in the palm of her left hand. Jack's compass was a compact device whose domed cover was made from pure lapis lazuli.

The inside lid was detailed with a map of the heavens and the compass disk itself was sliced from a walrus's tusk. Gently lifting the black lid witch had golden lines around all of the edges of the compass. The red needle spun around before finally stopping she looked up to were it was pointing her pure bright blue eyes wide. It was pointing at Norrington she felt her heart pound as she continued to stare.

Why was it pointing at him? Did her heart desire him but why? Elizabeth looked over too she went to speak when Alice quickly closed the lid and gave it back to her. "It must be broken" She just smiled at her and gently patted her right shoulder. "Alice what happened to Will?" Alice nodded her head.

"When we left you we found Jack on an Island that was ruled by Cannibals. We managed to save him we went to see this Voodoo women called Tia Dalma. She told us were Davy Jones was we sailed there when we were surrounded by his men. Unfortunately they took Will and since then Jack's being trying to get a crew to find Davy Jones once again"

Alice looked at Elizabeth she could see the pain and sadness in her eyes, "I'm sorry Elizabeth. But we will find him" Elizabeth smiled at her. After a through more minutes all off the food, drink and most importantly rum was aboard. As they cut loose the ropes and began to sail Alice let out a low yawn and walked towards the Captains cabin.

She looked back at Elizabeth and told her to come with her as they walked in they made a comfy bed on the floor. With pillows and blankets that night Alice slept with Elizabeth to keep her company.

As morning crept through the windows Alice sat up and rubbed her eyes as she yawned loudly. She looked around the room Elizabeth had already gone pushing the cream blanket of her she quickly got up. Brushing down her clothes and shorting out her bright fiery red hair she walked out of the cabin. Seeing Elizabeth leaning against the rail holding some papers.

Whiles Jack's crew were scrubbing the deck she watched as Norrington pulled out his dull white wig from a bucket and scrub the deck. Jack then walked over and stepped on it with his right boot blocking the sunlight. Norrington looked up as he smiles smugly at him. "A bit of manual labor is good for you, former Commodore. Builds character"

Norrington glared at him resisting the urge to strangle him as he looked back down at his brown boot. Jack taps his foot at him as he jerks the wig away then scrubs furiously on the toe of Jack's boot. Jack watches him admiring his work as he walks away to Elizabeth Alice frowned as she watched the display and walked over to Norrington.

Crouching down in front of him trying not to get in the way of his work he looked up at her. She smiled at him, "I'm sorry about Jack... but that's just the way he is" Norrington just stared at her. Confused by why she was being so nice to him was it just a nice act. Did Jack set her up to this?. "Alice why are you being so nice to me? After all the things I have done to you in the past"

Alice froze as she looked away she then looked back into his hazel eyes, "I don't want to dwell on the past. Its true I will never forget the things you did to me. Although most of it you probably did cause my father told you to do it. But... I want to move on start afresh" Norrington just froze at her words. She then smiled at him as he stared at her.

"So lets start over, kay" Norrington nodded at her words as he smiled a little at her. "Okay... Alice" Alice then reached out for a cloth to help wash the deck when a strong gust of wind blew behind her. On her back the blow pushed hard causing her to fall onto her knees and forward into Norrington who quickly caught her. She blushed as she fell into his arms.

Her face against his chest she felt her body heat up. This had never happened before she had never felt so flustered around him before. So why now? What had changed. As Alice pushed herself away from his arms they both looked at each other as he smiled. She froze as he gently smiled, "You always were a bit of a clumsy ox weren't you" Alice blushed even more at his words her cheeks almost matching her hair.

She finally smiled back Jack looked back as he saw her in his arms they were both smiling at each other. He let out a low growl before finally sneaking up behind Elizabeth. Trying to looked over her left shoulder as he got closer as she was studying the Letters of Marque. He quickly snatches them right out of her hands. "How dare you!"

Jack slowly walks off looking behind him as she follows grinning as she tries to keep up, "These Letters of Marque are meant to go to me, are they not?" he spies the signature on the bottom. "...Beckett" He freezes in his place as he holds them high in his left hand Gibbs slowly comes along as he hears the name stopping beside Elizabeth.

"Beckett?" He shouts in her ears causing her to jump a little before finally looking at him, "Yes, they're signed" she leans closer to look at the letters near Jacks right shoulder.

"Lord Cutler Beckett of the East India Trading Company" Jack holds the letters closer to study the signature and looks away sticking out his tongue, "Bleaaaaurgh!" before looking back at letters to read them carefully. Gibbs continued to stare at the letters over Elizabeth's right shoulder.

"Will was working for Beckett and never said a word" She quickly looked back at him eyes wide shocked by his words, "ah" as she opened her mouth to talk back at him. But he got there first before she had a chance as Jack put down the letters holding his right hand over the over.

"Beckett wants the compass. Only one reason for that" Elizabeth looked back at Jack as he looked at Gibbs, "Of course. He wants the chest" she nodded her head at his words.

"Yes, he did say something about a chest" Gibbs slowly got in close to Elizabeth's face as she looked back at him, "If the Company controls the chest, they control the sea"

Jack leaned his back against the rail, "A truly discomforting notion, love" as he smiled at her showing of his gold teeth. Gibbs frowned at her as he spoke getting closer by every word. "Baaad! Bad for every mother's son what calls himself pirate. I think there's a bit more speed to be coaxed from these sails"

As he walked of to see to the sails shouting out to the crew. "Brace the foreyard" Elizabeth slowly turned around facing the sea her hands leaning on the rails but stopped half way as Jack moved in closer to her. "Might I enquire as to how you came by these" As he holds up the Letters of Marque within both hands getting closer to her she slowly backed off from him.

Frowning by how close he was getting she couldn't stand it the smell of rum coming of him as it hit her nose. She knew Alice was in Love with him but she wasn't as he kept getting closer to her. "Persuasion" Jack leaned his face in closer to her.

"Friendly?" She frowned at his actions. If Alice saw that she might get the wrong idea as she looked over at her she was still talking to Norrington. Both stood up as she laughed at something he said Jack looked over too as he reached out and touched her face. Alice flinched and slightly moved back.

It seems as though she still wasn't completely sure about him it would still take some time. Norrington knew that too as he shock his head in understanding whiles Alice waved her hands about at him. Elizabeth just smiled Alice was always like that she looked back at Jack, "Decidedly not" as she stopped moving from him and he stopped too.

"Will strikes a deal for these and upholds it with honor, yet you are the one standing here with the prize" As he holds the letters up and starts to read them aloud, 'Full pardon, commissioned as a privateer on behalf of England and the East India Trading Company…' Elizabeth just stands mouth slightly open shocked as Norrington looks over to them.

Alice and Norrington overhears him as Jack puts the letters away into his long brown coat, "As if I could be bought for such a low price" he then turns around and walks off. Elizabeth quickly chases after him. "Jack, the letters, give them back"

"No" As he continued to walk of he looks behind him making sure she was still following, "Persuade me" as he stops. Elizabeth comes up behind him and leans in to his right ear her hot breath tickling his face. But as she stood close to him he felt not enjoyment or pleasure it seems only Alice was able to do that to him. But at lest he could still have some fun annoying her.

"You do know Will taught me how to handle a sword" Jacks smile went as her words left her mouth and he turned around a slight annoyed look on his face. "As I said… persuade me" Elizabeth frowned at him as she gritted her teeth her right hand in a fist as she unclenched it ready to slap him hard making sure to leave a mark. But she shook her head and nodded as she walked away.

Jack watched her walk off to the ship's rail on the other side as Norrington watched her too. "I'm sorry Alice I got to go" Alice just nodded her head at him as he walked off when she felt someone grab her left hand. She turned around to see Jack as he pulled her away to him she bumps into his chest her face red. "J-Jack!" But he just smirks at her.

As he gently grabs her chin and pulls her head up to face him but before she could do anything he kisses her on the lips. She freezes and doesn't kiss him back he looks at her, "J-Jack what if-" but he quiets her by placing a finger on her lips. He knows what she's going to say and runs his thumb over her lips as he looks around everyone's all busy.

"I've been waiting to kiss you Luv' don't make me wait" Her eyes widen at his words as she felt her heart skip a beat and start thumping against her chest. He pulled her away to the right stairs and hid underneath them. Gently pushing her against the wooden wall he slammed his lips against hers before she had a chance to react. His moustache and beard tickling her face.

Most people would be grossed out by it but it only added to the pleasure of his lips against hers. She gently kissed him back as he nibbled on her bottom lip sometimes pulling against it softly. Alice jolted at the action he had never done that before as he sucked on it her eyes widen. As he stopped and kissed her once again as she slowly wrapped her arms around his neck.

Her fingers tangling themselves in his long black locks as there kiss got more passionate he licked her bottom lip. Asking for entrance Alice shivered in delight as she felt his wet tongue and opened her mouth. Jack pushed his tongue in and ran his over hers while she did the same as there tongues danced. As saliva dribbled down the side of her mouth but she didn't care.

As she pushed gently against his head making the kiss deeper causing Jack's brown eyes to widen in shock. But he just chuckled in the kiss as her shy tongue roamed his mouth brushing against his upper jaw and teeth. She loved it the taste of rum in his breathe and saliva she knew she should be disgusted but she didn't care as she continued.

Jack copied her as his hands gently wrapped around her back when he pulled away a string off saliva connected to the tips of there tongues. Witch broke as he pulled away Alice looked up at him her cheeks red as she panted heavily trying to regain her breath. Whiles Jack just grinned showing of his gold teeth as he moved his right hand towards her hair brushing it away from her neck.

His purple mark still there on the right side of her neck telling everyone that she was his. He rested his chin on her right shoulder having to bend down at bit to reach her level. Alice just looked at him confused she then smiled and ran her right hand over his hair. Stroking him like a cat Jack smirked against her shoulder. "I'm not a cat Luv'"

Alice stopped her face heating up even more if possible as she stopped. "But I like it. So don't stop" She giggled and continued as Jack grinned closing his eyes as he relaxed to her petting. But sighed as he knew he didn't have time to rest for long as he moved back up. She then removed her hands from his neck as he quickly peeked her lips "Got to go back to work Luv'

Alice nodded her head at him, "Okay..." as she watched him walk off. She began to wonder to herself if maybe she was just a bit of fun to him as he kissed her whenever he wanted too. But then again she was too shy to kiss him or ask him for a kiss although she wanted too. Either way her feelings for him never seemed to go away plus her heart was also beating for Norrington now she was so confused.

As Alice looked over to Elizabeth as she stood standing at the ship's rail with a smile on her lips. Norrington slowly walking up to her as he spoke out to her she slowly walked out from underneath the stairs towards the main mast trying to listen in. "It's a curious thing, there was a time I would give anything for you to look like that while thinking about me" As he leaned his back against the rail.

Alice froze as she felt a pain in her heart she shook her head not understanding why. Why was she feeling like this about him she never did before back when he was Commodore. So why now? Was it because he looked like a pirate? Maybe that was why. Elizabeth looked up at him, "I don't know what you mean" as she quickly looked away.

Turning her back against the rail, "Oh, I think you do" she shook her head angrily at his words as she looked back at him frowning. "Oh, don't be absurd, I trust him, that's all" Norrington started to laugh loudly as he walked away Elizabeth watching before turning back to look at her.

"So you never wondered how your latest fiancé ended up on the Flying Dutchman in the first place" Elizabeth froze her eyes wide as she opened her mouth to speak but Norrington just shakes his head and continues walking off. Alice looked down to the floor she knew what had happened to Will and felt bad as Elizabeth stood a sad look in her eyes.

As Alice continued to stand watching Elizabeth Norrington came up behind her, "Didn't think you as the spying type Alice" she jolted and quickly spun around to look at him. Her back against the wooden pole she was trapped as he stood in front of her she opened her mouth to speak but no words would come out. He just smirked at her, "I like this new you" as he leaned in close and kissed her lips softly she froze on the spot.

Chapter 28 Mid - Late June


	28. Chapter 28

Pirates of the Caribbean and all of the characters belong to Disney and Walt Disney Pictures.

All I own is Alice who belongs to me.

hope you enjoy it! Please leave a review if you want! I really want to know what you think!

* * *

><p>Alice just froze as she felt Norrington's soft lips on her own his thick rugged bearded tickling her face. Her pure blue eyes wide he just smirked at her reaction as he pulled away. He gently reached out with his right hand as he brushed her left cheek tucking a strand of her bright fiery red hair behind her ear.<p>

She shivered as his fingers touched her ear brushing the sensitive skin. It felt nice but what was worse was that her heart was still beating fast like a drum. She could taste rum on her lips but not from Jack's previous kiss from him her cheeks were burning. Alice was so confused write now.

Did her heart want Jack or Norrington? Norrington waved his right hand in front of her face to get a reaction from her as she suddenly blinked. She shook her head and looked at him he placed his right hand gently on her head and ruffled up her hair. She gently smiled at him as he smiled back.

"I best return to work" Alice opened her mouth to speak but he was already gone she sighed. Her cheeks had finally cooled down she peeked back around the mast pool Elizabeth was still leaning against the banister. She slowly walked over to her, "Elizabeth..." she looked over and smiled.

Alice stood beside her, "Are you okay...?" but she just smiled half-hearty at her. She knew she was hurting and missing Will terribly. "Don't worry we'll find Will. He came after you back when you got kidnapped. He's probably trying to find you right now! Your Love is too strong to be broken"

Elizabeth reached out and hugged her holding her tightly within her embrace. Alice hugged her back, "Thanks Alice. Your the best sister ever" as she let go Elizabeth reached into her right pocket of her red burgundy coat. Pulling out Jack's 'special' compass holding it within her left hand.

She opened the lid as the red needle spun around finally stopping Elizabeth looked up to were it was pointing. Alice followed her gaze her eyes wide it was pointing at Jack. She looked back at her why was it pointing at him? What did Elizabeth want with him did her heart secretly desire him.

She looked back at him as he looked through his small telescope looking out into the bright blue sea. When he closed it holding it within his two hands his body swayed lightly as he rocked. Elizabeth shake her head and closed the compass looking a little disturbed as she looked away. But her gaze slowly went back to him Alice just stood shocked.

Her eyes darting back and forth Elizabeth had Will so why did it point to the one man she liked. The compass had to be wrong! Jack was hers but then again her heart had been beating for another Norrington. Alice sighed and turned around to look out to sea who did she want? Her heart was being so hard lately she was so confused.

As hours went by they were getting closer and closer to there destination as she stood her stomach began to rumble. She looked around and began to wander if anyone else was hungry. She walked to the trap door in the middle of the ship and lifted up the heavy metal gate slowly climbing down the ladder. Taking one step at a time holding tightly onto the wooden steps.

Till she came to the last step her brown knee high boots touching the wooden floor below she let go. Looking around she had never been below deck before only on the top were the Captain's cabin was were she and Jack slept. She looked around the large space were white hammocks went across the entire room along the sides were also some cannons.

Alice looked around trying to find the kitchen if they even had one she slowly walked across the room till she found some stairs. She slowly walked down them till she came to the lowest part of the ship witch was used as storage. She looked around her eyes wide it was filled with supplies amongst them was ammunition, food, and most importantly in the eyes of the crew rum.

Alice held back a giggle that was what mostly was there she continued to look around. There dead weight was also sometimes used here in order to keep the ship balanced. A small flock of (presumably stolen) sheep were also kept in the storage area. She looked at the small white and brown sheep as it stood the loose rope was still tied around its neck.

As it saw her it lowly cried at her she smiled and lightly petted its head when her stomach growled once again. She wrapped her left arm around her belly, "Oh... so hungry..." Alice looked around the room trying to find something quick to eat. Her eyes widen as she gasped and ran over to a wooden brawl filled of small green and red apples.

She bent down and reached in grabbing one holding the small apple in her large hands she giggled. It was wired seeing something small in her hands usually it was the other way around. Alice looked at the red apple the skin wasn't bruised and looked fresh as she bit into it. Feeling the juice hit her tongue was like heaven as she chewed the skin.

Swallowing it, it made her mouth water, "Mmmm... so good..." she continued to eat it till there was hardly anything left. She looked at the sheep as it watched her eat she felt bad and grabbed another one. But surely it would be too big for it to fit into its small mouth Alice looked around for a knife. She got up and searched the area for anything sharp

She finally found a sliver knife hiding behind some torn up clothes holding it tightly in her left hand she wiped her sticky right hand on her dark blue cardigan. Slowly crouching down in front of the sheep she cut the apple in half then another half till it was in tiny pieces for the sheep to be able to eat. She then put them on the floor and gently pushed them to the animal as it bent down its head picking up once piece at a time in its mouth.

The sheep seemed happy and she slowly got up. But as she rose back up she noticed water slowly rising not looking what she was doing she slipped up in the water. Falling face first on to the floor luckily the leaking water had not covered the entire deck. As her head hit the wooden floor hard she hissed and slowly pushed herself back up

Gently rubbing her for head she looked at her right hand there was no blood but she knew she was going to have a pounding headache later. But as sat on her knees she felt a sharp pain on her right arm she looked down at her pale skin. Fresh red blood slowly dribbled down her skin she cut herself as she slipped she quickly looked around for something to wrap around it.

As the cut burned and throb her blood never seemed to stop she couldn't tell how deep the cut was. She went back to the torn up pile of clothes picking up an old white blouse lying in the corner she wasn't sure if it was used but she didn't care. Alice needed something to stop the bleeding holding it within both of her hands she ripped a piece from the blouse.

Holding the fabric tightly within her right hand she wrapped it around her shaking arm as blood was still tricking down her arm. She hoped that it stopped soon as put the left piece in her mouth gripping it within her teeth. She then tied a knot with the two ends tightly and quickly covered it up with her cardigan hopefully nobody would see it.

She couldn't get in the way not when they still had to find the chest and save Will. As Alice looked around the area she noticed they also had a brig comprised of two cells at the other end of the room. The brig was near the storage area as she looked at the small black metal cells she was glad there was no dead skeletons in there. As that would leave a nasty smell for the poor sheep and food.

Alice slowly walked back to the brawl of apples and took out another two placing them inside her pockets. She patted the sheep's head and smiled, "Goodbye" the animal let out a low cry. As she slowly climbed the stairs back to the crews sleeping room walking past the hammocks she climbed back up the ladder. Looking up the trap door was still open witch she was grateful nobody had shut it.

As she made it back to the top deck gently closing the gate she looked around. Everyone was still working and cleaning Elizabeth was sitting on the right flight of stairs starting into nothingness. Deep in her own thoughts she had removed her coat so now everyone could see her red waist coat witch had black lines going down the back

Alice sighed she hated seeing her sister like this when she saw Jack walking towards her with a half empty bottle of rum in his right hand. She sighed once again it seems he really was only interested in her sister she was only a bit of fun to him. He never hardly spoke to her only when he wanted a kiss she looked away a strong sharp pain went through her heart.

She looked over when she heard footsteps coming towards her she looked up. As Norrington came over she smiled at him he returned it, "Alice where did you disappear too?" her eyes wide she didn't think anyone would of notice that she had gone. "Oh, I was hungry so I got some food" She quickly reached into her left pocket and pulled out a green apple.

"Here I got you something too" As she handed him the apple he took it from her hand his soft fingers brushing her own. She blushed as his fingers touched her own and lingered there longer then they should off. Norrington took the apple and bite into it, "Thanks!" as he eat it. Alice removed the other apple from her other pocket and slowly bite into it.

Were she heard Jack's voice talking to Elizabeth she looked over to them. As Jack sat down beside her on the wooden stairs leaning slightly into her but she took no notice of him."My tremendous intuitive sense of the female creature informs me that you are… troubled" She looked at him her brown eyes slightly wide holding back tears.

As she spoke her voice slightly trembled, "I just thought I'd be married by now. I'm so ready to be married" Jack looked away a slightly worried by her words as he pops open the bottle of rum. He hands it to her and she takes a quick drink looking upset. "You know…" He clears his throat and leans in a bit further to her whiles she moves back.

The smell of rum on his breath and sweat was putting her off as it lingered of him and up her nose. "Lizzie, I am Captain of a ship and being Captain of a ship I could, in fact, perform a marriage right here. Right on this deck" Elizabeth looked at him as he suddenly got closer to her face, "Right now" she looked at him disgusted and appalled by his words.

As she closed her eyes and quickly rose waving her hand in front of her face to get rid of the awful smell. She handed him the bottle and walked away, "No, thank you" he quickly follows her having fun annoying her. She however didn't seem to notice it, "Why not? We are very much alike you and I. I and you… us" as she leaned her hands on the banister.

She slowly turned her head to look at him, "Except for a sense of honor and decency and a moral center. And personal hygiene" Jack froze shocked by her words. As he lifted up his right arm that was holding the bottle and sniffed his armpit quickly moving his head away. Whiles his other hand held the rope. "Trifles. You will come over to my side, I know it"

Jack slowly walked over to her his left hand grabbing each rope as he walked Elizabeth slowly looked over a small smile on her face. "You seem very certain" Jack smirked at her words as he leaned back on the rope he was holding slightly rocking as he swung on it. He slowly leaned in towards her as he spoke. "One word, luv': curiosity. You long for freedom. You long to do what you want to do because you want it. To act on selfish impulse. You want to see what it's like"

Elizabeth didn't once move away from him as he slowly moved back from her walking away but his brown eyes didn't once leave hers. As he continued to speak, "One day… you won't be able to resist" Her smile went as she frowned at him, "Why doesn't your compass work?" Jack froze his smirk going as he looked away. A slight serious look on his face as he blinked.

"My compass works fine" Jack slowly looked down as he swayed slightly as Elizabeth spoke back at him not amused by his words, "Because you and I are alike. And there will come a moment when you have a chance to show it. To do the right thing" He smirked at her as he slowly walked off from her towards the banister past the cannon that stuck out.

"I love those moments. I like to wave at them as they pass by" She nodded her head at his words, "You'll have the chance to do something…" but quickly followed him and stood beside him. Resting her arms on the banister tapping her fingers against the smooth wood creating a little tune with them.

"Something courageous. And when you, you'll discover something. That you're a good man" As she slowly turned looking at him he looked back and smiled at her words, "All evidence to the contrary" she smiled at his words and laughed at him as she looked back out to sea. Jack looked down and took a quick drink of his rum.

"No, I have faith in you. You want to know why?" As she turned to look at him, "Do tell, dearie" resting her back against the wall her hands behind her holding on to the banister. Her fingers gripping it tightly as the strong wind blew against her face she leaned in closer to him with each sentence.

"You're going to want it – a chance to be admired – and gain the rewards that follow. You won't be able to resist. You're going to want to know what it tastes like" Jack looked down at the floor he wasn't expecting this it seems as though Elizabeth had turned the tide against him. But deiced to continue to play with her a bit more.

As she got closer she opened her mouth to him like she was going to kiss him as he slowly opened his. She smiled at him as he looked at her then her lips she got in closer his mouth wide. Maybe his playing had gone on too fare he wasn't attracted to her Alice however was a different story. Elizabeth couldn't stand his smell or the fact that he was a pirate.

While Alice Loved everything about him she wanted to know him more. Elizabeth however continued to get closer they were only inches apart she could smell the vile stench of him hitting her nose. But she held back the need to vomit and get away she was going to win this little game as she smiled at him. His mouth wide open she could see his golden teeth.

Alice had looked back at Norrington biting into the apple witch was much juicer then the other one. As the apple water slowly dribble down her chin she quickly licked it away with her tongue. Her fingers were finding it harder to grip the apple as it made her fingers slippery she tried her hardest to ignore there conversation. But he looked over his hazel eyes wide.

Alice stared at him and froze why was he looking at them like that, "Alice you Love Jack Sparrow don't you" as he looked back at her. "But how does he feel about you?" She looked away from his gaze she didn't know about his feelings for her all she knew was that she was his play thing.

"I... I don't know..." Norrington moved closer and gently touched her face she felt his wet sticky fingers grab her face making her look at him. "Then I think its best if you forget about him" Her eyes wide she went to speak but he turned her face to look at them two she froze as she felt her eyes start to sting. She couldn't believe it Elizabeth looked like she was about to kiss him and Jack wasn't fighting her off.

Tears slowly fell down her face and Norrington turned her to look at him once again. "I'm sorry Alice..." But she looked away, "Its best I find out now what I mean to him then later, right?" he didn't say anything. As he let go of her face she quickly bit into her apple to try and take her mind of what she had just scene. As the liquid slowly dribbled down her chin.

As she swallowed her piece she suddenly felt something wet lick her chin she looked and jolted. As Norrington licked her chin from the apple moist up to her lips he kissed her. Alice felt the urge to kiss him back but her heart was telling her not to. He then grabbed her right hand and began to lick each of her fingers that were still wet from the ripe apple.

Alice felt her heart pound against her chest as she watched his actions slowly licking each digit and lightly sucking it. He then grabbed her other hand causing her to drop her apple as it rolled along the deck. Copying what he did with her other hand she felt his wet tongue lick the tip of her finger and gently suck the hole of it. Right down to her hand she could feel his warm tongue cirle around it as he sucked up all of the apple juice.

She felt her cheeks heat up and her body grow slightly hot. No other man has ever made her feel this way only Jack on that one day when her touched her body. Alice could feel her heart beat ringing in her ears as her breathing quickened. Should she stop him? Was it right to let him do this to her? What would Jack do if he saw this? Norrington finally stopped as he finished with her little finger pulling away a string of saliva connected to the tip of her digit witch broke as he liffted his head up.

He smiled at her red face witch was now the same color as her hair as she panted heavily she opened her mouth to speak. But got stopped by him as he kissed her his tongue roaming her mouth. She could taste the sweet apple he had just eaten on his tongue and saliva mixed with the rum he had it only made her want to kiss him back. But before she knew it he pulled away.

She looked up at him her eyes half open the taste of him lingered on her lips and tongue. He gently grabbed her face, "Alice forget about Jack and be with me" Alice opened her mouth to speak but no words would come out. As her mouth opened and closed like a fish he smiled, "Its okay take some time to think about it" she nodded her head at him.

Jack slowly turned his head to face Elizabeth as she moved with him so now they were face to face. "I do want to know what it tastes like" There eyes locked as she leaned in closer, "But seeing as you're a good man, I know that you'd never put me in a position that would compromise my honor" as he raised his left hand to her face.

Elizabeth looked as he raised it to her face but instead of touching her he pushed it against her right shoulder. Gently pushing her away, "And you should know I would never do anything that would hurt Alice" she froze at his words and gently smiled. "I'm proud of you, Jack" Jack just stood confused by her gentle smile.

"You passed my little test Jack. You didn't kiss me you kept away not tempted by my charms. I never want to see you hurt my little sister I approve if you want to be with her" Jack just smirked as he looked down at his left hand his eyes wide the circle black mark had returned to the palm of his hand. He quickly closed it tightly in to a fist when they hear a loud voice shout out. "Land-ho!"

Chapter 29 Early July


	29. Chapter 29

Pirates of the Caribbean and all of the characters belong to Disney and Walt Disney Pictures.

All I own is Alice who belongs to me.

hope you enjoy it! Please leave a review if you want! I really want to know what you think!

* * *

><p>Everyone looked at Gibbs as he shouted out and the crew went to the small wooden dinghy boats. Slowly lowering one into the bright blue sea below. Alice looked out to the Island the sand was pure white and the water around it was a pale blue there was patch of green in the far back of the Island.<p>

That looked like it was once a small village there was an old church there Alice began to wander if anybody still lived there. As she slowly climbed down the side of the ship into the wooden boat. Norrington and Elizabeth already in there with Pintel and Ragetti sitting in the middle with there wooden oars.

Jack sat at the front holding his Jar of dirt tightly with his arms almost like it was a child. Elizabeth sat next to him looking out whiles Alice sat next to Norrington. She kept looking away from him not wanting to look into his hazel eyes she knew once she did she get trapped there and he would probably kiss her.

She felt her heart pound as her cheeks started to heat up when suddenly Pintel spoke up, "Your pulling to fast" Ragetti looked at him his mouth wide open. "You're pulling to slow" as he kept looking at him.

Pintel turned his head to look back at him, "We don't want the Kraken to catch us. I'm saving me strength for when it comes. Just don't think it's Kraken, anyways. I've always heard it said "Kray-ken" Jack quickly shot his head round to look at them tightly holding onto his Jar of dirt. Alice looked at him well his back anyways she felt bad for letting Norrington do those things to her.

Her pure bright blue eyes slowly looked away as Ragetti looked away from Pintel, "What, with a long 'A'?" as he stared back at him. Pintel nodded his head at him, "Uh-huh" but Ragetti shook his head from side to side really fast. Alice fought it was going to break off as she stared at him.

"Nuh-nuh-nuh-nuh. 'Krock-en"'s how it's pronounced in the original Scandinavian, and 'Krack-en"'s closer to that" Alice tried to hold back a giggle as she listened to them but at the same time she was also interested in there conversation. But Pintel just shook his head slowly and then shouted at him as he stopped roaring. "Well, we ain't original Scandinavians, are we? Kray-ken."

Ragetti looked back at him and shouted back slowing down his rowing too. "It's a mythological creature; I can calls it what I wants!" Elizabeth slightly turned around and looked over at them as did Norrington they both exchanged looks at each other. Then slowly looked away he smirked and stared at Alice as she listened in on them.

Trying to hold back her giggles when the wind blew harshly blowing her hair in to her face. She felt a hand touch her right cheek she looked over as Norrington tucked her hair behind her right eye she smiled at him. As she tried to hold back a shiver as his finger brushed gently over her ear lob but then quickly looked away before she could get trapped in his gaze.

Norrington's smile went and he looked away both Pintel and Ragetti looked at each other shocked. By his actions and continued to roar the boat towards the Island Jack looked over at them but didn't turn his head as his gripped his Jar tighter his knuckles almost turning white.

When finally they arrived the boat shook as it hit the sand causing Alice to fall forward slightly. But she managed to stop herself from falling onto Pintel as she climbed out onto the sand. Jack climbed out gently putting his Jar into the boat along with his long brown coat picking up one of the two shovels with a nauseous look on his face.

He held it in his right hand leaning the wood against his shoulder. As he walked around the boat talking out to Pintel and Ragetti, "Guard the boat; mind the tides… don't touch my dirt" they both stared at him mouths wide open. Alice waved to them as she walked of but they didn't wave back as Ragetti taped Pintel on the left shoulder.

He looked at him, "You were wrong about to-may-to, if I recall" but he just smiled. "I like to-mah-toes" As they both smiled and slightly nodded at the same time. All four of them walked along the white sand Alice sighed it felt like forever as Jack walked out in front miles ahead of them. With Norrington and Elizabeth slightly behind her when the two of them stopped.

Elizabeth glanced at the compass in her left hand as the red needle spun around Norrington looks around the Island, "I didn't expect anybody to be here" She looks up and around too before finally stopping looking over to the church in the distance. "...There's not" Alice slowly walked back over to them Elizabeth looked at her and smiled.

As Norrington stood beside her, "You know this place?" Elizabeth smiled gently. "Stories. Isla Cruces. The Church came to the island and brought salvation...and disease...and death." He looked over at the church too the bricks were grey as it was surrounded by lush green grass and small trees.

Elizabeth continued, "They say that the priest had to bury everybody, one by one." Alice suddenly heard low splashing but ignored it as she spoke up. "He went mad and hung himself" As she looked away Elizabeth looked at her as she hugged herself.

"Father always used to tell me this story when I was little before I went to bed. It used to give me nightmare..." Elizabeth gently tapped her left shoulder she looked at her and smiled. Norrington continued to look out to the church, "Better mad with the rest of the world than sane alone" both of the girls looked at him. As he slowly looked back them.

When the splashing sounds stopped Alice spun around as she saw Jack he looked at her, "No fraternizing with the help, luv'." she looked away. "Sorry..." But he just smirked as Elizabeth frowned at him his smile went. He gently tapped Alice's left shoulder she looked back at him and smiled as she felt he cheeks heat up. He then put out his right arm.

His other hand holding the shovel Elizabeth sighed and walked ahead with Alice following her. Norrington watched her as Jack looked back at him they both exchanged stares. Like they were saying it with there eyes Jack frowned at him whiles he did the same. "Alice doesn't like you anymore Sparrow so you just give up"

Jack opened up his mouth to speak when Norrington spoke before him, "Oh, after you, sir" putting out his right arm coping him. But Jack handed him his shovel he took it and held it in his hand Jack smirked at him and shook his head. "Alice knows were she better of mate, with me" As he turned around and walked off Norrington frowned at him his stare intense like he wanted to kill him now.

Alice stared at Elizabeth as they continued to walk, "Any luck?" she smiled at her as they walked on to the dry sand. Elizabeth stared at her and she froze at her glare, "I saw what Norrington did to you Alice" her eyes wide. She gulped and looked away.

"I didn't want him to do it and I didn't kiss him back..." Elizabeth brown eyes widen at the word, "He kissed you?" Alice just nodded her head as they continued to walk. She looked back her eyes wide and glossy like she was going to cry.

"But I... I don't understand what's going on with me lately. My heart pounds when I look at him and hear his voice I'm so confused Elizabeth..." Elizabeth stopped walking and closed the compass as she grabbed her shoulders causing Alice to stop too. They both looked at each other locking eyes "Alice you know what Norrington's like look what he did to you all these years. What makes you think he's changed?"

Alice opened her mouth to talk but no words came out she closed it, "Your better off with Jack. He's treated you much better then him plus you Love him. I've never scene you like a man so much in my life. You've got so much in common your both-" but she got stopped when she heard the others coming. Jack walked past her stopping to her left with Norrington to her right.

Elizabeth let go of her shoulders and opened the compass once more the red needle kept spinning. She followed it walking as it kept changing direction she starts walking in circles. When she finally stopped as the compass needle points to Jack once more and she looks at him. As Jack was looking away with his hands on her hips he looks back at her.

She shakes it violently as she looks at him Norrington starting at her one of his shovels in the ground as he taps his fingers on the wooden handle. He quickly spins it around whiles the other was on his right shoulder Elizabeth sighed, "This doesn't work. And it certainly doesn't show you what you want most" she sits down cross-legged on the sand.

Jack walks to her looking at the compass, "Yes, it does, you're sitting on it" Elizabeth looked up at him eyes and mouth wide opened, "Beg pardon?" Alice held back a giggle as she looks away. He shakes his hands in front of her face and shoos her off.

"Move" Elizabeth gets up and moves over to Alice as he whistles to Norrington to start digging he comes over. Slamming the other shovel he was leaning on in to the ground harshly as he starts to dig.

After a through minutes Norrington is still digging alone Alice watched him feeling bad as Jack was sitting meditating while Elizabeth stood. Resting her right arm on her left hand her right hand curled up by her mouth. Alice picked up the other shovel and walked over helping him he looked at her but she didn't look at him. After a through more minutes there was a loud smack.

Jacks brown eyes snap open as he look down towards them he gets up hands in the air. As they came over to them they all look down into the hole and bend to there knees. They swept the sand off the wooden chest and lift it up to there level Jack grabs a shovel and slams it against the single lock. It breaks open after a couple of bangs on top lie letters Alice picks one up wandering what was written on it.

But Jack ignored them and picked up the smaller chest inside holding it up the chest of Davy Jones. Norrington, Elizabeth and Jack out their ears to it and it thumps. Whiles Alice reaches out to the dead yellow flowers she sniffed them and sighed they still had a beautiful scent after all these years locked up. Elizabeth gasped as she pulled away. "Its real"

Norrington smirked at him, "You actually were telling the truth" Jack looked at him smiling. "I do that quite a lot, yet people are still surprised" Alice looked at him too smiling when suddenly someone shouted out.

"With good reason!" Everyone turned to look as Elizabeth gaped in surprise her mouth open eyes wide and got up quickly almost tripping in her haste. "Will!" Norrington and Jack followed her up slowly and Alice smiled at her happily. Glad he was still alive and safe as she got up still holding the yellow flowers in her hands. Elizabeth hugged him tightly.

"You're alright, thank God! I came to find you" They both looked at each other locking eyes as they kissed Will held her hips whiles Elizabeth gently held his face. The kiss lasted longer then intended as Alice blushed. Elizabeth sighed in the kiss her body tingling in the heated and longing kiss. She wanted him to bruise her lips she has missed the taste of his own ones.

Whiles Norrington and Jack looked away slight jealously in Norrington's eyes. When they finally pulled away Elizabeth moved in for another it had been too long but Jack called out. "How did you get here?" Will looked over to him slightly holding Elizabeth tightly in his arms. "Sea turtles, mate. A pair of them strapped to my feet"

Jack smiled as he leaned forward, "Not so easy is it?" Will nodded his head. "But I do owe you thanks, Jack" Elizabeth stared at him shocked by his words.

"You do?" Jack retuned his gaze confused by him, "After you tricked me onto that ship, to square your debt with Jones" he slowly looked about the Island trying to make out he didn't know what Will was on about. Alice looked away feeling guilty about what had happened as she held the flowers tighter almost breaking the green stems.

She too had let Jack go ahead and let Will get captured when Elizabeth shouted out, "What?" Jack copied her in the same high pitched voice. "What?" As he looked about Norrington just raised his eyebrows and shook his head looking away.

Alice sniffed "I'm sorry..." she mumbled Will looked over to her. She hadn't expected him to hear her, "Its okay Alice it wasn't you fault" she shot up her head and looked at him tears wanting to fall. She smiled at him and nodded her head glad he wasn't mad at her.

Elizabeth looked at Jack, "I was reunited with my father" while he moved out his hands towards him and slowly clapped his hands together. Will gently moved his hand up to her back pulling her away from him. "Oh, well, you're welcome, then" Elizabeth slowly walked towards Jack stamping her feet along the way stopping just a foot from him shouting.

"Everything you said to me, every word was a lie!" Jack stood swaying from side to side his right hand up in the air two of his fingers curled, "Pretty much. Time and tide, luv'" she spun around and looked at Alice.

"Forget what I said about him Alice. Never ever go out with this Pirate!" Alice blushed her hair turning the same color of her bright fiery red hair as she froze on the spot. Jack looked at her along with Norrington she looked away why did Elizabeth have to say that out loud! Jack continued to stare at her as she hid behind her fringe and slowly went to walk over to her.

She heard his footsteps when he stopped as Will unsheathes his father's knife and kneels next to the chest, "Oi, what are you doing?" as he looks down at him. "I'm gonna kill Jones" Jack takes out his sword holding it in his left hand and levels it at him the tip just inches from his face. Alice looked at him she couldn't believe what he was doing one minute he wants fight Will the next he doesn't.

"Can't let you do that, William. 'Cause if Jones is dead, who's to call his terrible beastie off the hunt, eh?" As Jack tilts his head slightly right Elizabeth just stood god smack her mouth wide like she could catch files. Will looked up at him like he's relented and slowly stands up key still in his right hand. "Now, if you please"

Jack reaches out for the key with his right hand, "The key" but as Will finally stood up right he snatches Elizabeth's sword from her black belt. Gently pushing her out of the way behind him, "I keep the promises I make, Jack. I intend to free my father. And I hope you're here to see it" pointing out towards him. Norrington watch the whole display as Alice slowly walked towards them.

Will slowly walked towards Jack as he titled his head left looking at him but suddenly Norrington takes his own sword out. Holding it within his right hand and points it at Will. "I can't let you do that, either. So sorry" Alice gasped now everyone had a deadly weapon except her and Elizabeth what if she needed to protect herself. She slowly walked towards them.

Jack smiled at him, "I knew you'd warm up to me eventually" as his smile got bigger showing of his golden teeth. When Norrington swung his sword round to Jack, "Lord Beckett desires the contents of that chest. I deliver it: I get my life back" Alice eyes widen as she brought her left hand up to her lips her fingers curling she knew it!

Norrington only pretended to be there 'Friend' all along just so her could get the heart. She then froze oh wait no she didn't. Everyone stared at him as Jack went cross-eyed as he looked at the tip of his sword. Alice opened her mouth to speak when Jack got in there first, "Ah. The dark side of ambition" as he smirked at his own words.

Norrington smirked at his own words, "Oh, I prefer to see it as the promise of redemption. Oh and Alice" she looked at him as he swapped his sword into his other hand. Pulling out his pistol he held it in his right hand and pointed it at her getting ready to shoot Elizabeth shouted at her. "Alice!"

His smirk getting bigger, "I want your key too" Alice just froze she didn't know what to do she had no weapon to protect herself. She just stared at him, "Key...? What key...?" Norrington just looked at her confused face. "The key your rotten mother gave you" She froze as she looked at herself she had totally forgotten about it. Her father gave it to her saying it was a gift from her mother.

Elizabeth looked at Jack as he looked away touching his belt from some unknown reason. "Give it to me Alice" Alice just blinked and continued to stare, "I don't have it" Norrington frowned at her as his smirk slowly went.

"Don't lie to me!" Alice flinched as he shouted at her, "Why are you being like this?. I told you I don't have it on me..." Norrington clicked his pistol setting it up getting ready to shoot. As everyone continued to look at them Jack looking away Elizabeth kept staring at him and his more then unusual behavior. When Norrington started to chuckle at her.

"Did you honestly think I liked you. Please, come on look at you. You have you vile Mothers hair and disgusting looks. Plus you have her dirty Pirates blood running through your veins" Alice looked at away, "Might I remind you Alice your Mother was a thief a scoundrel a non-good Pirate she stole from your father" she shook her head from side to side.

As she covered her ears trying to block out his words, "Captain of a Pirates ship known as the 'Fiery red beauty of the sea' she sailed the sea taking treasure. Till she found the Island of Kalaki buried her Greatest treasure and she stole from your own Father" Alice shouted at him. "Your wrong! She was wrongly accused she didn't do it"

Norrington just smirked at her as hot tears streamed down her cheeks. As she panted heavily Will just froze at his words he didn't know Alice's mother was Pirate. "Once a Pirate always a Pirate and just like all Pirates she was sent to the noose. And you watched the hole thing you saw your own mother die" Alice screamed at him

"You bastard!" She grabbed the nearest thing to her the shovel she had used and charged at him. Norrington who wasn't expecting her sudden rage and furry of attacks. Just managed to block her attack as she swung her shovel at him Will and Elizabeth just froze as they battled. Elizabeth knew about her being a Pirate all of the other things she did not.

Jack too was shocked as he kept his hand on his belt when suddenly Norrington slashed with his sword. Alice blocked it but his sword cut through the wooden handle. She froze now having nothing to deafened herself with or attack back when, "Alice!" she turned and looked as Will through his sword at her. She caught it and charged at Norrington ready to fight even if it meant her death.

Chapter 30 Some time this month; unknown ?

* * *

><p>Hi! Thanks so much for all of the favs, alerts and comments. They mean a lot to me eveytime I see a comment or something else they make me smile. So thanks sooo much! Anyways...<p>

I don't know when my next update will be. As there is a lot going on this month with Hat Fair going on for 3 hole days. I have to work all 3 days its a BIG event over here in England. Plus my brother has just come out of hosptail from a operation he's had detached retina since he was 10 years old. Coming in and out he's now 19 he can only see half out of one eye in his other he's partly blind plus he's also Specail needs too. The last is its also my birthday this month so yeah, i'm gonna be away with that.

So I don't know when i'm gonna update again, but i'll defently will as I always update twice a month for each story. It might be another early or at the end of the month. I don't know but please bare with me. Again many thanks

~CherryKunoichiTenTen~


	30. Chapter 30

Pirates of the Caribbean and all of the characters belong to Disney and Walt Disney Pictures.

All I own is Alice who belongs to me.

hope you enjoy it! please leave a review if you want!

* * *

><p>Norrington froze as Alice once again charged at him screaming as she slashed her sword forgetting that Norrington was a experienced fighter. While she was not Alice didn't know the first thing about swords but if her mother was a Pirate then maybe it might come to her. As she continued to swing her sword at him.<p>

Norrington blocked everyone of her attacks when he suddenly shoved against her. Alice fell on her back the sand cushioning her fall she looked back up at him as he kicked the pale white sand in her face. But luckily for her as she looked away Alice's bright long fiery red hair blocked it.

She quickly pushed herself up and stood Norrington looked at her both waiting for the other to attack. There eyes locked waiting for the other to make a move and slip up but instead they both charged at each other. The others watching as they battled Elizabeth couldn't believe Alice was able fight like that.

As she blocked another attack and shoved against him this time causing him to tumbled backwards. Unfortunately for her Norrington managed to keep his balance he quickly looked up at her. Smirking at her. "I wouldn't have expected otherwise from the daughter of Isabella Meadows"

Alice froze as this time Norrington charged at her and slashed her she quickly ducked from his attack. But as she ducked down she went to slash at him from under but she fell for his real motive. He stopped mid way and kicked her in the stomach she gasped as the air was sucked from her lungs.

Saliva fell from her mouth as she hit the sand once again tears fell from her eyes. As she felt blood dribble down the sides of her mouth but as she pushed herself back up again. Fighting through the pain she felt something on her hair she screamed as something harshly yanked her back down.

She turned and looked as Norington tugged on it Alice looked up at him and went to attack but Norrington pulled on it. She screamed tears falling from her eyes Alice never once liked her hair she was always picked on because of its color. But it was her mums color and treasured it.

Alice tried to think of a way to escape but there no way he was behind her hiding. She pulled forward but Norrington kept a tight grip and jerked her back when suddenly she smirked. Doing it again as he wrenched her back she quickly moved and sliced her hair she held back her tears.

Her head falling forward she quickly moved her hands outward and pushed on her hands. Forcing herself upwards she quickly spun around and slashed him Norrington not expecting it she wasn't sure if she got him. As she looked at him still holding a big lock of her hair in his right hand.

While strands covered the white beach she felt like she was young again. Alice had always had short hair she only grew it to make her Father pleased. But seeing as she wasn't with him or home there was no need for her to please him anymore. She continued to stare and noticed his thick brown belt was on the floor.

That went over his left shoulder there was a cut in his dull cream colored top although she had missed his blue coat. Alice was quite happy with herself as blood slowly dribled from her small cut she griped her sword tighter. She knew now Norrington wasn't going to play around anymore as he through her hair to the ground.

She swallowed hard and steadied herself, "Didn't think you would have done that Alice. Your hair color was the only thing you and your vile mother had in common" Alice gritted her teeth she knew Norrington was just trying to make her mad. So she would charge at him and lose her cool.

She slowly moved around as did he as they circled each other Elizabeth staring at her she couldn't believe Alice had done that too. Her once beautiful long hair now short she knew Alice liked her short hair. But still having it long made her stand out from the crowd and made everyone stare as she walked past.

She gulped as once again the two charged at each other and clashed there swords linked over the others. They both pushed against each other and tumbled backwards when Alice charged at him again. Attacking him but Norrington dogged left Alice pure bright blue eyes widen.

_"Oh no!" _She looked as she went to turn hoping to block but it was too late as he sliced her left arm. She held back her scream as she felt the cold tip of his sword cut her pale skin open. A sharp sting went through her body as her fresh red blood trickle down her arm dripping of her finger tips. But she ignored it and attacked him once again.

The two continued to fight as they moved across the white beach Alice's red blood staining the sand. Heading towards the green lush trees Elizabeth went to run but Will put out his left arm. Her brown eyes wide, "Will...?" he shock his head. "This is Alice's fight" She opened her mouth and slowly closed it.

She looked back as once again Norrington kicked her and she fell to ground but she quickly got back up. Not giving up as continued to fight, "Oh, right so were just supposed to watch my sister die!" Jack jolted at the word. Elizabeth saw it too as she looked at him his left hand gently rubbing his big brown belt thatt went across his waist.

What was so special about his belt? Alice and Norrington were still blocking and attacking. She had yet to get attacked from his sword since last time she felt her veins heating up. Her body felt like it was on fire as she continued to clash swords with him it felt so naturel to her.

But as they continued they were heading towards the old abandoned mill fighting through the large area of lush green grass. With low brushes past the many grave stones were the Priest had buried the villagers. There were even some empty ones as they continued there was a huge wooden wheel beside it witch was normally used to power it up.

They made there way inside the mill slowly going up the wooden stairs witch squeaked as they went up. Alice slipped a couple of times on the dusty old stairs as they continued to clash swords. But she still managed to block his attacks the old mill had grey blocks on the outside. Inside they were a pale white there was cracks on them.

Plants growing through the bricks causing them to crack with small windows on each side. They must have been centuries years old with three thick brown ropes hanging down. One was connected to a huge rusty old grey bell another hung beside with the third there was a body hanging.

As it slowly swung to the cool breeze she could see its bones with ripped old clothes still on its body. She couldn't tell what color they were as they were rotten an strong death odder came from its body. Alice held back the urge to vomit as they went past it as she looked away.

Flies flew around it as they made there way up to the top or at lest that was what she fought. As Alice swung her sword at him using all her might Norrington quickly slashed back. There swords made a loud clank as they connected bright orange sparks flew through the air as there swords linked.

Slowly going down Alice stared him straight in the eyes moving forward close to her sword. She could see her reflection in the sliver shine whiles her own red blood covered Norrington's, "I'm not going to lose Norrington" she smirked at him panting heavily sweat dripping down her face.

Norrington looked into her eyes he saw the passion and fire he could see her; Isabella Meadows. The vile Pirate Alice looked just like her except she had one bright blue and bright green emerald eye. She however had long bright fiery red hair that came to her waist. And a butterfly tattoo on her left hip witch had pink, blue and green wings.

So there was still much difference between the two but there one thing they had in common they were both Pirates. Witch meant to him Alice had to die he then shoved her against the brick wall behind her. Her back smacked against the solid wall Alice gasped as the back of her head hit it with a loud thud.

She heard a loud crack but Norrington pulled away from her she went to charge as she ran forward he slashed her she quickly blocked it. But before she could do anything he pulled out his pistol holding it in his right hand Alice froze. She couldn't move or anything as she heard him shoot.

But he didn't shot her is was a distraction as she felt his foot against her stomach as he kicked her. She hit into the brick wall again but as she went to attack he slashed her with his sword. She held back her scream as she felt the tip of her blade cut her skin but it wasn't deep.

She a low sting as blood trickle down her stomach when she felt his hands push against her shoulders. Alice screamed as he forcefully shoved against her shoulders blades she could hear the bricks behind her crack. Her eyes wide as the ancient bricks suddenly became loose and wobbly.

Norrington grabbed her dark blue cardigan and yanked her away causing her to stumbled forward. She looked at him confused why was he saving her?. As she tummbled forward she suddenly she felt his soft hand on her left hand her eyes wide as he took her sword. She tried to get it back but quickly reached out to his right hand as he pushed against her arms causing her to stumbled backwards.

But as he went to slash her again she shot him using his brown pistol but she missed and grazed his right cheek. Norrington froze as felt blood drible down his cheek he frowned as she held it she knew she had no weapon now to protect herself. As he charged at her again and slashed she quickly moved he missed but she kept shooting at him.

She wasn't sure if she was getting him as she moved missing his attacks when suddenly she felt his right hand grasp her right arm tightly in his grip. She yelped as she tried to shoot him but he let go of her arm and shoved her against the against the wall once again. Holding her shoulders as the weak old bricks crumbled against her form her eyes widen as she felt a strong wind blow against her back.

She suddenly felt lifeless as there was nothing to stop her from falling back. Alice tried to hold something as she heard the bricks hit the floor below with a loud thump. She reached out to Norrington grabbing his arms dropping her pistol as she managed to straighten herself up again.

But he pushed her of him and quickly grabbed her cardigan pulling against the soft wool fabric her left arm slipped out. As her body turned around almost falling forward she gulped as she looked down below as she tried to balance herself. He reached out to the other arm pulling her right arm out she quickly spun around to face him managing to keep her balance.

Facing him once again she tried to run having nothing to defend herself with. But instead she felt his cold blade slice her once again in the same place. She gritted her teeth as a fine stinging excruciating pain went throught out her body. She tried to hold her scream as he kicked her stomach once again. Saliva fell from her mouth mixed with blood as tears fell from her eyes.

She couldn't hold back her scream she felt weak and exanimate to the world was she falling to her death she didn't know. She tried to look at Norrington but tears were clouding her vision. As he just smirked at her as he held her cardigan like it was a treasure and a trophy for defeating her.

Elizabeth just stood looking around Norrington and Alice were gone when suddenly a loud scream echoed over the Island. She froze at the blood curled scream, "ALICE!" tears fell from her eyes. The three of them were about to run when Norrington appeared before them holding Alice's cardigan in his right hand covered in blood.

His sword also glistening with fresh red blood Elizabeth held back her scream as she covered her mouth. Panting heavily Will swallowed hard as Jack just froze Elizabeth screams and tears said it for them. Norrington just smirked as he through Alice's cardigan at them landing at her feet.

He then through Will's sword as him he caught it in his right hand the gold handle still warm. "Let finish what we had started!" Jack gripped his sword tighter his knuckles turning white. He couldn't believe it Alice was truly gone from his life one minute she was hear smiling at him blushing like she always did.

Witch he loved every word or touch he did made her blush. It was cute when ever she did he felt a tingling feeling inside of him. Her giggling at his words as he talked or his actions that he did caused a shiver to go through out his body. She wanted to know more about him everything about him.

And now she wouldn't be able too cause she was gone. He wouldn't be able to feel no more of her gentle lips against his her soft skin against his ruff dirty hands. Her pleasurable moans, sighs and whimpers that left her mouth made pleasure go through out his own body.

Alice was more to him then just part of his crew. She talked to him like a normal person she didn't see him as a dirty scoundrel Pirate. He loved her fiery red hair witch now covered the white sand her pure bright blue eyes. Witch shone like the sea his true love and she was a Pirate just like him witch meant she was Special but now she was gone.

What would he do with out her now that he was just understand his feelings for her. He knew he would never be able to say those three important words to her but he could show her. Make her feel them best of all Alice loved rum not many women did plus she didn't care about his smell or hygiene.

She loved him just the way he was and hadn't tried to change him one bit. He knew about her feelings for him and he couldn't return them to her cause he didn't understand his own heart. But now that he did it was too late she was gone. Jack shook his head no! He wouldn't except it not until he had seen her body as he looked over at the yellow flower Alice was once holding.

Still laying on the white sand were her foot prints were he gritted his teeth his blood boiling as it rushed through his veins. He couldn't except it! He wouldn't! His brown eye's wide he glared at Norrington Will and Elizabeth froze from his death stare. He smirked at him his golden teeth showing as he looked at Norrington who looked back, "I couldn't agree more!" as he charged at him.

Norrington quickly blocked it as Will attacked him moving in front of Elizabeth who was wiping her red eyes. He quickly turned and blocked Will's on coming attack as Jack moved right and slashed Norrington. Who in turn blocked his attack as the two of them both went to slash at Will.

Who ducked just in time underneath there sharp swords the blades tip just missing his brown small ponytail. He quickly rose up from his spot as Jack's and Norrington's sword clashed. Both turned and looked at Will as he ran of with the key Elizabeth just stood shouting at them. "Stop it!"

But her shouts and screams fell on deaf ears as the three of them continue to fight. As they suddenly clash swords once more all three of them locked. They all look at each other Jack quickly glances at Will, "We cannot let him get the chest, trust me on this" he looks back at Norrington.

Will just gives him a 'What...?' look as Jack look back at him nodding his head, "You can mistrust me less than you can mistrust him, trust me" all of them freeze from his words even Jack himself was confused as he raises his black eyes brows up. Hiding them under his red bandana Norrington just gritted his teeth as he spoke to Jack

"Alice is gone, dead and you'll never find her Sparrow" Jack frowned at him his rage boiling even more but Norrington pushes the locked swords at Jack who quickly dodges as Norrington goes to slash at him once more. Will then attacked Norrington as they clash swords Jack quickly reaches down and snatches the key swinging in Will's right hand.

He flees from them quickly turning around holding the key high up in the air in his left hand like he was showing off. But Norrington and Will chase him as Norrington quickly goes to attack him but he just misses Jack as he bends back. The tip of the blade just inches from his clothes Norrington then turns around and swings his blade as Will he ducks.

Once again the blade just missing his hair as it skims his head as Will rises Norrington lifts his left leg and kicks him in the gut. Will falls back on to his back his legs up in the air as he hits the soft hot sand soften his fall Elizabeth squeals and runs to him. "Will!" He looks up at her as she sits behind him, "Guard the chest!" as he gets up and runs to the fighting duo.

Elizabeth sits on her knees god smacked her mouth wide open as she shouts at him like a little kid. "...NO!" She quickly follows him and goes on a tirade while they ignore her and instead fight each other. "This is not funny! This is no way for grown men to –" She slows down and holds her head high as she continues her rant. "Oh, fine! Let's just pull out our swords and start banging away at each other, that's all there ever is"

She then stops and starts stamping her feet waving her hands up and down, "I've had it! I've had it with wobbly-legged, rum-soaked pirates!" as she looks at them tears slowly falling. "What about Alice? She dead thanks to us because we didn't help her! We should be finding her not fighting over a stupid dead heart!" as screams at them at the top of her lungs panting heavily.

She bends forward her cheeks all red her lips parted she looked at them they hadn't heard a single thing she had said getting even madder at them. Elizabeth doesn't notice Pintel and Ragetti just behind her watching. As she bends down and starts throwing small grey rocks at them but they all completely missed them. As Pintel watched her. "How'd this go all screwy?"

Ragetti looks at him, "Well, each wants the chest for hisself, don't 'e? Mr. Norrington, I think, is trying to regain a bit of honor. Ol' Jack's looking to trade it, save his own skin. And Turner there – I think 'e's trying to settle some unresolved business twixt him and his twice-cursed pirate father" Pintel just stands his mouth wide open as Ragetti folds his arms impressed with his own words.

Elizabeth however was still throwing rocks shouting, "This is madness!" they both nod there heads at her words. "Sad" As there eyes suddenly quickly turn to the chest left sitting all alone.

"That chest must be worth more than a shiny penny" Pintel shakes his head, "***tsk's*** Terrible temptation" as Ragetti points at it they both look at each other and start to chuckle.

"If we was any kind of decent, we'd remove temptation from their path" They both look back at the chest and laugh as they go after it without Elizabeth even knowing. Elizabeth however was still throwing rocks when she stops, "Enough! Oh. Oh! The heat" as she pretends to faint waving her right hand in the air.

Doing small little jumps as she falls onto her right side her hat falling on her head. But they continue to ignore her as she opens one eye looking at them she sits up cross legged and shakes her head. Huffing as she puts her hat back on her head folding her arms as she sits she finally spots Ragetti and Pintel making off with the chest. She looks back at the them fighting as they don't see it and runs after them giving chase.

Chapter 31 sometime Early Auguast


	31. Chapter 31

Pirates of the Caribbean and all of the characters belong to Disney and Walt Disney Pictures.

All I own is Alice who belongs to me.

hope you enjoy it! please leave a review if you want!

* * *

><p>As the trio continued to fight clashing swords as they ran along the white sand beach. Orange sparks flying through the air Jack was trying to get away with the key as he quickly turned around to block Norrington's attack. As there swords clashed Will snuck up behind him pushing against Jack as he tumbled backwards onto his back.<p>

As Norrington quickly spun around to block Will's attack he spun around too soon and fell flat onto his front. Landing softy on the sand Will ran past him and quickly took the key from Jacks right hand, "Bugger" as he quickly rose and tried to swipe him. But completely missed and got to his feet with Norington following close behind.

As they ran to the shallow pool still blocking and attacking moving around in a circle. The water splashing around them like they were dancing when all three of them went to attack all at once. As Will and Norrington both moved out there arms there swords clashing once again Jack quickly ducked under there swords.

The blades just missing him by inches as he bent down he moved out his arms and tapped Norringtons left leg high. He gasped as the side of his blade hit him forcefully causing him to almost tumble back. While his other arm hit Will in the stomach with his elbow causing him to almost fall backwards. Will let out a low groan as saliva fell from the side of his mouth as his arm came in contact.

Jack spun around and took the key from his left hand. Slowly crawling along and then when out from under there swords ran using all his might as Will quickly turned to slash him. Totally forgetting about Norrington Jack quickly turned around to face him and leaned forward doing a ballerina posse as the tip of sword just missed his clothes.

When Norrington moved forward to attack him again but Will slashed his sword hoping to scare him. But Norrington hoped back missing his blade just by inches as Will went to make a run for it again. But he was too slow as Norrington moved forward and harshly grabbed his dark blue coat at the neck.

Yanking him down by force to the ground as he fell on his back with his legs up in the air Will gasped as his back hit the hot sand strongly. The air almost knocked out from his lungs but he ignored it and quickly tired to get up. But Norrington kicked the white sand into his eyes he hissed as the sand hit them.

"By your leave, Mr. Turner" As his red eyes watered the hot sand making them sting Norrington mock-bowed before him and went after Jack who was still running away. Norrington was in pursuit of him following him through the lush green area pass the low bushes towards the mill.

Pass all of the grave stones Jack ran up the stone stairs with Norrington close behind and Will no were to be seen. As soon as they got inside slowly going up the dusty wooden brown stairs Jack brown eyes widen as he saw fresh red blood going up them. As they went up the second flight Jack quickly turned around to block Norrington's attack.

As there swords clashed Jack flitted up his arm knocking Norrington's arm into the air as Jack kicked him in the stomach. With his right leg with all his might causing Norrington to tumble backwards as he gasped for breath as he hit the stone wall behind him. Jack made to make a run for it but Norrington pushed against the wall bouncing of it and gave chase as the two once again clashed swords.

As Norrington used force against Jacks sword pushing against it causing his arm to go around in a circle. Norrington slipped up on the third step below as Jack turned to go he quickly moved out his left hand. Grabbing Jack's left foot holding it tightly in his hand he pulled against it causing Jack to slip up onto his front dust flew into the air

Jack couched as he breathed it into his lungs gasping and heaving for air as his chest hit the wooden deck. Trying to breath in fresh air as he panted heavily from the thick dust as the air was knocked out of his lungs. But he pushed on quickly rose to feet forgetting about the pain with Norrington on his trail.

Bouncing his body back up to a standing position he could still the blood tail going up higher but the more they went up. The more blood stained the stairs as Norrington suddenly screamed and charged at him. Jack managed to block his attack holding up his sword but Norrington grabbed his right arm tightly in a vice grip as he pushed against him.

Trying to pin him to the wall like he did with Alice but Jack quickly took control and spun them around in a circle. But Norrington had the upper hand and managed to push Jack against the other wall pinning him with his sword. As he let go of his arm and quickly swiped the swinging key from Jack's left hand witch caused him to loose his grip.

Jack swung his sword at him but Norrington quickly moved back as Jack swiped again. He dodged it and went behind him shoving against his back causing Jack to loose his balance. As he fell forward of the wooden stair case screaming loudly he gripped the nearest thick rope and held it tightly. Will had finally arrived as he looked up.

Seeing Jack coming down as he held onto a rope Will grabbed one of the others causing him to go up. As they passed each other he snatched the key from Norrington's left hand as he went up. Landing on the top-most level he looked down shouting over the ringing bell , "By your leave, Mr. Norrington" he frowns and grits his teeth as he takes off after him while Will makes a run for it.

Will and Norrington take their fight outside as Will runs across the broken roof coming to a gap. He stops as grey rocks fall from his feet hitting the grass below with a loud thud letting out a little scream he makes a leap over as he and see's Norrington coming up behind him. Both standing on opposite sides they start to fight clashing swords once again Will jumps back landing further down the rocking roof.

As Norrington jumps over they continue there fight jumping and clashing swords over the dangerous broken old roof. Jack finally appeared poking his head out of the window looking left and right he finally spots them. As he climbs out and walked across a thin plank of wood trying to balance both his arms outward he follows them with a cautious step at a leisurely pace as he smirks getting closer to them.

Will and Norrington continue to fight till they come to an another more safer roof that is lower down. They both jump down and continue fight across the titled roof that had the wooden wheel beside it normally used to power up the mill. Jack smirk goes as he frowns at them and gently jumps down behind Will trying to grab the key from his left hand.

As he doesn't see Jack behind him as he moves back and forth in time with his moves. Jack tries to catch it once again but as Will is still fighting it is a little difficult when finally he gets it. A huge grin on his face as he holds the thin black string in between two fingers as the sliver key swung back and forth. His grin goes as they both turn on him.

As Will swings his sword at him he quickly blocks it as Norrington goes for it swinging his sword. Jack blocks his too they both attack him when finally Jack went to attack but Norrington blocks it and Will hits the sword in his hand. Causing it to shake Jack gasps as the violent vibrations hit his hand going up his arm and through out his body.

He lets go of it now disarmed as he sways slowly both hands up like his was surrendering as they point there swords at him. Norrington looks at Will, "Do excuse me while I kill the man who ruined my life" but Will just raises his eyebrows at him and nods. "Be my guest" He smiles as Norringtons gets closer to Jack who just stands. Suddenly getting serious he speaks at him.

"Let us examine that claim for a moment, former Commodore, shall we? Who was it that at the very moment you had a notorious pirate safely behind bars saw fit to free said pirate and take your dearly beloved all to himself… aye?" They both listen as Jack lifts up his head and raises his eyebrows at him. Will slowly pops his head up over Norrington's left shoulder looking at him.

Norrington freezes at his words as he moves his eyes to Will without turning his head while Jack continued. Waving his right hand as he spoke still slightly swaying like he was drunk. "So whose fault is it really that you've ended up a rum-pot deckhand what takes orders from pirates?" But Norrington had enough of his words and took a big swipe at him shouting.

"Enough!" Jack froze his mouth wide as the sword came at him but he quickly turns right and rolls forward down the right side of the roof. Missing his attack and then somersaults off the roof landing safely on the ground on his bum beside his sword. Both stood amazed by his move as Norrington turned around and faced Will. "Unfortunately, Mr. Turner… he's right!"

Attacking him once again as Jack slowly got up picking up his sword and sheathes it. As he shouts out to Norrington, "Still rooting for you, mate" as the two fight on the roof totally forgetting about Jack. Who walked off putting the key around his neck like a necklace when he stops as his eyes catch a glance of something fiery bright red beside the mill.

His brown eyes wide realizing it could be Alice he runs of towards it looking over the low green bushes seeing grey bricks all over on the floor. As he walks over the lush green bushes he see's a body lying on the grey bricks his eyes wide. He gulped as he saw Alice her own red blood surrounding her entire body covering her clothes the bricks and green grass around her.

Her eyes closed he couldn't even tell if she was breathing or worse alive. He bent to his knees beside her gently turning her face towards him as blood covered her pale skin down the sides of her mouth and on her fore head. Just what had happened between there fight as he called her name. "Alice" But he got no reply from her as he kept calling it.

Looking at her body her left arm was beside her body while her right arm was slightly bent upward. Her legs were straight there was also a small brown pistol by her feet witch belonged to Norrington. He kept calling her name gently tapping her right cheek but she didn't groan or twitch from it. Jack had to finally give in to realization Alice was dead she had fallen to her death and there was no chance of her coming back to him.

As Jack looked up at the mill Alice must of fallen down from the second or third floor from what he could make out. The mill it self had seven floors as he noticed the huge hole in the wall on the third floor. He imaged Alice falling down as Norrington just stood there watching her falling to her death. As he looked back at her hair it was now short.

Her once long fiery red bright hair he loved it went it flew in the wind as she stood. The gentle wind blowing through it he loved to touch it her hair was always soft and smelled like mixed fruits. But it was now like a short bob while her side locks came just past her shoulders she still had her fringe. As he reached out and held a lock in his fingers slowly twirling it.

As his eye scanned her body he saw the deep long wound across her abdomen starting up near her left breast coming side ways. Just missing her belly button ending near her right hip along with a huge purple bruise in the shape of a foot. "...Alice..." As the low wind blew open her white blouse the blood had started to dry up but it looked like it was going to need stiches.

He couldn't look anymore as he shouted her name loudly hoping she would wake up. But it didn't work as he gently slapped her right cheek again but still nothing he shook her shoulders violently although he didn't want too. But she didn't stir from her sleep as he leaned in closer and gently kissed her parted pink lips they were dry and cold. He missed her warm skin against his own it always sent shocks of lighting through out his body but he froze as he felt a low breath coming from them she was still alive but just barley.

Alice stood surrounded by a bright white light there was nothing around her just an empty white area. She called out but her voice just echoed she was alone was she in heaven? She gulped as she realized she was truly dead she wouldn't see Elizabeth, Will and her dad anymore but most of all she wouldn't see Jack. Tears slowly fell from her eyes as she fell to her knees.

As low sobs escaped her mouth she couldn't bear to be alone not again just when her life was becoming an adventure. As she continued to cry she suddenly heard loud crying coming behind her she froze. As she slowly turned around she saw her dad holding a baby in his arms crying, "Shh stop" but the baby never did. As he shouted for a maid to come and take her away.

The maid held her within her arms smiling making little 'cooing' sounds when Elizabeth came. "Is Alice alright?" Alice froze as she looked at herself as she watched Weatherby scream loudly. "Why did I agree to take her in! Her vile Pirate mother I should of never agreed to it!" She shook her head as she watched herself cry as the maid tried her hardest to stop her.

As she continued to look she suddenly heard laughing behind her she turned around and saw a younger her. At school as the kids laughed and called her names pulling her long hair. She was picked on at school for her hair color getting called names and physically bullied. As one boy pushed her to the floor and pinned her down by her shoulders.

She cried as her head hit the concrete floor tears falling from her eyes as her back smacked the floor. She gasped as the air was sucked from her lungs the boy sat on top of her as another started to cut her hair. She could only scream and cry as she tried to push him off. But it was no use as the other kids surrounded them and laughed cheering them on.

Alice herself felt tears going down her cheeks as she saw it. When she returned home that day she told her father what had happened but he didn't believe her. Telling her to stop lying and behave in school and that if she did then maybe she would stop being picked on. When suddenly she heard her father's voice she turned slightly left and saw herself once again slightly older with Elizabeth as her Father told her about her true self.

She froze as she remembered this day very clearly. "Elizabeth I have something very important to tell you. Alice here your-half sister is a Pirate" Elizabeth froze as he said the word, "Alice's mother is a vile scallywag Pirate a Captain of her own crew. She sails the sea know as the 'Fiery red beauty of the sea'" young Alice looked at her sister as she stood listening to her fathers words.

Elizabeth looked back at her. "So your sister is a foul Pirate and has that nasty blood in her veins Elizabeth" Young Alice gulped as tears fell from her eyes, "I'm so sorry Elizabeth its okay if you hate me. Everyone does here in Port Royal" as she ran out of the room. Elizabeth watched her run out of Weatherbys office and chased after her grabbing her left hand as she pulled her into a hug as Alice cried.

"Its okay Alice I don't care I'm in love with one remember Will" Young Alice froze in her arms as she slowly pulled away as Elizabeth wiped her tears, "Silly! Your my sister and I will always love not matter what you are" more tears fell from her eyes making them red.

"Thank you Elizabeth..." As they hugged once again ever since that day there bond crew even stronger Alice smiled as she watched them. When a loud voice was heard she spun around and froze as she saw a huge crowd in front of the wooden noose with a women standing on the gallows. She looked around and saw her younger self standing beside her father and Elizabeth to her right.

Norrington standing beside her wearing there gowns and looking elegant as she heard herself speak. "Dad who is that women? She looks a lot like me" Alice froze as she walked towards the crowd but stopped as she got closer. But when she looked she could see straight through them she rubbed her eyes. Thinking she was seeing things as she walked straight through them like they were a ghost.

As she got closer her pure bright blue eyes could only widen. The women did look a lot like her same color hair but longer to her waist she had one green emerald and bright blue eye. Her hands were bound together by a thick rope as she wore pirate clothing a long sleeved white blouse, blue breeches a pink and white sash tied around her waist and brown knee high boots.

As an official stood near her reading a small proclamation with a executioner dressed all in black stood next to the switch. The official finished up his speech, "Isabella Meadows for your crime you have been sentenced to be, on this day, hung by the neck until dead. May God have mercy on your soul" Alice froze at the name that was her mum's name. She ran towards her as the executioner pulled the switch the wooden trap-door beneath her feet opened.

Her body fell down through the hole Alice's could only scream her name as her heart thumped hard against her chest. As she heard it ringing in her ears as her mum's body swung back and forth from the rope around her neck. Her eyes slowly closing as they went life-less her body went limp as she died from strangulation a smile upon her face as her skin went white.

Tears fell from her eyes as she looked at her she really did watch her own mother die when she was young. "MUM!" Alice could only scream over and over as she fell to her knees in front of her mum's swinging body. Witch finally stopped she felt sick to her stomach as she vomited as the crowd and her younger self walked away from area.

"... Alice..." She froze as she heard her name being called she wiped her mouth with the back of her left hand. "W-who's there...?" She looked around but once again she was back in the bright white empty area. She got no replay as her name was said over and over again getting louder and louder. Alice gulped it was a man's voice she jolted she could only hope it wasn't Norrington.

As the voice suddenly got more closer her eyes widen it was Jack's voice he was calling her when a female voice spoke to her. "Alice wake up its not your time to go yet." She looked around but there was no replay as she slowly opened her eyes the smell of rum lingered over her face. As it filled her lungs she had missed the smell of rum as it made her mouth water.

As the white went before her eyes as she opened them again all she saw was Jack's face as tears slowly fell from them. "Jack..." She saw his own brown eyes widen as she said his name, "Alice" as she slowly tried to push herself up. Sitting straight up letting out a low hiss as she moved she was shocked that she felt no extreme pain or had broken any bones.

Jack watched her move, "Are you okay luv'?" she looked at him and smiled. "Yes" As she slowly tried to get up once again she felt nothing. Maybe it was from the shock of when she was falling and hitting the ground. As they both stood Jack reached for his big thick brown belt around his waist and grabbed something holding it within his right hand.

He handed Alice a sliver key on a red string, "Here luv' this belongs to you" Alice reached out to it holding it in her left hand. She looked at the key it had a heart shape at the bow with a butterfly inside it. With the red string tied through it, "This... this belonged to my mum who gave it to me..." she looked up at Jack who looked back at her. Jack had it all this time.

Chapter 32 Mid-Late August.

* * *

><p>I'm sorry about the actions scenes I'm not very good with them but I hope there good! Sorry about the late update been busy with my other story; Hellsing. Anyways till next time!<p>

~CherryKunoichiTenTen~


	32. Chapter 32

Pirates of the Caribbean and all of the characters belong to Disney and Walt Disney Pictures.

All I own is Alice who belongs to me.

hope you enjoy it! please leave a review if you want!

* * *

><p>Alice continued to stare at the key Jack had given her, "Did you take this from me?" Jack just nodded his head at her. "When?... how...?" He opened his mouth to speak as she put the key around her neck. Like a necklace as she looked him straight in the eye she wanted to know how long he had this one important thing from her.<p>

"I took if from you when we were alone on the Island when Barbossa left us. I thought you might of notice luv' ages ago" Alice just slowly nodded her head at him in understanding, "But why...?" Jack just smirked at her question she should already know the answer.

"I'm a Pirate luv' a key means treasure to us" Alice just smiled at him trying to hold back a giggle, "But I'm sorry luv' if I had of known the key was that important to you I wouldn't of taken it" she held the sliver key tightly within her left hand. Squeezing it causing her knuckles to go white as Jack reached out to her and gently held her face within his ruff dirty large hands.

Alice looked into his brown eyes she was already lost within his gaze as he looked at her pink lips. That were slightly parted her cheeks already going pink as he slowly leaned in closer Alice copied him as he kissed her lips. He pulled away as she looked at him confused had the spark gone since the time she was away? But her lips were still dry.

He licked her pink lips making them wet and glossy Alice gasped from the action. Feeling his saliva on them she licked her lips tasting rum she had missed the taste. Fruits, cinnamon and many more different flavors she smiled at him as he leaned down and kissed her once again. Pushing his tongue inside her mouth she gasped from shock but accepted it as his tongue roamed her mouth.

She missed this feeling as she pushed hers inside his tasting his rum and apples sweet ones as she copied his movements. It had been so long since they lasted kissed Jack's kisses always made her melt and weak. Her body grew hot as pleasure sweep through out her body as there tongues danced. Saliva falling from the sides of her mouth as her hands went to his long black hair.

Tangling her fingers in his thick unkempt locks she couldn't help but moan as his tongue rubbed her upper roof. She felt her body going limp and growing wet as pleasure shot through her like a rocket. She heard Jack groan as her fingers rubbed his scalp slowly doing circles as Jack wrapped his arms around her back. His left hand squeezing her bum cheeks.

She jolted in the kiss he had never done that before as his right hand gently drew circles on her spine. Causing her to shiver she was ticklers on her back as Alice needed air she tried to breath through her nose. To keep the kiss going but Jack slowly pulled away both panting heavily. A string of saliva connected to the tips of there tongues witch broke as he pulled away.

Alice pulled her hands away from his hair even through she didn't want to his soft locks felt good in her hands. She looked at him a great pain going through her heart at the thought of never seeing him again as tears wanted to fall she shook her head. As she hugged him, "I missed you Jack I though I would never see you again" as she felt his heavy panting chest against her face he chuckled.

"Don't worry luv' you could still dream about me" A blush covered her cheeks at they heated. As her breathing tried to go back to a normal rhythm her heart still pounding fast against her chest but after a through minutes he gently pushed her away. Alice couldn't look him in the eyes and she knew why but he just grinned at her shyness as he walked off slowly.

"Now come on luv' we have to go back to the chest I've got the key" Alice nodded her head at him she quickly picked up the brown pistol that was beside the fallen grey bricks. She followed him as Jack jauntily walked off she tried to hold back a giggle. As she walked by his right side he wasn't looking where he was going holding his head high and proudly. When suddenly he fell face first into an empty grave and clouds of dust filled the air from his impact.

Alice stopped as she couldn't hear his foot steps but she heard a loud thump, "Oof" Jack slowly pushed up and looked around in confusion when it dawns on him where he is. "Oh" She quickly turns around and walks back looking down at him as he is still looking around the empty grave. Will and Norrington are still fighting clashing swords as Norrington blocks his attack.

Swinging Wills right arm around in a circle he then pushes against him causing Will to jump back onto the wooden wheel usually used to power mills. With Norrington following him and under the weight of their jump the rotting wood gives and the wheel starts rolling off. But the two don't notice as they continued clashing swords as Jack slowly pulls himself up. "Luv'?"

He looks at Alice her pure bright blue eyes wide as he freezes from trying to hoist himself out of the grave the wheel rolls over him and his mid-drift gets stuck in it. His legs wiggling about as the key around his neck slowly starts to get free Alice freezes her mouth wide open in shock. She had to do a double take as she quickly got up from her spot on the lush green grass and chases after them.

As the fight continued swords clashing orange sparks flying the wheel makes a turn and the key slides off Jack's neck. It snags on a nail below him as the fight is paused for a moment as Norrington and Will look down. Seeing Jacks mid-riff they have to step around Jack's protruding legs before finally continuing there fight as the wheel goes down.

Jack finally slides free his feet hitting solid ground once more as he runs inside the wheel like a hamster on its wheel. A big grin on his face at his impressiveness as he runs free as he looks at his feet not looking before him and is knocked out by one of the metal bars above his head. There is a loud clank sound as his fore head hits it with full impact his eyes closing as he sways and he stops falling on his right side into the high grass.

Pintel and Ragetti are still running now through the lush large green jungle with the chest, "We've got it!" big grins on there faces as they chuckle. When Elizabeth suddenly steps out of no were and in their path way. Panting heavily she stares at them shaking her head from side to side slowly as they freeze god smacked mouths wide as she reaches for a sword that isn't there.

Taping her left side she realizes Will had taken it from her she looks up at them smiling. As Ragetti and Pintel look at each other and let go of the chest as it falls to the grass with a loud thump. They take out theirs as Elizabeth's smile goes, "Ello, poppet" as they move towards her as she steps back from them defenseless and powerless.

When they all pause as they hear loud clanking sounds looking left they stare at the giant wheel rolling by with Norrington and Will still sword fighting on top. Jack in close pursuit behind them with Alice following him as fast as she could. Elizabeth brown eyes and her mouth wide open, "Alice!" she stops and looks at her. "Elizabeth..." She froze as she saw her sister in trouble.

As Ragetti and Pintel both too stood with mouths wide open as Ragetti looked at Pintel he just raised his left eyebrow and shrugged his shoulders at him. Alice looked back at Jack he was more interested in the key letting out a sigh she always knew treasure would be more important to him then her. She pulled out her pistol and pointed it at them as they looked at her. "Get away from Elizabeth"

Elizabeth slowly looked back at them as they continued to advance ignoring Alice she frowned at them and shoot. They all froze as the bullet just missed there feet as she stood, "I said stay away from my sister!" smoke slowly disappearing from it they turned to her. As they went to charge they heard loud screams coming from inside the jungle they looked around to see where it was.

It was Davy Jones crew as one of them through a hatchet into the nearest tree trunk just missing Elizabeth. Bark flew as it made its hit the sharp blade leaving its mark Elizabeth made a little squeal as she backed off towards Pintel and Ragetti. Both off them with wide eyes froze to the spot as they hand her there swords and run for it as fast as there legs could go.

With Elizabeth close behind Ragetti and Pintel they shag up the chest as all three make a run for it with Alice joining them through the jungle. They had no idea were they were going as they run when suddenly they meet a tree neither one letting go of it. The chest smacks a against it was a loud thunk and falls to the ground they all look back at Elizabeth goes to get it she steps into a fight blocking the attack with both swords. Alice holds her pistol within both hands she could only hope she still had some bullets left.

As Jack finally catches up with the wheel looking up at the top seeing Will and Norrington still battling he decides to have another go at running on the inside. He looks back to see if Alice is still following him his eyes wide as he notices she is gone her feels a slight pain go through his heart. But shakes his head as he see's the key going around still on the single rusty old nail.

He times his jump and manages to get inside running around like a hamster again as Norrington and Will are still fighting. Jacks eyes wide as the key gets closer to him a big grin on his face Will tries to block an on coming attack but falls on his right side on his front. He see the key right under him as Jack looks up at him and frowns as tries to snatches it but Will gets there first. He swings underneath the wheel holding on the metal bars as he fights with Jack. Norrington gracefully swings under and joins them soon afterwards as they continue the fight swords clashing as they mange to keep there balance in the spinning wheel.

Being one sword short Elizabeth, Ragetti and Pintel have to share while they fight the Undead pirates as they run through the jungle. As Alice uses her pistol shooting behind her as they run for there lives as Elizabeth shouts out, "Sword!" as Ragetti rolls along the grass. Missing there attacks he tosses her his sword as she catches it in her right hand.

Elizabeth tosses him her sword as Pintel shouts out, "Sword!" he blocks an attack with his sword as pirate attacks with a hatchet. Elizabeth slashes the pirate behind her doing a spin leaving a deep gash in its chest blood poured from the open wound a pool of red blood at its feet. She then tosses her sword to Ragetti who shouts out, "Sword!" and attacks a Pirates who is hanging from a tree.

Alice shoots them trying her best to help out as she shoots one in the head. Red blood flying across the green grass the pirate falls to the floor with a large hole in its head she could see its brain throbbing blood dribbled down its head. She smiled at her shoot as a Conch-headed pirate sees the chest unattended and takes it chuckling.

Jack reaches out with his right hand to the black string and pulls against it managing to break it in half. He grabs the key attached to it having got his prize. A big triumphant grin on his face he rolls to his side and grabs the metal bars. As Will goes to slash him with his sword as he quickly swings around onto the outside of the wooden wheel.

Now on top he runs along with it and quickly times his jump as he latches onto a palm tree just in time holding tightly onto the green leaves his legs swing as the wheel rolls off a slope. The leaf he's holding onto breaks off and he lands on the ground on his feet along with a few solid circle shaped grey looking fruit. He sheathes his sword looking around as he sees the pirate holding the chest rushing through the trees as fast as he can.

Jack looks around as his eyes finally catches onto the fruit he hefts one of the fruit in his right hand, "Hmm" and throws it at the pirate. The throw knocks the pirate off his feet and consequently knocks his head off at the same time as he screams loudly. The chest falls to the ground on its side as Jack quickly goes over as the Conch-head pirates shouts out to its head.

"Anido. Anido! Follow my voice, follow my voice!" The body stumbles around following the directions as Jack takes advantage and walks up to the chest with the key as the head still cries out. "To the left. No! Other left. Go..." The body circles around trying its hardest when he walks into a palm tree and falls to floor on its back.

"No, that's a tree" As Jack stops and looks behind him, "Oh, shut it" the body gets up and continues its search. As Jack turns the key in the lock right and the chest opens with a clang. His fingers twitch slightly before he slowly opens the lid and looks inside his eyes wide as it reveals a still beating heart. He pauses as he stares at it there is red water around the still pounding heart. As his right hand slowly reaches out and picks it up. Holding it in his hand he examines it as the heart still beats loudly in his hand. But it gets cut short as Davy Jones crew comes screaming he stuffs it down his white blouse and shuts the lid.

When Elizabeth and co. run in as they keep swapping swords. Elizabeth quickly turns around using both swords she blocks there attacks and pushes against there weapons. Causing the pirates to stumble back as she spins around slashing them with her blades and leaves deep open wounds across there stomachs blood poured from the open gashes leaving a large pool of blood at there feet.

As Alice finishes them off and shoots them in the head. Blood splashing across the trees and plants staining them red as they fall to the floor. With large open circle holes in there heads as Ragetti and Pintel resume carrying the now empty chest. They go on running to the beach with the crew still following them hot on there trail Alice could only hope they could get away soon.

Jack was still running now finally back at the beach as he headed towards there wooden dinghy boat as he grabs everything trying to find something. Shouting out, "Jar of dirt!" he finally finds it holding it within his hands. He opens the sliver lid and after spilling some yellow dirt out onto the seats of the boat as he reaches out into his blouse and pulls out the thumping heart.

Holding it in his right hand he stuffs the still pounding heart inside and covers it with some of the dirt he's spilled out. Just as he closes the lid one of Jones's Crew comes at him he just managing to doges it attack. Jack reaches out and grabbed one of the wooden oars and fights him blocking its attacks with an oar.

Elizabeth and co. make it out onto the beach as well. Running through the shallow dull blue sea as she blocked there attacks with her two swords while Alice shoot. Pintel and Ragetti trying to get away with the empty chest as they used it as a weapon. Smacking one in the head knocking him out.

Will and Norrington are still rolling around and around in their wheel which is heading towards the beach too. Both screaming out as they held on tightly to the metal bars as it rolls down the steep hill. Bouncing up into the air as it finally came to beach running over a few of the pirates that Elizabeth is fighting with. Before finally with a loud groan stops and falls over with a loud splash into the shallow sea.

Elizabeth and Alice both stood with wide eyes and mouths as they stared. When the pirates attacked them once again Elizabeth dogged an attack slashing the pirate across the chest, "Alice!" blood poured from the open wound as it dribbled down his chest. She nodded her head and shot him in the head blood poured from the hole like a fountain as his body fell into the sea. The blue water turning red around him as his body floated. They both looked at each other and smiled as they attacked the next pirate.

Norrington and Will climbed out of the wooden wheel with some difficulty feeling very dizzy after their ride with low groans they can't walk or stand straight and keep falling over. Will sees the fight before him, "Great" as he gets over the top landing on his feet he tries to walks over to it but keeps falls over. Holding out his right hand that's holding his sword.

He falls into the sea face first and keeps trying to get up but is unsuccessful as Norrington lands on to his back gasping as he hits the water. Chocking on the salty sea water as it gets into his mouth he some how manages to get to his feet. Although still a bit shaky he runs to the boat looking around to see if the close is clear he grabs the brown cotton bag.

Shaking it about the Letters of Marque fall out he grabs it a big smirk on his face. His pockets it and notices some spilled dirt he looks over quickly at Jack who is still fighting the pirate. Blocking its attack with the wooden oar as he attacked with his sword a smirk still on his face. Being clever he realizes what must've been done and he puts something away in his shirt.

Ragetti and Pintel still holding the chest smacking away at the pirates knocking them out for Elizabeth and Alice. They make there way to the boat as Norrington runs off and thinking themselves clever place the chest into the boat and push off. But Will stops them and levels his sword at them grinning at them the two let go as they go for their own swords.

Tapping there sides before realizing Elizabeth's got them they grin at him before they shrug and brandish a net and an oar against him. Will shakes his head and spots the chest but the two look away forgetting about him as they head towards the fight witch is getting closer to the boat. He picks it up holding it with two hands gazing at it Jack looks around seeing him holding it.

He blocks the pirate attack and pushes against him causing him to stumble backwards and then swings his oar around smacking the pirate in the back of the head. knocking him out hard he falls into the sea with a splash he grits his teeth as he looks at Will. Jack wings his oar at him and 'accidentally' knocks Will out with his oar.

Elizabeth hears the loud smack and turns around seeing Will lying half in half out of the boat. "Will!" She runs over too him as Jack gets closer to them. "Leave him lie! Unless you plan on using him to hit something with" As the undead Crew close in on them as she looks around Alice standing beside her, her heart pounding loudly ringing in her ears.

As she tried not to shake and show fear as she held her pistol with her right hand pointing it at them."We're not coming out of this" Elizabeth looked at her as she hold left hand tightly squeezing it. Whiles holding one sword in her left the other in the sea bed Norrington stood beside Alice. "Not with the chest. Into the boat" He grabs the chest as Elizabeth watches him as he holds it getting ready to run.

"You're mad!" As she frowns at him Alice freezes as she realizes what he plans to do she lets go of Elizabeth hand and grabs his arms. Dropping her pistol as she holds onto his faded blue navy coat tightly. Facing him as she shakes her head at him, "Norrington you can't do this" he looks at her as they stare at each other she couldn't stop her tears from falling.

Chapter 33 coming early September


	33. Chapter 33

Pirates of the Caribbean and all of the characters belong to Disney and Walt Disney Pictures.

All I own is Alice who belongs to me.

hope you enjoy it! please leave a review if you want!

* * *

><p>Norrington froze at her tears he didn't understand why she was crying. Even though he had hurt and badly beaten her to near death she didn't want to see her enemies die. Nobody wanted to see there enemies dye before there own eyes. Norrington felt her grip getting tighter on his dirty faded navy blue coat he was amazed she was still standing and on her feet.<p>

Her eyes going red from her tears, "Norrington..." he froze from her low whimpering voice. She was truly crying her voice crackling as she shook he slowly leaned forward towards her she froze on the spot. She could feel his warm breath on her face as his soft lips touched hers she couldn't move. As he kissed her Jack himself frowned as his kiss lingered.

He went to move towards her to yank him away but Norrington moved away before he had a chance. He moved to towards her left ear as he whispered, "Take care Alice" Alice shivered at his hot breath tickled against her ear lob as he moved away she looked him. She watched as he turned to run, "Don't wait for me" as he runs off as a distraction with the chest clutched close under his right arm Davy Jones Crew follows him through the water.

Alice went to reach for him with her left hand but he was already to far away from them as she wiped her tears. Pintel through his fish net over one of the pirates and Ragetti smacked him over the head with his wooden oar knocking him out. He swayed form side to side and fell into the shallow sea as Norrington swung his sword about with his left hand. Waddling in the sea as he tried to get away.

Jack looked at Alice as she stood watching Norrington he tapped her right shoulder gently. She looked at him as he smiled at her she slowly returned it, "I-I say we respect his final wish" Pintel shouted at him. "Aye!" As they all turned around and pushed the wooden dinghy boat into the sea climbing in side Pintel and Ragetti rowing the boat.

Elizabeth sat holding Will close to her his head on her lap as she gently stocked his long brown wet hair. As Alice sat next to Jack looking out towards the Island she couldn't see Norrington or Davy Jones crew anymore. She held her hands together doing a prayer sign with them as she closed her eyes, _"Be safe Norrington" _Jack looked at her. "Luv'?"

She opened her eyes and looked back at him smiling as he leaned forward and licked her lips. She froze from his action, "Just disinfecting Norrington's kiss. Your mine Alice. My treasure don't forget that" her pure bright blue eyes widen at his words. As he grinned at her showing his golden teeth she felt her cheeks heat up as her heart started to pound against her ribs.

His words ringing in her head she slowly leaned forward towards him when, "Captain!" Gibbs spoke shouting from the Black Pearl. Everyone looked up at him as he lowered the thick black net on the side of the ship. Pintel and Ragetti grabbed Will pulling him up the net with them as they reached the top they laid him on his back on the wooden deck.

Elizabeth and Alice climbed next with Jack behind them Alice tried to hide her blush as he looked up. She could only hope he wasn't looking at her bum as she swung her right leg over the banister. Her feet finally touching the deck Elizabeth ran over to will crouching beside him. As Jack walked over to Gibbs hugging his Jar of dirt tightly against his chest.

Elizabeth stared at Will gently stroking his hair as his eyes slowly opened shaking his head from side to side. Letting out a low groan as his eyes opened and closed adjusting to the bright sunlight Elizabeth still staring down on him. "What happened to the chest?" He looked up at her smiling gently as she returned it as he looked around the boat.

Before finally looking back at her, "Norrington took it to draw them off" he frowned slightly as he slowly sat up Elizabeth helping him. Pintel and Ragetti were bickering over the sails yanking over the rope as Pintel shouted at him. "You're pulling too hard!"

Ragetti shouted back, "You aren't pulling hard enough" as he hangs on the rope his long legs swinging. Jack walked past his crew as they ran about getting ready to set sail still holding his Jar of dirt. When Gibbs finally caught up to him, "Where's the Commodore?" but Jack just kept walking.

As he didn't stop as he spoke up, "Fell behind" Gibbs froze at his words. As Jack continued towards the helm Alice stopped beside him as he spoke to himself, "My prayers be with him" he looked at Alice as she stood beside him. Sadness on her face he gently tapped her right shoulder she just smiled at him.

As he then looked up at the sky and shrugs his shoulders "Best not wallow in our grief. The bright side is: you're back. And made it off free and clear" Alice froze at his words her mouth wide open. As he walked off towards the helm following Jack. As they finally got to the top the Flying Dutchman popped out of the water next to the Pearl. Everyone froze on the spot as they looked at the ship his crew cheering as they pointed at them.

Laughing at them as they stood in fear Elizabeth's mouth hung open as she tried to speak in fright, "Ah, the F-" but she doesn't finish her thought. Gibbs himself starts to stutter, "Lord, I done that" as he crosses himself Alice looked over swallowing hard as she looks at the man himself Davy Jones once again. She slowly hugs herself as Jack just grins and pushes Gibbs out of the way with his left arm.

"I'll handle this, mate" Gibbs stumbled backwards gently as Jack walks towards the banister shouting out to Davy Jones. "Oi, fish face!" He then stops and holds up his jar of dirt over his head.

"Lose something, aye?" As he slowly walks off not looking where he was going his grin getting bigger. He loses his footing on the top step and falls a short way down the stairs with his dirt loud bangs and thumps could be heard as Jacks hits the wooden stairs. The whole Crew 'ooh's' and cringes in sympathy at his fall. As he lands at the bottom with a loud thump.

But he holds up the jar again not effected from his tumble. "Got it!" Jack gets up and slowly walks off once again as Davy Jones watches his every move, "Come to negotiate, eh, have you, you slimy git"as Jack starts to sing.

"Look what I got. I've got a jar of di-irt, I've got a jar of di-irt, and guess what's inside it?" Alice starts to giggle at him as she tries her hardest not to but doesn't succeed as Elizabeth and Will watch him walk past. She shakes her head at him not amused as Will does a double take and looks back at Elizabeth. Who is still shaking her head as he slowly looks back at Jack who is holding the jar high above his head.

Davy Jones looks back at his crew. "Enough" As his crew set the cannons as they slid out and Jack loses his smile as his crew back off scared. He gives out a command in a low voice, "Hard to starboard" but Elizabeth takes over shouting at the top of her lungs.

As she looks at his crew, "Hard to starboard!" Will looks right and joins in. "Raise up the foreyard!" He runs of raising his left arm high as Gibbs turns the wheel frantically to turn the Pearl around. But Davy Jones doesn't give up and shouts at his crew.

"Rack the starboard! Send his beloved Pearl back to the depths" As one of his crew screams the cannons fire and some hit the Pearl as it retreats. Alice screamed as the ship shock from the cannons fire the once beautiful Captain's cabin now destroyed. The back wall almost gone along with his treasure and the glass windows shattered into pieces as wood fell from the hit.

The doors blown off as Pintel and Ragetti peeked inside as they spot the Flying Dutchman in pursuit through a cannonball made hole. "She's on us! She's on us!" As they shouted and ran off following Elizabeth as she ran up to the helm Davy Jones just smirked as he looked on. "Let them taste the triple guns" As he spoke to one of his fellow crew.

"Aye, Captain" The triple cannons are rolled out in the front and they fire further damaging the ship. Alice could only watch as one hit a fellow crew member blood splashed across the deck as he fell into the sea below with a loud splash. She gulped as they continued to fire Gibbs ducked as one flew past him hitting a fire lamp behind him.

As Jack finally made it to the wheel and gently pushed Gibbs aside he takes over the steering. Still holding his jar of dirt with his right arm like he was cradling a baby as Will and his crew were maneuvering the sails as he hands the rope over to another. "Make fast!" Pintel ran to banister and started to pets the ship's railing, "Don't let me down. Show us what you've got" Ragetti copied him.

Elizabeth leaned over the railing at the helm and looked out. Alice beside her as she saw the Flying Dutchman in the distance fading into the thick white fog. She went to shout but Elizabeth got there first, "She's falling behind!" Gibbs looked out with them nodding his head high. "Aye, we've got her" Along with Will who poked his head out right over Gibbs shoulder looking out shocked.

"We're the faster?" Gibbs smiled as he nodded his head, "Against the wind the Dutchman beats us, that's how she gets her prey. But with the wind..." Elizabeth smiled as she looked at him whiles Will kept looking out to the other ship.

"We've got her advantage" Alice just smiled, "Amazing..." Elizabeth looked at her as they both giggled as she hugged her pulling her into a tight hug. Wrapping her arms around her. Gibbs looked at Alice as he smirked at her words.

"Aye" He then walked off towards Jack. Davy Jones crew were now miles away as a Blowfish headed pirate shouted out to him. "We're out of range!" Davy Jones shouted out back to his crew.

"Break off pursuit, run on light and douse canvas" The Hammer-head shark Pirate came over to him standing beside him, "We've given up, sir?" but he just smiles wickedly as he looks at him. He then looks away and the pirates smiles with him the call for the Kraken is worked up once more. As one of his crew starts to whip at the chained up pirates as they walk around in a circle pushing against a wooden wheel.

Marty points out towards the Flying Dutchman shouting out, "They've given up. Yeaaaah!" the Crew cheers with him as Ragetti and Pintel do a jig dance. Jack walks over to the banister a big smile on his face as he looks Elizabeth and Alice pull away from there hug as they smile at each other. "I told you Jack's ship was amazing!"

Elizabeth just ruffled up her bright fiery red hair as Alice closed her eyes as her hair got in them. Elizabeth had always treated her as a child but she didn't mind. As she whispered into her left ear, "Just cause you think Jack is too" Alice cheeks went bright red at her words. As Elizabeth giggled at her as Alice turned to walk of towards Jack.

Will walked towards Elizabeth she quickly looked back as the two started into each other eyes. Dark brown against brown they both smiled at each other as Will slowly leaned in and kiss her gently on the lips. Elizabeth lowly mumbled, "I missed you" against them he smiled and she kissed him this time. Elizabeth melted into the kiss she had missed Will's kisses they always made her weak.

As she raised her arms and wrapped her left arm around his neck whiles her right gently touched his right cheek. Will wrapped his arms around his waist Gibbs looked away slightly embarrassed by there actions. As there kiss continued her body getting hot Will knew he had to pull away soon or there kiss would turn into something else then just kisses.

Alice felt her cheeks heat up as she watched them shocked by Elizabeth actions as she kissed him. Alice wished she could be brave like her as she walked towards Jack he looked at her as she looked back. She nodded her head and before she knew it Alice had grabbed his face her soft fingers touching his warm tanned skin. Jack looks at her confused.

Slightly taken back by her actions but then he freezes as her pink lips kissed his her kiss lingering on his lips longer then he thought. As she pulled away Jack grinned at her, "Didn't think you had it in you Luv'" Alice then froze as she realizes what she had just done. Her cheeks going the same color as her hair as she looked away. "You can't hide behind your hair anymore Luv'"

But his words only made her cheeks burn more she had never thought in a million years she would of done that. Jack had always kissed her and now she had kissed him why had she done that? When had she gotten the bravery to do that? Jack smirked, "Alice look at me" but she couldn't she was to scared too as she shook her head.

Jack reached out with his left hand touching her face he could feel her hot burning face against his ruff hands. He chuckled at her warmth and gently stroked her left cheek Alice shivered from his gentle touch. As he leaned in moving his hand to her right cheek and turning her head to look at him as he kissed her lips. Alice closed her eyes and kissed him back.

His kiss was sweet and magical this time as she reached out and gripped his white blouse. Her hands scrunching up his top as the kiss made her body start to get tingly and warm. Her mind going blank as his tongue pushed passed her soft wet lips but Alice wanted to be in control and pushed hers into Jack's mouth first. She felt him jolt from her action.

As her tongue danced with his gently rubbing his tongue as she roamed his mouth. She smiled as Jack's tongue didn't move for a minute but he then rubbed the upper roof of her mouth causing her to flinch. As he smirked against her lips but Alice knew if they did this for much longer it would lead to more and they couldn't do that right now.

As they continued to kiss Gibbs didn't know witch way to look as he quickly put his left hand over his eyes and turned around. Mr. Cotton however couldn't as his parrot started to squeak to try and wake them up from the pleasurable moments. Mr. Cotton looked at him but Jack pulled away from Alice a string of saliva connected to the tips of there tongues.

Witch broke as he pulled away as Alice stood panting for breath she smiled at him. As Jack grinned, "I didn't think you would take control Alice. I like that you should do it more often Luv'" but she quickly looked away. Her hands touching her face as she realized what she had done once again but quickly shook her head and looked at him. "Maybe one day Captain"

Jack smirked smugly at her words as he leaned forward towards her once again his hot rum breath tickly her face. As she breathed it in her body growing even more hotter, "Don't tempt me Luv'" but as she went to speak. They heard footsteps Alice looked over as Will walked over to them she looked at Elizabeth. Who was just standing her cheeks all red.

She smiled to herself as she realized that the two of them must of just had a passionate kiss as well as she walked over to her. Will spoke to Jack, "My father is on that ship. If we can outrun her, we can take her. We should turn and fight" as Alice stood next to Elizabeth they both smiled at each other. When they heard Will's words they turned to look at him.

Jack just smirked at him, "Why fight when you can negotiate? All one needs is the proper leverage" as he places his jar of dirt on the banister and pets it gently tapping his fingers on the sliver lid. Will just stares at him when the ship shudders to a halt everyone wobbles and falls as the ship tips forward. The jar falls from its place and hits the deck below.

It smashes and breaks scattering his dirt everywhere Jack leans over the banister his mouth wide open brown eyes wide. As he looks at the white dirt glass everywhere in tiny pieces as he runs down the stairs. Getting on his knee he sift through the dirt but the heart's not there. "Where is it? Where is the thump thump?" As he keeps digging looking around as one of his crew shouts out.

"We must've hit the reef" He points down to where the water is bubbling under the hull as Elizabeth and Alice peer over the banister looking down at it. But Will looks around shaking his head, "No. It's not a reef!"as he shouts at the crew as it hits him he quickly rushes over to Elizabeth and gently grabs her arms pulling her away.

"Get away from the rail!" He holds her tightly to him as she looks up at Will, "What is it?" he looks at her both staring into each others gaze.

"The Kraken" He lets go of her and shouts commands to the crew. "To arms!" As he quickly grabs her left hand and pulls her along forgetting about Alice as the crew runs about getting ready.

Gibbs joins in with him, "Load guns, defend the mast!" Will reaches for a sword that was in a circle metal holder in the pile beside the stairs. Taking one he holds it high in his left hand as he shouts out more commands. "It'll attack the starboard, I've seen it before. Roll out the cannons and hold for my signal" The cannons are loaded.

They run out into the holes as the tentacles of the Kraken begin creeping up the ship's sides. Alice stares at it as she swallows hard she had never seen one before in her life only in stories Weatherby would tell her before bed to scare her. As Pintel starts to set alight the cannon Ragetti pokes him in the right arm but he ignores him.

So Ragetti starts to hit him with the palm of his left hand he stops and looks out to were Ragetti is pointing. They both freeze as they see the large pink circle shaped suction cups off one of its many tentacles as it slowly creeps up the sides. Slime slowly dribbling down it as they both look at each other as Will jumps down to them. Shouting out. "Easy boys!"

Above deck Elizabeth, Alice and the rest of the crew are holding onto long wooden spears. Keeping there ground as Elizabeth slowly backs away calling out to him. "Will?" As the tentacles keep getting higher and higher. But he ignores her as he keeps talking calmly to the crew below with him. "Steady! Steady" as the Karen keeps rising.

Its tentacles now nearly as high as the sails Alice gulped as she gripped her wooden staff tighter. Her knuckles turning white as the wood almost pierced her skin Elizabeth called out again. "Will?" But once again he ignores her, "Hold. Hold!" Pintel slowly turned to look at him slightly annoyed by his words. As the Pearl creaked from the extra weight.

"I think we've held fire long enough!" Alice back away as she looked up high to one of the many tentacles. As it casted a shadow over them she quickly spun around and shouted at him. "Will!" Elizabeth stared at her shocked but she understood her point as Will lowered his left arm outwards towards them.

"Fire!" Shouting out at them as he held it the cannons are fired as it hits the Kraken tentacles blood splashed across the sides of the boat and deck. Coating them red as it damaged them blood poured from its wounds as it showed of its muscles and flesh. Red rain fell from the sky as it dropped on them.

Alice looked up as it fell onto her face her eye wide as one fell on to the deck as it took the full blow from the cannons fire. She could see some white bone but its tentacles slowly fell into the sea. Creating a huge wave as it hit the left side of the boat causing it rock harshly. The Kraken retreats slightly wounded the Crew cheers at there success.

But Will shouts out to them as he runs up to the deck, "It'll be back. We have to get off the ship" Elizabeth smile goes as he speaks. As he gently grabs her left arm she looks around, "There's no boats" unfortunately all of the boats are all broken from the Kraken's attack. Pieces of wood scattered across the deck. All of the crew started to panic as there was no way of escape.

They were live bate for the Kraken. Alice looked around the Pearl seeing everyone like this she couldn't stand it. She slowly closed her eyes and nodded her head she could do this if her mum could then so could she. Her mum was a Pirate and Captain of her own ship sailing the seven seas it was time for her to grow up and become a women.

Chapter 34 coming late September


	34. Chapter 34

Pirates of the Caribbean and all of the characters belong to Disney and Walt Disney Pictures.

All I own is Alice who belongs to me.

hope you enjoy it! please leave a review if you want!

* * *

><p>As Alice stood her hands turning into fists as she clutched them her nails digging into her skin. She closed her eyes her mind racing she had her mothers pirate blood in her veins witch meant she too could control a ship and be a captain. She had to at least try and what better chance then now but what should she do? As she looked around her eyes widen as a barrel of powder rolled across the deck.<p>

Looking left she see's a rifle on the floor an idea pops into her head. She walks over to Elizabeth taking her brown hat and placing it on her head Elizabeth looks at her confused. As she walks off towards the helm up the small right stair case she goes to the banister and looks down at everyone. As she speaks no one can hear her so she shouts, "QUITE!" everyone stops and looks up at her. "Alright everyone listen up"

Elizabeth froze as she looked at her, "I want a hand full of you to pull the grates. Whiles Will and Mr Gibbs along with the rest of you to get all of the gunpowder onto the net in the cargo hold. Quickly" the crew just looks at her. As she points to Elizabeth with her left hand, "Elizabeth take the rifle and whatever you do, don't miss. Okay?" Will himself was amazed by Alice's commands and tone of voice.

Normally she was quite, shy and spoke sweetly but now she was being serious, mature like a true Pirate. He smirked at her Alice frowned as they just stood, "Quickly before the Kraken comes back. Oh, and leave the cannons don't bother with them okay?" the crew then ran and pulls up the black metal grate with there hands lifting it up.

As it lands beside them with a loud clang as they go below deck. Throwing the barrels to each other into the net and powder readied a Pirate shouted up to Gibbs, "We are short-stocked on gunpowder. Six barrel!" he runs up to the deck. Shouting to Alice, "There's only half a dozen kegs of powder" she goes down to hole and looks down at them smirking and shouts back at Gibbs.

"Then load the rum too! Anything you can get your hands on" Everyone gets very quiet and stares at Alice after some hesitation the Crew staring expectantly at Gibbs now. "Aye, the rum, too!" His face contorts in mourning for the rum; the rum is loaded onto the net along with everything else they had as he climbs up to the deck once again. As Alice looks around for Jack wandering were he is hiding.

Jack is rowing away from the Pearl hiding in his dinghy boat getting away as far is he can from his Pearl. As Elizabeth is moving along the left side handing the crew weapons, "Step to" when she stops as she see's Jack in his row boat. She frowns at him, "You coward" when the ship shudders violently once again. Everyone hangs on for dear life as Marty looks at Cotton.

"Not good" The Kraken is much more vigorous this time and smashes its tentacles straight into the ship at both sides destroying the wood. As it pulls out the cannons into the sea just missing some of the crew as wooden pieces fall into the sea. Alice gulps but shakes her head as she shouts out to Gibbs and Will below, "Haul away!" with the rum and powder ready.

Gibbs shots out along with her, "Heave! Heave like you're being paid for it!" as some pirates push against some wood walking around in a circle. The Kraken is wreaking havoc throwing Sailors around and breaking everything in the bottom holds. Wood breaking and red blood splashing everywhere coating the black pearl as the crew is pulled through the porthole with a lot of cracking bones right between Ragetti and Pintel.

Jack is still rowing away when stops and looks at his groaning ship a slight guilt in his heart. He couldn't hear the crying screams and cracking bones from so far away as then looks to the island he was making for. As he slowly looks back to the ship pulling out his compass to check on his decision. The Kraken is slowly killing of the crew one by one Gibbs holding onto one, "I gotcha! I gotcha!" as he holds the arms of a Sailor being pulled away by a tentacle.

But the kraken was too strong and manages to pull him away into the sea below as he shouts out to him. "Save me!" Alice looks out as she see's Will swinging onto the net, "Will what are you doing?" as she yells out. This wasn't part of her plan Will was changing it but he can't hear her as the sound of breaking wood, bones and the crew crying out block it.

Elizabeth was standing beside the banister holding her spear pointing at one of the many tentacles attacking the Pearl as Will calls out to her. She doesn't hear it Alice looks at her and runs down the right stair case as she hits the deck she pokes her right shoulder. Elizabeth looks at her and hands her the spear she was using "Quickly Will needs you before the Kraken gets him" Elizabeth runs to get her rifle as Gibbs shoots out with his pistol.

The crew trying there hardest to protect the ship as blood splashes across the deck and sails as one by one the Karen takes them. Will founders in the net when the Kraken slowly swirls around the circle wooden pool. It breaks the wheel that was being turned to lift it, "Hyah! Come on!" as Will flings his sword around at the Kraken.

"Come and get me! I'm over here. Come on!" The Kraken gets mad and starts breaking everything in its path throwing the cannons about. Smacking against the mast pool and sails as they fall onto the deck as the crew fly through the air as it hits them. They fall into the sea below as the Kraken upsets the net and Will's leg gets caught in the netting he drops his sword onto the deck below.

Alice freezes as she see's Will falls backwards hanging be his left boot he takes out his father's knife hiding in his boot to try and free himself. Elizabeth slowly backs off as she tries to aim but hesitates as Will is still on the net. He shouts out to her, "Shoot! Elizabeth, shoot!" but she still hesitates as the Kraken sneaks up behind her. Slowly slithering through the back wall of the Captains cabin.

As it slithers around her right leg her footing is taken out from under her as a tentacle starts dragging her away. She drops her rifle and falls on to her front letting out a loud gasp as she hits the wooden deck. She screams out to anybody who can hear her as she tried to grip onto the smooth wooden deck her fingers nails digging into it causing her nails to bleed.

But Alice was too busy trying to fight of a tentacle attacking her. Ragetti and Pintel were hiding in the cabin. As Elizabeth goes past him Ragetti severs it with his axe blood splashes across the deck and them. But Elizabeth ignores it as she quickly pushes the dead tentacle of her leg. As it shrivels up and loses its colour going black she quickly gets up and runs back to get the gun. She was about to pick it up but another crew member gets there before her.

But the Kraken grabs him and pulls him into the sea he drops the rifle at the top of the stairs as he gets swung about roughly. Elizabeth turns around to get it as Alice looks up at Will who is still trying to cut the thick wet rope to get free why hasn't Elizabeth shot the barrels yet? As she runs to the net slightly beneath it looking up at Will hurting her neck.

She then using all her might she could muster jumps up her finger tips touching the damp net. She grabs it her legs swinging back and forth as she climbs up gripping tightly onto the rope for dear life as she pulls herself up. Her knuckles turning white as she yanks herself up the net to Will who looks at her upside down. She takes his knife and helps him cut the rope.

Holding onto the rope tightly like a vice grip with her right hand her feet trying to keep there grip on the damp rope. As she cut the soaking rope with her left hand the sharp blade finally breaking free Will falls fall onto his front he gasped as he made impact his ribs taking the fall blow as he laid there. Alice smiled as she looks down at him.

Elizabeth screamed at him as she heard the loud tump, "Will!" and ran to him bending on her knees beside him. Forgetting about the plan completely and the rifle Alice looked as one of the tentacles slowly started to wrap around the net she quickly let go. Not caring about herself as she fell onto the deck on her back gasping for air as it was sucked from her lungs.

Her eyes wide as tears slowly fell she tried to call for Elizabeth but she couldn't speak as she heaved for air. But her pure bright blue eyes widen as she turned to look right at her when she quickly pushed herself up onto her feet. Her body screaming in pain as she forced it too move as she pushes her out of the way. Elizabeth falls onto Will letting out a gasp as she hits his body harshly looking behind her, her brown eyes could only widen.

As the kraken wraps its tentacle around Alice's body before she knew it she was in the air getting swung about violently. She felt sick as the Kraken kept its grip on her its pink suckers were strong enough to rip the flesh from a man's face. As it held her small body tipping her upside down as all of her blood rushed to her head all at once Elizabeth screamed at her.

"Alice!" Will looked over at her, her face bright red like her bright fiery red hair as she punched its green like slimly skin. Trying her hardest to free herself kicking but it did no use as Gibbs shouted at her. Alice looked at him upside down her eyes watering as he through up to her a sword that was on the deck. As the Kraken swung her about forcing her head to shake from side to side viciously.

Alice just about managed to catch the sword but she grab the blade the sharp razor cutting her skin. As her warm red blood ran down her fingers dribbling down her digits dripping the of the tips. She used her other hand to grab the handle holding it tightly as the Kraken kept swinging her about like a rag doll. Holding the sword in both hands she stabbed him over and over.

Red blood splashing against her skin but she didn't care as she kept piercing him over and over. But no matter what she did it didn't work but she was sure she felt it warping its tentacle around her tighter and tighter. It felt harder to breathe as she gasped for air wheezing as its grip got more tense around her ribs. Alice felt light headed and lifeless.

As darkness slowly covered her eyes as she tried to keep them open her body going limp. As her sword fell out of her hand and landed onto the deck below the Kraken lift her over its mouth. Alice slowly opened her eyes her body weak she couldn't breathe she had no air in her lungs as she heaved to get any in them when she vomited.

Bring up saliva and sick from trying to force her body to breathe her body wouldn't move to her command. As it slowly dribbled down her chin and neck tears slowly falling from her eyes. Alice tried one last time to fight off the Kraken's grip but her arms and legs came to a halt they were to weak. She had no energy or strength she felt inanimate.

As she looked down at the Kraken it was a cephalopod-like beast with a squid-like mantle a number of long suckered tentacles at the base of its head. Some of these were as thick around as a galleon's main mast most significant are the two long forearms. Powerful enough to split a ship into fragments in mere seconds it used the tips of its tentacles to feel its way around a ship before deciding where best to strike.

It also had a long sharp tail similar to a squid and large round eyes with orange irises and black pupils. It had a large maw-like mouth surrounded by fangs below its large eyes and a massive body at least twice as long as its tentacles. The overall length of the Kraken was similar to the length of ten ships which would be approximately 1400 feet in total length. Its body resembles a massive cuttlefish-like cephalopod.

Alice looked into is orange eyes as it stared into her own her body shivered from fear. This was the end this is were she would die there was no way of escaping and her plan didn't work. Because of this so many men had died so it was only right that she too should go down with them. As she looked into its mouth seeing its many long fine fangs.

All white as it opened it mouth before she knew it her body was falling as she felt the wind blow against her back and hair. Tears fell from her eyes as she felt dead to this word and before she knew it everything was dark before her eyes as she breathed her last breath. Elizabeth froze as she watched her as Alice disappeared from her sight screaming at the top of her lungs.

Will himself couldn't believe it as he still laid on the deck, "Elizabeth quickly get the rifle and finish what Alice started!" as he called out to the frozen Elizabeth. Her body wouldn't move as she shook from the shock of her sisters death. "Elizabeth!" Will tried again and she nodded to herself as she ran for the rifle once more that was at the top of the stairs. Climbing up them on her hands and knees like a dog.

As she reached the top going for the rifle with her right hand when a brown boot stepped on it. Elizabeth frowned and started to punch the boot slamming her fist on it but it did little effect. As she looked up she froze her mouth wide open as the sun shone down on the person. But as Jack looked down a smile came on her face as he bent down to pick up the rifle.

Holding it within two hands Jack takes aim and shoots he is successful in blowing the kegs up as the Kraken is tugging at them. It retreats with a groan of pain as the gun powered burns away at its skin and flesh. Its tentacles slithering away as charred pieces of tentacles fell on deck the dazed survivors walk over to the railing. Marty walks over the fire and towards the banister. "Alice's plan actually worked"

Gibbs himself was shocked as knifes, forks, pans and plates fell onto the deck. Elizabeth froze as she heard the loud clank and smashes as the china fell onto the deck. Gibbs looked at her, "Well the lass did say everything" Elizabeth held back a gig but it slowly went as she remembered that she was now gone. As Gibbs quickly turned around to look at Jack.

"Captain, orders!" As Gibbs ran over to him everyone following him as he walked down the stairs. Pintel and Ragetti coming out of the cabin, "Abandon ship. Into the long boat" he hands Gibbs the rifle and walks off. As he just stands shocked by his words as he looks up at the sails. He quickly turns around and looks at Jacks back.

"Jack, the Pearl" Jack stops at his words as Gibbs catches up to him he speaks to him but doesn't turn to face him. Sadness in his voice, "She's only a ship, mate..." as Elizabeth gets up Will following her. She looks at him anger in her face Jacks see's it but doesn't understand why its at him.

"He's right, we have to head for land" Pintel and Ragetti look at the sea and then back at them, "It's a lot of open water". Ragetti copies him as they stand mouths wide open. Will looks out to sea as well but looks back at Jack as he nods his head at him.

"We'll have to try it. We can get away as it takes down the Pearl" Gibbs nods his head at Wills words as he calls out orders, "Abandon ship. Abandon ship or abandon hope" Elizabeth just stood mouth wide open as they completely forget about Alice like she didn't even exist. She had given up her life for them as they loaded the boat with what left over supplies they had left.

While Jack turns around and slowly walks off as he says his silent goodbye to the Pearl Elizabeth follows him. "Thank you, Jack" He slowly turns around to look at her although she was saying it sweetly he could still hint anger in her voice. "We're not free yet, though" Elizabeth smiled a fake smile at him as she got closer to him.

"You came back. I always knew you were a good man" As she leans in to kiss him as Gibbs hands Will a rifle Will looks up as he goes to grab it and see's through a gap in the railing. Elizabeth leaning in to kiss Jack he frowns but Gibbs blocks his view before he could see the rest as Gibbs shouts at him. "Prepare to cast off! No time to lose! C'mon, Will, step to it"

A shell shocked Will climbs down into the boat as Elizabeth backs him up against a mast but still doesn't kiss him. As she feels his hot rum soaked breath on her face she felt sick to her stomach. At the smell as it goes up her nose she leans in a bit closer but just as there lips are inches apart. She slaps him across the left cheek with her right hand as Jack stands there shocked and distracted from the attack.

The blow causing his face to turn left from the hit as Elizabeth quickly chains him to the mast with the single metal black cuff. "It's after you, not the ship. It's not us. It's the only way, don't you see" Jack slowly turns his face back to her a bright pink mark across his cheek as Elizabeth looks at him. "Because of you Alice is dead if you had of been hear she... *hic*"

Jack froze his dark brown eyes slowly widening at her words her right hand bright pink and throbbing in pain. "I'll never forgive you for this. If you hadn't of ran away like a coward Alice would still be hear alive breathing" he watched as tears fell from her eyes. "I'm not sorry Jack" As she slowly turned away Jack quickly spoke up.

"Lizzie what happened to her?" She looked back at him her eyes all red and puffy as her tears never stopped. As they fell down her cheeks she swallowed, "She got eaten by the Kraken. She was the only sister I had Jack and now she's gone" Elizabeth leaves Jack standing there chained to the mast. As he slowly turns around he looks at his left cuffed hand.

Elizabeth climbed down the netting into the boat sitting next to Will as he helped her down. Elizabeth looked at him as Will leaned back away from her, "Where's Jack?" she hesitated at first but finally spoke up. "He elected to stay behind to give us a chance" Everyone looks up and hesitates to cast off as Elizabeth and Will stare at each other.

She looks away first looking down but finally shouts at them. "Go!" They sail off Marty letting go of a rope as Elizabeth looks decidedly not well guilt filling her as they went of. Jack frantically tries to break the chain cursing under his breath, "Bugger, bugger, bugger, bugger, bugger" when he freezes his eyes darting about as there is a groaning underfoot the Kraken is coming back.

Jack slowly looks down as broken stuff moves and rolls about he slowly turns right and gets a innovative. As he reaches for a lantern pulling out his sword with his free hand he manages to put his sword through the circle metal hoop. Bring it over to him he breaks it smashing the glass against the wooden mast and pours the hot oil over his chained wrist.

Enabling him to slip it out of the shackle as he pulls against the chain, "C'mon. C'mon, that's it. Ah" he slips it free. Blood slowly dribbling down his hand from the deep grazes and cuts. Just as the tentacles of the Kraken rise over the ship. Jack freezes and slowly turns his head left along with his body to look behind him as its mouth opens with a wide in a roar.

Jack closes his eyes just in time as it splatters him with its yellow colour saliva drenching him from head to toe. Also spitting out his long lost hat he shivers from the wetness and tastes it on his lips, "Not so bad" as he wipes the saliva from his face. He looks down and spots his hat, "Oh..." bending down to pick up it up with his left hand he waves it.

Freeing it from the string of saliva on the end as he puts it on his head. "Hello, beastie" He takes out his sword holding it within his left hand as he charges at it heroically as it swallows him up and then takes down the Pearl in a tight embrace. The Crew on the long boat watch quietly and Davy Jones watches through his telescope. As he pulls it away, "Jack Sparrow, our debt is settled" as he crew also watched too.

"Captain goes down with his ship" The Hammer-head shark Pirate joins in, "Turns out not even Jack Sparrow can best the devil" Davy Jones nods his head at him and quickly spins around as he heads for his chest.

"Open the chest" The crew hesitates for a while as Davy Jones gets more angry he closes in on the Hammer-head shark spiting in his face. "Open the chest, I need to see it!" He turns around and looks out to sea once more as loud clank sounds are heard. Davy Jones pushes and shoves his way past the crew as the chest is opened but there is nothing inside.

His small little tentacles on his face shivered up as he spits out water from his mouth. He shouts out to the sky shaking his head "Damn you, Jack Sparrooooow!" as his crew hold there ears.

In Tia Dalma's swamp its already night time as the crew gets there the long boat makes it's way to her hut. There are many people standing in the water along their way all holding candles some are in the water floating as they are humming softly. An unknown sweet sad song for the fallen men and women.

Inside Will is sitting at a table and keeps stabbing his knife into the grain of the wood as he takes it out pieces of the table coming out with it. Tia Dalama brings out a tray of drinks she offers to Elizabeth first as she sits on a shelf. Hugging herself, "Against the cold. And a sorrow" they both stare at each other but Elizabeth finally takes a cup looking haunted.

Will is next as she bends down to his level, "It's a shame. I know you're thinking that with the Pearl, you could've- and free your father's soul" he looks at her and takes a cup. "Doesn't matter now. The Pearl's gone… along with its Captain... and Alice..." As he thuds his knife down into the table again as she raises but then stops.

She then turns left to Gibbs who is standing, "Aye. And already the world seems a bit less bright. He fooled us all, right to the end. But I guess that honest streak finally won out" he stops and takes a cup as he toasts. "To Jack Sparrow!"

Ragetti speaks up, "Never another like Captain Jack" as he raises his cup. With Pintel next, "He was a gentleman of fortune, he was" and raises his cup too. Elizabeth freezes her tears starting again as she toasts too but adds another name.

"He was a good man. Also to Alice too I'll miss her dearly..." Everyone stops and looks at her. Gibbs toasts once again, "Aye never knew a tough sweet lass like her" everyone else joins him except Will. Elizabeth smiles at him as she drinks Will goes to raise his cup and goes too speak but says nothing as he drinks instead. Elizabeth goes to take another sip from her cup but stops and looks down at the floor.

Will turns to look at her and finally speaks up "If there was anything to be done to bring him and Alice back, Elizabeth..." She slowly looks up at him as he gets up but Tia Dalama suddenly appears right in front of him, "Would you do it? Hmm?" as she turns to look at Elizabeth

Tia Dalama speaks up still holding her tray as she looks at all of them, "What would you? Hmm? What would any of you be willing to do? Hmm? Will you sail to the ends of the earth and beyond to fetch back Jack and his precious Pearl. And Elizabeth's sweet younger sister Alice?" all of the crew that were sitting down stood up.

As they all called out together, "Aye" Mr Cotton's parrot then joined in as he stood too. "Awk! Aye." Tia Dalama slowly turned to Elizabeth a big smile upon her face as she nods her head.

"Yes" She then looked at Will as he nods as well softly, "Aye" Tia Dalams smile went as she spoke up.

"All right, but if you're going to brave the weird and haunted shores at world's end… then, you will need a Captain who knows those waters" As she slowly walked to Elizabeth standing by her left side there were suddenly foot steps coming towards them. Elizabeth gets up from her spot as everyone walks towards the sound there eyes wide at the person before them.

Barbossa steps down and looks at them, "So, tell me, what's become of my ship?" his pet monkey jumps on his left shoulder. As he finally takes a bite of his green apple the juice dribbling down his chin into his thick black beard. Looking well pleased as the monkey squeaks as he chews on the ripe piece. Everyone stood mouths wide open shocked at the person before them.

Chapter 35 (movie 3) Coming Soon...

* * *

><p>Hiya everyone! I hoped you enjoyed the last chapter of movie 2 and the story so far. Unfortantly my updates wont be so often now as they used too be.<p>

Cause, 1; As I was doing movie 1 & 2 I was watching them on YOUTUBE but now they have been deleted off due to copywrite.

And, 2; I now have to watch movie 3 on my DVD player witch wont be often due to work and chores.

I'll try my hardest to update as much as I can but taking notes, etc will take a while. So I hope you will all be pactient with me. Many thanks for all of the comments, fav and alerts. Till next time!

~CherryKunoichiTenTen~


End file.
